Le Crépuscule de l'Innocence
by Onigiri's face
Summary: "Votre témérité vous coûtera un jour la vie. La vôtre ou celle d'un autre." Fang ne saisissait pas l'ampleur de son impétuosité, vivant au gré de son instinct. Et pourtant, cette commandante ébranlait toutes ses certitudes depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà... Enfin! me dira-t-on. Et bien oui, mon grand One-shot voit enfin le jour.**

**Petite précision pour mes lecteurs/lectrices qui ont lu ma fiction "l'indomptable": ceci est une histoire qui se passe parallèlement à cette fiction et elle se déroule dans le même univers, sauf sur un autre continent. Il y aura des clins d'œil par rapport à cette fiction. Mais pour ceux ou celles qui ne l'auraient pas lu, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous arriverez tout de même à suivre ce récit en toute tranquillité.**

**Comme d'habitude, étant bien trop grand - la plus longue histoire que j'ai écrite jusqu'à aujourd'hui - je vais devoir découper cet OS en plusieurs parties. En l'occurrence, vous aurez droit à 4 longs chapitres avec en bonus, un épilogue. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses et commençons donc par la première partie!  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le crépuscule de l'innocence**  
**Première partie**

Alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons chauds, un vacarme métallique résonnait d'ores et déjà. De manière irrégulière, le son strident de deux lames s'embrassant tonnait vigoureusement. De temps à autre, il était accompagné de rire ou de râle mécontent. Ces bruits parfois assourdissants de si bon matin ne semblaient pas inhabituels pour les personnes dont les paupières étaient encore fermées. Même la nature ne s'offusquait pas devant tant d'énergie et de chamaillerie. Sans même prêter attention, les créatures matinales s'occupaient de leurs propres besognes.  
Ajustant tranquillement les manches de sa tenue légère, Fargas se dirigea vers le bord de son lit où il s'y installa délicatement. Sous la couverture faite de peau d'animaux, une femme somnolait encore. Sa chevelure châtaine s'éparpillait tels les rayons du soleil sur l'oreiller. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, l'homme caressa la joue hâlée de sa bien-aimée avant d'y déposer un délicat baiser. Ne pouvant plus feindre d'être endormie, la dulcinée sourit chaleureusement.

- Je t'ai réveillée, ma douce ? demanda tendrement Fargas, écartant quelques mèches du beau visage devant lui.  
- Je dois plutôt cela à nos deux monstres matinaux, grommela la femme qui ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Que je sache, aucun des deux n'est coq. Et pourtant, chaque matin, c'est le même schéma.

Malgré la voix sévère qu'avait prise Shella, elle était bien loin d'être en colère. Dans l'intonation de ses paroles, on pouvait sentir toute l'affection qu'elle portait aux deux « coqs ». Cela fit sourire Fargas qui embrassa son épouse avant de se retirer. D'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers la sortie de la tente, laissant sa bien-aimée se reposer encore un peu.  
Lorsque l'homme ouvrit l'une des battantes en tissu, la lumière douce du jour vint caresser son visage. Le ciel était dégagé, annonçant la magnifique journée à venir. Sans grande surprise, l'origine du vacarme matinal se trouvait devant ses yeux. Au centre d'un grand terrain plat, entourés de plusieurs tentes, deux jeunes gens s'affrontaient assidûment avec des armes de corps-à-corps.  
Un jeune homme au même visage et à la même chevelure que Shella combattait fièrement avec une large épée et une petite dague. Ses iris d'un bleu pur étaient pareils à ceux de sa mère. En face de lui, son adversaire était une séduisante femme à la peau mate et au regard aussi sauvage que la forêt même. Sa chevelure corbeau coulait légèrement plus bas que ses épaules. Maniant sa lance à double pointe avec dextérité, cette dernière affrontait son opposant avec tant de grâce qu'on aurait cru voir une danse.

- Je vous avais donné la permission de vous entraîner après le lever du soleil et non avant, déclara Fargas, incapable de dissimuler l'amusement sur son visage.

Les deux combattants s'interrompirent immédiatement dans leur échange. Se redressant correctement, ils toisèrent l'arrivant. L'homme qui se tenait face à eux était grand et fort. Sa corpulence faite que de muscles était large et puissante. Les cheveux de ce colosse étaient aussi sombres que la nuit sans lune et ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que des émeraudes.  
Le jeune garçon rangea sa petite dague dans un socle accroché à son épée. Son opposante, quant à elle, fit replier les pointes de sa lance avant de l'accrocher derrière son dos. Puis, respectueusement, les deux jeunes frappèrent leur poing contre la poitrine. Un salut digne et fier que tout brave guerrier et sujet devait à son souverain.

- Votre mère se demande si, en réalité, vous n'êtes pas des coqs, railla Fargas en s'approchant de ses deux enfants. Un jour, la tribu se vengera de vos entraînements matinaux.  
- Père, tu nous as interdit de quitter le camp, rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce serait plutôt à toi que la tribu devrait demander des comptes.  
- Noel, tu es encore trop jeune pour pouvoir t'aventurer seul dans la nature. Pas avec toutes ces créatures qui y rôdent.

La demoiselle étouffa un rire, sous le regard frustré de son frère. Mais le père n'allait pas laisser sa fille s'en tirer aussi facilement. Faire dans les préférences n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce fut pourquoi Fargas enchaîna de suite :

- Et toi, Fang, même si tu as atteint l'âge adulte, tu es bien trop impétueuse pour que je te laisse y aller seule.  
- Tu es injuste, Père, bouda Fang en posant les mains sur les hanches. Ce n'est pas ma faute si une horde de Béhémoths a cru que je voulais faire du mal à l'un de leurs petits. J'avais lancé cette pierre sans cible précise.

Riant à cœur joie, Fargas posa une main sur chaque épaule de ses progénitures. En se remémorant la scène, le grand Chef était amusé, mais lorsque cela s'était produit, il avait cru mourir par peur de perdre sa fille. Rapidement, il avait dû faire appel à ses plus puissants guerriers afin de sortir Fang de ce guêpier. Celle-ci n'était alors âgée que de dix-sept étés à l'époque, l'âge actuel de son frère, Noel.  
Serrant ses poignes, l'homme attira l'attention de ses enfants qui le dévisagèrent. Tous deux étaient de preux combattants et il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le moindre danger s'approcher d'eux.

- Vous êtes la chair de ma chair, débuta fièrement Fargas en regardant tour à tour ses descendants. Vous êtes mes héritiers. Un jour, vous allez devoir me succéder et diriger Gran Pulse vers la prospérité et la sécurité. Vous êtes les enfants du Lion, ne l'oubliez pas !

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent de la tête avant de se scruter du coin de l'œil. C'était le discours classique et l'excuse habituelle de leur père afin de leur imposer la présence de garde du corps. Tous deux connaissaient le poids de leurs responsabilités, de leur héritage. Mais ils étaient jeunes et désiraient découvrir le monde, le goûter, l'apprivoiser. Aucun d'eux ne voulait grandir dans une cage dorée. Au contraire, ils voulaient pouvoir se forger dans la violence même de la vie, tout comme leur géniteur.

.

À l'ombre d'un arbre, Noel s'y adossa gentiment contre, profitant de la fraîcheur du vent. Les bras croisés, il toisa le campement de sa tribu du haut de sa colline. Gran Pulse était un immense pays où la nature régnait en maître. La population était pour la plupart des nomades, se déplaçant de lieu en lieu selon les saisons et les besoins. Oerba ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Lorsque la chaleur de l'été aura cédé sa place aux tempêtes d'automne, le clan se remettra à nouveau en mouvement vers des terres plus accueillantes.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Levant la tête, le jeune garçon observa son aînée qui se trouvait perchée sur une branche d'arbre. Couchée sur son lit de fortune, Fang balançait distraitement sa jambe gauche. Tout comme son frère, elle profitait du repos rafraîchissant qu'offrait ce petit refuge.

- À notre prochaine destination, répondit Noel qui reposa ses yeux vers la tribu. Père va-t-il nous emmener à un endroit que l'on connaît déjà ou nous trouver une nouvelle place ?  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas directement le lui demander ? répliqua Fang en haussant les épaules.  
- Cela gâcherait la surprise.

Alors que la noiraude riait en secouant la tête, elle remarqua au loin qu'un petit groupe de trois personnes s'approchaient lentement d'eux. Lâchant un long soupir, elle s'affala encore plus sur sa branche, lasse. Noel sourit en devinant ce qui agaçait sa sœur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de leurs gardes du corps.  
Les trois individus s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'arbre. Chacun savait pertinemment que les héritiers rechignaient face à leur présence. Ce fut pourquoi, afin de rendre la chose plus acceptable pour eux, les soldats tentaient au mieux de leur offrir un espace vital. Il fut même une époque où un seul garde suffisait pour surveiller les deux enfants de Fargas. Mais lorsque ces derniers, vers l'adolescence, inventèrent un nouveau petit jeu qui était de fuir et d'abandonner leur chaperon, la sécurité dut s'adapter en conséquence.  
Fang se redressa soudainement sur son perchoir, toisant étrangement les nouveaux arrivants :

- Je reconnais Nolan, le faucon. Vous deux autres, vos visages me sont complètement inconnus.

Le dénommé Nolan hocha respectueusement de la tête. C'était un homme plutôt maigre, de taille moyenne. Dans son dos, un arc attendait impatiemment d'abattre une cible. Il était un tireur remarquable, peu pouvaient se vanter de posséder autant de précision que lui. Rien de bien étonnant, étant donné que ce dernier était un faucon, songea Fang qui tourna son regard vers ses deux compagnons.  
La femme aux côtés de Nolan semblait chétive et fragile. Mais la noiraude savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais s'y fier, surtout lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas l'animal qui s'y cachait derrière. Et le troisième individu était un homme corpulent, fait que de muscles. Il était certes moins impressionnant que Fargas, mais il restait tout de même imposant.

- Je me nomme Kirla, Princesse, se présenta poliment la femme en frappant son poing contre la poitrine. Je suis une louve. Et mon camarade que voici, c'est Chross, un gorille.

L'unique réponse de Chross fut une simplement grognement approbateur. Le visage froid, on pourrait croire que son expression était figée dans le marbre. Les bras croisés, il faisait saillir ses puissants muscles que sa simple tunique en tissus avait peine à dissimuler.  
D'un sourire tout à fait charmant, Kirla reprit :

- Veuillez l'excuser, il n'est pas très bavard. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est une personne digne de confiance.

Un nouveau grondement de la part de l'homme-gorille, ce qui fit rire sa compère qui ne prenait guère peur face à cet avertissement. Se tournant vers les deux enfants de leur Chef, Kirla connaissait parfaitement la loi. Afin de prouver sa loyauté, elle devait dévoiler sa véritable nature. Témoigner sa véritable forme était une manière de révéler les forces et les faiblesses de ses origines. Par ce fait, très peu connaissaient la bête qui se cachait derrière les héritiers. Afin de protéger ce secret, seuls quelques proches étaient au courant.

Une teinte de magie rayonna autour de Kirla. Puis, dans une vapeur colorée et lumineuse, la femme s'évapora soudainement, littéralement happée par la brume. Et lorsque le brouillard surnaturel se dissipa, une magnifique louve apparut. Tout comme la chevelure de la femme, la bête abordait un pelage argenté d'une beauté incomparable.  
Une deuxième explosion magique tonna, révélant la présence d'un imposant gorille. Les deux créatures toisèrent leurs futurs souverains avec respect, attendant leur accord pour pouvoir reprendre forme humaine.  
Voilà ce dont étaient capables les nomades de Gran Pulse : la métamorphose. Chaque enfant naissait sous la bénédiction d'une étoile animale. Mais la bête des parents n'influençait en rien celle de leurs progénitures. Certains disaient que cela était le hasard du monde et d'autres, le destin qui prédestinait une créature selon le caractère de l'individu.

Après l'approbation des héritiers, la louve et le gorille reprirent leur forme humaine. Le processus était le même que pour la métamorphose vers l'animal. Les vêtements et tout autre objet étant restés en contact avec le métamorphe réapparaissaient systématiquement. Sauf les êtres vivants, bien évidemment, Fang et Noel avaient déjà expérimenté la chose. La noiraude avait déjà chargé son jeune frère comme une mule. Et après la transformation, tout était encore là, allant d'un immense sac à une petite cuillère. Mais lorsqu'ils retentèrent l'observation en se tenant la main ou avec un animal, ce fut un échec total. L'être vivant ne fusionnait pas avec celui qui changeait de forme.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? questionna Noel, perplexe. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas très loin du campement et peu de monstres rôdent par ici.  
- Pour ceci, Prince, répondit Nolan en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

Plissant légèrement des yeux, le fils de Fargas apercevait au loin un petit attroupement. Ces gens ne faisaient pas partie du clan d'Oerba, il en était certain. Les tribus marquaient leur appartenance en portant des tuniques d'une certaine couleur. Pour le peuple de Fargas, le noir et toutes les nuances du bleu étaient de rigueur. Et pour les étrangers qui s'approchaient du campement, tous portaient diverses couleurs. Révélant ainsi que même parmi eux, plusieurs clans s'y trouvaient.  
Lentement, Fang glissa du haut de son perchoir. Atterrissant près de son frère et fronçant des sourcils, elle scrutait les arrivants d'un air peu avenant. Tout comme son cadet, ses instincts étaient en alerte. Il était rare qu'une autre tribu vienne à la rencontre de leur père, du moins, pas en aussi grande communauté. Un messager aurait suffi. Mais cette fois-ci, pas un clan ne s'était déplacé, mais plusieurs.  
Fargas était le Chef d'Oerba, mais également celui qui faisaient régner l'ordre parmi toutes les tribus de nomades de Gran Pulse. Régnant sur chaque clan, il faisait également office de médiateur entre eux. Chaque décision devait passer par lui.

- Aujourd'hui, notre Chef doit s'entretenir avec les plus grands et puissants clans, expliqua Kirla en voyant la perplexité des héritiers. Il y a eu des désaccords, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici pour assurer votre protection au cas où certains voudraient s'en prendre à vous en guise de chantage.  
- Des désaccords ? Par rapport à quoi ? reprit Fang qui ne lâchait toujours pas les arrivants des yeux.  
- Par rapport à Cocoon, nos voisins. Certains désirent la paix, d'autres veulent la guerre.

Cocoon était un pays qui avoisinait l'est de Gran Pulse. Plus petite que cette dernière, c'était une terre peuplée de centaines de villes et villages. Selon les rumeurs, là-bas, il n'y avait pas de monstres qui rôdaient, mais simplement des animaux qui n'étaient pas des métamorphes.  
Fang et Noel n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir cette étrange contrée. Ils n'avaient entendu que des contes et des rumeurs à propos de ce peuple incapable de prendre forme animale, mais ayant des capacités incroyables comme de faire jaillir une boule de feu dans leurs mains. Contrairement aux pulsiens, ils portaient d'immenses armures en métal afin de se protéger. Selon certains, c'était parce que la nature ne leur avait pas offert la puissance et la robustesse d'un pulsien.

Les deux pays voisins s'ignoraient durant des siècles jusqu'au jour où, se méfiant l'un de l'autre, une guerre avait éclaté entre eux. Même si elle s'était amenuisée avec le temps, les flammes de la haine entre les deux peuples avaient continué de grandir. Malgré la paix précaire, tous savaient qu'à la moindre étincelle, les flammes sanglantes de la bataille jailliraient à nouveau.  
Dans tous les cas, cette histoire avait attisé la curiosité des deux enfants de Fargas. Les deux jeunes se toisèrent un instant, sachant parfaitement que l'autre pensait à la même chose. Qui pourra mieux assouvir leur appétit de savoir que celle qui leur avait toujours conté des millions d'histoires depuis l'enfance ?

.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle de Cocoon ? demanda Shella en haussant les sourcils. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas de grands héros abattant une monstrueuse créature, ne vous a jamais intéressés. Je suppose que ce revirement d'intérêt a un lien avec la réunion que votre père tient aujourd'hui.

Les sourires innocents de Fang et Noel firent rire l'épouse du Chef qui reposa tranquillement sa tasse sur la table. Malgré les années qui passaient, ces deux-là restaient toujours des enfants. Inséparables depuis leur plus jeune âge, la complicité des deux héritiers avait ravi plus d'une fois le cœur de leurs parents. Lorsque l'un se trouvait quelque part, l'autre n'était jamais bien loin.  
S'installant bien confortablement dans son siège, Shella avait déjà toute l'attention de son auditoire. Tranquillement, elle toisa tour à tour Fang et Noel avant de débuter :

- Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire de notre création, mais je vais vous la rappeler. Deux grands peuples vivent sur cette Terre. Les premiers sont les descendants d'Ashara, déesse de la beauté et de l'intelligence, que l'on appelle communément Humain. Et les autres étaient les enfants de Fenrir, dieu de la nature et de la puissance, dont ils reçurent plusieurs noms. Dans un pays lointain, Fuuka, notre peuple est appelé « Cruzaider ». À Cocoon, un humain est appelé l'Cie et les métamorphes, fal'Cie.

Croisant les bras, Fang parut plutôt perplexe. On lui avait déjà conté quelques histoires à propos de Fuuka, un pays se trouvant au-delà de l'immense océan. On racontait que là-bas, les Cruzaider étaient devenus les esclaves des humains. Dressés comme de vulgaires chiens, ils devaient obéissance et loyauté envers leur maître. Et ce, jusqu'à la mort.  
L'aînée des Yun ne comprenait pas comment ces Cruzaider pouvaient continuer à vivre ainsi sans se rebeller. Il était inconcevable pour Fang de se retrouver enchaînée alors que la bête qui dormait en elle réclamait sans cesse la liberté. Si elle ne pouvait pas être libre de ses mouvements, de ses choix, elle deviendrait certainement folle. Ou pire encore.  
Remarquant la tête que faisait la noiraude, Shella sourit avant de reprendre :

- Fenrir est le fidèle protecteur d'Ashara. Et comme tu le sais, les humains sont faibles physiquement, ce fut pourquoi Fenrir nous créa. Afin que l'on puisse protéger les enfants de la Déesse.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous mettre une laisse autour du cou ! grogna Fang, outrée de savoir ses congénères en cage et muselés.  
- Les coutumes de Fuuka diffèrent beaucoup de la nôtre. Ils usent à outrance le lien que les Dieux nous ont offert.

Humain et homme-bête pouvaient se lier par une chaîne mystique qui ne se brisait qu'à la mort d'un des deux protagonistes. Cette attache magique permettait aux deux races d'accroître leur puissance en fusionnant leurs pouvoirs. Mais un tel lien était immortel et ne pouvait se faire à la légère. C'était pourquoi Gran Pulse et Cocoon ne pratiquaient pas ce genre d'incantation. Non seulement parce que les deux peuples ne se faisaient guère confiance, mais également parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas à cette légende.  
S'appuyant sur la table, les bras croisés, la tête sur ses mains, Noel demanda :

- Parle-nous des gens de Cocoon. Comment sont-ils ?  
- Ce sont des gens comme toi et moi, mon fils, répondit tendrement Shella en souriant. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas prendre une forme animale. Cependant, ils possèdent une magie incroyable. Je dirais même effrayante.  
- J'ai entendu dire que leurs vêtements étaient faits de métal, ajouta Fang en tentant d'imaginer la chose. Comment arrive-t-il à se mouvoir correctement comme ça ?  
- Ils doivent bien compenser la faible constitution de leur corps, expliqua la femme de Fargas. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir quelques-uns. Leur accoutrement ne leur semble pas si encombrant que cela.

Soudain, les battantes de la tente s'ouvrirent brutalement. Fargas pénétra dans les lieux, le visage fermé par la colère. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut, scrutant l'arrivant avec curiosité. Ce dernier se rendit compte de toute la tension qu'il avait emmenée. Passant la main sur son visage, il tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.  
Doucement, Shella se leva et alla rejoindre son mari. Posant délicatement sa main sur la large épaule de celui-ci, elle tentait de l'apaiser par sa simple présence et son toucher. Puis, la femme tourna le regard vers leurs enfants.

- Je pense que vous devriez nous laisser, déclara-t-elle gentiment.

Alors que les jeunes s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, Fargas reprit abruptement :

- Non, ils ne cessent de me répéter qu'ils sont assez matures pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Alors je vais leur faire part d'une décision importante qu'ils devront de toute manière prendre tôt ou tard.

Fang et Noel se regardèrent un instant avant de se rasseoir.

.

Le soleil glissait doucement derrière les chaînes de montagnes. Fang aurait voulu admirer ce magnifique spectacle, mais elle avait une chose plus importante à faire. Se faufilant parmi les tentes, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lac se trouvant au sud du campement. Bien évidemment, elle avait veillé à semer ses gardes du corps qui devaient certainement croire qu'elle se trouvait encore dans sa chambre en tissu.  
Se rapprochant du point d'eau, un « plouf » parfaitement distinct attira son attention. Arrivée vers l'origine du bruit, Fang ne fut guère surprise de retrouver son jeune frère assis dans l'herbe. Ce dernier, le regard au loin, jetait distraitement des pierres dans le lac.  
Sans dire un mot, la noiraude s'installa aux côtés de Noel. Celui-ci ne trouva rien à redire et continua son occupation très intellectuelle. Serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Fang y posa son menton. Un silence apaisant régnait dans cette nature sauvage. Seuls les cailloux coulant dans l'eau brisaient ce calme déstabilisant.

- Tu peux refuser, tu sais ? marmonna Fang en admirant les vagues qui se formaient sur la surface de l'eau.  
- Et faillir à mes responsabilités ? rétorqua faiblement Noel en soupirant. Si je n'accepte pas, la guerre risquerait d'éclater.  
- Donc, tu es d'accord de te fiancer avec une parfaite inconnue ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contenant de jeter encore une nouvelle pierre. Fang le contempla avec désarroi. Elle connaissait parfaitement son frère. Ce dernier était un romantique et lui avait avoué son envie de trouver la femme qui le rendrait heureux. Et avec qui, il fondera une merveilleuse famille. Une femme qu'il aimera de tout son cœur et qui l'aimera en retour. Des projets qui risquaient de finir comme les cailloux que lançait Noel.

- Si tu as de la chance, elle ne sera peut-être pas trop moche, railla Fang avec un faible sourire, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.  
- Tu sais que tu es horrible parfois ? rétorqua Noel qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne sera pas invivable comme toi.  
- Hé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.  
- Alors, arrête de faire fuir tous tes prétendants. Père commence à désespérer à propos de cette histoire, tu sais ? Il va bientôt falloir te trouver un compagnon.

Lâchant un grognement, Fang s'affala au sol, les mains derrière la tête. Le regard perdu dans le ciel orangé, elle fit la moue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait rejeter tous ses prétendants, certains étaient forts, d'autres étaient beaux ou encore sympathiques. Tout ce dont une femme pouvait souhaiter. Elle avait même tenté avec les femmes dont les belles courbes l'attiraient plus qu'un torse musclé. Mais le résultat fut le même : ces choses-là ne l'intéressaient guère. Non, elle, elle rêvait d'aventures, de combats et de frissons. Bâtir une histoire d'amour et fonder une famille, ce n'était qu'un besoin secondaire pour elle.  
Face à ce constat, Fang s'en voulut que ce soit son frère qui doive s'engager de force. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait demandé à prendre sa place. Malheureusement, elle était une femme et elle ne pouvait donc pas se fiancer à la princesse de Cocoon. À Gran Pulse, un couple du même sexe était monnaie courante, ce qui n'était peut-être pas forcément le cas pour le pays voisin. Et de toute manière, pour que l'alliance soit concrète, les fiancés devaient pouvoir concevoir un héritier. Fang était d'office retirée de la liste des candidats.

- Je ne veux pas d'un compagnon pour le moment, soupira Fang en brassant l'air de sa main. Et si ta fiancée te les brise, dis-le-moi, je m'occuperais de son cas.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'une femme défigurée, merci ! rétorqua Noel, amusé.  
- Je proposais simplement mon aide. Ingrat !

Les deux jeunes rirent joyeusement avant que le silence ne leur retombe dessus. Jouant nerveusement avec des brins d'herbe, Noel se tourna vers son aînée, l'une des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, voire même offrir sa vie. Plus qu'un modèle, cette dernière était un soutien indispensable à son existence.

- J'ai pris ma décision, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.  
- Et bien soit, mais ne viens pas pleurer après, car mon offre vient de périmer, répondit Fang qui se releva gentiment. Et maintenant que j'y pense. Tu veux vraiment savoir quelle tête aura ta dulcinée ?

D'abord surpris, Noel comprit rapidement ce que sous-entendait son aînée. Se levant à son tour, il ouvrit la marche en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la tente de la renarde. Après tout, ce genre d'animal était plutôt fouineur. Un préjugé qui collait parfaitement à la peau de Vanille qui connaissait toujours tous les derniers potins, même ceux des autres tribus et pays.

.

Ravie de voir arriver ses amis d'enfance, Vanille s'empressa d'offrir des chaises à ses invités. Petite et frêle, l'hôte arborait deux grandes couettes rousses derrière ses oreilles. Son visage rayonnait d'innocence et de joie. Mais ceux qui la connaissaient savaient parfaitement que derrière ce masque d'ange pouvait se cacher l'esprit fourbe et malin du renard.  
Noel et Fang s'installèrent gentiment et acceptèrent les rafraîchissements que leur amie leur offrit. Puis, bondissant littéralement sur son siège, Vanille posa les mains sur la table qu'elle croisa. Durant quelques secondes, elle dévisagea tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Alors, vous êtes venus me demander des choses à propos de la famille royale de Cocoon, c'est ça ? déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le futur fiancé faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson avant de rétorquer :

- Mais comment fais-tu pour toujours être au courant de tout ? Je viens à peine d'en être informé.  
- J'ai mes sources, répondit malicieusement la rouquine. Alors que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Tout ce que tu sais et que tu penses qu'il est nécessaire de savoir, ma grande, répondit Fang, devenue curieuse.

Satisfaite d'avoir carte blanche, Vanille se lança dans un long discours avec enthousiasme. Les informations de la renarde s'avéraient toujours véridiques et très précises. Fang s'était toujours demandée comment son amie arrivait à se dégoter ce genre d'information, mais celle-ci restait toujours évasive à propos de ses contacts.  
Cocoon était un pays en pleine croissance. Depuis que John Farron était monté sur le trône, la prospérité de ses terres et de son peuple ne fit qu'accroître jour après jour. C'était un homme bon et un roi remarquable selon les dires de ses sujets. Le souverain possédait deux magnifiques filles dont l'aînée était la commandante de la garde royale. Un fait peu commun parce que très peu de femmes se retrouvaient dans l'armée.

- Sont-elles aussi belles que les rumeurs le disent ? interrompit Fang en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.  
- À en couper le souffle... répondit Vanille qui fit des grands gestes avant de porter tout son intérêt vers Noel. Elles ont toutes deux hérité de l'incroyable beauté de leur père. Leur chevelure est d'un blond étrange, presque rose et leurs yeux d'un bleu si incroyable qu'on croirait fixer le ciel. D'ailleurs, l'emblème de la famille royale est, sans grande surprise, une rose.

Face à cette explication, Fang ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude à Noel. Le sourire narquois de cette dernière exprimait parfaitement ses pensées : « Alors, heureux ? Petit veinard ! » Mais le futur fiancé ne s'arrêtait pas à une simple enveloppe corporelle. Ce qui l'importait était l'esprit qui l'habitait. Et cela, Vanille l'avait perçu, ce fut pourquoi elle continua :

- Claire est l'aînée des filles Farron. Très peu peuvent l'approcher, car elle est toujours froide et distante. Son charisme et sa sévérité lui ont permis d'être respectée par tous ses sujets, surtout au sein de l'armée. Certains la vénèrent tandis que d'autres la craignent.

Puis, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine :

- Par contre, pour ce qui est de la cadette, Serah, c'est comme le jour et la nuit. La jeune princesse regorge de beaucoup de vie. Joyeuse et d'une gentillesse sans fin, elle a aussi su conquérir le cœur de son peuple. Bien plus expressive que sa sœur, les gens sont plus facilement à l'aise en sa compagnie.  
- Ta fiancée est Serah, non ? reprit Fang en tapotant l'épaule de son frère. C'est bon, tu as évité la mégère alors !  
- Riant faiblement, Noel grimaça légèrement. Devant la famille royale, sa sœur allait devoir apprendre à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'une fois à Cocoon, Fang soit l'origine de plusieurs scandales. Il allait devoir être prudent afin d'éviter des problèmes à cette dernière. Parfois, le jeune garçon se demandait lequel des deux était réellement l'aîné.

* * *

Traversant les couloirs en pierre du château, une femme s'avança à pas rapides dans ces lieux qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Dans le calme de la nuit, seuls les cliquetis de son armure perturbaient cette sérénité. Venant à peine de rentrer d'une expédition, Claire n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller retirer son équipement. Pas après ce que l'on venait de lui annoncer.  
Arrivée à destination, la chevalière s'arrêta abruptement devant une porte en bois. Sans plus attendre, elle frappa à l'entrée du revers de la main. Puis, elle pénétra dans la pièce avant même que l'on ait invitée. Refermant derrière elle, Claire scruta la chambre tamisée avec de petites bougies. Près de la fenêtre, une demoiselle s'y tenait et scrutait le paysage. Cette dernière tourna le visage vers l'arrivante, peu surprise par sa présence dans ses appartements privés. Le visage de la jeune princesse était légèrement teinté de rouge et ses yeux paraissaient fatigués.

- Serah, tu as pleuré... constata Claire, le cœur serré.

Serah toisa un instant son aînée. Des serviteurs lui avaient annoncé son retour dans la soirée. Et la voyant encore porter son armure ainsi que son air épuisé, la princesse comprit que la chevalière était directement venue la voir après être arrivée dans l'écurie. À nouveau, les larmes la guettèrent et sans plus attendre, elle partit se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de l'arrivante.  
Serrant sa cadette contre elle, Claire embrassa tendrement le front de cette dernière afin de la réconforter. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa sœur pleurait. Elle voulait la voir heureuse, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Quand un écuyer lui avait annoncé les fiançailles de Serah, la chevalière avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de la retrouver. Elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière devait être effondrée face à cette nouvelle. Mais en digne et fière héritière du trône, Serah allait accepter cette responsabilité.

- Contrairement à ce que disent les rumeurs, les pulsiens n'ont pas de troisième œil et ne se changent pas en monstre difforme durant la pleine lune, déclara calmement Claire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres afin de rassurer sa cadette. Ils sont comme toi et moi. Sauf qu'ils peuvent se transformer en animal. Et vu ton arachnophobie, il ne te reste plus qu'à prier pour que ton fiancé ne mute pas en araignée.

Afin de réprimander son aînée, Serah la frappa au bras sans pour autant pouvoir réprimer un rire amusé. Ce son ravit le cœur de la commandante de la garde royale. Claire aurait pu rester encore un peu plus longtemps à taquiner sa jeune sœur, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Une femme portant une immense robe coûteuse et certainement trop chaude pour une pareille saison, pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux roux étaient domptés dans un immense chignon très en vue par la haute cour. La tête allongée de celle-ci faisait irrémédiablement penser à une vipère.  
Le visage avenant de la chevalière se referma soudainement, ne laissant que froideur derrière lui. L'arrivante toisa sévèrement la femme guerrière d'un air hautain.

- Que faites-vous ici ? tonna-t-elle d'une voix acerbe. Ne devriez-vous pas aller voir le roi afin de lui faire votre rapport ?  
- J'allais m'y rendre de ce pas, ma reine, répondit Claire d'un ton neutre. Je me demandais simplement comment se portait la princesse.  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle va parfaitement bien. Vous pouvez aller remplir votre devoir à présent.  
- Mère ! s'écria Serah, offusquée par la réaction de sa génitrice.

Doucement, l'aînée des Farron s'écarta de sa cadette. Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres, impuissante comme à chaque fois que l'on éloignait sa sœur de force. Mais cette fois-ci, Serah ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés alors que Claire était venue lui offrir un réconfort apaisant. Une sécurité qu'elle seule pouvait lui donner.  
Mais alors que la jeune demoiselle allait rétorquer, elle fut devancée par la chevalière qui déclara :

- Mes excuses pour le dérangement, Princesse. Je vais prendre congé à présent.

Lentement, Claire se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, sous le regard attristé de sa cadette. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle se tourna vers la dernière arrivante, toujours sans expression.

- Ma reine, annonça-t-elle en se recourbant avant de s'éclipser.

.

Avant d'aller faire son rapport, Claire décida de rejoindre ses appartements afin de retirer son équipement et de se permettre une petite toilette. Une fois propre, elle enfila une tenue légère de soldat où ornait fièrement une rose au niveau du cœur. Après avoir mis ses bottes, elle quitta sa chambre tout en boutonnant les manches de sa chemise.  
Sur son chemin, les gardes inclinèrent respectueusement la tête à la vue de la commandante. Cette dernière se contenta de les saluer silencieusement. Et sans plus attendre, elle s'achemina jusqu'au bureau du roi de Cocoon. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle attendit sagement qu'on l'invite à y entrer.  
Lorsqu'une voix masculine tonna, Claire pénétra finalement dans la pièce. Assis à son bureau, John Farron sirotait un verre de vin. Abordant la quarantaine, il était resté un bel homme encore dans une forme physique parfaite. Tout comme ses filles, une tignasse blonde aux étranges reflets rosâtres trônait sur sa tête. Son regard comme l'océan toisa l'arrivante. Puis, une mine chaleureuse apparut sur ce visage sévère ainsi qu'un sourire.

- Bon retour parmi nous, ma chère enfant, déclara le roi qui se leva avant de serrer tendrement sa progéniture dans ses bras. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.  
- Je suis venue vous faire mon rapport, Père, répondit Claire sans s'éloigner de l'étreinte de son paternel.  
- Oublions les formalités, veux-tu ? Viens t'installer avec moi. Un verre de vin peut-être ?

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme refusa l'offre et alla s'asseoir sur un siège en face du bureau. Le roi s'installa sur son fauteuil, ravi de retrouver sa fille saine et sauve. Même s'il avait demandé de passer outre certaines responsabilités, il savait pertinemment que son enfant allait tout de même accomplir son devoir.

- Nous avons finalement repéré les brigands qui terrorisaient Palum Polum, débuta Claire sur un ton formel. Nous avons donc découvert leur repère et arrêté chacun de ces criminels.  
- Y a-t-il eu des blessés ? questionna John, rassuré de voir sa fille sans la moindre blessure.  
- Aucun. L'opération a été menée à bien dans les règles de l'art.  
- Parfait, je savais qu'une fois de plus, je pouvais compter sur toi.

Le roi prit une gorgée de son vin. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son enfant, toujours solitaire, se retire, Claire ne bougea pas de son siège. Levant le regard vers son père, elle le toisa d'abord avec sévérité, puis avec incompréhension.

- Serah est vraiment fiancée à un pulsien ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
- Officiellement dans quelques jours, lorsque nos invités de Gran Pulse viendront pour la cérémonie, répondit John en frottant sa barbe naissante. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... C'était cela ou la guerre.  
- Je le sais parfaitement, Père, et Serah aussi. Vous aviez vos responsabilités envers le peuple. C'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir épargné la vie de milliers de soldats et de citoyens.

Même sous l'accord de sa fille aînée, le roi avait toujours du mal à digérer cette décision. Ses enfants étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. En fiançant de force l'une d'elles, il avait l'impression de les trahir.  
Épuisée après trois jours de voyage, Claire se leva gentiment afin de prendre congé. Son père la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le seuil de la sortie, John reprit :

- Commandante de la garde et des fiançailles arrangées... J'aurais souhaité mieux pour mes princesses.

Un petit rictus se forma sur la bouche de la chevalière qui se tourna vers son roi.

- Cela tombe bien, je ne suis pas une princesse, répondit Claire d'un sourire plein d'amertume.  
- Cela, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais pour moi, Serah et toi, vous tenez la même place dans mon cœur.

Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, la chevalière fut touchée par ces paroles pleines d'affection. Dans ce monde, Claire ne pouvait compter que sur trois personnes. Les seuls qu'elle gardait près de son cœur et pour qui elle était prête à tout pour les protéger. Même si cela venait à lui coûter la vie, sa loyauté était sans faille.  
Alors qu'elle allait enfin quitter la pièce, le roi ajouta un dernier commentaire :

- Et par pitié, ne songe même pas à terroriser le fiancé de Serah.  
- Je ne puis vous le promettre, Votre Majesté, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme avant de partir.

.

Le sommeil gagna petit à petit Claire lorsque tout d'un coup, un bruit l'extirpa de ses songes. Rapidement, tel un réflexe, elle glissa la main sous son oreiller afin d'empoigner la dague qui y était dissimulée. Son épée reposait également contre la tête du lit. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la chevalière savait que des personnes pouvaient en avoir après sa vie. C'était pourquoi elle gardait toujours une arme à portée de main en cas d'attaque.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux, s'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité des lieux, arrivèrent à apercevoir la silhouette qui se faufilait dans la pièce. Tous les muscles de la combattante se détendirent lorsqu'elle reconnut la corpulence de sa cadette. Relâchant son arme, Claire se décala sur le côté de son lit afin de faire une place à son invitée surprise. Sans plus attendre, Serah referma derrière elle avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, près de sa sœur.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, murmura l'aînée dont l'adrénaline était enfin redescendue.  
- J'avais envie de te voir, répondit Serah en faisant la moue. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'avais pas vue.  
- La reine serait extrêmement contrariée si elle apprenait ta présence ici.

Serah lâcha un long soupir afin de signifier son indifférence face aux sanctions qu'elle risquait en venant à la rencontre de son aînée. Personne n'allait pouvoir l'empêcher de côtoyer sa plus grande confidente, sa meilleure amie. Quoi que puissent penser les autres, Claire était sa sœur et elle l'aimait comme telle.  
Délicatement, la chevalière caressa la chevelure de la jeune princesse. Ce geste distrait était naturel entre les deux Farron. Depuis leur tendre enfance, elles avaient appris à se soutenir mutuellement, à offrir toute l'affection dont l'autre avait besoin dans les moments difficiles.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, c'est ça ? interrogea Claire sans cesser de câliner sa cadette.  
- Pas vraiment... concéda Serah en fermant les yeux. Raconte-moi un peu plus à propos de ces fal'Cie, s'il te plaît.  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont comme toi et moi. Et contrairement aux craintes de la population et des histoires que les parents racontent à leur enfant afin de les effrayer, ce sont des êtres fascinants.

Cela n'était vraiment pas un mensonge, se disait Claire dans son for intérieur. Durant ses missions, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer ces hommes-bêtes et même d'affronter certains d'entre eux. Le comportement et même la gestuelle de ces créatures les rendaient étranges, intéressants. Mais la chevalière avait également appris à craindre ces êtres dont la férocité et la sauvagerie étaient hors norme. La puissance d'un fal'Cie fou le rendait incontrôlable et imprévisible. Mais cela, elle évita de l'avouer à sa cadette, de peur de l'effrayer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Comme chez nous, les l'Cie, il y a des bons et des mauvais, termina Claire avant de bâiller.  
- Dis-moi... reprit doucement Serah qui se faisait petit à petit bercer par la voix de sa sœur. Comment c'était Palum Polum ?

L'aînée sentit que la princesse n'allait pas tarder à se faire emporter par ses songes. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, car dans le pire des cas, elle réveillera Serah au petit matin avant que les domestiques ne se rendent compte de son absence.

- Alors, Palum Polum... continua Claire qui luttait également contre le sommeil. C'est une magnifique ville portuaire...

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, le clan d'Oerba arriva finalement aux pieds de Bodum, capitale de Cocoon. Fargas était accompagné de sa femme et de ses enfants. Ainsi qu'une poignée de ses plus grands combattants en qui il témoignait une confiance presque aveugle. Les pulsiens avaient fait tout le trajet à dos de chocobos, une espèce géante d'oiseau à plumes jaunes.  
À la grande surprise de Fang, Bodum était une cité faite de pierres. D'innombrables demeures se trouvaient derrière l'immense mur qui entourait la ville. Surplombant les habitations, le château se démarquait dans toute sa splendeur. Les rues étaient larges et lorsque la petite parade de pulsiens les traversa, la foule s'écartait de leur chemin.

La population locale scrutait les étrangers avec curiosité ou encore avec méfiance. Certaines femmes prirent l'initiative de rentrer leurs bambins à la maison. Comme si les terribles hommes-bêtes allaient les croquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Des murmures résonnaient de tous les côtés, des regards assassins fusillaient les arrivants. Noel ne s'attendait pas réellement à un accueil chaleureux de toute manière, mais toute cette animosité le rendait tout de fois mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ses camarades s'avançaient sur ces terres inconnues avec confiance. Prenant exemple sur eux, le jeune prince prit une grande inspiration afin d'ignorer les messes basses des gens.  
La foule se dissipa peu à peu. Plus les invités se rapprochaient du château, moins de spectateurs il y avait. Dans la grande cour, les choses ne différaient guère par rapport à la ville. Les soldats toisaient étrangement les nouveaux venus, peu confiants. Ils restèrent toutefois respectueux envers leurs invités.

- Ça promet d'être intéressant, murmura Fang qui descendit de son chocobo.  
- Tu as de drôle de manière d'apprécier les choses, répondit Noel qui imita sa sœur.

Alors que les pulsiens délaissaient tous leurs destriers, un homme apparut en haut des marches menant au château. Portant une tunique brodée de la couleur rouge et or, le roi vint accueillir les arrivants en compagnie de la reine. Contrairement à la chaleureuse expression de son mari, cette dernière semblait tout aussi hostile que le reste de la population locale. Mais elle dissimula immédiatement sa méfiance derrière un masque d'hypocrisie et de bienveillance.  
Lentement, Fargas et sa tribu montèrent les marches afin de se retrouver face à face avec la famille royale.

- Soyez les bienvenue dans mon humble château, déclara John en levant les bras. Vous êtes ici chez vous, mes chers amis.  
- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, répondit poliment Fargas. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma tendre épouse, Shella. Ainsi que mes deux enfants, Fang et Noel.

Le roi s'avança gentiment vers la femme du Chef et lui attrapa la main avant de la baiser délicatement.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, belle dame, déclara John avant de se retirer et de poser la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Je vous présente donc, Esther, ma tendre et douce reine.

Cette dernière fit une légère courbette à ses invités, un sourire sur les lèvres. Respectueusement, la famille Yun courba la nuque en guise de réponse. Puis, sachant parfaitement que les arrivants devaient être exténués, le roi reprit hâtivement :

- Je vous prie d'excuser l'absence de mes deux filles.

Serrant nerveusement sa robe, Esther fusilla son roi du regard, mais ce dernier décida d'ignorer son avertissement. Il n'avait plus le temps de se quereller avec son épouse à propos de cette vieille histoire. À dire vrai, il en était las.

- Elles nous rejoindront ce soir à l'heure du repas, continua John d'un ton jovial. Vous devez certainement être éreintés après un si long chemin. Laissez donc mes domestiques vous emmener vers vos appartements.

Les arrivants remercièrent leurs hôtes avant de suivre leurs nouveaux guides.

Alors que leurs invités s'éloignaient, la reine attendit bien sagement que ces derniers aient disparu derrière les murs du château avant de se tourner vers son mari. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dévisagea celui-ci avec sévérité et outrage. Mais alors qu'elle allait rouspéter, John l'interrompit immédiatement en déclarant :

- On en a déjà assez débattu là-dessus, Esther. Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle mangera à notre table ce soir. Telle est sa place.  
- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me faire honte devant toute la cour, rétorqua amèrement la reine. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouve dans les parages, je peux sentir les moqueries et les médisances caresser mon échine !  
- Le sujet est clos.

Ne voulant pas s'emporter, John préféra prendre congé. Il aimait son épouse, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que cette dernière remette sans cesse en cause ses choix. Surtout lorsque ces derniers concernaient une personne très importante dans sa vie.  
Regardant le roi s'éloigner, Esther bouillait intérieurement. Un jour, se disait-elle, elle se fera justice. Un jour, cette fille sera rayée de la carte et disparaîtra à jamais.

.

Le soleil se dissimula lentement derrière les murs du château. Somnolant dans son lit, Fang avait du mal à trouver du repos, mais elle était également trop épuisée pour désirer émettre le moindre mouvement. Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un pénétra brutalement dans sa chambre. Sans même lever la tête de son lit, la noiraude marmonna :

- J'y crois pas... Noel, tu pues le stress !  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, rétorqua le jeune garçon en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, je vais rencontrer ma future femme !

Se relevant sur son matelas, Fang scruta son frère d'un air moqueur. Elle tendit les bras en avant, munie d'un immense sourire :

- Tu veux un gros câlin ?  
- Arrête de te moquer de moi deux minutes, grommela Noel en faisant des va-et-vient dans la chambre, ne tenant pas en place. Je suis sérieux là !

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, le fils de Fargas se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Se figeant littéralement, il se tourna vers sa sœur. Cette dernière feintait l'innocence en regardant derrière elle, comme si le projectile avait été lancé par un ennemi invisible.

- Fang, je te préviens, si tu... débuta Noel avant de se prendre un second coussin au visage.

Alors que son frère la dévisageait, la noiraude haussa des épaules avant d'ajouter :

- C'est le luxe ici, y a deux oreillers !

Arquant un sourcil, Noel toisa son aînée durant un instant. Puis, il attrapa l'un des projectiles qu'il renvoya en guise de représailles. Mais Fang ne se laissa pas faire. Ayant vu le coup venir, elle l'avait esquivé sans la moindre peine. Alors qu'elle narguait son adversaire, celui-ci n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.  
La bataille dura une dizaine de minutes et les deux camps durent déclarer forfait, trop éreintés pour continuer la guerre. Tous les deux étaient affalés sur le lit, essoufflés. Noel eut un léger sourire à la fois amusé et amer sur le visage. Leur père répétait sans cesse qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Peut-être n'avait-il réellement pas tort. Et pourtant, ce petit échange enfantin lui avait libéré l'esprit, il se sentait bien moins nerveux désormais.

Tournant le regard vers son aînée, le garçon l'observa un instant. Le regard dans le vide, Fang paraissait si insouciante. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Noel se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient cru savoir à propos de la vie était erroné. Contrairement à sa sœur, lui, il avait été propulsé de force de sa cage dorée. L'univers sécurisant où la noiraude s'y trouvait encore en toute innocence. Était-il prêt à quitter cette bulle avant l'heure ?  
Fang se rendait compte de l'air grave que prenait son frère. Même s'ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, les pensées de ce dernier en ce moment même étaient un grand mystère pour elle. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

- Ne tire pas cette tête et allons manger ! déclara Fang avec enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim !

La jeune femme bondit hors du lit avec énergie. Les mains sur les hanches, elle invita Noel de faire de même. Celui-ci soupira longuement avant de suivre la meneuse. Peut-être se posait-il simplement trop de questions ?

.

Se trouvant devant une immense table d'une longueur incommensurable, Fang et Noel étaient restés légèrement à l'écart. Plus loin, leurs parents discutaient tranquillement avec le roi et la reine de Cocoon ainsi qu'une foule de nobles. Derrière, le long du mur de droite, les gardes pulsiens surveillaient tous les faits et gestes de chacun, sur le qui-vive. Et en face, se tenaient les soldats de Cocoon, droits comme des piquets dans d'immenses armures en métal.  
Fang commençait déjà à s'ennuyer face à cette mondanité qui ne faisait que commencer. Tout cela n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle avait envie de courir dans la nature, profité d'une liberté sans fin. Et la voici ici, enfermée entre quatre murs, à regarder des gens à l'air faussement aimable lui sourire.

- Noel, respire ! Tu vas finir par me faire stresser, grommela Fang en secouant la tête.  
- On voit bien que tu ne vas pas rencontrer ta future femme, grogna Noel qui gratta nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne.  
- Un bon chasseur est un chasseur patient qui sait garder son sang-froid.

Mais ils n'étaient pas en chasse, loin de là. Les choses étaient bien plus complexes que le simple fait de traquer et abattre une proie. Tout allait au-delà des compétences physiques du jeune homme. On ne parlait pas de bataille, ni d'exploit, mais bien de politique. Dans quelques minutes, il allait découvrir qui sera celle qui partagera sa vie et sa couche pour peut-être le restant de sa vie. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de choisir. Une femme qu'il n'aurait pas pu aimer avant d'imaginer un avenir commun.  
Noel s'apprêtait à formuler ses pensées à sa sœur lorsque les grandes portes du fond s'ouvrirent brutalement. Un homme à l'air solennel pénétra dans la pièce, le torse bombé et fier. D'une voix respectueuse, il annonça :

- Son Altesse, la princesse Serah.

Puis, avant de continuer, l'annonciateur jeta un regard discret à son souverain. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, malgré l'air réprobateur de son épouse. Le domestique se redressa dans toute sa hauteur et après s'être raclé la gorge, il reprit :

- Et Son Altesse, la commandante Claire.

Après cette déclaration, l'homme s'écarta du passage en se recourbant. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers l'entrée tandis qu'un lourd silence planait. Des bruits de pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, délicats et gracieux. Ils résonnaient en échos avec une démarche plus ferme et plus assurée.  
Tendu, Noel prit une posture raide et inspira longuement. À côté de lui, Fang l'observait avec effarement. Elle roula des yeux avant de les porter vers les deux arrivantes. La première qui pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception fut la cadette. Portant une sublime robe d'une teinte rose qui allait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux, elle s'avança gracieusement devant le public. La chevelure de la princesse était domptée en une unique queue de cheval sur le côté. Sa peau d'albâtre paraissait aussi crémeuse que du lait. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi envoûtant que la gaieté du ciel durant une belle journée.

Puis, suivant de près sa jeune sœur, la chevalière arriva à son tour. Contrairement à cette dernière, l'aînée ne portait pas une belle robe de princesse. Habillée de son costume militaire léger, elle ne dégageait pas l'innocence de Serah, mais une forme de maturité et de dureté. Malgré le côté masculin de son accoutrement, la commandante avait tout de même su conserver sa féminité grâce à ses belles formes. Ses vêtements arboraient les couleurs blanches et marron crème. Son épaulette gauche était munie d'une fine cape d'un rouge écarlate et une épée pesait à sa ceinture.  
D'une beauté sans doute égale, les deux filles Farron se ressemblaient en tout point. Et pourtant, le peu de différence qui les séparait, sautait irrémédiablement au visage des invités. Le regard de Claire était aussi froid que de la glace, une preuve qu'elle avait connu l'horreur du champ de bataille. Même sa posture et son expression la démarquaient de Serah. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou non, pour les pulsiens, la chevalière arborait un comportement sauvage, celui du prédateur, du guerrier.

Soudain, Claire leva le regard en direction de la fille de Fargas, semblant la percer jusqu'à son âme même. Sans se laisser impressionner, Fang maintient le regard de la blonde. Et lorsque celle-ci se détourna d'elle, la pulsienne fut stupéfaite en se rendant compte que durant quelques secondes, elle avait cessé de respirer. Il était indéniable que quelque chose émanait de cette femme. Interloquée, elle étudia cette chevalière qui s'avançait vers le roi, sa sœur à ses côtés.  
Ouvrant grands les bras, John serra et embrassa chacune de ses enfants. Puis, se tournant vers ses deux plus grands invités de la réception, il leur présenta fièrement ses progénitures.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes deux merveilleuses filles, déclara-t-il en désignant les demoiselles en question. Claire, ma fille aînée et Serah, la future épouse de votre fils.

Fargas et sa femme hochèrent poliment de la tête. Shella offrit un chaleureux sourire aux deux princesses, rayonnant et plein d'amour maternel. De son côté, le Chef de Gran Pulse fit signe à ses deux héritiers de s'approcher. Ceux-ci vinrent sans la moindre protestation. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Noel avait senti sa nervosité s'évaporer à l'arrivée de sa promise, laissant place à l'admiration et à la curiosité.

- Princesses, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils, Noel, et ma fille, Fang, reprit Fargas en tapotant l'épaule de la noiraude.  
- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, ajouta Noel qui prit la main de Serah afin de la baiser délicatement.  
- Le plaisir est partagé, Monseigneur, répondit la cadette Farron en faisant la révérence de sa main libre.

Discrètement, Fang scruta la chevalière qui suivait l'échange sans chercher à y participer. Son expression, comme l'avait dit la renarde, était froide et distante. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire de la méfiance. Et même de l'hostilité bien dissimulée, songea la noiraude.  
Maintenant que tous les invités les plus importants étaient présents dans la salle, le roi fit démarrer l'orchestre qui entama une mélodie joyeuse et entraînante. Toutes les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent et des dizaines de domestiques arrivèrent les bras chargés de divers et succulents plats. La foule se mit enfin à continuer leurs conversations mondaines et la soirée reprit son cours.  
Ravi que la tension se soit légèrement dissipée dans la salle, John invita Fargas et Shella à goûter les mets du pays. Quant à la reine Esther, celle-ci préféra la compagnie de ses amies de la haute noblesse.

Afin d'assurer le spectacle, certains cuisiniers étaient présents à la réception. Ces derniers fignolaient leurs plats devant les yeux des futurs consommateurs. Lorsqu'ils usèrent de leur magie afin de perfectionner leurs aliments, les gardes pulsiens se tendirent imperceptiblement, surpris et sur leurs gardes. Fang et Noel eurent également tout le mal du monde à retenir leur stupéfaction. En territoire inconnu, ils avaient appris à dissimuler tout signe de surprise qui pourrait être considéré comme de la faiblesse.

Alors que Serah et Noel tentaient timidement d'apprendre à se connaître, Claire – bien que près des deux jeunes – resta à l'écart et ne soufflait pas un seul mot. Sa voix ne s'était pas encore fait entendre et se laissait désirer. Fang songeait que celle-ci ne devait pas posséder une intonation aussi chaleureuse et douce, comme le chant d'un oiseau, de sa cadette. Et à voir la main de la chevalière frôler sans cesse le pommeau de son épée, la pulsienne comprit que cette dernière se tenait prête à se défendre à tout instant.

- Dis-moi, Serah, déclara abruptement la noiraude avec désinvolture. Enfin, je peux t'appeler Serah ? Où dois-je rester dans les formes et t'appeler princesse ?

Sans grande surprise, la commandante la fusilla du regard. Mais la pulsienne passa outre ce petit détail et souriait amicalement à la jeune princesse. D'abord décontenancée, Serah cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de rire.

- Bien que peu accoutumée à cela, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit gentiment Serah qui était ravie de constater ce comportement rafraîchissant et surprenant.  
- Parfait ! Appelle-moi Fang dans ce cas, OK ? ajouta la noiraude qui tourna furtivement le regard vers les cuisiniers avant de les reposer sur la fiancée de son frère. Ces trucs-là, genre faire des flammes ou créer des bourrasques alors que les fenêtres sont fermées, tout le monde à Cocoon peut le faire ?  
- En règle générale, oui. Mais comme n'importe quelles capacités, certains la maîtrisent mieux que d'autres. Mon professeur m'avait expliqué que certains arrivaient à peine à allumer une bougie alors que d'autres étaient capables de mettre une forêt entière en cendre.

Face à cette annonce, la pulsienne se dit qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas sous-estimer ces Hommes incapables de muter en bête. Et immédiatement, les questions la submergèrent. Quel était le niveau de Serah ? Pouvait-elle détruire à elle seule une immense étendue d'arbres ? Et Claire ? Sans grand étonnement, Fang pensait que celle-ci était certaine capable d'un tel exploit. Après tout, elle était la commandante de la garde royale. Fille du roi ou non, un tel titre se méritait.

- J'ai entendu dire que votre peuple pouvait changer en animal, reprit joyeusement Serah dont la curiosité brillait dans son regard. Puis-je savoir quelle créature dort en vous ?  
- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une chose que nous pouvons divulguer à la légère, Princesse, rétorqua gentiment Noel en souriant. Ce serait annoncer ses avantages et ses désavantages à un adversaire.  
- Vraiment ? hoqueta la cadette Farron, une pointe de déception dans la voix avant de prendre un ton railleur. Ou peut-être avez-vous honte de m'annoncer que vous vous transformez en un terrible petit chaton ?

Pris par surprise, le fils de Fargas rit aux éclats. Intérieurement, il était rassuré de découvrir que sa fiancée lui convenait parfaitement. Joyeuse, sociable et amusante. Il avait l'impression que plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il l'appréciait.

- Un jour, je vous révélerais ma véritable nature, déclara-t-il d'un air taquin et charmeur.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Serah rougit furieusement avant de glousser comme une petite adolescente. Lorsque soudain, Claire s'avança brutalement en direction de Noel, la main ferme sur son épée. Le pulsien se tendit brutalement, se demandant s'il avait commis une grosse erreur. De son côté, Fang était prête à en découdre. Si cette femme touchait un cheveu de son frère, princesse ou non, elle sévirait sévèrement.

Contre toute attente, la commandante poussa doucement Noel de côté, l'écartant de son chemin. Au même moment, les deux pulsiens se rendirent compte qu'un homme s'avançait dans leur direction. Ce dernier était habillé comme les autres cuisiniers, mais son regard était d'une noirceur reconnaissable, celui d'un assassin déterminé. Ce dernier dégaina une dague qui était dissimulée dans sa manche et se sachant découvert, il chargea sur la chevalière.

- Par la Déesse ! Claire ! s'écria Serah, horrifiée et inquiète pour son aînée.

Mais alors que la commandante s'attendait à ce que l'attaque lui soit portée, l'assassin changea subitement de trajectoire à la dernière minute. Immédiatement, la femme guerrière comprit que la réelle cible de brigand était sa jeune sœur. Ce constat redoubla l'adrénaline de Claire qui se jeta à la suite de l'individu.  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre Serah, l'aînée des Farron le rattrapa et l'empoigna par l'épaule. Systématiquement, d'une agilité déconcertante, l'assassin tournoya sur lui-même et riposta vigoureusement. De justesse, Claire esquiva la lame qui lui aurait ouvert le ventre. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de reprendre l'assaut, elle lui enfonça le genou dans l'estomac, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Puis, elle le plaqua à terre.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées d'une manière si rapide et si imprévisible que Noel et Fang furent incapables de réagir. Déroutés, c'était comme si tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné depuis la naissance, s'était dissipé aussi vite qu'était arrivé le tueur.  
Face contre terre, l'assassin tourna malgré tout le regard vers la jeune fiancée. Le regard plein de haine et de mépris, il gerba ses insanités :

- Traîtresse ! Jamais nous ne nous rallierons à de tels monstres ! Tu n'es qu'une sale chienne ! La putain de Gran Pulse ! Crève, catin ! Crève !

Ces mots transpercèrent l'âme de Serah comme des lames empoisonnées. Serrant ses bras contre son corps, elle était chamboulée et n'arrivait pas à restreindre la folie de son cœur paniqué. Les larmes la guettaient alors que l'angoisse de voir sa sœur se faire blesser se dissipait petit à petit.  
Immédiatement, Claire fit taire le malotru en l'assommant d'un puissant coup de poing. Puis, levant le regard vers les soldats de Cocoon, elle aboya :

- Comment cet homme a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Qui était donc à la surveillance du personnel de ce château, bon sang ?!

Un homme en armure s'empressa de rejoindre sa commandante. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard assassin, mais ce dernier ne s'en offusqua guère. Son costume était légèrement différent de ses camarades, car il était le capitaine des gardes de la réception.

- Emmenez-le et interrogez-le ! ordonna autoritairement Claire. S'il a des complices, je veux que vous me les délogiez dans les minutes qui suivent ! Et alertez l'escadron Nora et dites-leur que je les rejoins dans quelques instants.  
- À vos ordres ! répondit le capitaine qui hurla les ordres aux soldats pour mettre les instructions en exécution.

Comme attendu, la voix de la commandante était loin d'être mélodieuse comme celle de sa jeune sœur. Elle était tranchante, sévère et dénuée de la chaleur féminine en raison de son intonation légèrement grave. Mais elle était loin d'être dépourvue de beauté. Quelque part, Fang trouvait que cela était drôlement sexy. Et face à cette remarque, elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé. Effectivement, une femme de glace avait le droit d'être sensuelle, mais elle restait tout de même de glace.

Rapidement, le roi s'avança vers ses deux enfants alors que les gardes traînaient l'assassin par les bras. Claire s'épousseta lentement avant de lever le regard vers son père.

- Tes soldats peuvent parfaitement gérer la situation, déclara-t-il d'un ton paternel. Tu n'es pas obligée de quitter la réception.  
- La famille royale ainsi que ses invités de marque ont été mis en danger, rétorqua la chevalière. Il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité de tous, Père.  
- Et bien soit, je ne pourrais te faire changer d'avis. Sois prudente, ma fille.

Se courbant respectueusement, Claire se recula de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et quitter la grande salle.  
Puis, John alla serrer sa seconde fille dans ses bras avec tendresse et réconfort. Prenant le visage de cette dernière entre ses mains, il lui murmura :

- Tout va bien se passer. Elle reviendra saine et sauve, comme toujours.

Tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Serah hocha la tête. Elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir s'inquiéter pour son aînée qui, de par son travail, ne cessait de mettre sa vie en danger. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la vocation de sa sœur. Intérieurement, la princesse gardait une rancune vis-à-vis de son père, de son roi qui avait les pouvoirs de relever Claire de ses fonctions.  
Doucement, John embrassa son enfant sur le front avant de se retirer et de rejoindre ses invités. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait renvoyé tout le monde afin de faciliter le travail de sa fille aînée. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cette assemblée était importante, car elle allait décider de l'avenir du pays.

Alors que la fête reprenait petit à petit ses droits et ses divertissements, Noel s'approcha lentement de sa fiancée. Avec hésitation, il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non poser sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à la question lorsque Fang arriva et tapota vigoureusement le bras de Serah.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ta frangine a l'air de bien s'en tirer, non ? commenta la noiraude qui intérieurement, était frustrée de ne pas avoir su réagir aussi bien. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Elle m'a l'air plutôt coriace.  
- Pour être coriace, elle l'est, répondit fièrement Serah avec un faible sourire. C'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Noel lâcha un long soupir face au comportement peu conventionnel de sa sœur. Plus tard, en privé, il lui ferait part de cette critique. Peut-être que Serah pouvait accepter cette attitude peu respectueuse envers une personne de son rang, mais le roi et la reine de Cocoon verraient certainement les choses d'un autre œil.  
Puis, soudain, une question revint à l'esprit du jeune pulsien qui demanda :

- D'ailleurs, je me demandais. Pourquoi la commandante n'a-t-elle pas usé de son épée ? Cela aurait été plus efficace et moins dangereux que d'affronter cet assassin à mains nues.  
- C'est de ma faute, concéda la princesse de Coocon, l'expression coupable.  
- Pardon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Mal à l'aise, Serah frotta nerveusement le bas de sa robe avec ses mains. Fixant ses pieds, elle essayait d'écarter une honte et une culpabilité apparentes.

- Parce que j'ai... horreur du sang, déclara-t-elle finalement en se mordant les lèvres. Claire sait parfaitement que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. C'est pour cela que lorsque je suis dans son entourage, elle n'utilise jamais ses lames.

À présent, la cadette Farron serra avec colère sa robe. Par pur caprice, elle mettait la vie de sa sœur en danger. Malgré tous ses efforts pour faire face à sa grande peur du sang, elle n'avait jamais su passer outre cette phobie. Mais pire encore, Serah s'en voulait de l'avoir révélé à la chevalière qui était toujours prête à tout pour la protéger et lui faire plaisir. Même de risquer sa vie en affrontant les pires adversaires sans armes.

- J'ai beau la supplier d'oublier ce détail, mais Claire ne m'écoute pas, ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
- C'est une preuve qu'elle tient à toi, non ? rétorqua Fang en haussant les épaules. Même si je trouve cela surprenant que cette fille puisse avoir des sentiments.  
- Fang ! s'outra Noel en attrapant le bras de sa sœur. Surveille ta langue !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Prince, intervint Serah en secouant la tête, serrant ses bras autour de son corps. C'est toujours ce que tout le monde dit ou pense de Claire. En même temps, elle ne fait rien pour contredire cela. Elle se complaît ainsi.

Extirpant son bras, Fang fit une grimace à son frère qui continuait de la fixer sévèrement avec réprobation. Depuis leur arrivée à Cocoon, Noel était devenu aussi rabat-joie que la plupart des personnes dans cette salle, songea la noiraude avec désolation.  
Serah sourit gentiment afin de détendre la tension et reprit :

- Si tu apprenais vraiment à la connaître, tu saurais que Claire est loin d'être comme tu le crois. Elle se soucie beaucoup de son prochain. Le bien du peuple fait partie de ses priorités. C'est une personne très généreuse et volontaire.  
- Si tu le dis, soupira Fang, peu convaincue.

.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Fang ouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant le sombre plafond. À l'extérieur, le croissant de lune brillait et éclairait faiblement la ville endormie. Une chose que la pulsienne n'arrivait pas à faire, car ces murs de pierres l'oppressaient. Ici, elle n'entendait pas le doux chant de la nuit qui la berçait toujours. Ici, elle n'arrivait pas à sentir la présence rassurante de la nature.  
Ne pouvant plus tenir, la jeune femme bondit hors de son lit. Tel un félin, elle atterrit silencieusement sur le tapis. Elle savait pertinemment que son père lui avait au moins flanqué un ou deux gardes pour la soirée. Si elle voulait s'éclipser en toute tranquillité, elle devait faire croire à ses surveillants qu'elle était en train de sagement se promener aux pays des songes.

Doucement, Fang ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Par chance, elle ne se trouvait qu'au deuxième étage et les pierres du château allaient lui permettre une escalade aisée pour son retour. Agilement, la pulsienne se tint sur le bord de l'ouverture avant de bondir sur la terrasse juste en dessous. D'une grâce et d'une habilité déconcertante, elle réussit à se trouver sur la terre ferme sans alerter le moindre garde.  
La fugitive leva son regard vers les gardes qui se trouvaient sur la muraille. Sur ce coup-là, cela allait être une tout autre paire de manches. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de quitter les lieux sans que les soldats ne s'alertent. Un défi qui fit frissonner d'excitation Fang qui se mit à analyser le nombre de personnes encore éveillées et les tours de ronde. Sa vision nocturne rendait la tâche bien plus facile que pour un simple humain.  
Alors qu'un des gardes longeait le long du mur, Fang attendit que celui-ci et la lumière de sa lanterne s'éloignent assez pour se mouvoir. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne devenait plus qu'une ombre, imperceptible et silencieuse. Sans la moindre difficulté, elle avait évité chaque surveillant et une fois en haut de la muraille, elle n'avait plus qu'à descendre de l'autre côté.

Ce fut bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Légèrement déçue, Fang descendit la colline qui menait à la ville un peu plus bas. Pour son premier jour, la jeune femme allait étudier le comportement et la vie nocturne de Bodum.  
Les chaumières crachaient de la fumée à travers la ville. Des odeurs succulentes se mêlaient à la senteur nauséabonde de certains quartiers. Du premier coup d'œil, on devinait facilement où logeaient les personnes riches et les personnes pauvres. Le luxe et le palace des bourgeois n'intéressaient guère la pulsienne qui voulait découvrir la véritable vie d'un habitant de cette cité. Et même les yeux fermés, elle aurait su où trouver le quartier moyen à cause de la forte présence des égouts.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir à Gran Pulse, ici, le calme et la sérénité de la nuit n'existaient pas. Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville restait animée comme en plein jour. Certes, avec moins d'individus, mais cela restait tout de même très bruyant. Des hommes et des femmes braillaient dans les bars. Des ivrognes déambulaient dans les rues, ne sachant certainement pas où ils allaient. Et de louches marchands faisaient grimper leur chiffre d'affaires en toute discrétion.

Perchée sur un toit, Fang découvrait cet étrange spectacle avec curiosité. Elle avait également remarqué que des soldats faisaient la ronde dans les ruelles. Un bon moyen de maintenir l'ordre et la sécurité, songea la noiraude qui, lasse, continua son exploration.  
Sa petite escapade l'emmena près du port. Enfin, la pulsienne entendait un bruit plus puissant que le boucan urbain : les vagues de l'océan. Des bateaux étaient accostés et tanguaient au rythme de Mère nature. Mis à part quelques marins qui buvaient non loin de leur rafiot, il n'y avait pas foule. Tout semblait être calme, soumis à la domination de la nuit et de l'immense étendue d'eau.

Fang longea le long des hangars. Son odorat lui révélait le contenu de certains : du poisson, des armes, du cuir... Ici se pratiquait le plus grand marché de Bodum. Les navires partaient vers des contrées encore inconnues pour la noiraude, et revenaient avec un ravitaillement nouveau, voire exotique parfois. L'idée d'explorer et de s'aventurer dans ce vaste monde avait toujours séduit la pulsienne.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? fit soudainement une voix.

Prise par surprise, Fang s'extirpa de ses rêveries. Trop prise par l'envoûtement de sa curiosité, elle n'avait guère fait attention aux trois hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Immédiatement, ses sens lui avertirent qu'une odeur peu avenante émanait de ces individus. Sur ses gardes, la noiraude glissa lentement sa main dans son dos avant de se rendre compte que sa lance ne s'y trouvait pas. Un rictus désabusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Dans l'excitation, elle avait littéralement oublié d'emporter son arme avec elle.  
Et bien tant pis, pensa-t-elle en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Avec ou sans sa lance, elle fera regretter à ces hommes d'être nés.

- Que fais-tu ici, ma jolie ? reprit l'un d'eux, portant une longue barbe noire.  
- C'est dangereux dans le coin, tu sais ? gloussa un autre en se rapprochant. Mais dis-moi, tu portes un bien drôle d'accoutrement. On dirait que tu es comme... Merde, les gars, cette fille est l'une de ces abominations !

Cette dernière phrase, l'homme l'avait dit avec un tel dégoût dans la voix que cela décontenança légèrement Fang. L'aura peu amicale des trois étrangers se transforma en une marée de mépris et de haine qui submergea la noiraude. Comme voulant se débarrasser de cette sensation visqueuse sur sa peau, elle se recula de quelques pas.  
Lentement, la pulsienne se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds. Alors que ces hommes imprudents s'avançaient vers elle, ils ne remarquèrent pas que la demoiselle avait pris une position de combat. Et elle comptait bien leur faire regretter leur fatale erreur.

Soudain, le bruit d'un cheval en plein galop se fit entendre. Les pas se rapprochèrent à grande vitesse et comme sortis de l'ombre, un magnifique équidé au pelage aussi pur que de la neige apparut. Il s'arrêta devant les trois hommes en soulevant ses deux pattes avant et en lâchant un long hennissement. Puis, de nouveau à terre, il dévoila sa cavalière qui dévisageait les trois individus.

- J'ose espérer qu'en dignes citoyens de Cocoon, vous aurez ramené cette femme perdue à son foyer, tonna sévèrement Claire. Vous n'auriez pas osé toucher une invitée du roi et mettre en péril la paix qui règne dans le pays, messieurs ?  
- Bien sûr que non, Commandante, déclara hâtivement l'un des étrangers qui s'agenouilla avec ses compagnons face à l'aînée des Farron. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était une invitée de roi. Et même, nous l'aurions ramenée chez elle en toute sécurité. Sur notre honneur, Altesse !

Descendant de son destrier, la chevalière continua de toiser les marins avec froideur, comme si son regard les perçait à jour. Puis, elle posa brutalement sa main sur la garde de son épée, provoquant de légères frayeurs chez ses interlocuteurs. Serrant fortement son épée, Claire relâcha finalement prise et déclara :

- Circulez à présent ! Je ne serai pas aussi tolérante la prochaine fois.  
- Merci, Altesse, répondit l'un des hommes. Votre bonté est tout à votre honneur. Nous vous en sommes infiniment et à tout jamais reconnaissants.

Sans plus attendre, ils déguerpirent rapidement des lieux. Lâchant un long soupir, l'arrivante se tourna vers la fugitive qui portait un air mécontent. Posant les mains sur les hanches, Fang semblait frustrée et outrée par l'intervention de la blonde. Encore une fois, celle-ci avait débarqué et prouvé sa supériorité. Une supériorité que la pulsienne était loin de vouloir admettre et qu'elle remettait immédiatement en cause.

- J'aurais pu m'en sortir seule ! annonça-t-elle furieusement.  
- Vous n'aviez rien à faire ici et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive, rétorqua Claire sans prendre en compte les protestations de la jeune femme. Je vous prierais de me suivre jusqu'au château.  
- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Ne va pas croire que je suis comme tes petits laquais. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, tu sais ?

Brusquement, la chevalière empoigna le bras de la pulsienne. Celle-ci sentit son sang bouillir et leva son poing libre afin de répliquer. Malheureusement, l'humaine fut plus rapide qu'elle et sans même qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Fang fut plaquée contre le mur du hangar, les poignets emprisonnés par les mains de la soldate.  
Malgré ses débattements, la noiraude ne réussit pas à s'extirper de l'emprise de son adversaire. Car connaissant la puissance des métamorphes, Claire avait retourné son opposante qu'elle plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, la bloquant par une clé de bras. Et lentement, la commandante se colla contre le dos de sa prisonnière. Fang manqua un battement de cœur lorsqu'elle sentit contre elle, derrière le tissu, une poitrine qu'elle avait songé inexistante.  
Doucement, Claire rapprocha son visage de celui de la pulsienne. Son souffle chaud chatouillait l'oreille de cette dernière qui se surprit à frémir.

- Je vais me répéter, murmura la chevalière. Je vous prierais de me suivre jusqu'au château. Sinon, je vous y ramènerais par la force s'il le faut.  
- Va te faire voir ! grogna Fang avec insolence, loin de vouloir se soumettre.  
- Dans ce cas... je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Prin-cesse.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Fang sentit ses muscles se détendre. Comme nageant dans du coton, ses forces l'abandonnèrent à Morphée. La seconde qui suivit, elle s'écroula soudainement, mais la chevalière s'y étant préparée, la rattrapa dans ses bras. Cette dernière scruta le visage endormi de la femme inconsciente et chuchota :

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix...

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil devinrent insupportables au sommeil de la pulsienne, Fang se réveilla doucement. À sa grande stupéfaction, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et sur le lit, encore habillée avec la même tenue qu'hier soir. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, elle tenta de se remémorer la soirée de la vieille.  
Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir quitté le château et visité la ville. Puis, au port, elle avait rencontré trois horribles individus à qui elle allait botter le derrière jusqu'à ce que... Que Claire arrive sur son cheval blanc comme un chevalier servant ! Et après, cela que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-elle revenue à son point de départ ?

Puis, comme se rappelant de sa situation, Fang s'affala dans son lit en lâchant un long râle désespéré. Ayant été attrapée en pleine fugue nocturne, elle était certaine que son père et sa mère devaient être au courant de cette petite escapade. Ils allaient à tous les coups lui passer un terrible savon. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, malheureusement.  
Condamnée, la jeune femme s'enroula dans ses draps en espérant s'endormir à nouveau et ne jamais s'éveiller. Ainsi, elle n'aura pas à faire face à ses bourreaux. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles. Fang n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assumer ses responsabilités. Enfin, ses bêtises en l'occurrence.

- Que le Dieu Fenrir me vienne en aide, grommela-t-elle faiblement.

.

- Bien dormi, ma chérie ? demanda gentiment Shella lorsque sa fille entra dans la salle à manger.  
- Euh... Très bien, je suppose, répondit Fang qui s'assit à côté de son frère.

Déroutée de ne pas voir une avalanche de reproches lui tomber dessus, elle resta sagement silencieuse afin d'analyser la situation.  
À la table se tenait sa famille au complet et derrière, contre les murs, les gardes pulsiens. Mis à part quelques-uns de ses soldats, le roi était le seul représentant humain dans la pièce. Ce dernier prenait gentiment son petit déjeuner et discutait avec Fargas. Tout se passait dans le calme et la sérénité du matin.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que si peu de gens ? demanda doucement Fang.  
- Notre peuple a l'habitude de se lever avant le soleil même, répondit Shella. L'horloge interne des occupants de ce château diffère certainement avec le nôtre.  
- En bref, à part le roi, les autres roupillent encore comme des larves.

La mère étouffa un rire et rendit un regard tendre, mais menaçant à son enfant. La noiraude fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec sa main, sans pour autant pouvoir dissimulé un sourire amusé.  
Des domestiques vinrent déposer les plats devant la dernière arrivante. Lorsque ceux-ci s'éloignèrent, Noel en profita pour piquer un fruit à sa sœur.

- Hé, c'est à moi ! rouspéta Fang sans tenter de récupérer sa nourriture.  
- Pas de ma faute, je suis en peine croissance, répondit le garçon en croquant dans la pomme. Et pour ta gouverne, Claire était là avant nous tous.

Fang roula des yeux. Oh, mais bien sûr, cette Claire était tellement exceptionnelle. Merveilleuse même ! Ne cessera-t-elle jamais d'éblouir son peuple de ses talents ?  
Sans plus attendre, la noiraude entama furieusement son repas du matin. Elle en avait marre d'entendre parler des exploits de cette soldate royale. Certes, la pulsienne avait été prise deux fois de court, mais il n'y aura pas de troisièmes fois. Elle s'en fit même le serment. Après tout, elle était une femme de Gran Pulse, la fille de Fargas, alias le Lion. Elle était loin d'être une petite nature et intérieurement, son amour propre lui intimait de le prouver à la chevalière.

- Et où est-ce que notre chère commandante se trouve alors ? reprit Fang avant de prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange. Je ne la vois pas parmi nous.  
- Quand je suis arrivé, elle quittait déjà la salle, informa Noel. Elle est partie vers le terrain d'entraînement. Apparemment, elle avait rendez-vous avec ses soldats.  
- C'est mon occasion !

Alors que le garçon fronçait des sourcils, perplexe, son aînée avala rapidement le reste de son assiette. Puis, avalant de longues gorgées d'eau pour que tout passe sans encombre, elle quitta la table sans plus de cérémonie.

Après avoir demandé son chemin aux servantes, car le château faisait tout de même une certaine taille et ressemblait à un labyrinthe pour Fang, elle arriva finalement vers le terrain d'entraînement. Situé un peu plus loin après l'écurie, on pouvait déjà entendre les cris et les efforts des soldats qui faisaient suer leur front aux premiers rayons du soleil.  
Une quarantaine d'hommes et de femmes s'affrontaient avec des épées en bois. Tous en tenue légère, ils se mouvaient avec bien plus de facilité que quand ils portaient leur armure. Fang se rappela d'avoir été surprise lorsque Vanille lui avait révélé qu'à Cocoon, les femmes n'avaient pas leur place dans l'armée. Une chose inconcevable pour les pulsiens qui ne jugeaient pas une personne par son sexe, mais plutôt par ses capacités. Ce n'était que récemment, depuis la promotion de la princesse au titre de commandante, que la gent féminine put s'atteler à ce métier. Claire avait fait bouger beaucoup de choses du côté militaire.

En parlant du loup, pensa Fang lorsqu'elle vit la commandante entrer dans son champ de vision. Habillée d'une simple chemise fine et d'un pantalon en toile, les mains sur les hanches, la blonde étudiait minutieusement les techniques de ses soldats. De temps à autre, elle aboyait ses reproches et ses conseils. Que ce soit pour les combattants juste devant ses yeux ou encore ceux se trouvant tout au bout du terrain. Rien n'échappait à son œil attentif.

- Pas de repos à ce que je vois, même pour une princesse guerrière, commenta Fang, l'air narquois.  
- Bonjour, Princesse, répondit simplement Claire sans détourner son regard de ses soldats. Avez-vous passé une agréable nuit ?  
- Très bonne. D'ailleurs, je me demandais justement quelle supercherie tu as usée contre moi ? Une drogue ? Une plante ?  
- Mes excuses, mais vous ne m'aviez pas laissé d'autre choix que d'user de ma magie.  
- De la magie...

Voilà que les choses devenaient de plus en plus curieuses pour la pulsienne. Jusqu'où ces humains pouvaient-ils aller avec leur don naturel? Il pouvait créer des incendies, des tempêtes, des inondations et des séismes. Apparemment, ils étaient même dans la capacité d'endormir les gens. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre encore ?  
Levant le regard, Fang vit un étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus qui se rapprochait d'elles. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il salua joyeusement les deux femmes avant d'analyser la pulsienne. Son regard devenant trop insistant et donc, inconvenant pour une dame, Claire émit un raclement de gorge afin de rappeler son camarade à l'ordre. Ce dernier, surpris, se redressa brutalement comme s'il avait sursauté. Mais l'amusement éclairait toujours son expression.

- Voilà donc une terrifiante pulsienne, commenta le garçon en se frottant le menton.  
- Fais attention à tes paroles, Yuj, intervint la chevalière avec un regard sévère. N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire.  
- Déstresse, Claire ! rétorqua Fang dont la familiarité fit grimacer la commandante. Yuj, c'est ça ? Sache, petit homme, que tu devrais réellement être terrifié devant un pulsien.

Le soldat éclata de rire, afin de le calmer, la commandante le frappa doucement à l'épaule avec son épée en bois. Celui-ci gémit comme cela avait été atrocement douloureux. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa supérieure lever le bâton encore une fois, il cessa net sa petite comédie.  
L'attention de Claire se porta ensuite vers un écuyer qui lui demandait de venir. Tournant son regard vers Yuj, elle lui intima silencieusement de surveiller la rebelle durant son absence. Celui-ci hocha la tête pendant que la soldate s'éloignait et disparaissait dans les écuries.

- Sauf votre respect, Altesse, les pulsiens ne sont que des guerriers valables que lorsqu'ils ont pris leur forme animale, déclara un homme dans la foule de soldats.  
- Vraiment ? rétorqua Fang dont un rictus peu rassurant était apparu sur ses lèvres.

La fille de Fargas s'approcha d'un tonneau qui contenait les armes en bois. Elle attrapa un long bâton qu'elle fit tournoyer deux fois avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait provoquée. Sans même crier gare, elle s'élança sur son adversaire qui, pris de court, para simplement l'attaque en faillant perdre l'équilibre.  
Tout le monde arrêta l'entraînement pour scruter les deux combattants qui échangeaient de virulents coups. Après des passes impressionnantes, Fang faucha les jambes de son adversaire qui tomba à terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle pointa le bout de son arme sous la gorge de ce dernier.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir revoir ta déclaration, ricana Fang qui scruta les spectateurs. Alors, d'autres amateurs ?

.

Revenant vers le terrain d'entraînement, Claire fut interloquée d'entendre beaucoup d'agitation. Des hurlements d'encouragement et de rire éclataient au sein de l'armée. Plus que perplexe, la jeune femme pressa le pas afin de rejoindre les siens. Quelle fut donc sa surprise en arrivant quand elle découvrit que ses soldats affrontaient la princesse de Gran Pulse ! Pire encore, loin d'être un combat loyal, ils étaient à deux contre elle.  
Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Fang, bien au contraire. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, elle narguait ses adversaires sans la moindre crainte. À cet instant, la commandante remarqua que quelques-uns de ses compagnons étaient assis à terre, tous plus ou moins blessés.

- Mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?! s'écria Claire avec outrance.

Se rendant compte de la présence de leur supérieure, tous les soldats se reculèrent et firent mine de continuer leur entraînement. Les deux opposants de Fang cessèrent le feu, mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de cette dernière qui continua ses assauts. Mitigés, ils ne surent pas s'ils devaient ou non reprendre la bataille.

- Altesse, je vous prierais d'interrompre immédiatement cet affrontement, ordonna Claire qui se rapprocha du groupe.  
- Pourquoi donc ? rétorqua malicieusement Fang qui acheva l'un de ses opposants. Je ne fais que participer à l'entraînement du jour.  
- Vous perturbez la concentration de mes soldats !  
- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème !

Le dernier adversaire de la pulsienne commença à s'épuiser. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, cette dernière fit danser son bâton afin de l'impressionner. L'effet escompté fut au rendez-vous et le soldat commença à trembler tant la fatigue le guettait.  
Ne pouvant plus supporter l'insubordination de la noiraude, Claire s'élança dans la bataille. Au passage, elle emprunta une épée en bois à l'un de ses camarades. En un éclair, elle s'interposa entre les deux opposants, parant le coup final que Fang allait porter à son ennemi. Faisant pivoter son arme, la commandante repoussa le bâton. Et d'une habileté incroyable, elle enchaîna plusieurs attaques.

Malgré sa surprise, Fang n'eut aucun mal à parer chaque assaut. Afin de surprendre son adversaire, elle envoya une série de coups de pied. Malheureusement, la commandante ne se laissa pas impressionner et esquiva sans grande peine.  
L'échange était exaltant. La pulsienne se demandait quand l'une d'elles arrivera à porter la première blessure. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi excitée durant un affrontement. Mieux encore, elle s'amusait comme une enfant. Mais comme toute bonne chose, il y avait une fin.  
Contre toute attente, Claire fit éclater une boule de feu juste à côté de Fang. Désorientée, la noiraude regretta sa seconde d'inattention lorsque son opposante la fit tomber à terre. Se jetant à califourchon sur elle, la chevalière tint la pointe de son arme devant le nez de la perdante.

- Hé, c'était déloyal ! protesta Fang, dégoûtée par la vile technique qu'avait employée sa concurrente.  
- Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de règles, répliqua froidement Claire sans bouger d'un cheveu. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que votre adversaire respecte quoi que ce soit. Si vous n'acceptez pas la fourberie dans vos calculs, alors vous êtes morte.

Ravalant un juron, la noiraude n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre sa cuisante défaite. Et cela la faisait rager intérieurement, au plus profond de son être. Mais loin de vouloir offrir une grande satisfaction à la blonde, Fang décida de jouer dans une autre catégorie. Si Claire voulait de la fourberie, elle allait être servie. Comme tout bon élève, la pulsienne savait suivre le conseil de son maître.

- Dites-moi, Commandante, vos entraînements finissent-ils toujours dans des positions aussi... suggestives ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et narquoise.

Se rendant finalement compte qu'elle chevauchait son adversaire au sol, la chevalière se retira abruptement. Elle refoula son rougissement et sa gêne avec beaucoup de peine.

- Mes excuses... grommela Claire qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans un petit trou de souris.

Et voilà donc la première victoire de Fang qui la savourait à sa juste valeur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit aussi facile de perturber cette soldate irascible. C'était une belle découverte.  
Alors que la foule allait charrier la commandante, le regard assassin qu'elle leur jeta, leur fit immédiatement changer d'avis. Sans plus attendre, elle leur intima de reprendre les exercices avec le plus grand sérieux. Tout le monde se remit enfin au travail sans rechigner.  
Se tournant vers Fang, Claire lui tendit galamment la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Hésitant un instant, la noiraude accepta finalement l'offre. Une fois debout, la commandante se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- La prochaine fois que vous me referez un coup pareil devant mes hommes, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter.

Cette déclaration aurait pu passer pour une menace si la blonde n'arborait pas un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Dissimulant parfaitement sa surprise face à ce qui pourrait être un sourire, la pulsienne s'inclina à son tour vers son interlocutrice.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit d'être fourbe, rétorqua malicieusement Fang en frôlant délibérément ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la soldate. Dans ce domaine-là, je suis capable de bien pire.

Sans un regard pour l'aînée des Farron, elle tira sa révérence en devinant parfaitement la décontenance de son opposante. Encore une deuxième victoire pour la rebelle indisciplinée.

* * *

Les mains croisées dans le dos, le roi scrutait la ville depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Son regard océan était fixé à l'horizon depuis quelques instants désormais. Intérieurement, l'homme songeait au bien-être de son peuple. Après plusieurs guerres durant le règne de l'ancien monarque, John avait succédé à un pays en ruine et meurtri. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour que sa patrie se relève fièrement. Des efforts qui commençaient à porter de merveilleux fruits désormais. Et pourtant, le chaos menaçait à nouveau...

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de ce que tu avances, ma fille ? reprit John sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Derrière lui, près de la porte, Claire se tenait bien droite et avait assisté au silence affligé de son père. Annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ne dérangeait pas la soldate, c'était une chose courante dans la vie d'un dirigeant. Mais cette fois-ci, les néfastes annonces étaient de taille. Impossible de rester de marbre quand la paix du pays était en jeu, que de nouvelles vies allaient encore être mises en péril.

- Mes informateurs sont formels, une armée de rebelle se prépare, répondit la commandante avec fermeté. L'assassin a été interrogé et nous a confirmé leur existence sur nos terres.  
- Sommes-nous préparés à une telle guerre ? demanda le roi en se tournant vers sa fille.  
- Mes hommes et moi sommes plus que jamais prêts à protéger notre patrie. Ils sont entraînés et disciplinés. Mais... les pertes seront inévitables.

John lâcha un long soupir avant de poser son regard paternel sur son enfant. Immédiatement, Claire comprit de quoi il régissait. Sans se laisser déstabiliser par un trop plein de sentiments, elle continua :

- Je serais sur le champ de bataille pour l'honneur de la nation.  
- Comment puis-je te faire changer d'avis, mon enfant ? questionna le roi avec désolation. Un père se doit de protéger son enfant. Ce serait contre nature si tu venais à mourir avant moi, Claire.  
- Je ne mourrais pas, Père, affirma Claire avant de sourire. Et de toute manière, si je devais porter les mêmes robes que Serah, je mettrais moi-même fin à mes jours.

Le dirigeant de Cocoon éclata de rire. Puis, il fit signe à sa commandante qu'elle pouvait prendre congé. Ravie que la discussion soit clause, la soldate s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce.

Traversant les couloirs, Claire inspira longuement afin de détendre un peu ses muscles fatigués. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pu profiter d'un bon sommeil réparateur. À présent qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvait au-dessus de la tête de Cocoon, elle avait dû renforcer les tours de garde, augmenter la vigilance de ses soldats. Les entraînements devaient doubler et s'intensifier.  
Lorsque la commandante leva la tête, elle ne fut guère surprise de voir Serah discuter avec l'un des gardes. Grand comme une armoire à glace, Snow était bâti que de muscles puissants. Certains le surnommaient même le gorille. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu lui créer une armure sur mesure tant sa corpulence était peu courante.  
Les deux individus discutaient joyeusement. Serah n'avait aucun mal à s'entendre avec qui que ce soit. Récemment, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec certains soldats de la garde royale dont faisait partie le blondinet avec qui elle parlait. Claire ne s'offusquait pas de ce genre de contact amical, bien au contraire. Si la princesse s'entourait de guerriers qui lui vouaient fidélité, elle ne sera que mieux protégée.

- Vraiment ? hoqueta Serah avant de rire comme une enfant. J'aurais aimé voir cela !  
- Peut-être qu'un jour, si la commandante n'est pas dans les parages, je pourrais vous y emmener, répondit Snow en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Et pourrais-je savoir où tu comptes emmener ma jeune sœur ? intervint froidement Claire.

Le blond sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de sa supérieure. Se tenant droit comme un pilier, il fit le salut militaire avec un sourire contrit. La chevalière haussa un sourcil en croisant ses bras. Elle n'allait pas lancer de réprimande, car voir sa victime terrorisée en s'attendant à une punition, était déjà amplement satisfaisant.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot maintenant, on a une réunion, reprit Claire en se rappelant de son devoir. Allons-y !  
- Oui, Commandante ! répondit Snow en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Vous n'allez pas me punir pour une petite blague, si ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas me tenter, bouge ton derrière !

Faisant mine de se dépêcher, Snow fit un clin d'œil à Serah. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa supérieure, il fit mine d'avoir reçu une flèche en plein cœur avant de partir en direction de la tour des gardes. Claire lâcha un soupir en secouant la tête. Le blond était vraiment fait pour être clown. S'il n'était pas aussi bon en tant que soldat, elle l'aurait certainement envoyé dans un cirque.  
Alors que la commandante s'apprêtait à partir à la suite de son camarade, la princesse la retint par le bras. Un sourire affectueux apparut sur les lèvres de Claire qui se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Je te l'ai promis, non ? déclara-t-elle doucement. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Nous aurons tout l'après-midi pour partir en promenade.  
- Dans ce cas, je pars me préparer, répondit Serah, le visage rayonnant.

Embrassant son aînée sur la joue, la princesse partit joyeusement vers ses quartiers. Claire la regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre sa propre route.

.

- Bon, résumons la situation, annonça Claire en posant les mains sur la table où reposait une immense carte de Cocoon.

La pièce était plutôt petite, c'était la salle de réunion pour les chevaliers. Dans les lieux, il ne se trouvait que cinq personnes sans compter la commandante. Snow, adossé contre le mur, faisait partie de ce petit groupe restreint. À sa droite se tenait Gadot, le second gorille de la garde royale, disaient les soldats. Tout comme le blond, ce dernier n'était qu'une montagne de muscles. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les deux hommes s'entraînaient ensemble. Leur puissance massive s'équivalait.  
Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit blond y était assis. Avec d'étranges grosses lunettes sur la tête, Maqui était le plus jeune de l'équipe et aimait créer d'étranges inventions. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage d'ange, ce petit génie était capable de construire et imaginer des armes de guerre destructrices.

- Certains de mes informateurs m'ont signalé d'étranges activités dans le sud, déclara une femme en plantant un pic sur la carte. Et des rumeurs disent qu'un groupe se rassemble près d'ici, à l'ouest.

Lebreau était une petite dame à l'air frêle et fragile, mais elle était une combattante affirmée. Lorsque Claire avait été nommée commandante et avait ouvert l'armée aux femmes, la noiraude fut l'une des premières à s'enrôler.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il une estimation de l'armée qui se prépare ? rétorqua la commandante en scrutant ses amis.  
- Aucune, déclara Yuj en s'appuyant la hanche contre la table. Ils sont invisibles. Soit parce qu'ils sont trop peu nombreux pour que l'on remarque leur regroupement. Soit parce qu'elle n'existe tout simplement pas.  
- C'est impossible. Qu'en disent tes espions ?  
- J'en ai envoyé plusieurs sur le terrain et pour le moment, ils font chou blanc sur de stupides rumeurs. Mais ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que beaucoup de personnes n'apprécient guère l'union de la princesse Serah avec le monstre de Gran Pulse.

Face à la sévérité de sa supérieure, le garçon aux cheveux bleus enchaîna rapidement :

- Je ne fais que rapporter mot pour mot ce que l'on me dit.

Passant la main sur le visage, Claire inspira doucement. Ce genre de réaction était prévisible de la part d'un peuple qui avait toujours appris à craindre son voisin. Ce que la soldate espérait, était qu'avec le temps, les gens oublient leurs préjugés et apprennent à connaître les hommes-bêtes. La partie était bien loin d'être gagnée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Le regard de la chevalière se posa sur la carte vierge d'indices ou de pistes. Des criminels se promenaient librement sur le territoire. Il allait falloir les déloger avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Si cela était possible, il fallait étouffer les flammes de la guerre avant qu'elle n'embrase toute la patrie.

- Yuj, dès que tes espions auront des nouvelles, je veux être immédiatement mise au courant, ordonna Claire. Snow et Gadot, je veux que vous vous assuriez de l'entraînement des bleus. Si une guerre approche, je ne veux pas envoyer de nouveau-nés à la potence. Lebreau, j'aimerais que tu commences une nouvelle compagne de recrutement. Nous aurons besoin de tous les guerriers possibles. Et toi, Maqui, surprends-moi encore avec de nouvelles inventions.  
- Oui, Commandante ! répondirent à l'unisson tout le groupe.  
- Équipe Nora, vous êtes les personnes en qui je porte mon entière confiance. La paix de ce pays se trouve entre vos mains. Ne me décevez pas !

Alors que les soldats quittèrent un à un la salle de réunion, Claire resta encore un instant penchée sur la carte, l'air pensif. Lorsque tout d'un coup, les hennissements d'un cheval à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention.

* * *

Se promenant dans les alentours du château, Fang retint un bâillement d'ennui. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à faire dans les parages et son père lui avait interdit de quitter les murs de la bâtisse. Et pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, cette fois-ci, c'était Nolan qui la surveillait.  
En levant la tête vers le ciel, elle pouvait voir un faucon tournoyer juste au-dessus. Les humains le confondraient immédiatement pour un animal quelconque, mais la noiraude n'était pas dupe. Soufflant bruyamment, Fang continua sa promenade tout à fait inintéressante. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle entendit les hurlements colériques d'un cheval.

L'attention de la pulsienne se tourna en direction des écuries. Les battantes s'ouvrirent brutalement, dévoilant un puissant équidé aussi noir que la nuit. Contrairement aux autres chevaux que la noiraude avait croisés depuis son arrivée à Cocoon, celui-ci était plus gros, plus musclé, plus imposant. Comme entrée dans une rage folle, la bête ruait sauvagement de tous les côtés.  
À sa suite, un jeune palefrenier sortit des écuries. Le garçon ne semblait pas très âgé et arborait une courte chevelure couleur argentée. Paniqué, il tentait en vain d'attraper le fuyard. Mais le cheval était loin de vouloir s'apaiser. Il était tellement fou que les domestiques devaient fuir afin d'éviter un coup de sabot perdu.  
Puis, comme un buffle, l'animal chargea droit devant lui. Voyant que la bête fonçait vers la princesse de Gran Pulse, le palefrenier hurla :

- Attention !

Mais Fang ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta fermement camper sur ses positions. Alors que le cheval s'élançait dangereusement vers elle, elle plongea son regard droit dans le sien. À quelques centimètres d'elle, l'équidé noir freina brutalement sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Ses pattes battaient nerveusement le sol.  
Dans ces iris d'un vert forêt, le cheval pouvoir y identifier le regard d'un prédateur, d'un chasseur aguerri. Cette révélation était tout autant effrayante que fascinante pour l'animal qui resta figé. Devait-il prendre la fuite ou rester là à contempler cet être si étrange ?  
Lorsque soudain, une corde passa autour de son cou. Le cheval s'agita des plus belles et ruait des coups de tous les côtés. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent tentait de maîtriser la créature avec beaucoup de peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Tu me connais bien pourtant, marmonna ce dernier qui sentait la corde lui brûler les mains.  
- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint Fang. Arrête ça immédiatement !

Arrachant la corde des mains du palefrenier, la pulsienne la laissa retomber à terre. Puis, sans la moindre crainte, elle se rapprocha de la bête enragée qui dès son approche, semblait s'apaiser légèrement. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de l'animal.

- Tout va bien, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle tendrement. Laisse-moi t'enlever cette stupide corde.

Docile, le cheval noir laissa l'étrangère mettre ses paroles en exécution. Une fois libre, il ne tenta pas de se rebeller à nouveau. Se blottissant contre sa sauveuse, il chercha désespérément son contact. La créature frotta son gros museau dans le cou de la noiraude. Son souffle puissant chatouilla cette dernière qui éclata de rire.  
Surpris, le jeune palefrenier n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ne voulant pas exciter à nouveau la bête, il préféra ne pas s'approcher. Mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un commentaire, il fut devancé par une voix au loin.

- Hope, je veux des explications, s'écria Claire qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers le garçon.  
- Mes excuses, Commandante, répondit Hope d'une voix peu assurée. J'étais venu pour préparer vos montures. Et lorsque je m'occupais de votre destrier, Odin, celui-ci en a profité pour détruire la porte de son box.

Le regard en colère, la soldate tourna son attention vers la jeune femme et le cheval. Ces derniers semblaient bien s'amuser qu'on aurait presque pu oublier qu'une minute avant, la créature était prête à tuer n'importe qui sur son passage.  
Se rendant compte de la présence de la commandante, Fang tourna son regard dans sa direction. Elle découvrit que celle-ci l'observait avec un effarement parfaitement dissimulé, sauf dans ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, lorsque le cheval vit la blonde, il s'élança immédiatement vers elle pour lui offrir exactement la même affection qu'il avait donnée un peu plus tôt à la pulsienne.

- Lâcheur, bouda Fang qui rejoignit Claire en croisant les bras. Il n'a même pas hésité une seule seconde.  
- Je suis surtout surprise de voir qu'il vous a accepté aussi facilement et rapidement, concéda la soldate en flattant l'encolure du cheval. Bahamut ne se laisse approcher par personne mis à part moi.  
- J'ai cru deviner qu'il était encore un peu sauvage, non ?  
- C'est un cheval sauvage des plaines qui n'est pas né dans nos écuries. Lors d'une expédition, je l'ai trouvé. Et après lui avoir donné un morceau de pain, il ne m'a plus jamais lâchée. Même les meilleurs dompteurs n'arrivent pas à le dresser. Et je n'ai pas le cœur de le domestiquer, car son esprit libre fait partie de sa personnalité.

Fang fut interloquée par cette explication. Comment une créature qui aimait plus que tout sa liberté avait-elle décidé de suivre la commandante ? Cela semblait presque inconcevable pour la noiraude qui, si elle avait été à la place de Bahamut, aurait désiré briser ses chaînes.

- Pourquoi ne pas le relâcher dans la nature ? reprit la pulsienne.  
- J'ai déjà tenté plusieurs fois de le libérer, mais à chaque fois, il continuait de rôder près du château, soupira Claire alors que le cheval lui donnait d'affectueux coups de tête. Je préfère le savoir au chaud dans l'écurie que quelque part dehors où des braconniers pourraient l'attraper.

Lorsque Fang fut assez près, Bahamut en profita également pour lui donner des coups de museau tandis que la blonde continuait de le caresser. Cela fit sourire cette dernière qui déclara avec amusement :

- Et bien mon grand, tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière ?

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la joie de la commandante s'évapora de son visage. Tournant lentement la tête derrière elle, elle toisa l'arrivante d'un air neutre, mais froid.  
Avec tous les froufrous de sa robe et ses bijoux, la reine se déplaçait en créant un certain bruit qui trahissait indéniablement sa présence. S'avançant sévèrement vers l'aînée des Farron, elle jeta un regard lourd de reproches à cette dernière. À ses côtés, ses deux dames de compagnie la suivaient de près. L'une tenant une ombrelle au-dessus de la tête d'Esther, l'autre lui faisant un peu d'air avec un éventail.

- Combien de fois ai-je dit d'abattre cette bête ! rouspéta l'épouse du roi avec dédain. Sa viande tendre aura bien plus d'utilité que celle de mettre tout le monde en danger.  
- Cela n'était qu'un accident, ma reine, répondit Claire dont la voix était dénuée de toute émotion. Cela ne se reproduira plus, vous avez ma parole.  
- Encore l'un de vos stupides caprices ! Votre père est bien trop tolérant pour supporter de telles choses !

Bahamut commença à devenir nerveux. S'ébrouant légèrement, ses pattes commencèrent à tapoter le sol, comme un taureau prêt à charger. De son côté, Fang était offusquée par les paroles de cette femme qu'elle qualifiait intérieurement de harpie.  
Alors que la noiraude allait cracher le fond de sa pensée, Claire lui empoigna discrètement le poignet. Serrant doucement sa prise, elle intimait le calme et le silence de la part de sa prisonnière. Puis, relâchant sa prise, la commandante calma le cheval en le tapotant amicalement.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas emmener la princesse sur une bête sauvage ? reprit Esther qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter là ses réprimandes. Et d'ailleurs, quelle idée de vouloir faire une promenade à cheval alors qu'hier encore, on tentait de l'assassiner ! Réfléchissez-vous un tant soit peu ?  
- La princesse sera sur l'un de nos meilleurs destriers, corrigea Claire sans broncher face à la reine. Il y aura mes meilleurs soldats avec nous. Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité. Et après l'événement de la veille, je pense qu'il serait préférable que la princesse continue sa vie au lieu de se terrer dans sa chambre avec une angoisse malsaine.

La reine et la commandante se toisèrent durement durant quelques secondes, puis l'épouse du roi se détourna dédaigneusement avant de reprendre sa marche. Sans un regard pour la soldate, les dames de compagnie suivirent leur maîtresse en murmurant quelques commentaires.

Après s'être assurée que la mégère se soit assez éloignée, Fang se tourna vers la blonde avec un air réprobateur. Les mains sur les hanches, elle déclara :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te parle de la sorte. Elle a un favoritisme évident pour ta sœur. Et la prochaine fois, je t'interdis de m'empêcher de dire ce que j'ai à dire.  
- La reine a la rancune longue, marmonna Claire avant de tourner ses yeux vers la noiraude. Croyez-moi, il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de vous la mettre à dos.

Tranquillement, elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de Bahamut. Celui-ci comprit l'ordre intimé et suivit docilement sa maîtresse vers les écuries. Ne comprenant pas la résignation de la soldate, Fang l'accompagna également. Son air interrogateur et effaré ne s'effaçait pas de son visage, ce qui parut amuser la chevalière.  
Faisant entrer le cheval noir dans un box non-endommagé, Claire referma doucement la portière. Puis, s'accoudant dessus, elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

- Je suppose que vous devez fortement vous ennuyer pour me suivre ainsi, commenta-t-elle d'un air narquois. Si cela vous intéresse, votre frère et vous êtes les bienvenues pour la promenade de cet après-midi.  
- Et où irons-nous ? demanda Fang, ravie de trouver un divertissement.  
- Nous longerons la plage et terminerons notre aventure par la forêt. Désirez-vous prendre des chevaux ou vos... chocobos ?

Arquant un sourcil, la pulsienne avait relevé cette légère hésitation dans les paroles de la commandante. Elle tourna un regard furtif vers les destriers qu'avait coutume d'user le peuple de Gran Pulse avant de revenir sur la blonde.

- Il y a un problème avec les chocobos ? demanda Fang, perplexe.  
- Aucun, répondit Claire, mal à l'aise. Simplement, je ne suis pas très familière avec ces... oiseaux.

La petite gêne de la soldate fit sourire la noiraude. Il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas connaître un animal et de s'en méfier. Mais ce petit constat ne faisait que rendre la froide chevalière un peu plus humaine. Pour peu, la pulsienne était prête à croire que les déclarations de Serah à propos de sa sœur soient fondées.

- Je vais de ce pas avertir mon frère, déclara Fang. Et nous prendrons nos chocobos. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vos bêtes, mais je préfère rester à ce que connais.  
- Parfait, répondit Claire qui fit signe au palefrenier plus loin. Hope, prépare les montures, je te prie. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

Offrant un bref signe de tête à la noiraude, la commandante dut s'éclipser pour terminer deux ou trois affaires avant leur départ. Fang regarda la femme s'éloigner tandis que le jeune garçon s'attelait à équiper les destriers en toute hâte.  
Croisant les bras, elle l'étudia un instant. Malgré son jeune âge, le gamin travaillait avec aisance et dextérité. D'ailleurs, les animaux semblaient accoutumés par sa présence et l'appréciaient même. Sans s'en rendre compte, Fang s'était appuyée contre le box de Bahamut. Celui-ci en profita immédiatement pour lui renifler les cheveux et quémander quelques caresses.

- Dis-moi, Hope, déclara la pulsienne en grattant l'arrière de l'oreille du cheval. Comment se fait-il qu'un garçon aussi jeune que toi se retrouve à s'occuper des chevaux du roi ?  
- C'est grâce à la gentillesse de la commandante, si j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir faire mes preuves, répondit timidement le palefrenier en frottant ses mains contre son pantalon. Je suis plutôt doué avec ces bêtes et je les aime beaucoup.

Encore un exploit de notre super commandante, songea la noiraude avec amusement. Puis, l'altercation avec la reine lui revint à l'esprit. S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce château, en dehors de Fang, à ne pas être émerveillée par les talents de Claire, c'était bien cette femme. D'où pouvait bien provenir toute cette animosité ? Après tout, tout comme Serah, la blonde était une princesse et sa fille.

- Ce genre de dispute avec la reine arrive souvent ? reprit abruptement Fang, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur.  
- Et bien... marmonna Hope en regardant partout autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait. C'est assez courant, oui. La reine ne rate jamais une occasion pour critiquer les faits et gestes de la commandante.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'a donc fait Claire pour attiser ainsi le courroux de sa propre mère ?

Tous les muscles du garçon se crispèrent nerveusement, un détail qui n'échappa pas à la pulsienne qui devint encore plus curieuse. Maladroitement, Hope tenta de changer de sujet en parlant des chevaux ou encore du beau temps. Mais campée sur ses positions, Fang le ramenait toujours sur le sujet qu'il tentait en vain d'évincer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que la noiraude perdait patience, le palefrenier finit par annoncer :

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de parler de cette histoire. On pourrait nous couper la langue si cela s'apprenait. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous révéler.

Fronçant des sourcils, Fang semblait complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire cachait réellement ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se fit la promesse de le découvrir le plus tôt possible.

.

Quelques doux rayons du soleil arrivaient à filtrer à travers cette dense forêt florissante. Loin de l'urbanisation, ici, la végétation était en paix, maître de son territoire. Elle ne rechigna pas lorsque des promeneurs s'aventurèrent dans son antre.  
Entourés de quatre soldats, les héritiers trottaient tranquillement en profitant de l'air envoûtant des bois. Après une joyeuse et chaude escapade à la plage, ils savouraient désormais la fraîcheur de la forêt. Durant tout le trajet, la discussion battait son plein. Bien évidemment, Claire était restée à l'écart, comme à son habitude. De temps à autre, elle répondait à une ou deux questions, quand l'envie lui prenait, ou émettait une remarque selon le sujet de la conversation.

De leur côté, Serah et Noel appréciaient la promenade et en avaient profité pour faire plus ample connaissance. Échangeant chacun les coutumes de leur peuple et les particularités de leur pays. Fang bénéficiait également du bavardage, mais ce qui lui plut le plus était le grand air, loin des murs en pierre.  
Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la commandante et guide de la journée. Cette dernière était sur son magnifique cheval blanc, Odin. Contrairement à Bahamut, ce dernier était plus fin, plus élancé. Mais il était tout aussi beau que son congénère de couleur noire. Claire portait une armure légère et comme tous ses costumes militaires, une petite cape rouge pendait depuis son épaule gauche.

- Vous n'êtes donc toujours pas prêt à me dire en quoi vous vous transformez, Prince ? déclara malicieusement Serah. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que votre animal est certainement inoffensif.  
- Navré, Princesse, mais pas maintenant, rit Noel en secouant la tête.  
- Et un indice alors ? C'est grand ? Petit ?  
- Certains métamorphes peuvent changer de taille, vous savez ? Une petite souris peut être aussi gigantesque qu'un éléphant s'il en avait les capacités.

À la manière dont la cadette Farron écarquilla des yeux, incrédule, son fiancé rit des plus belles. La princesse était si naïve et facilement impressionnable qu'il était difficile au jeune garçon de ne pas la charrier.  
Et face à la moquerie de Noel, Serah marmonna :

- Vous vous riez sans cesse de moi. Ne seriez-vous pas une hyène parfois ?  
- Oh, bien envoyé, Serah ! railla Fang qui ne retint pas son rire.  
- Et toi, Fang, tu es perfide comme un serpent, rétorqua Noel en feignant d'être blessé.  
- J'aurais plutôt dit fourbe comme un renard, commenta Claire en tournant son regard vers le groupe.

Cette intervention fit sourire la noiraude qui donna un coup de talon à son chocobo pour que celui accélère. Rapidement, elle arriva au niveau de la soldate et lui jeta un regard railleur.

- Alors rancunière, Commandante ? demanda Fang d'un air charmeur.  
- Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, rétorqua Claire avec un sourire moqueur. Et pourquoi pas coq ? Vous aimez bien vous pavaner, non ?  
- Tiens donc ? J'aurais dit exactement la même chose de toi.  
- Archer !

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Fang vit la soldate dégainer son épée. Et d'un coup rapide et précis, cette dernière dévia une flèche qui lui était destinée. Alors que la panique allait engloutir le groupe, la commandante tira un grand coup sur son destrier pour s'interposer ensuite entre le tireur et sa sœur.

- En formation ! ordonna-t-elle à ses soldats.

Les gardes se mirent immédiatement en exécution et formèrent un carré serré autour de la princesse et des deux pulsiens. Alors que son cœur allait exploser de peur, Serah observa son aînée se trouver hors du champ protecteur.  
Agacée d'être protégée comme une frêle colombe, Fang dégaina sa lance. Puis, donnant un coup de talon dans son chocobo, elle obligea ce dernier à bondir au-dessus du mur de gardiens. Son regard perçant lui avait déjà permis d'identifier les ennemis.  
De suite, la commandante tenta de lui barrer la route en hurlant :

- Mais que faites-vous ? Retournez dans les rangs et ne vous mettez pas inutilement en danger !  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul tireur et il se trouve dans les arbres, informa Fang qui scruta les buissons. Les autres sont au sol. Ils sont cinq. Peut-être six. Mais pas plus.  
- Qu'est-ce que...

Une deuxième flèche fut tirée. Et se dirigeait dangereusement en direction de la pulsienne qui chargeait vers ses ennemis embusqués. Trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir avec son épée, Claire tendit sa main en avant. Elle jeta une boule de feu qui réduit de justesse en cendre le projectile meurtrier.  
Sans se soucier de ce petit contre temps, Fang continua sa course.

- Bon sang ! grommela la commandante qui intima à Odin de rattraper l'impétueuse princesse.

Bondissant de son chocobo, la pulsienne atterrit sur l'un des brigands. Avant même que celui-ci ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, son adversaire fourra la pointe de sa lance dans ses vêtements. Et avec une force colossale, elle le souleva avant de le propulser loin de sa cachette. À cet instant, un autre homme sortit de l'ombre de la forêt, pensant jouir de l'effet de surprise. Une grave erreur, car Fang lui enfonça son talon dans l'estomac, le privant de souffle. Puis, tout comme son camarade, il fit un vol plané à travers les bois.  
L'archer perché dans les branches, banda une nouvelle fois son arc, prêt à tirer. Mais soudain, une décharge électrique le parcourra, brûlant chacun de ses nerfs et le paralysant littéralement. Incapable d'émettre le moindre geste, il tomba de son perchoir et s'écroula dans un buisson.  
Alors que les éclaires dansaient encore joyeusement autour de son bras gauche, Claire se tourna vers les hommes que Fang avait éjectés. Elle les électrocuta à leur tour avec de puissantes décharges qui ne les tueraient pas, mais assez fortes pour les rendre inconscients.  
Au loin, Noel assistait à la scène, effaré.

- De la foudre ? C'est bien de la foudre qui émane du bras de votre sœur ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.  
- Tout l'Cie possède le pouvoir des éléments, expliqua Serah qui serrait nerveusement la sangle de son destrier. Chaque individu peut contrôler plusieurs éléments, mais nous en avons tous un que nous maîtrisons plus que les autres.

La princesse tourna le regard vers son aînée qui ne semblait guère épuisé malgré la grande dose de magie qu'elle venait de créer.

- Claire est un génie dans ce domaine-là, reprit-elle doucement. Elle maîtrise presque chaque « Lightning » pour ce talent.  
- Incroyable... souffla Noel sans se détacher du combat. Vraiment impressionnant. Et vous, princesse, quel est votre élément ?

Avant que Serah ne puisse répondre à cette question, une pluie de feuilles tomba sur le groupe. Tous levèrent les yeux afin de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

- Attention ! hurla Noel qui bondit sur sa fiancée.

Se jetant à terre, le garçon fit en sorte d'amortir la chute de Serah avec son propre corps. Des hurlements se firent entendre. Prise de court, Claire se tourna vers le groupe resté à l'écart. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit une étrange créature à quatre ailes. Sa gueule allongée était munie de dents pointues comme celle d'un fauve. Les membres de la bête étaient fins mis à part son tronc.  
Le monstre avait attrapé l'un des chevaliers et sans même lui avoir laissé une chance, il lui avait arraché la gorge. Gisant mort au sol, le soldat n'eut même pas le temps d'une dernière parole que sa vie le quittait déjà.

- Un Zirnitra? fit Fang avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
- Un quoi ? reprit Claire qui n'avait jamais vu une telle créature de sa vie.

Immédiatement, la commandante concentra sa puissance foudroyante avant de la déverser sur la bête monstrueuse. Cette dernière émit un gémissement, mais ne semblait guère affectée par la magie de son ennemie. Pire encore, elle s'en abreuvait.

- Il absorbe la foudre ! informa la pulsienne lorsque de justesse, elle esquiva la dague d'un assassin sortit des feuillages.

Malgré sa déroute, la soldate ne perdit pas son calme et s'empressa de renverser l'opposant de Fang avec son cheval. Malheureusement, cette sérénité n'était pas partagée. Les trois gardes restants étaient complètement désorientés face à un adversaire aussi étrange. Même si leurs expériences leur permettaient de continuer la bataille, ils étaient totalement incapables de s'organiser.  
Se relevant rapidement, Noel étudia l'état de sa fiancée. Mis à part quelques écorchures à cause de la chute, cette dernière était indemne. Relâchant un soupir de soulagement, son attention se tourna vers l'immense volatile. Lentement, il dégaina sa grande épée et sa dague, prêt à défendre sa vie et celle de la princesse.

.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? nargua Fang en désarmant son adversaire.

Ce dernier tomba sur les fesses et rampa en reculant désespérément. Sa fuite prit fin lorsque son dos rencontra le tronc d'un arbre. Désormais pris au piège, il scruta la prédatrice d'un air apeuré, tremblant littéralement. Cette réaction fit sourire la pulsienne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point, cette larve était pathétique.  
Lentement, comme un félin, elle s'avança doucement vers sa proie déjà blessée et prête à être tuée. Son adversaire avait été faible et allait regretter cette fatale incapacité. Alors qu'elle levait sa lance, un rictus machiavélique apparut subitement sur les lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier jeta ses mains en avant.  
Au même moment, l'épaule de Claire poussa la pulsienne. Écartant Fang du chemin, celle-ci eut le temps d'apercevoir une étrange brume verdâtre avec des écumes frapper la commandante de plein fouet. L'étrange magie se dissipa alors que le corps de la soldate n'avait pas bougé. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de renouveler l'assaut, elle projeta des éclairs qui acheva son opposant.

- Ouais, je sais. Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de règles, grommela Fang en croisant les bras. Il a été fourbe.  
- Ce n'est pas un jeu, gronda Claire sans un regard pour la noiraude, lui tournant le dos. Votre témérité vous coûtera un jour la vie. La vôtre ou celle d'un autre.  
- N'aimant pas la remarque, Fang allait rétorquer, mais son attention fut attiré par un hurlement strident.

Le Zirnitra tournoyait autour de Noel et de Serah, prêt à fendre comme une flèche. Les trois autres soldats se trouvaient à terre, blessés. Se tenant comme le fier guerrier qu'il était, le fils de Fargas tentait de faire face à cet ennemi agile et volant. Totalement terrorisée, la princesse était incapable de se mouvoir. Son corps tout entier était paralysé, ne réagissant pas à ses ordres mentaux.  
Lorsque le monstre plongea sur la faible proie, Noel s'interposa comme un bouclier. Les serres acérées de la bête l'attrapèrent par les épaules sous les cris de terreur de Serah. Prêt à s'envoler avec son butin, elle battit des ailes avec force. Mais contre toute attente, une fumée de couleur l'aveugla et le poids de sa prise s'alourdit d'une manière considérable.  
Sorti de nulle part, un immense ours brun était accroché au Zirnatra. D'un puissant coup de patte et surtout grâce à son poids, il abattit son adversaire au sol. Lâchant un rugissement des plus menaçants, le grizzli se jeta sur la créature et le lacéra avec la plus grande sauvagerie.

- Aïe, grimaça Fang en fermant un œil. Tu aurais pu faire ça de manière plus propre, Noel...

Le monstrueux volatile lâcha un dernier cri d'agonie avant que ses membres ne s'effondrent au sol, inerte. La respiration rauque, l'ours respirait fortement et tentait de faire baisser la dose d'adrénaline qui l'avait submergée.  
Puis, avec appréhension, le pulsien se retourna vers sa fiancée. Son pelage marron était tacheté du sang mauve de la créature. Et après sa prestation, Serah avait toutes les raisons du monde de le fuir les jambes à son cou.  
Encore assise à terre, la princesse dévisageait la bête qu'était devenu son futur mari. Dans son esprit, la sauvagerie de ce dernier repassait encore et encore. Lorsque le grizzli anormalement grand fit un pas dans sa direction, elle ne put réprimer un cri de frayeur. Une réaction qui blessa profondément le jeune garçon.  
Doucement, Noel se recula, ne voulant pas effrayer encore plus sa promise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Non, non ! s'écria Serah, la voix tremblante. Pardonnez-moi, Prince. Je ne voulais pas...

Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, la jeune fille tenta de se relever. Mais ses jambes étaient incapables de la soutenir, encore trop fébriles. Ce fut donc à genou qu'elle s'approcha de l'ours. Avec une légère hésitation, elle tendit la main vers la tête de ce dernier. Mais à peine l'eut-elle touché qu'elle retira ses doigts comme si cela l'avait brûlé.

- Laissez-moi le temps de m'y faire, supplia Serah qui se lança pour une nouvelle approche.

Sans bouger, le métamorphe attendit bien patiemment que la demoiselle s'adapte à sa véritable nature. Intérieurement, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort et si vite qu'il crut mourir. Le moment était insoutenable, mais ce fut avec une force inconnue qu'il arrivait à tenir. Pour la princesse. Pour sa future femme. Pour Serah.

Adossée contre un arbre, les bras croisés, Fang eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle se serait presque crue devant un livre d'amour qu'aimait tant lire sa mère. Mais plus sérieusement, elle était ravie pour son jeune frère. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce dernier s'emporter aussi facilement. Avait-il enfin succombé à l'amour ? railla intérieurement la pulsienne qui se tourna vers la commandante.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage en sueur de celle-ci.

S'appuyant contre un arbre, Claire fit tout son possible pour prendre une posture décontractée. Son air fermé et sa détermination trompaient le mal qui la rongeait. Seules sa transpiration et sa respiration trahissaient sa fausse vivacité.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, mentit la soldate en fouettant l'air de sa main. Simplement les séquelles d'un trop-plein d'adrénaline.  
- Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ? rétorqua Fang, perplexe. On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Alors que la pulsienne s'avança vers la blonde afin de l'aider et de la soutenir, cette dernière la repoussa immédiatement, déclinant poliment l'offre.

- Je vais bien, je vous dis, grommela Claire en se reculant légèrement.  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas contagieuse. Tu ne vas pas attraper de maladie si je te touche.  
- Là n'est pas la question, Altesse.  
- Quoi ? C'est une histoire d'amour propre, c'est ça ? Ta fierté s'en remettra parfaitement, crois-moi. À moins que tu ne préfères te manger le sol !

Soudain, au loin, les galops de chevaux se firent entendre. Fang se retourna et découvrit que cinq soldats arrivaient à vive allure. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Yuj. Bien qu'il soit difficile d'oublier un garçon avec de longs cheveux bleus. Tous s'arrêtèrent autour de Serah et de l'ours. Gadot et Maqui s'empressèrent d'aller vérifier l'état des blessés tandis que Lebreau se dirigeait vers la commandante.  
Descendant de son cheval d'un bond, Snow s'avança rapidement ver la demoiselle en déclarant :

- Éloignez-vous de cette créature, Princesse. Il peut être dangereux.  
- N'ayez crainte, Snow, répondit Serah en passa sa main dans le pelage de la bête. C'est le prince Noel.  
- Vous me charriez là ! Mes excuses, Prince !

La cadette Farron rit chaleureusement, laissant tout le stress de la bataille s'évaporer de son être. De son côté, Lebreau s'arrêta devant la pulsienne et sa supérieure. Voyant l'air pâle de la soldate, celle-ci sauta rapidement de son cheval avant de s'élancer vers elle.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Claire qui se retenait de grimacer. Je vous ai dit de venir nous chercher que si nous ne revenions pas avant le coucher du soleil.  
- Intuition féminine, Commandante, ricana la femme de la garde qui fronça des sourcils. Et vous ? Puis-je savoir quel acte inconsidéré vous a mis dans un tel état cette fois-ci ?  
- De l'inattention. Le paysage était si beau que j'ai eu du mal à m'en décrocher.

Lorsque les jambes de la blonde flanchèrent, Lebreau s'empressa de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne chute. Passant le bras de sa supérieure par-dessus son épaule, elle dévisagea cette dernière avec inquiétude. Claire tenta de rire afin de faire baisser la tension, mais la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front trahissait tous ses efforts.

- J'y crois pas... Comment avez-vous pu être assez sotte pour vous faire empoisonner ? s'outra la soldate des Nora, ne revenant pas d'une erreur aussi grave de la part de sa commandante.  
- Le paysage... Le paysage... ricana la blonde qui commençait à perdre toutes ses forces.  
- Pas de ça avec moi, Commandante !  
- Écoute, Lebreau, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en train de fondre. Alors tes reproches, tu peux te les garder. Aide-moi simplement à remonter sur Odin. Et si tu fais un commentaire de plus, je t'affecterais à un poste dans un trou à rat tellement perdu que même son nom ne se trouvera sur aucune carte.

Tranquillement, Lebreau escorta sa supérieure jusqu'à son cheval blanc en marmonnant le mot « tyran ». Tout au long de l'échange, Fang avait remarqué avec quelle facilité Claire avait accepté le contact de sa camarade. Elle tenta en vain d'ignorer le pincement au cœur que ce constat lui avait donné. Pourquoi se vexerait-elle que la commandante l'ait rejetée elle et pas cette Lebreau ? De toute manière, pourquoi y songeait-elle ? C'était totalement stupide et déplacé.

Une fois arrivée vers le groupe, Claire se rendit compte que Noel avait repris sa forme humaine. Sans grande surprise, tout le monde lui jeta un regard inquiet face à son état. Mais la commandante n'avait même plus la force de réfuter l'évidence.  
Affolée, Serah se jeta dans bras de son aînée, en larmes.

- Ce n'est rien, Serah, murmura faiblement Claire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On a tous les médecins qu'il faut au château.  
- Mais Claire ! cria la jeune princesse, paniquée. Et si elle...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse, intervint Lebreau d'une voix douce. Nous serons là pour la protéger. Personne ne pourra l'atteindre.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer, Serah ne put réprimer son angoisse qui lui faisait une crampe à l'estomac.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie! La suite? Vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà, la deuxième partie vous est donc offerte sur un plateau! Mais avant, petite séance de réponses vu qu'apparemment, il y a des nouveaux noms. Et vu que je ne peux pas répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, je le fais ici.**

**Lessy-enne: Je sais que tu as un compte, mais tant que j'y suis, je le fais ici :p Ravie de savoir que tu as lu "l'indomptable" et que cette histoire te plaît tout autant. Pour ce qui est de savoir quel est animal de Fang, je te laisse encore mijoter un peu. Et pour la reine de Cocoon. La réponse ne va pas tarder à arriver dans cette partie 2!**

**Jaden: Merci de tes encouragements et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que la première partie!**

**Vega: Alors là, y a pas à dire, ça c'est du commentaire! ^^ Je pense pouvoir te rassurer en disant que je ne suis pas prête à arrêter le FLight. Pas pour le moment en tout cas, vu le nombre d'idées qui m'assaillent chaque jour. Ne te fais pas de soucis, la suite de Black Baccara est toujours en projet (j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire d'ailleurs). Quant à Love at First Sight, je ne garantis pas à 100% qu'une suite verra le jour, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Et pour ce qui est des yeux de Fang, pour moi, ils sont verts, d'où ma comparaison avec les émeraudes. :p**

**Sixtine: Enchantée, Sixtine, et contente de savoir que mes écrits te plaisent. J'espère que mes histoires continueront de t'enchanter, en priant de rester à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**talectriceadore: Je me disais bien que ce pseudo était louche... Mais je t'ai démasquée, Nao! Et c'est pas parce que je poste la suite ce soir que c'est grâce à ton intervention divine! xD**

**Enfin bref, merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires. Et vu que je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les notes d'auteur (n'est-ce pas KillerDuran? xD), je vais vous laisser en paix devant votre future lecture.**

**Que plaisir vous fasse! ;)**

* * *

**Le Crépuscule de l'Innocence**

**Partie 2**

- C'est inadmissible ! gronda la reine qui se leva de son siège et qui dévisagea le roi. Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle chose ? Ne l'avais-je pas dit que c'était dangereux ? Et est-ce que l'on m'a écoutée ?

Dans la salle de réunion se tenait la famille royale ainsi que les Yun. Après être rentrée, Claire avait immédiatement été transférée dans ses quartiers où de compétant guérisseurs étaient passés la voir. Puis, l'incident s'ébruita, réveillant la colère d'Esther de savoir le danger qu'avait couru les promeneurs.  
La tête recourbée, Serah regardait vaguement ses mains, encore inquiète pour l'état de santé de son aînée. Noel était également resté silencieux depuis le début du débat. Tout comme Shella qui ne préférait pas se mêler des histoires internes du château. John et Fargas, de leur côté, tentaient en vain de raisonner et de calmer la reine. Cette dernière, bien trop têtue, restait solidement camper sur ses positions : Claire était la fautive de toute cette catastrophe.

- Pourquoi vous faut-il absolument un coupable ? cracha brutalement Fang, exaspérée et à bout. Si vous voulez des fautifs, il y a les assassins qui nous ont attaqués. Mais plus concrètement, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt être inquiète de l'état de santé de Claire ?

Esther lança un regard fou dans la direction de la noiraude, mais celle-ci ne se défila pas. Au contraire, elle la défiait même.

- Fang... soupira Shella en posant sa main sur celle de sa fille.  
- Non, Mère, s'offusqua Fang en s'extirpant du contact maternel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde l'écoute dire de telles débilités sans réagir.  
- Jeune fille ! menaça Fargas avec autorité.

Il était bien rare que son père élève la voix. Ne voulant pas attiser le courroux de ce dernier, car le respectant trop, la pulsienne se tut. Les poings serrés, elle se retenait de fracasser la table en mille morceaux afin d'exprimer sa désapprobation et sa frustration.

- Je suis prête à laisser passer cet affront pour cette fois, reprit la reine d'un ton hautain. Mais je vous prierais d'offrir une meilleure éducation à cette enfant.

Face à cette annonce, Shella sourit à l'épouse du roi tandis que ses doigts broyaient et craquelaient la table. Cette réaction surprit Esther qui réprima un frisson, bien trop fière pour dévoiler ses craintes. Quant à Fargas, il retira la main de sa femme du bois avant de jeter un regard réprobateur au roi.  
La tension montait dangereusement dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de déclencher une terrible dispute, John se leva de son siège avant de frapper ses mains sur la table. Le choc résonna dans la salle. Et au bout d'une minute, le roi déclara :

- Il suffit ! Fargas et Shella, veuillez excuser le mauvais comportement de ma femme.  
- Mais... intervint Esther avec outrage.  
- J'ai dit que cela suffisait ! Des assassins rôdent près du château et nous nous occuperons de cette histoire. Tu n'as aucun droit de manquer de respect envers nos invités. Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'informer de l'état de santé de ma fille aînée !

Sans plus attendre, John quitta les lieux à pas furieux. Petit à petit, tout le monde fit de même et s'éloigna gentiment.

.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Fang entreprit d'aller rendre une petite visite à la convalescente. Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'elle était inquiète ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là. Cette dernière ayant été empoisonnée par sa faute, la noiraude se devait au moins cette courtoisie. C'est cela, elle avait une dette envers la soldate. Après s'être rassurée de ses pensées, la pulsienne s'élança dans les couloirs.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la chambre de Claire, elle découvrit que deux hommes tenaient la garde devant la porte. Elle reconnut les avoir vus dans la forêt, ils faisaient partie de la troupe qui leur était venue en aide. Mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, ils tentèrent systématiquement de lui barrer la route.

- Navré, Altesse, mais vous ne pouvez pas passer, déclara Gadot.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Je viens simplement voir si elle va bien, rétorqua Fang, perplexe.  
- Son état est stable, reprit Snow en souriant. Il lui faut simplement un peu de repos et demain, elle sera à nouveau sur pied.  
- Mais ne puis-je pas aller la voir dans ce cas ?  
- Désolé, mais personne n'a la permission d'y entrer.

Interloquée par l'interdiction, Fang ne chercha pas plus loin, n'ayant nullement l'envie de se prendre la tête. Après avoir salué les deux gardiens, elle se dirigea gentiment en direction de sa chambre. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas sommeil et allait s'ennuyer ferme dans cette pièce sans distraction. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à une nouvelle escapade nocturne ?  
Rien qu'à cette idée, les pensées de la pulsienne revinrent sur la commandante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de lui rendre visite ? Et pourquoi la garde avait-elle été renforcée autour de sa chambre ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Que c'était frustrant !

Marchant aléatoirement dans le château, Fang ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans les méandres de ce labyrinthe de pierres. Une appétissante odeur de nourritures effleura ses narines, l'attirant et la guidant à travers ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Ici, elle croisa que très peu de soldats et de domestiques. Tout le monde était allé se coucher et cette zone ne semblait pas loger de personnes assez importantes pour que des gardes s'y tiennent.  
Arrivée devant une petite porte en bois, Fang sut que la divine senteur provenait de l'autre côté. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et, emportée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit le passage. Sans grande surprise, elle se retrouva devant une immense cuisine. Une simple table en bois se tenait au centre de la pièce. Sur la gauche, des cuisinières où bouillonnait une marmite, se dressaient. Des casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine étaient suspendus ci et là.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci, déclara une vieille femme qui sortit de la porte du fond. On a faim, mon enfant ? Entre, voyons, et installe-toi !

Ravi de rencontrer enfin de la familiarité dans ce château, Fang se laissa envoûter par la voix chaleureuse de l'étrangère. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle alla s'asseoir à la table. La pièce étant très peu éclairée, l'hôte alluma quelques bougies. Même sans la lumière, la noiraude avait entrevu cette dame âgée. Plutôt petite, elle portait les vêtements typiques des domestiques de ce château. Sa tignasse grise était attachée en une longue tresse qui coulait le long de son épaule gauche. Et malgré son visage ridé par le temps, on devinait facilement qu'elle avait été d'une beauté éblouissante durant sa jeunesse.

- Tu arrives à point nommé, déclara la vieille femme en s'approchant de ses fourneaux. Ma soupe aux légumes vient tout juste d'être prête. J'espère que ton estomac a assez de place pour l'accueillir.  
- Il y en a toujours, surtout pour un plat qui sent si bon, répondit Fang en souriant. Vous êtes la cuisinière du château ?  
- Je l'ai été, il y a quelques années de cela. À présent, j'enseigne la cuisine à mes successeurs.

L'étrangère déposa un grand bol devant son invitée imprévue. Puis, elle offrit une cuillère à cette dernière qui la remercia en hochant de la tête. Sans plus attendre, quitte à se brûler la langue, Fang entama sa soupe. Comme son odeur, le goût du plat était succulent. En même pas quelques minutes, la pulsienne termina son assiette et demanda à être servie à nouveau.

- Oh, mais aurait-on oublié de te nourrir ? railla la cuisinière qui resservit la jeune femme.  
- Je n'aime pas vraiment les plats qu'on nous sert, expliqua Fang en dévorant son deuxième bol. C'est bien trop sophistiqué pour moi. J'aime les choses simples. Comme cette soupe qui est délicieuse !  
- Tu es jeune et tu as l'appétit qui va avec. Si seulement ma petite-fille pouvait en faire autant.

Tranquillement, la vieille dame s'installa en face de la pulsienne, la regardant manger d'un air maternel. Fang n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on l'observe durant un repas. Mais tant de chaleur émanait de cette étrangère, embaumant son cœur, qu'elle se sentait automatiquement à l'aise, comme si elle était chez elle.  
Alors qu'elle finit sa troisième assiette, la cuisinière lui tendit gentiment un verre d'eau. Souriante, Fang l'accepta gracieusement. Cela faisait du bien de se remplir la panse avec un bon petit plat. À présent, elle se sentait même prête à déplacer des montagnes. Malheureusement, maintenant que la nuit était tombée, elle allait s'ennuyer ferme dans ce château.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as tenu tête à la sorcière, reprit la vieille femme qui éclata de rire face au visage déconfit de Fang. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, ici, personne ne peut nous entendre.

Un léger rictus sur les lèvres, la noiraude rétorqua :

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à la qualifier de harpie.  
- Cela lui va comme un gant, rit son interlocutrice à cœur joie. Je te remercie de ton intervention. Il fallait du cran pour remettre cette femme à sa place.  
- Ou être complètement irréfléchis, me diront certains. De toute manière, je ne comprends pas la logique des gens ici. À commencer par cette harpie justement. Qu'a-t-elle contre Claire, sa propre fille ?

La vieille femme leva le regard vers son interlocutrice. Dans ses yeux, une lueur se mit à briller, mais elle se dissipa immédiatement dans le terne de ses yeux marron. Se levant lentement de son siège, elle prit l'assiette et les couverts de son invitée et les mit avec le reste de la vaisselle sale.

- Et pourquoi personne n'a-t-il le droit d'aller rendre visite à Claire ? continua Fang qui ne voyait plus le bout de sa liste de questions.  
- Afin de réduire les risques, répondit doucement la femme âgée.  
- Les risques de quoi ?  
- Qu'on l'assassine.

Fronçant les sourcils, Fang intégra cette nouvelle information avec incompréhension. Ne lui avait-on pas dit que le peuple adorait leurs princesses ? Et au sein du château même, quel genre de danger pouvait donc encourir la commandante ? Interdire la moindre visite était comme suspecter chaque personne dans ce château de tueur potentiel.  
Alors que la pulsienne faisait encore fuser de multiples interrogations dans son esprit, son hôte lui resservit encore un peu d'eau. Cela était parfait, car sa gorge s'asséchait rapidement à cause de tout ce qui torturait son esprit.

- Mais qui ? bredouilla-t-elle, encore dans ses pensées.  
- La reine.

Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Cocoon était un pays de fous, fin du dossier.  
Bouche-bée, Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice, cherchant à voir si cette dernière mentait ou non. Mais la cuisinière était parfaitement calme et plongeait son regard dans celui de son invitée, inflexible. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. La noiraude n'en revenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne par rond ici ? grommela la pulsienne, perdue. Pourquoi est-ce que Claire devrait craindre sa mère ?  
- Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas...  
- Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez de me tourner en bourrique et de me donner des informations au compte-goutte. Crachez le morceau maintenant !

S'installant plus confortablement à sa chaise, la vieille femme huma son thé encore chaud avant de le goûter. Puis, comme une grand-mère s'apprêtant à raconter une histoire, elle posa ses mains sur la table et étudia la personne qui allait l'écouter.

« Tout avait commencé il y a des années de cela. John, étant encore un jeune prince, était d'une beauté qui ne laissait aucune femme indifférente. Mais un jour, il tomba fou amoureux d'une servante de son château. Un amour interdit entre deux classes. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de vivre un bonheur sans fin ensemble.  
Lorsque le roi décéda, le jeune prince succéda à son trône. Ce dernier y vit son occasion de dévoiler au grand jour sa relation avec sa tendre. Malheureusement, le destin n'entendait pas la chose de la même oreille. Enceinte, la servante perdit la vie en donnant naissance à une magnifique fillette.  
Déboussolé par son chagrin, le roi vit en cette enfant, l'unique souvenir de sa défunte bien-aimée. Il la nomma Claire, le nom que sa mère avait toujours voulu lui donner. Et malgré la désapprobation de ses conseillers, le roi fit d'elle son héritière légitime. Un acte qui fut bien mal vu par la noblesse de l'époque.

Deux années s'écoulèrent avant qu'Esther, la reine actuelle, n'entre dans la vie de la famille royale. John se laissa charmer par cette noble dame et l'épousa quelques mois plus tard. Cette dernière s'était accommodée de l'enfant illégitime de son époux. Bien que, derrière son dos, elle pouvait entendre les commérages qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que jamais le roi n'aimerait une autre personne de la même manière qu'il avait aimé son ancienne amante.  
Un an plus tard vint la naissance de la deuxième princesse, Serah. Ce fut à partir ce de moment-là que toute l'animosité que la reine portait à la défunte âme sœur de son roi, se tourna vers Claire. S'étant attendu à donner naissance à un héritier, Esther n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde que l'aînée des Farron pouvait accéder un jour au trône. L'idée qu'une personne autre que sa propre enfant puisse reprendre le pouvoir du royaume, la répugna horriblement. »

Après avoir écouté cette histoire sans interrompre la conteuse, Fang parut songeuse. Voilà qui pouvait expliquer bien des choses désormais. Pourtant, n'étant que des demi-sœurs, les deux Farron étaient plutôt proches l'une de l'autre. Ce qui au moins, après un tel récit, était une bonne chose.

- Je ne connais pas très bien les coutumes de Cocoon, déclara la noiraude en s'accoudant à la table. Mais de ce que je sais, étant née sous l'étoile de la noblesse, Serah ne devrait-elle pas automatiquement accéder au trône ?  
- Tu as tout à fait raison, concéda la vieille femme qui se resservit une tasse de thé. Mais que se passerait-il si le peuple exigeait que ce soit l'aînée qui succède à notre roi ?  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Même si elles n'ont que quatre hivers de différence, Claire s'est très vite démarquée de sa jeune sœur. Intelligente et rusée, l'aînée surpassait sa cadette dans tous les domaines. Elle dévoila même un incroyable talent arcanique.  
- En bref, Claire risquerait de faire de l'ombre à Serah.

La cuisinière acquiesça de la tête. Puis, elle voulut resservir de l'eau à son invitée, mais celle-ci refusa poliment l'offre, bien trop absorbée par toutes ces révélations. Sa lanterne s'éclairait petit à petit, rendant enfin la vue à l'aveugle qu'elle avait été dans ce château.

- Ayant contracté un poison, il serait facile de dissimuler le meurtre en déclarant que la malade avait succombé à l'infection, ajouta la vieille dame avec un sourire peu amène. Tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.  
- C'est pour cela que personne ne doit pouvoir atteindre Claire, termina Fang en se frottant le menton. Mais ce n'est pas très discret de la part de la reine de s'attaquer à la vie de l'aînée. Elle ferait rapidement partie des suspects, non ?  
- Un accident est si vite arrivé.  
- Expliquez-vous.  
- Mon enfant, Claire est commandante de la garde royale. Ce n'est pas un métier de tout repos et encore moins avec lequel on vit vieux. Chaque jour, elle met sa vie en péril. Mourir sur le champ de bataille ou dans une émeute, n'aurait rien de bien surprenant.

Tapotant distraitement la table de ses doigts, la pulsienne intégra ces dernières paroles à son esprit. Puis, levant soudainement la tête, elle hoqueta :

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est la reine qui a élu Claire au rang de commandante, si ?  
- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit son interlocutrice. La perfide femme avait attendu que son mari s'absente dans un pays voisin pour mettre son plan à exécution. Montant Claire au rang de commandante augmentait ses chances de mourir jeune. Mais également, étant une femme et jeune sans la moindre expérience, elle espérait que celle-ci se révèle être une piètre dirigeante et que sa réputation s'effrite littéralement.  
- Sauf que notre chère commandante a assuré et a même gagné en estime, ajouta la noiraude avec un rictus railleur. J'avoue que sur ce point-là, je m'incline devant sa détermination.

Fang ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans cette cuisine accueillante et apaisante. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, alors tranquillement, elle se leva de son siège et remercia son hôte pour sa présence et sa gentillesse. Désormais, elle voyait la commandante sous un nouveau jour. Bien que cette dernière continuait toujours à l'agacée avec ses airs supérieurs et sa manie de toujours tout réussir. Mais la pulsienne devait admettre qu'après cette conversation, elle avait du respect pour la chevalière.  
Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle allait prendre congé, Fang se tourna une dernière fois vers la vieille dame :

- Merci pour tout, j'ai réellement passé une agréable soirée. Vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces gens barbants dans ce château.  
- Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, rit la cuisinière. Reviens me voir à l'occasion. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas !

.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, Fang s'apprêtait à retirer ses vêtements. Mais à la dernière minute, elle changea d'avis avant de tourner son attention vers la fenêtre. Il était facile d'escalader les murs de la bâtisse et si sa mémoire était bonne, les quartiers de Claire se trouvaient au quatrième étage. Ce n'était pas bien haut, songea Fang qui alla ouvrir les volets.  
Passant la tête à l'extérieur, la pulsienne scruta l'horizon, puis au-dessus de sa tête. Personne ne pourra l'apercevoir durant son ascension. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'élança sur la pierre. Ses mains s'y agrippèrent à la roche avec facilité.  
L'idée qu'à la moindre erreur, elle tomberait et se briserait certainement les jambes au sol, fit battre rapidement son cœur. L'adrénaline l'envahit, rendant ses gestes plus habiles encore. En deux minutes à peine, Fang arriva à destination.  
Lorsque soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement. Contre toute attente, le visage de Lebreau entra dans le champ de vision de la pulsienne. Si elle ne s'était pas solidement cramponnée, la surprise lui aurait certainement fait lâcher sa prise.

- Par la Déesse Ashara ! s'écria la soldate en tendant la main à la grimpeuse.  
- Promenade de santé, répondit Fang qui accepta l'aide de la noiraude. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Et que fais-tu là d'ailleurs ?  
- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Altesse. Je suis ici pour surveiller la commandante et j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venue voir.

Les pieds de Fang se posèrent enfin dans la chambre de l'aînée des Farron. Sans grande surprise, la pièce était simple. Elle était meublée d'un grand lit, un bureau, d'une armoire et d'une commode. Mis à part les armoiries royales qui trônaient sur le mur, tout était dénué de décoration.

- Lebreau, dis-moi que c'est une hallucination, grommela la voix de Claire.

Systématiquement, le regard de l'arrivante se tourna vers la convalescente. Assise sur le lit, adossée contre le mur, la chevalière dévisageait l'intruse, la main sur son épée. Lâchant un long soupir, elle libéra son arme avant de caler sa tête contre la paroi, un signe de fatigue.

- Elle dit être en promenade, reprit Lebreau sans pouvoir étouffer un petit rire d'amusement.  
- Tu peux prendre congé, Lebreau, déclara Claire. Je ne risque rien avec elle. Dans le pire des cas, je lui enverrais une petite boule de feu.

Fang savait pertinemment que la blonde faisait référence à l'entraînement de la matinée. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait parfaitement identifier le sourire moqueur de la commandante. Cette dernière ne devait certainement pas se douter que la pulsienne pouvait voir dans le noir.  
Lebreau s'inclina et sans plus attendre, quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes dans un petit silence. N'arrivant plus à se rappeler pourquoi elle voulait absolument venir, Fang se mit à parcourir la pièce. Ses pas étaient si légers qu'elle ne faisait pas un seul bruit. Et pourtant, le regard de la convalescente n'avait aucun mal à la suivre dans cette pénombre. Les sens aguerris d'une combattante expérimentée faisaient ses preuves.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda finalement la commandante, brisant le calme de la pièce. Vous n'êtes certainement pas venue pour que je vous réprimande l'idée irresponsable qu'est celle de grimper sur les murs du château, je suppose.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller en hauteur, rétorqua Fang en croisant les bras. J'étais simplement venue voir comment tu te portais.  
- Mais en voilà une bonne attention.

Fang aurait pu se sentir offensée d'une telle répartie, mais tout son intérêt était posé sur le visage de la blessée. Cette dernière arborait un air serein et son sourire narquois ne la quittait toujours pas. La noiraude évita de faire un commentaire à ce sujet, de peur que la blonde ne cherche à dissimuler ce qu'elle croyait déjà cacher dans l'obscurité.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger comme tu l'as fait, reprit la noiraude en croisant les bras. Je suis assez coriace, tu sais ?  
- Vous n'auriez pas survécu à une telle dose de poison, révéla Claire avec franchise. Cet homme était un expert. Votre corps n'est pas habitué à subir ce genre de maltraitance.  
- Et je suppose que le tien, oui.  
- Enfant, je tombais souvent malade.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, un rictus amer prit place sur le visage de Claire. Cette simple réaction expliqua à la noiraude que ce n'était pas la première fois que la soldate se faisait empoisonner. Elle mettrait même sa main à couper que la reine devait y être pour quelque chose. Depuis quand cette torture masquée avait-elle commencé ? À quel âge Claire avait-elle subi les premières tentatives de cette harpie ?  
Rien qu'à cette idée, le sang de Fang ne fit qu'un tour. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour s'en prendre à une enfant ? Cette optique n'avait jamais paru possible pour la pulsienne. Elle était née dans le clan Oerba, une tribu unie et aimante. Les enfants étaient le trésor même du peuple. Bâtards, orphelins ou handicapés, tous avaient sa place au sein de la grande famille. Grandissant dans l'amour et la sécurité des siens.  
À quel âge Claire avait-elle pris conscience que sa vie ne cesserait d'être en péril ?

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse ce soir, Princesse, ricana la commandante. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes pensive. Je n'y croirais pas une seule seconde !  
- Et toi, tu es d'une humeur étrangement taquine, rétorqua Fang qui dissimula sa déstabilisation. Tu es sous l'effet d'une drogue ?  
- Après avoir frôlé la mort, je peux bien me permettre un peu de légèreté.  
- Je suis désolée...

La stupéfaction s'imprima littéralement sur la figure de Claire qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginé cette dernière déclaration. Puis, elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

- Princesse, vous m'effrayez parfois. Êtes-vous certaine d'être vous-même ?

Fang brassa l'air de sa main en émettant un grognement. À nouveau, elle arpenta la pièce de long en large. Elle voulait être gentille et tout ce que cette femme lui rendait, c'était des moqueries. Terminé ! Sa docilité pouvait retourner au placard et laisser place à son insolence habituelle.  
Posant les mains sur les hanches, Fang reprit avec désinvolture :

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu m'as l'air bien proche de cette Lebreau, je me trompe ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Claire en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Et bien, il ne faut pas être miraud pour s'en apercevoir. Déjà, elle se trouve dans tes appartements privés, si ce n'est pas une immense preuve ça ! Sans parler que dans la forêt, tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, mais la sienne, tu n'as pas dit non.

Alors que la pulsienne aurait voulu que cette déclaration soit provocante et détachée, elle sentit tout de même une certaine boule dans sa gorge. L'amusement ne parut pas être au rendez-vous finalement. Perturbée, la noiraude remercia la ciel que la pénombre dissimulait son visage qui devait certainement être comique à voir. Pourquoi prenait-elle tant ces deux détails à cœur ?  
De son côté, Claire avait détourné le regard, muette. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration paraissait lente et douloureuse. La commandante avait besoin de repos, cela se voyait.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de repos, annonça-t-elle doucement. Pouvions-nous reprendre cette conversation une autre fois ?

Sans faire se répéter une deuxième fois la convalescente, Fang se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le cœur serré, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait tant souhaité que la blonde réfute ses déclarations, qu'elle proteste à cette supposition.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, Claire intervint à nouveau :

- Vous pouvez prendre la porte, vous savez ? Personnellement, je me sentirais plus rassurée ainsi.  
- Sauf que moi, je me fiche de votre bien-être, rétorqua la pulsienne en riant. Bonne nuit, Commandante !

En une fraction de seconde, Fang disparut dans les ténèbres. Se laissant glisser lentement le long de la paroi, elle se faufila avec agilité dans sa proche chambre.

.

La journée suivante se déroula tranquillement sans que Fang ne croise la commandante. Elle était restée en compagnie de son frère et de sa future belle-sœur. Depuis l'attaque de la forêt, il leur a été formellement interdit de quitter l'enceinte du château. Les jeunes héritiers n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se promener dans le grand jardin s'ils voulaient profiter de l'air extérieur.

- Calmez-vous, Princesse, supplia Noel en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Serah.  
- Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ? rétorqua cette dernière avec rage. Ma sœur s'est à peine rétablie qu'elle doit déjà partir en mission. Et bien sûr, elle est bien trop fière et têtue pour repousser l'échéance.

Continuant d'éclater sa colère, la cadette Farron rouspétait alors que son fiancé tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son humeur. À côté d'eux, Fang resta silencieuse. Elle était parfaitement en accord avec les propos de Serah. Partir aussi vite en mission était bien trop prématuré pour l'état de Claire. Mais comme toujours, personne n'arrivait à lui faire changer d'avis.  
Fatiguée et voulant trouver un peu de calme, la noiraude abandonna ses amis et partit en direction de l'écurie. Elle croisa le petit Hope qui lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de salutation. Tranquillement, Fang se faufila entre les box avant de se retrouver devant son nouveau copain, Bahamut.  
Tout comme elle, l'animal fut ravi de la voir. S'agitant légèrement, il tendit le cou afin d'atteindre la visiteuse avant même qu'elle n'arrive devant la portière.

- Doucement, doucement, rit la jeune femme en caressant la crinière de l'équidé. Tu vas encore tout casser sinon.

Bahamut frotta son museau dans la chevelure corbeau, extirpant un sourire amusé à sa nouvelle amie.

- C'est vraiment étrange, déclara subitement Hope derrière la pulsienne. En dehors de la commandante, il n'est ainsi avec personne. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je m'occupe de lui et il ne m'a jamais témoigné la moindre affection. Je serais presque jaloux.  
- Peut-être n'aime-t-il uniquement la gent féminine, railla Fang qui remarqua la nourriture que portait le palefrenier. C'est sa nourriture ? Est-ce que je pourrais m'en occuper ?  
- Bien évidemment, Altesse.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme prit dans sa main une belle carotte qu'elle tendit à son compagnon. Celui-ci renifla d'abord quelques secondes avant de se goinfrer sans retenue. Flattant l'encolure de la bête, elle lui offrit un second casse-croûte.

- Je devrais peut-être venir m'occuper plus souvent de toi, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je pourrais te donner plus d'affection que cette princesse des glaces.  
- Pardon ? demanda Hope, n'ayant pas compris les paroles de la fille de Fargas.  
- Non, rien. Je parlais toute seule.

.

Alors que la pleine lune rayonnait dans l'obscurité du ciel, une ombre tomba de la muraille. Aussi furtif que le vent, elle s'éloigna de la bâtisse, silencieuse. Chacun de ses pas était aussi léger que des plumes. Presque invisible, Fang avait su déjouer encore une fois la vigilance des gardes. Même si la sécurité avait été renforcée, cela n'avait guère empêché la fugueuse de se faire la malle.  
Cette fois-ci, la destination de la pulsienne ne fut pas la ville. Bien trop urbain, bien trop civilisé pour elle. Non, son envie de liberté la poussait à s'aventurer vers la forêt. Ces bois lui rappelaient légèrement Gran Pulse qui commençait déjà à lui manquer. Elle n'était ici que depuis quelques jours et elle souhaitait déjà retrouver les terres sauvages de sa patrie.

Inconsciemment, ses pas la menèrent directement à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'attaque de la veille. Les corps avaient été évacués et les quelques survivants avaient été emmenés au château et interrogés. Il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Seuls les arbres et les buissons étaient les derniers témoins de la bataille qui avait fait rage ici.  
Fang s'arrêta abruptement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer sous son pied. Interloquée, elle regarda l'objet qu'elle avait piétiné, et le ramassa dans sa main. C'était un étrange petit cristal noir, totalement opaque. Qu'était-ce donc ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu une pierre similaire à celle-ci, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où.  
Pensant pouvoir trouver les réponses plus tard, elle glissa le cristal dans sa poche avant de reprendre sa route. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, Fang marcha sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle profitait simplement de l'odeur familière du bois, de la sève et des feuillages. La noiraude préférait amplement cela à la froideur et à la senteur de la roche.

Soudain, une branche d'arbre brisée attira l'attention de la promeneuse. Se penchant, elle se rappela être déjà passée par ici. La preuve à cette conclusion était que l'odeur de son passage était encore perceptible.

- Je suis en train de tourner en rond ? fut surprise Fang en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi.

Sans plus attendre, la noiraude continua sa route, prenant systématiquement direction vers le nord. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle se retrouva au même point de départ, devant la branche cassée. Ne saisissant pas le problème, cette fois-ci la noiraude décida de partir en ligne droite sans jamais tourner. Même résultat.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? grommela-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

Après une heure et après avoir tenté toutes les directions possibles, agacée et épuisée, Fang s'assit contre un arbre. Elle lâcha un râle de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette forêt ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à la quitter ? Pourtant, durant sa promenade avec les autres, il n'y avait eu aucun souci.  
Alors que la jeune femme se lamentait, un étrange bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit un rire narquois, proche de celui d'une hyène. Levant les yeux, Fang regarda tout autour d'elle et renifla l'air afin de détecter un quelconque intrus. Rien. Et pourtant, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle avait bel et bien entendu quelque chose.  
Soudain, un buisson remua furtivement. Bondissant sur ses jambes, la pulsienne se mit sur ses gardes. Mais plus aucun mouvement ne se fit. Après quelques secondes où Fang retint sa respiration afin de se concentrer sur les bruits ambiants, un autre son attira son attention. Dans son dos ! Pivotant sur elle-même, ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau qu'une nature dépourvue d'êtres vivants. Toujours personne.

- Ça commence à bien faire ! grogna la jeune femme qui perdait patience. Sortez de là !

Un nouveau rire. Cette fois-ci, cela ressemblait à un petit diablotin. Et la seconde qui suivit, à une adolescente qui riait à cœur joie. Tous ces sons se mêlèrent et créèrent un miasme de bruits insupportables pour l'ouïe fine de la pulsienne. Plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles, elle tentait d'atténuer la douleur de ses tympans. Mais les voix paraissaient être dans sa tête, faisant vibrer tout son être sous leurs intonations.  
Lorsque soudain, quelque chose frôla la nuque de Fang, ce qui la fit sursauter. Bondissant loin de la chose, la frayeur sembla dissiper les voix par la même occasion. Elle se tourna brutalement vers ce qui l'avait touchée.

- Bahamut ? s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant le magnifique destrier noir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Attends, ne me dis pas que...  
- Bahamut !

La noiraude passa la main sur son visage en reconnaissant parfaitement la personne qui interpellait le cheval couleur sombre. Elle devait être maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Et même si elle décidait de prendre la fuite afin d'éviter la commandante, elle était certaine que la forêt la ramènerait exactement à ce même point de départ.  
À la minute suivante, Claire apparut sur son fidèle Odin. Cette dernière fut surprise de croiser la pulsienne et bien évidemment, la colère se dessina sur ses traits fins et sévères. Roulant d'avance des yeux, Fang leva les mains et déclara :

- Épargne-moi ton éternel sermon, OK ?  
- Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici, Princesse, gronda la blonde, exaspérée. Je commence à être lasse de vos caprices !  
- Et bien tant mieux, car je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Descendant de son cheval, Claire alla se planter en face de son interlocutrice. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux femmes se défièrent du regard, se jaugeant mutuellement. Les poings serrés, la blonde restreignait avec peine la colère qui la submergeait. Tant d'insubordination avait tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Grandissez un peu, bon sang ! hurla la commandante qui se détourna de la pulsienne. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours agir comme une enfant gâtée ! Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous sauver.  
- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, cracha Fang qui fut intérieurement blessée par les dures paroles de la soldate. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi !

Les chevaux commencèrent à s'agiter à cause des haussements de voix. Claire les calma doucement en caressant leur museau. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se laissa également apaiser par ce contact affectueux. Après avoir récupéré un semblant de sérénité, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice.

- Je suppose que vous ne rentrerez pas docilement avec moi, grommela la commandante.  
- Je trouverais moi-même mon chemin, merci, répondit Fang, l'air sûr.  
- Vraiment ? déclara Claire, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

L'humeur de cette femme était aussi changeante que la météo durant une lourde journée d'été. Sans se laisser perturber, la noiraude releva fièrement la tête et prit tranquillement la route vers le nord.

Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint exactement au même emplacement. Assise contre un arbre, Claire laissait ses chevaux brouter paisiblement. Levant le regard vers celle qui disait vouloir se débrouiller seule, la blonde haussa des sourcils, peu surprise de revoir cette dernière.  
Ravalant un juron, Fang reprit encore une fois sa marche. Encore, encore et encore !  
Après la cinquième tentative, la pulsienne en eut assez et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher. Sous le regard moqueur de la soldate, elle s'empressa de déclarer :

- Je ne fais que profiter de cette magnifique nuit avant de rentrer au château.  
- À votre aise, Altesse, se moqua Claire sans pouvoir effacer un sourire taquin.  
- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu sais ? reprit Fang d'un air charmeur.

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté, le visage narquois de la chevalière avait disparu, cédant la place à de la gêne. Jubilant intérieurement, la noiraude fut comblée de ne pas donner une victoire totale à son adversaire.  
Fermant les paupières, Claire tenta de se détendre et de profiter d'un peu de repos dans le calme de la forêt. Après la lourde journée de travail et de responsabilités qu'elle venait de passer, elle se délecta de cet instant inédit, loin du château. De son côté, Fang étudiait la chevalière de la tête au pied. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la peau de porcelaine de cette dernière, belle et laiteuse. L'air grave de la commandante avait laissé place à de la plénitude.  
Dans l'esprit de la noiraude, les rires résonnèrent à nouveau. Scrutant tout autour d'elle, elle ne découvrit toujours rien de suspect. Plus étrange encore, sa camarade et ses chevaux ne parurent pas perturbés par ce son.

- T'as entendu ça ? questionna Fang, aux aguets.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Claire sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas, cela ressemble à des éclats de rire.  
- C'est la forêt qui se rit de vous.

Attrapant rapidement une petite pierre, la noiraude le jeta sur la botte de la guerrière. Surprise, cette dernière se redressa brutalement en protestant :

- Et c'est en quel honneur ?  
- J'en avais envie, concéda Fang d'un air narquois. Et si tu m'écoutais sérieusement deux minutes ? Je ne suis pas folle, j'entends vraiment des rires.  
- Et bien, avant que vous me lanciez une autre pierre, sachez que je parle sérieusement moi aussi. Ce que vous entendez, c'est la forêt.

Face à la perplexité de son interlocutrice, la chevalière continua :

- Ces bois ont un esprit qui s'éveille la nuit et qui pense par lui-même. La forêt s'enveloppe d'illusion et empêche les voyageurs de quitter son sein. Seule la magie peut briser le sortilège.  
- En bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour sortir d'ici avant le lever du jour, grommela Fang qui lâcha un soupir.

Bahamut vint consoler la pauvre pulsienne qui fut reconnaissante pour son attention. Distraitement, elle cajola l'animal en cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. Mais elle savait pertinemment que seule Claire était son ticket de sortie pour cet enfer végétal.  
Et voilà, à chaque fois, c'était le même schéma. Il fallait toujours que la soldate vole à son secours. Cela allait vraiment devenir une sale habitude, songea la noiraude qui sourit à la fois par désolation et par amusement. Peut-être était-elle réellement capricieuse comme l'avait déclaré la blonde ?

- En parlant de caprice, reprit soudainement Fang en regardant vers le ciel où quelques étoiles persistaient. N'est-ce pas irréfléchi de se lancer dans une mission alors que l'on vient à peine de se rétablir ?  
- Je n'ai pas réellement le choix, le devoir m'appelle, soupira la blonde en se redressant gentiment et époussetant son pantalon.  
- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas réellement le choix, la liberté m'appelle sans cesse.

Dévisageant la pulsienne, la commandante croisa les bras, loin d'être prête à avaler cette excuse. Mais son interlocutrice la fixa dans les yeux et la nargua délibérément, ne désirant pas s'expliquer rien que pour l'énerver. Une réaction typiquement puérile de la part de la noiraude. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elles se côtoyaient, mais la soldate connaissait déjà amplement le côté provocateur et enfantin de Fang. Et sans chercher à entrer dans son jeu, elle se leva gentiment avant de dépoussiérer son pantalon.  
Dès que Claire émit un mouvement, Odin se redressa immédiatement, s'attendant à ce que sa maîtresse donne le départ. Mais celle-ci n'en fit rien. Se collant contre lui, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fidèle destrier, les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire que la commandante se laisser bercer par une douce mélodie. Celle de la nature ? Chose bien étrange pour Fang qui n'entendait que les rires moqueurs de la forêt.  
Croisant les bras et les jambes, cette dernière toisa un instant la blonde. Il y avait encore une forme de favoritisme pour la super soldate à ses côtés, de toute évidence. Lâchant un long soupir, Fang grommela :

- Laisse-moi deviner... La forêt ne se moque pas de toi, si ? Je parie même qu'elle te dit des mots doux.  
- Je suppose qu'elle m'apprécie comme une mère aimant son enfant, répondit Claire d'une voix mélancolique. Du moins, je pense que c'est à cela que ça doit ressembler. Son chant m'apaise.

Un chant ? Une mère ? Est-ce que cette forêt chanterait une berceuse à la commandante tout comme le faisait Shella lorsque Fang n'avait que deux ans ?  
La pulsienne se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la cuisinière à la retraite. Claire était une enfant qui était née loin de l'affection maternelle. Et rapidement, dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été extirpée de l'innocence de l'enfance. Ramenée à la dure réalité de la vie d'adulte, d'une princesse au sang mêlé, d'une indésirable.

Soudain, le regard azur se posa sur la noiraude. Impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit dans ce regard à la fois chaleureux et à la fois distant. Malgré le faible sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de la soldate, Fang pouvait sentir qu'un mur invisible les séparait, un abîme qui ne faisait que marquer leurs différences.  
Cette femme était un réel mystère pour la métamorphe. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'y apercevoir une amie avec qui elle pouvait se chamailler. D'autre fois, c'était cette commandante froide et sévère qui la réprimait pour ses méfaits et mauvaises conduites. S'y trouvait également cette vaillante guerrière qui, quelles que soient les circonstances, restait fière et forte. Et finalement, il y avait cette inconnue dont les pensées et motivations se noyaient dans le brouillard.  
Toutes ces parts de Claire faisaient sa personne. Et même si cela était dur à admettre, la pulsienne songeait peut-être apprécier chacune d'elles à sa juste valeur. Un tout qui la fascinait ou la faisait rager. Et en ce moment même, Fang n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice.

- Et si on faisait un marché ? reprit soudainement la chevalière, extirpant Fang de ses pensées. Je serais de retour dans une semaine. Et si d'ici là, vous me donnez votre parole que vous ne tenterez aucune sortie nocturne, je m'engagerais à vous escorter chaque soir en dehors du château.  
- Qu'as-tu à gagner dans cette histoire ? rétorqua la pulsienne en posant les mains sur les hanches, méfiante. Cela m'étonnerait que tu aimes jouer les chaperonnes.  
- Vous n'avez pas tort.

Après avoir tapoté l'encolure d'Odin, la soldate se rapprocha doucement de la princesse de Gran Pulse. Arrivée en face d'elle, elle lui tendit la main avant de continuer :

- Mais nous serons néanmoins gagnantes toutes les deux. Vous aurez droit à vos petites escapades nocturnes tandis que moi, j'aurais la garantie de votre sécurité par ma présence. Et de toute manière, je suis souvent de sortie le soir. Joignons donc l'utile à l'agréable.  
- En l'occurrence, je dirais plutôt joindre l'utile au besoin compulsif de protéger, ricana Fang qui malgré tout, serra la main de la blonde. Mais pourquoi pas ? Cela évitera qu'à chaque fois, tu arrives sur ton cheval blanc en pensant être la sauveuse de la situation.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent silencieusement avant de briser leur poigne de main. La pulsienne ne saurait dire si elle venait de conclure un marché tout à fait avantageux ou non. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi pas ? Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours fausser compagnie à la soldate si cela ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était pas un contrat verbal à vie de toute manière.  
Tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons. Comme par enchantement, les broussailles s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, dévoilant un chemin. Aux aguets, la commandante avait glissé sa main jusqu'à la garde de son épée, prête à l'empoigner et à la dégainer au moindre signe suspect.

De son côté, Fang se concentrait sur ses sens surdéveloppés de métamorphe. Elle ne détectait aucune présence et son instinct n'était en alerte d'aucune menace. Et pourtant, la pulsienne préférait rester sur ses gardes. Les rires avaient cessé, ne laissant plus que le son du vent qui se frayait un chemin parmi les arbres.

- Je croyais que la forêt était ton amie, déclara la noiraude en scrutant la soldate. Tu es toujours prête à embrocher tes amies ? Simple information pour savoir si oui ou non, je devrais continuer à te côtoyer.  
- L'esprit de ces bois est comme un enfant, répondit Claire en ignorant le dernier commentaire de son interlocutrice. Capricieuse et joueuse, la forêt ne rate jamais une occasion de se jouer des visiteurs. Tiens ? Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un.

Comme unique réponse, la noiraude se contenta de tirer la langue à la commandante qui secoua la tête avec amusement. Bon d'accord, avec ceci, Fang venait tout juste de confirmer les dires de sa provocatrice.  
Brassant l'air de ses mains comme si elle pouvait évaporer sa défaite, la métamorphe s'avança vers le passage récemment dévoilé en grommelant :

- Bon, et si on allait voir ce qu'elle voulait nous montrer au lieu d'attendre bêtement ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas si...  
- Comme tu l'as dit, elle est comme une gosse qui veut faire des farces. Cela ne doit pas être bien méchant.

Malgré les protestations de la commandante, Fang s'élança dans le chemin avec insouciance. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, Claire fit signe aux deux destriers de ne pas bouger de leur place. Puis, elle emboîta le pas de la pulsienne, la main toujours près de son arme.

L'endroit était étrange. La végétation formait un cercle protecteur autour de la place. Dans cette zone, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé où la pleine lune pouvait observer sans gêne. L'herbe n'était pas haute et regorgeait d'un vert vivifiant. Pas la trace du moindre petit animal, seules les plantes régnaient dans cette minuscule pleine verdoyante.  
Interloquée, Fang s'avançait prudemment dans ce cercle dépourvu d'arbres. Son regard se leva vers les cieux saupoudrés d'étoiles qui paraissaient bien ternes face à la lueur de l'astre lunaire. Ici, on n'entendait plus rien. Ni les vagues provenant de l'océan, ni le vent marin, ni même les petits grillons d'été. C'était calme, trop calme.  
Doucement, Claire rejoignit sa camarade au centre de cet espace secret. Les sourcils froncés, elle scrutait minutieusement chaque recoin des bois.

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonna la blonde qui tapotait nerveusement le manche de son épée.  
- Cesse d'être aussi méfiante et négative, rétorqua Fang en haussant des épaules. Si cela peut te rassurer, en cas de problème, je te protégerais.

Face à cette dernière remarque, la soldate ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une mine narquoise. Tournant le regard vers son interlocutrice, elle reprit avec sarcasme :

- Me protéger, dites-vous ?  
- Exactement, répondit la noiraude, légèrement vexée. Au cas où tu ne tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, nous, les métamorphes, nous avions été créé pour vous protéger, frêles petits humains.  
- Vous me faites un cours d'histoire maintenant ? railla la commandante qui croisa les bras. Cela, c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Désormais, c'est chacun pour soi. Il n'y a plus de serments. Il n'y a plus cette confiance parmi nous.

Faisant quelques pas, Claire scruta distraitement le ciel étoilé. Dans son regard, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était plongée dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Mais rapidement, elle revint sur Terre avant de dévisager son interlocutrice. À cet instant, son visage était neutre, dénué de la moindre émotion.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du pays de Fuuka, Princesse ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Ma mère m'a souvent raconté des histoires au sujet de cette contrée, répondit Fang avant de lâcher un râle désapprobateur. Là-bas, les métamorphes sont réduits à l'état d'esclave comme des chiens. Ils usent à outrance du lien mystique qu'ils ont sali à leur avantage.  
- Savez-vous qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Fuuka est à l'aube d'une révolution ? Un groupe de rebelles du nom de Rebirth se dresse contre les Hommes. Les protecteurs se retournent contre leurs protégés.  
- Ce n'est que justice après tout ce que ces humains leur ont fait. Les métamorphes ne peuvent plus leur faire confiance.

Soudain, Fang se figea face à ses propres paroles. Tout comme à Fuuka, la relation entre Cocoon et Gran Pulse était tendue. Après des années d'ignorance et de guerre, les deux peuples tentaient finalement de se fier l'un à l'autre. Mais comment pouvait-on effacer des millénaires de méfiance ? Les enfants de Fenrir étaient nés pour protéger ceux d'Ashara. Comment la chose avait-elle pu prendre le chemin opposé ?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? reprit Fang, perplexe. Une manière subtile de me dire que tu ne fais confiance ni à moi, ni à mon peuple ?  
- Vous interprétez mal mes paroles, Altesse, rétorqua Claire en étouffant un rire. J'ai toujours grandi en sachant que j'étais la seule capable de me protéger. Que je ne devais en aucun cas dépendre de qui que ce soit. Alors qu'à Fuuka, ces gens se reposent sur la protection de leur familier.  
- Je n'aime pas du tout cette appellation, gronda la pulsienne avec mécontentement.  
- Excusez mes mots, s'ils vous ont blessée.

Détournant le regard, Fang comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son interlocutrice. Cette dernière avait grandi en sachant qu'à tout moment, un assassin pouvait surgir de nulle part. Celui-ci pouvait revêtir n'importe quelle forme : une servante, un cuisinier, un camarade ou encore un soldat. Au lieu de s'enfermer dans la peur et l'angoisse, Claire avait choisi d'apprendre à se défendre et à ne se fier qu'à son instinct.  
La noiraude était loin d'être née dans un monde aussi dangereux. Dans le clan d'Oerba, elle avait grandi sous la protection d'un père et d'une mère aimants. Toujours entourée de gardiens qui bénéficiaient de la confiance aveugle de Fargas, Fang n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de sa vie en dehors d'une partie de chasse. Chaque membre de la tribu avait juré loyauté et fidélité envers le Chef. Même jusqu'à présent, elle avait encore ses chaperons sur le dos.

Mais pour la commandante, les choses étaient bien différentes. Dans ce château rempli de domestiques et de soldats, il était impossible de savoir qui serait sous la coupe de la reine. N'importe quel appât pouvait leur faire vendre leur âme : de l'argent, un titre, une faveur. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait se produire sur Gran Pulse. Là-bas, il n'y avait pas de monnaie. Et un rang s'octroyait que grâce à la capacité d'un individu et non à son sang.  
La famille Yun était au pouvoir depuis plusieurs générations. Car ces derniers, sages et forts, avaient su se faire respecter durant des années. Mais si quelqu'un venait à contester la suprématie de Fargas, ce dernier avait le droit de l'affronter afin de prendre sa place. Tout comme le peuple avait le droit de remettre en cause la succession au rang de Chef à Noel ou à Fang. Mais cela faisait plus de cinquante ans que personne n'osait défier les Yun.

Trop occupée dans ses pensées, Fang ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'un silence s'était interposé entre son interlocutrice et elle. La blonde continuait de scruter les étoiles sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Le fait que ses bras étaient croisés et donc, que sa main ne se trouvait pas près de son épée, montrait que cette dernière s'était légèrement détendue. Même si sa gestuelle montrait un renfermement visible. La discussion était close.  
Après avoir contemplé ce ciel dégagé, les deux femmes décidèrent finalement de rentrer au château. Le retour se fit dans le calme sans qu'aucune n'échange le moindre mot. Marchant à côté des destriers, de temps à autre, Fang recevait des coups de tête affectueux de la part de Bahamut. Quant à Odin, fier étalon parfaitement dressé, il suivait sa maîtresse sans se laisser détourner par la moindre distraction.  
Arrivée au pied de l'immense bâtisse en pierre, Claire tourna son regard vers la princesse de Gran Pulse. Puis, ses yeux s'élevèrent vers la chambre de cette dernière qui se trouvait au deuxième étage.

- C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, car je dois ramener nos deux amis à l'écurie, déclara la commandante en tapotant les deux bêtes. N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen pour que vous rentriez dans vos appartements, que de devoir escalader ce mur ? Peut-être pourriez-vous déjouer vos gardes d'une autre manière ?  
- Cela m'étonnerait, répondit Fang en haussant les épaules. Avec leur odorat, ils sentiront rapidement ma présence. La fenêtre est la seule solution pour pas que je me fasse repérer.  
- Rassurez-moi en me disant que votre forme animale possède des ailes.  
- Le mensonge fait-il partie des options ?

La soldate soupira avec amusement, se disant certainement qu'elle devrait abandonner toute tentative de raisonnement avec cette pulsienne. Tranquillement, elle fit volte-face en emboîtant quelques pas en direction des écuries, rapidement suivie par ses deux chevaux.  
Alors que la noiraude allait la laisser s'éloigner, une question lui revint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncée à mes parents ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.  
- J'aurais dû ? répondit Claire qui scruta son interlocutrice par-dessus l'épaule, l'air taquin. Bonne nuit, ma Dame.

Lorsque la silhouette de la soldate ne fut plus qu'une ombre, Fang décrocha enfin son regard de cette dernière. Frottant son coude, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit paraissait chamboulé. Mais par quoi ?

- Bonne nuit, Commandante, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner deux minutes plus tard, vers son mur d'escalade.

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Claire. Fang avait à peine eu le temps de croiser la commandante lorsqu'elle avait quitté le château. Juste avant de partir, la blonde lui avait rappelé leur marché. Un marché que la pulsienne respectait encore et qui lui pourrissait la vie. Voilà deux longues journées et nuits qu'elle était enfermée dans cette enceinte en pierre froide. Et pour seul divertissement : un ennui mortel.

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, à regarder l'horizon lointain, Fang venait à s'imaginer de nouveau dans les grandes plaines de Gran Pulse. Ces espaces infinis de nature et de sauvagerie. Aussi beau que dangereux où chaque seconde vécue pouvait être les plus merveilleux ou les plus horribles d'une vie. Cette sensation de marcher en équilibre sur un fil et qu'à tout moment, on risquait de chuter.  
Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette vie de château. Bien au chaud et en sécurité, choyé et nourri jusqu'à ce que la panse explose. Prisonnier de la roche qui faisait office de cage dorée. Pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit. Plus la pulsienne continuait de vivre dans cette demeure, moins elle avait l'impression de posséder une existence entière, pleine.

Distraitement, Fang tritura dans sa main, le petit cristal noir qu'elle avait trouvé dans la forêt. Elle avait beau l'analyser, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà vu. Cette pierre précieuse était si obscure que même la lumière du jour ne pouvait la transpercer.  
Abandonnant tout effort, la jeune femme soupira longuement.

- On a déjà le mal du pays ?

Tournant lentement la tête sur le côté, Fang dévisagea son père qui s'approchait d'elle. Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier rejoignit sa fille et scruta le paysage. Dans le regard de ce dernier, on pouvait également y voir de la mélancolie. Tout comme son enfant, il aimait la liberté de Gran Pulse. Tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas se retrouver entre quatre murs.

- Les parties de chasse me manquent, grommela la noiraude en faisant la moue. Mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule, Père.  
- Tu as l'œil, rit Fargas en tapotant l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Moi qui pensais l'avoir parfaitement dissimulé. Aussi perspicace que ta mère.  
- J'ai envie de rentrer chez nous...  
- Bientôt, ma fille. Bientôt.

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, la pulsienne ne saurait se l'expliquer, mais cette nouvelle ne la ravit pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Retourner sur sa terre natale était son souhait le plus cher, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'y retourner sans regarder derrière elle ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que quelque chose la rattachait à ces lieux. Quoi donc ?  
Avant que Fang ne puisse approfondir ses questions et ses sentiments, elle se rappela subitement de ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Se tournant vers son père, elle lui tendit l'étrange cristal obscur. Ce dernier le prit et l'observa quelques instants. De temps à autre, il levait les yeux vers ceux de sa fille.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.  
- Dans...

La noiraude se ravisa, ne voulant pas révéler ses escapades nocturnes. Son géniteur sera certainement mécontent de l'apprendre et postera plus de gardes à sa chambre. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle reprit doucement :

- La forêt, là où nous avons été attaqués par les brigands. Juste avant de rentrer, je l'ai trouvé par hasard.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? gronda Fargas d'un ton paternel.  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était important. J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part.  
- C'est un cristal de l'Obsidian.

Sans cacher sa perplexité, Fang dévisagea son père. Ashara et de Fenrir étaient deux divinités dans ce monde. Mais ce que certains omettaient souvent d'admettre, était qu'une troisième entité supérieure existait également, le prince de l'Obsidian. D'après la légende, cette créature maléfique était née de la noirceur de la Déesse elle-même. Ce dernier, voulant nuire aux travaux de ses aînés, répondait le mal sur Terre. À Fuuka, ses disciples avaient un aspect difforme et on le nommait « démon ». À Gran Pulse, les croyants disaient que les monstres étaient les enfants du maître des ténèbres. Et à Cocoon, on réfutait littéralement l'existence du prince des Enfers.  
Fang ne savait pas réellement si elle tenait à croire en cette entité inconnue. Elle admettait l'existence de Fenrir, le Dieu des métamorphes, parce qu'au fond de son être, elle pouvait ressentir sa présence, sa chaleur. De ce fait, elle acceptait également l'idée que les humains pouvaient vivre la même expérience avec leur Déesse, Ashara.

- À quoi sert-il ? reprit la noiraude en croisant les bras.  
- C'est une pierre très ancienne qui permet de capturer et de garder un monstre sous notre contrôle, expliqua Fargas qui serra le cristal dans son poing.  
- Ce qui expliquerait la présence du Zirnitra dans la forêt...

L'air grave du chef d'Oerba attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Se redressant doucement, elle fit glisser ses pieds au sol, les mains s'appuyant toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son regard inquisiteur n'échappa par à son père qui secoua doucement la tête.

- Chaque clan à Gran Pulse, possède une tâche précise à accomplir, débuta Fargas qui tendit le cristal à la vue de son enfant. Celle d'Oerba est de protéger ceci. Nous sommes les gardiens des cristaux de l'Obsidian. Nous devons empêcher quiconque de prendre possession de ce pouvoir néfaste.  
- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été avertie de cela ? rétorqua Fang, abasourdie et vexée que ce secret lui avait été dissimulé jusque-là.  
- Seuls les chefs de chaque clan et les rares soldats en qui ils ont confiance, le savent. Seul mon successeur aurait été mis au courant.  
- Alors pourquoi...

La noiraude se tut subitement, se rendant finalement compte des raisons de cette révélation. Étant fiancé à la princesse de Cocoon, Noel allait devenir le roi de ce pays. Il ne faisait plus partie des candidats qui allaient prétendre au titre de chef d'Oerba désormais. Cet honneur et cette lourde tâche revenaient d'office à Fang. À moins que quelqu'un ne la défie et qu'elle perde la bataille, elle était destinée à devenir la prochaine dirigeante de son clan.  
Cette nouvelle sembla chambouler la noiraude, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Intérieurement, depuis sa tendre enfance, elle avait toujours songé que son frère deviendrait le digne successeur de leur père. Fort, intelligent et d'une gentillesse incroyable, Noel avait tout pour devenir un bon leader. Le clan le suivrait certainement les yeux bandés. Jamais, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, Fang n'aurait pensé endosser ce rôle.

- Je vais aller avertir le roi de ce qui se trame, déclara Fargas qui, sachant certainement quel tourment torturait son enfant, tapota encore une fois affectueusement son épaule. Il faut également découvrir comment ces humains se sont procuré ce cristal.

Alors que son père s'éloignait, la pulsienne resta silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'angoisse vint étreindre sa gorge, nouant douloureusement son estomac. Aussi invraisemblable que cela, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper ses ailes. Sa liberté n'était plus qu'un rêve éphémère et illusoire.

.

Le quatrième soir, Fang décida de se faufiler dans les méandres du château. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi en compagnie de son frère et de sa future belle-sœur. Ces derniers semblaient s'entendre à merveille, ce qui ravissait le cœur de la noiraude qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son cadet. Bien évidemment, ils n'eurent pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du château. Donc, cela s'était terminé par une énième promenade dans le jardin de la famille royale.  
Pour cette nuit, la pulsienne désirait rendre visite à la vieille cuisinière. Non seulement parce que ses plats étaient succulents, mais également parce qu'elle appréciait cette femme. Discuter avec cette dernière lui faisait oublier durant quelques heures où elle se trouvait. Loin de la politique, loin des mondanités ennuyeuses. Simplement des échanges sympathiques entre deux individus.

Poussant la petite porte, Fang huma la délicieuse odeur qu'elle avait sentie dès son arrivée dans le couloir. La pièce était légèrement dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée de quelques bougies ci et là. Mais elle était toujours aussi accueillante. Surtout lorsque la visiteuse croisa le regard de la maîtresse des lieux. Celle-ci se tenait devant ses fourneaux et reconnaissant la noiraude, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Bonsoir, mon enfant, déclara-t-elle en faisant touiller sa marmite. C'est du ragoût pour ce soir, l'une de mes spécialités.  
- Ça tombe bien parce que je suis affamée, répondit Fang qui referma la porte derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle s'installait tranquillement à la petite table en bois, la cuisinière s'empressa de lui servir un bol appétissant. Puis, après avoir éteint le feu, elle s'assit en face de sa visiteuse. Comme la dernière fois, elle s'était munie d'une tasse de thé.  
La pulsienne entama son repas qui, sans grande surprise, était savoureux au possible. Intérieurement, elle se dit que cette femme était un véritable cordon bleu. Peut-être même meilleure que sa propre mère. Mais cela, il ne fallait pas le dire au risque de recevoir les représailles de Shella.

- Votre ragoût est une merveille, complimenta Fang entre deux bouchés. Mais je me demandais : pourquoi faites-vous des plats si tard le soir ?  
- Parce que j'aime cuisiner et que parfois, certaines personnes comme toi viennent me rendre visite, répondit la cuisinière.  
- Vous avez souvent de la visite ?  
- Pas tant que cela. De temps à autre, ma petite-fille vient me voir. Parfois, même le roi se déplace pour un bon petit plat. Et maintenant, je t'ai toi.

Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fut touchée de savoir que ce repas était en partie été fait pour elle. C'était décidé, elle viendra plus souvent voir cette gentille dame. De toute manière, d'ici le retour de la commandante et si cette dernière tenait sa promesse, la noiraude n'allait pas être prête à sortir. Quitte à être enfermée dans ce château, autant l'être en bonne compagnie.  
Après deux grands bols, la pulsienne prit une grande gorgée d'eau afin d'aider sa digestion. Puis, les bras croisés sur la table, elle se pencha vers son interlocutrice et demanda :

- Pourrais-je venir vous voir plus souvent ?  
- Autant que tu le souhaiteras, mais à une seule condition, répondit la vieille dame avec malice. Il faudra que tu me tutoies.

La noiraude ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait de tutoyer quelqu'un. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt le contraire qu'on lui intimait de faire. D'ailleurs, dès le départ, elle avait vouvoyé cette étrangère. C'était certes, une marque de respect pour une personne âgée, mais la pulsienne s'était donné cette politesse pour remercier son hôte.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'occupais beaucoup de Bahamut en l'absence de la commandante, reprit la vieille femme en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Moi qui pensais que ce cheval ne se laissait approcher que par sa maîtresse.  
- C'est que les commérages vont plus vite que le vent dans ce château, railla Fang en levant les mains, feignant l'exacerbation. De toute manière, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. M'occuper de lui me divertit et me plaît bien. Et je crois qu'il ne s'en plaint pas non plus.  
- Ce canasson n'a pas toujours été de tout repos, même pour notre commandante.

Couchée sur ses bras, Fang plongea un regard plein d'intérêt à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci sourit en devinant que son auditoire était prêt à l'entendre conter une énième histoire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, car comme toute grand-mère qui se respectait, elle aimait raconter les choses. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'elle débuta son récit :

- Revenant un jour d'une expédition, Claire avait surpris tout le monde en ramenant un étalon des plaines sauvages. Ces bêtes-là étaient considérées aussi puissantes qu'indomptables. Plusieurs dompteurs avaient déjà tenté de dresser ces chevaux afin d'en faire les meilleurs destriers. Mais en vain, car ils aimaient trop leur liberté pour accepter la sangle.  
- J'ai entendu dire que Bahamut avait suivi la commandante parce que celle-ci lui aurait offert du pain, commenta Fang en haussant les sourcils.  
- Exactement. De ce fait, tous les écuyers tentèrent d'acheter la bête en lui offrant également de la nourriture. Mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de manger ce que l'on lui donnait. Il ne mangeait que ce que Claire lui tendait.

Un grand rictus amusé se dessina sur le visage de la conteuse :

- Ce qui pouvait paraître être une belle histoire d'amour entre l'Homme et l'animal, prit une tout autre tournure. Tous les jours, Bahamut détruisait son box pour partir à la recherche de sa maîtresse. Personne n'a jamais su comment il faisait, mais où qu'elle se trouve, le cheval la retrouvait toujours. Qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte du château, en ville ou encore quelque part à travers le pays. Avec le temps, le canasson s'est habitué à ce que la commandante revienne toujours après ses absences et heureusement ! Imagine la tête que faisait l'assemblé lorsque Bahamut avait un jour débarqué dans la salle de réception où avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire de la jeune Serah.  
- J'imagine surtout la tête de la harpie...

Une lueur de colère brilla imperceptiblement dans ces iris marron. Lentement, la cuisinière se leva et ramassa la vaisselle qu'elle déposa dans l'évier. Puis, attrapant le savon, elle se mit à laver les couverts sales. Immédiatement, Fang comprit que c'était la manière qu'avait son hôte à évacuer sa frustration.  
Posant sa joue contre sa main qui était accoudée à la table, elle observa la vieille dame un instant. De son autre main, elle grattait distraitement le vieux bois de la table. Ne pouvant plus retenir la question qui la taraudait, la noiraude décida de briser le silence pesant :

- Quel âge avait Claire quand la reine a tenté pour la première fois de la...

Les épaules de la cuisinière se tendirent. Sans cesser son activité dont les mouvements étaient devenus plus raides, la vieille femme ne se retourna pas. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Qui peut savoir depuis quand cette sorcière conspire contre elle ? Mes premiers soupçons sont apparus lorsque brutalement, sans aucune raison apparente, Claire était tombée gravement malade. Un mal rare qui ne sévissait que dans le sud du pays. Elle n'avait que huit ans à ce moment-là.

Huit ans... C'était bien trop jeune au goût de la pulsienne. La reine était une femme sans cœur, un monstre se dissimulant sous les grâces de la noblesse. Serrant les poings, la noiraude tentait d'amenuiser les flammes de sa haine et de son indignation.

- Pourquoi le roi ne fait-il rien ? marmonna Fang, la mâchoire serrée.  
- Car il n'y a pas de preuves évidentes, soupira la cuisinière qui se tourna vers la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvons incriminer une reine sans preuve. Le roi aime son épouse et celle-ci est également la mère de Serah. Les choses sont bien plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent. Sans parler que de telles accusations pourraient pousser les nobles qui la soutiennent, à se soulever contre leur monarque.

Encore une histoire politique. Non seulement elle était barbante, mais elle créait également des injustices. La noiraude passa la main dans ses cheveux, tirant ses mèches vers l'arrière. Elle n'arrivait réellement pas à comprendre cet univers de vraisemblance où tout le monde pouvait porter un masque, jouer un jeu. À Gran Pulse, quel que soit son sang, un criminel était un criminel. Et comme tel, il était jugé et condamné pour ses méfaits. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si différentes à Cocoon ? Au nom de quoi ? De la diplomatie ?  
Et dire que prochainement, Noel, son jeune frère, allait régner sur ce pays. Il allait se faire emporter par cet engrenage malsain où perfidies et traîtrises se cachaient à l'ombre de la loyauté. En qui son cadet pourra-t-il porter sa confiance ? Sur quelle épaule pourra-t-il s'appuyer en cas de crise ?  
Serrant le poing, une évidence vint à la pulsienne. Si réellement le destin voulait faire d'elle la future dirigeante d'Oerba, elle offrirait un appui sans faille à son frère. Elle ne laissera par ces nobles le ronger jusqu'à sa perte, ça jamais ! Mais pour cela, elle devait quérir plus de forces, plus de pouvoirs.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour contrer la magie ? reprit-elle en dévisageant la vieille dame. Ce n'est pas très loyal d'être capable d'empoisonner ou de pouvoir endormir quelqu'un. Comment se fait-il que cela ne soit pas l'anarchie dans les rues ? Il serait facile pour un criminel d'endormir les gardes, non ?  
- Empoisonner et endormir ? répéta la cuisinière d'un triste sourire. Si seulement cela se limitait qu'à ça. Mais la magie est bien plus grande encore. Illusion, télépathie, manipulation et encore tant d'autres choses. Dès le plus jeune âge, les enfants sont entraînés à se créer des barrières mentales afin de se protéger des arcanes passifs.  
- Des barrières mentales ? Explique-toi.  
- Chaque personne naît avec une défense mentale qui varie selon les individus. C'est comme n'importe quelle capacité. Certains naissent avec le don de courir plus vite que les autres. D'autres sont plus intelligents et ainsi de suite. Néanmoins, comme dans chaque domaine, avec un entraînement adéquat, on arrive tous à atteindre un niveau moyen.

Fang se rappelait parfaitement comment Claire l'avait endormie dans le port. Elle n'avait pu offrir aucune résistance. Faillait-il d'abord qu'elle sache ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'elle frôlait ce monde baignant dans l'irréel de la magie, la pulsienne devait s'attendre à tout. Et si elle voulait pouvoir se débrouiller seule un jour, elle devait savoir comment se défendre contre ces nouveaux types d'attaquants.

- Apprends-moi à ériger ces barrières mentales, demanda-t-elle avec détermination.

Soudain, des centaines de papillons apparurent dans la pièce. Tous de couleurs différentes, ils illuminaient la pièce comme des morceaux d'arc-en-ciel. C'était incroyable et fascinant. Éberluée, Fang admirait cet étrange phénomène tandis que son interlocutrice se resservait une tasse de thé.  
Puis, se ressaisissant brutalement, la pulsienne détourna avec peine son regard de ces beaux insectes. Avec un effort considérable, elle força ses yeux à se fixer dans ceux de la vieille femme. Une illusion, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Un envoûtement qui avait pour but de la détourner de toutes pensées cohérentes, de la forcer vers la contemplation d'un mirage.

- Il faut que je te prévienne, jeune fille, reprit la cuisinière qui prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. La route sera longue et frustrante.  
- Je suis prête.  
- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte que les papillons que tu distingues, disparaissent tous. Sans la moindre exception.

.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, commenta Noel d'un ton moqueur. Tu as du mal à dormir le soir, frangine ?  
- Je préfère dormir à la belle étoile, grommela Fang en passant ses mains sur le visage.

Voilà quelques nuits où elle allait secrètement retrouver la vieille femme dans sa cuisine. Après un bon repas, comme à chaque fois, elles se lançaient dans un dur entraînement mental. Et comme l'avait prédis la cuisinière, la frustration était au rendez-vous. La noiraude progressait lentement, ne réussissant à faire disparaître qu'une dizaine de papillons à chaque essaie.  
Cette obsession la tourmentait tellement que Fang en vint même à en perdre le sommeil. Passant une bonne partie de la nuit, dans sa chambre, à plonger dans son propre esprit afin de forger des murs invisibles. Son enseignante lui avait appris à visualiser son esprit afin d'y forger ses barrières. Pour le moment, ses barrages mentaux devaient être aussi solides qu'une feuille de papier.  
Afin de rassurer son élève, la vieille femme lui avait expliqué qu'un métamorphe, comparé à un humain, ne possédait pas naturellement de protection psychique. Sans parler que les pulsiens, côtoyant que très peu les mages, n'étaient en aucun cas entraînés pour ce genre de situation. D'où la difficulté qu'avait Fang pour se créer des barrières contre la magie passive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Noel en pointant une bâtisse en verre au loin.

Sortant de ses pensées, Fang tourna son regard dans la direction que montrait son cadet. Ce matin-là, les jeunes héritiers avaient décidé de changer leur habitude. Au lieu de se promener dans les jardins du château, ils avaient décidé de rôder près de la tour de garde, de l'écurie ainsi que le terrain d'entraînement.  
Non loin du quartier des soldats, se tenait une maison en verre, comme une espèce de serre. D'ailleurs, cela devait être le cas, car à travers ces vitres, Fang pouvait apercevoir de la végétation. Pourquoi les plantes se trouveraient-elles dans cette partie du domaine et non vers le jardin ?

- C'est la serre pour la botanique militaire, expliqua Serah en tapotant son index contre son menton. Diverses plantes y sont cultivées afin de les utiliser comme arme. Il y a même des plantes carnivores !  
- Vous me charriez là, rétorqua Noel, surpris. À quoi pourraient-elles servir sur un champ de bataille ?  
- Je pense que si je te lance une de ces fleurs à crocs à la figure, ça fera son effet, se moqua Fang en croisant les bras. Je suis tout de même curieuse de voir à quoi elles ressemblent.

Les deux pulsiens se toisèrent un instant, en silence. Et sans même dire un seul mot, ils s'élancèrent tous les deux vers la serre. La curiosité était trop forte et ils avaient envie de l'assouvir. Derrière eux, Serah les suivait avec hésitation. Les rares fois où elle avait eu l'autorisation de visiter ce lieu, c'était en compagnie de son aînée.  
Devant les portes de jardin militaire, Fang et Noel attendirent que la princesse les rejoigne. Moins sportive qu'eux et portant une robe encombrante, elle avait eu du mal à suivre la cadence effrénée des pulsiens. Quelques mèches de sa belle chevelure s'étaient rebellées durant l'exercice. Essoufflée, elle reprit sa respiration en marmonnant :

- Ce n'est pas humain de courir aussi vite.  
- Parce que nous ne le sommes pas, railla la noiraude qui se tourna vers la porte. Bon, maintenant, on entre ?  
- Promettez-moi de faire attention une fois à l'intérieur. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver.  
- Promis ! répondirent les pulsiens à l'unisson avant que chacun n'attrape une poignée.

Une bouffée d'air chaud leur souffla au visage. L'intérieur ressemblait à une faune sauvage où la végétation était maître des lieux. Les plantes avaient tout sauf un aspect sympathique ou normal. De forme étrange, elles ressemblaient à des créatures tout droit sortir d'un livre pour enfant. Allant des plus terrifiantes aux plus fantaisistes. Des fleurs en tire-bouchon. Des herbes d'une couleur orange à pois peu rassurantes.  
Lentement, les trois héritiers s'élancèrent dans la maison des bizarreries. Il y avait tellement de diversité et de choses incroyables que les visiteurs ne savaient pas réellement où poser leurs yeux. Sans parler de l'odeur...

- Quelle puanteur ! grommela Fang en se pinçant le nez.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rit Noel qui brassait l'air devant son visage avec sa main. Surtout que tu as un odorat plus fin que le mien.  
- C'est dans ce genre de circonstance que je suis heureuse d'être humaine, se moqua Serah qui reprenait sa revanche pour la course à pied.

La noiraude fit une grimace à la princesse alors que son frère se contentait de sourire. Tranquillement, ils continuèrent leur exploration. De temps à autre, ils commentaient de l'excentricité de certaines plantes. D'autres, ils se riaient de la forme que prenaient certaines d'entre elles.

.

- Tu relèves le défi ou pas ? ricana Fang en dévisageant son cadet. Avoue, t'as la trouille !  
- Tu sais parfaitement que tu vas perdre, rétorqua Noel en croisant les bras. Et bien soit, je relève le défi ! Et la princesse sera notre arbitre.

Le regard des pulsiens se tourna vers la juge en question. Celle-ci rit et accepta sans broncher son nouveau titre. Depuis l'arrivée des Yun, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule fois. Ces deux-là trouvaient toujours quelque chose d'amusant à faire ou à dire. Et cette fois-ci, ils avaient dépassé toutes ses expériences au niveau des provocations idiotes.  
Les règles du jeu étaient simples. Serah, en tant que médiatrice, devait désigner le spécimen que les deux candidats devront approcher et toucher. Le ou la première qui cédera à ses craintes, devra se manger la défaite ainsi que les remarques du vainqueur.

- C'est quand tu veux, Serah, déclara Fang en narguant son opposant. Que je lui fasse mordre la poussière.  
- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, rétorqua Noel en faisant craquer les os de ses doigts.

Aussi excitée que les deux participants, Serah se mit à scruter la végétation qui l'entourait. Elle se devait de minutieusement désigner la première épreuve. Cette lourde tâche reposait sur ses épaules, elle se devait de se montrer à la hauteur. Scrupuleusement, elle examina chaque spécimen qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la princesse se redressa subitement, mettant les concurrents en alerte. Comme voulant faire durer le suspense, la blonde dévisagea tour à tour les candidats. Puis, finalement, elle pointa du doigt vers la cible, sourire aux lèvres :

- Voici la première épreuve !

Immédiatement, l'attention des pulsiens se tourna vers la plante élue. Quelle fut donc leur déception lorsque leurs yeux tombèrent sur un petit champignon de couleur verte. Quelques petites taches noires décoraient son petit chapeau par-ci et par-là. Ce qui le différenciait beaucoup de ses congénères, hors son aspect, était que des minuscules fleurs posaient également sur sa tête. Et à y regard franchement, on dirait un petit bonhomme souriant avec une coiffe.

- Non, mais c'est une blague... reprit Fang en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. On a des plantes carnivores, d'autres avec des pics monstrueux ou encore ressemblants à des monstres. Et toi, tu nous désignes... ça ?!  
- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez choisi parce que vous le trouvez mignon, railla Noel d'un air taquin.

Percée à jour, Serah fit mine d'être outrée. Mais sachant maintenant qu'avec les pulsiens – à force de les côtoyer – il fallait toujours réussir à leur tenir tête si on désirait s'imposer, ce fut ce que fit la cadette Farron en reprenant la parole :

- Est-ce que mon défi est au-dessus de vos capacités ? Je pourrais parfaitement comprendre que de grands guerriers comme vous puissent prendre peur face à ce mignon petit champignon.

Fang arqua un sourcil, se retenant avec beaucoup de peine à ne pas rire. De son côté, Noel réprima un élan de fierté face à l'assurance que venait de prendre sa timide fiancée. Campant sur ses positions, Serah narguait les concurrents, le menton relevé. Les bras croisés, elle attendait que ces derniers acceptent ou se rétractent face à leur tâche.  
D'un pas assuré, les deux pulsiens s'approchèrent de leur cible. Tout en regardant la juge dans les yeux, ils posèrent sans la moindre crainte, un doigt sur le chapeau du champignon. Aucune réaction. Pas d'explosion. Pas de crocs dissimulés. Mis à part un étrange bruit flasque que ferait un flan géant.

Amusée, Fang réitéra son geste et le champignon émit encore son étrange râle désapprobateur. Fronçant des sourcils, Noel s'accroupit afin de mieux scruter le thallophyte de plus près. C'était un drôle de spécimen. Comment pouvait-il créer cet étrange son lorsqu'on le touchait ?  
Se baissant à son tour, Fang dévisagea son frère :

- Ne me dis pas que tu le trouves mignon toi aussi ?  
- À quoi peut-il servir à ton avis ? questionna le pulsien en ignorant la remarque de son aînée. Il m'a l'air inoffensif, non ?  
- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est amusant, rit la noiraude qui continua de tripoter le champignon.

La petite victime végétale se rétracta sur elle-même. Puis, se redressant soudainement, elle crachota un liquide transparent par le biais de ses petites fleurs. Les deux spectateurs se prirent les minuscules jets en plein visage. Irrémédiablement, cela leur brûla les yeux. Bondissant en arrière, ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement du terroriste.  
Noel cachait son visage entre ses mains tandis que Fang se frottait frénétiquement les yeux. La sensation était désagréable. Leurs paupières les démangeaient insupportablement. Dans sa cécité, le jeune brun trébucha sur un pot vide au sol. Tombant sur les fesses, il parut complètement désorienté. Paniquée, Serah partit le rejoindre afin de l'aider. Elle ne comprenait parfaitement rien à la situation et ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Perdue et aveugle, Fang recula de quelques pas avant de buter contre quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était rentrée dans quelqu'un. Son odorat ne lui avait pas averti de la présence de l'individu à cause du pollen qui régnait dans la serre. Même à présent, avec une telle proximité, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui se trouvait dans son dos. De toute manière, la noiraude n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression de fondre tant ils la brûlaient.  
Alors qu'une main l'agrippait à la taille, une autre glissa sur son visage en délogeant les siennes au passage. Une paume chaude et douce était posée contre ses paupières tandis que la chaleur du corps derrière elle la rendait nerveuse. Puis, petit à petit, les picotements s'amenuisèrent devenant plus supportable. La noiraude pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'étranger contre sa nuque. Et à présent que la douleur ne chamboulait plus ses pensées. Fang devina l'identité de l'arrivante. La grande sauveuse, comme toujours...

- Serah, tu sais parfaitement que cette serre n'est pas ouverte au public, gronda la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de Claire.  
- Désolée, sœurette, je...  
- Donne-lui un soin mineur, si tu veux que ton fiancé garde ses yeux.

Face à ce commentaire, Noel se tendit légèrement. Allait-il vraiment perdre ses prunelles ?  
Doucement, Serah s'assit en face de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Ses doigts montrèrent lentement au niveau de ses yeux. Le jeune pulsien se laissa faire même sous la douleur lui donnait envie de se rouler par terre.  
Se concentrant rapidement, les paumes de la princesse s'illuminèrent d'une légère lueur jaune. Et tout comme pour Fang, Noel sentit la souffrance s'évaporer gentiment, le laissant respirer normalement. Et pourtant, son cœur continuait ses battements affolés. Sa proximité avec sa fiancée devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. Du mieux qu'il put, il tenta de garder son calme afin de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Scrutant par-dessus l'épaule de la pulsienne, Claire fut satisfaite de constater que Noel se rétablissait également. Par chance, Maqui avait aperçu les trois intrus et l'en avait averti dès son arrivée. À peine de retour qu'elle se retrouvait déjà à jouer les chaperonnes. Mais heureusement qu'elle était arrivée à temps, sinon les deux enfants de Fargas auraient pu dire adieu à leur vue.  
Puis, la commandante sentit que la docilité de la noiraude commençait à s'estomper. Bougeant nerveusement, cette dernière attendait son occasion pour se dégager. Elle était certes redevable envers la soldate – comme à chaque fois – mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une assistée. La douleur étant partie, Claire n'avait plus besoin de poser sa main contre ses yeux et de la maintenir prisonnière.  
Lentement, l'aînée des Farron se pencha vers l'oreille de la pulsienne et lui murmura :

- Laissez votre amour propre de côté pour cette fois. Vous ne recouvrirez pas la vue si je ne vous emmène pas à l'infirmerie pour vous donner du collyre.  
- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours faire des entrées chevaleresques, grommela Fang en lâchant un soupir.  
- Tant que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de faire des sottises, Princesse.

Serah se leva gentiment en prêtant main-forte à son fiancé pour qu'il fasse de même. Passant son bras sous celui de ce dernier, elle se tint près de celui-ci afin d'être ses yeux. Le malaise de Noel était visible. Heureusement que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir à quel point son visage était rouge. Et encore plus chanceux, Fang ne pouvait ni le voir, ni s'en moquer.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, Prince, déclara Serah d'une voix pleine de culpabilité avant de se tourner vers son aînée. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, répondit Claire en soupirant.

La jeune princesse dévisagea sa grande sœur avant d'ouvrir la marche. Maladroitement, Noel suivit sa fiancée, lui vouant une confiance aveugle.  
Se retirant délicatement, la soldate libéra son emprise autour de Fang. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les yeux, encore irrités. Puis, doucement, la main de la blonde glissa jusqu'à la sienne. Sans resserrer l'étreinte, Claire la souleva au niveau de la poitrine. Un sourire que la noiraude ne pouvait voir, se dessina sur les lèvres de la commandante. Et sans crier gare, elle déposa un baiser sur cette main hâlée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda Fang en fronçant les sourcils, ayant retenu de justesse un sursaut de surprise.  
- N'est-ce pas ce qu'un chevalier doit faire lorsqu'il tient la main d'une dame ? railla Claire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
- Tu sais parfaitement qu'à ce petit jeu, je suis la plus forte, rétorqua la pulsienne en serrant la main. Si tu profites de la situation, tu risques de le regretter.  
- Je prends note de la menace.

Le trajet parut durer une éternité pour Fang. Sans grande surprise, Claire s'était montrée minutieuse, l'avertissant de chaque obstacle qu'elles rencontraient. Elles marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie dont la noiraude ne connaissait même pas la position. Les deux femmes n'avaient guère échangé de mots mis à part quelques avertissements lorsqu'une marche se présentait devant elles.  
À destination, un infirmier prit la relève. Après avoir installé la pulsienne sur une chaise, juste à côté de son frère, Claire libéra finalement sa main. Puis, ayant encore un devoir à accomplir, elle prit congé sans plus attendre.  
Alors que le soigneur s'occupait en premier de Noel qui était arrivé avant, Fang serrait et desserrait son poing. Elle ressentait comme de légers picotements dans sa paume qui avait embrassé la chaleur de la soldate. Et le revers de sa main avait connu les lèvres de la fait qui aurait dû être anodin pour la pulsienne. Étant des métamorphes, son peuple était toujours désireux de contacts physiques qui se faisaient avec naturel. C'était leur côté animal qui les poussait plus à s'exprimer par les gestes que les paroles. Qu'est-ce que ces touchers avaient-ils de différent avec celui de Claire ?

* * *

Après que l'on lui ait donné la permission, Claire pénétra dans le bureau du roi. Elle fut surprise de constater que deux hommes l'attendaient à l'intérieur. Son père avait envoyé un messager afin de lui faire part de sa convocation. La soldate était loin de prévoir la présence du chef de Gran Pulse. Ce dernier se tenait près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés et l'air avenant. De son côté, John était assis à son bureau, coudes dessus, mains emmêlées. L'expression grave de celui-ci n'était guère rassurante.  
Courbant respectueusement la nuque, l'arrivante referma gentiment derrière elle. Elle dût réprimer son mauvais pressentiment et s'avança au centre de la pièce.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Sire ? déclara-t-elle simplement.  
- Parfaitement. J'ai une chose importante avec laquelle je dois m'entretenir avec toi, répondit le roi avant de sourire à son enfant. Mais avant cela, comment s'est donc passé ton voyage ?

Gardant le silence, la commandante jeta un coup d'œil à Fargas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait de lui, mais en tant que chef de la garde royale, elle se devait de prendre toutes les précautions. Y compris de ne pas donner d'informations à n'importe qui, invité de marque ou non. Pourtant, John lui fit un signe de tête, lui donnant l'ordre de continuer. Si tel était le choix de son roi, elle allait s'y plier.

- La route s'est passée sans encombre, reprit Claire d'une voix solennelle. Ni assassins, ni pillards. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien trop calme pour que tout soit normal. Une fois à Eden – une grande ville marchande où rumeurs et complots chantent chaque jour – mes hommes et moi, nous avions enquêté et interrogé la population locale. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, nos informations étaient erronées. Il y avait bien un groupe de rebelles là-bas, mais pas celui que l'on recherchait. De simples paysans et marchands qui n'aiment guère la présence des pulsiens, mais qui aiment assez leur princesse pour ne pas attenter à sa vie.  
- Encore une fois, de fausses rumeurs courent, murmura le roi en se frottant le menton avant de se tourner vers Fargas. De notre côté, nous avons une information peu réjouissante.

Fronçant des sourcils, la soldate dut réprimer un soupir las. Elle était épuisée et tourner en rond depuis quelques jours commençait à sérieusement l'irriter. Et bien évidemment, ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Bien pire se tapissait dans l'ombre, attendant son heure pour se dévoiler au grand jour.  
Lorsque le regard de la commandante se tourna vers lui, Fargas décroisa les bras et s'avança vers cette dernière. Malgré sa grande corpulence qui lui offrait un air menaçant, la jeune femme ne se recula pas et le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans crainte. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le chef d'Oerba avait l'impression de reconnaître sa propre fille dans cette arrogance. Doucement, il tendit le petit cristal noir que Claire prit dans sa main, perplexe.

- Ceci est un cristal de l'Obsidian, déclara le pulsien pendant que son interlocutrice scrutait minutieusement l'objet. Il a été retrouvé sur le lieu de l'attaque, dans la forêt. Sa simple présence expliquerait pourquoi un Zirnitra se trouvait dans les parages. Cette pierre a le pouvoir d'asservir et de transporter des monstres provenant de Gran Pulse. Une magie très ancienne et interdite que mon peuple a bannie depuis des siècles.  
- Comment des assassins de Cocoon auraient-ils se procurer un tel objet ? interrogea la soldate, continuant de regarder cette simple pierre qui pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereuse.  
- Là est toute la question. Mon peuple en est le gardien. Ma famille et moi allons rentrer et découvrir qui des nôtres est le traître. De votre côté, vous avez de quoi enquêter désormais.

.

Loin de pouvoir prendre du repos, Claire se dirigea vers le quartier général de la garde. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Lebreau qui traînait devant les écuries, s'assurant que chaque cheval était bien rentré. Voyant sa supérieure lui faire signe, elle la suivit sans dire un mot. Arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement, la commandante attira l'attention de Gadot et de Snow qui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas. Le blond se tourna vers un petit cabanon, que tout le monde avait nommé « Le laboratoire de Maqui », et se mit à siffler aussi fort que s'il avait un sifflet dans la bouche. À la seconde d'après, le petit génie quitta sa tanière et s'empressa de rejoindre ses camarades.  
Le petit groupe gravit les marches de la tour de garde. Après avoir monté deux étages, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle de réunion. Adossé contre la fenêtre, Yuj leva la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et déclara :

- Je savais qu'à peine arrivée, vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de nous convoquer.  
- J'ai du nouveau, rétorqua froidement Claire qui attendit que tout le monde se trouve dans la pièce, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai des nouvelles.

L'équipe Nora s'agglutina autour de la table où la même carte trônait encore dessus. La commandante retira le pic qui désignait Eden, lieu soupçonné de receler la vérité. D'autres punaises de couleur se dressaient ci et là sur le territoire de Cocoon. Cela prendra des semaines, voire des mois à passer tout le pays au peigne fin.

- Je suppose que cela signifie qu'on se retrouve à la case départ, constata Lebreau en soupirant.  
- Pas tout à fait, intervint Yuj en posant son doigt sur une ville précise de la carte, Nautilus. Comme demandé, j'ai envoyé mes espions aux quatre recoins de Cocoon. Tous m'ont fait leur rapport hebdomadaire. Tous, sauf ceux que j'ai envoyés ici.  
- Nous avons donc une nouvelle destination, annonça Claire avant de déposer le cristal noir sur la table. Nous avons également une nouvelle donnée à ajouter dans l'équation.

Perplexe, tout le monde dévisagea la commandante qui les scruta tous un par un. La brume entourant les assassins qu'ils recherchaient était toujours présente. Mais cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient voir leurs griffes se dévoiler, leurs armes. Et c'était loin d'être une chose inoffensive, bien au contraire.

.

- Commandante! s'écria Lebreau en courant derrière sa supérieure.

Claire s'entretenait avec Hope, le palefrenier, afin d'avoir un rapport complet sur l'état des chevaux de l'écurie. Elle fut satisfaite de savoir qu'aucune bête n'était malade et que tous s'étaient bien nourris. Lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait confié que Fang était venue chaque jour pour s'occuper de Bahamut, la soldate parut peu surprise. Peut-être qu'au fond, cet étalon choisissait toujours une personne dont il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de lui ? songea la blonde avec amusement.  
La commandante se tourna donc vers celle qui l'interpellait. Arrivée devant l'aînée des Farron, Lebreau posa les mains sur les hanches avant de prendre un air sévère. Immédiatement, la blonde roula des yeux en devinant parfaitement ce que cette posture et cette expression signifiaient. Face à cette réaction, l'outrage se dessina sur le visage de la noiraude.

- Ne faites pas cette tête alors que je n'ai encore rien dit, gronda-t-elle en retenant avec peine son amusement.  
- Tu sais parfaitement que quoi que tu puisses dire, j'irais quand même, rétorqua Claire en haussant les sourcils. J'évite simplement de te fatiguer.  
- Mais vous êtes épuisante de toute manière.  
- Faire cent fois le tour du domaine semble t'attirer apparemment.

Lebreau fit une belle grimace face à cette menace. Puis, à la seconde qui suivit, les deux filles rirent ensemble. La joie de Claire semblait moins ouverte que celle de son amie. Mais cette dernière, connaissant assez sa supérieure, savait que tout comme elle, c'était sincère. Plus réservée, la commandante ne témoignait jamais entièrement ses émotions. Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'en avait pas. Peut-être pouvait-on considérer cela comme de la timidité ?  
Après deux minutes, Lebreau reprit son sérieux, même si un sourire restait fiché sur sa bouche. Croisant les bras, elle fronça légèrement des sourcils, inquiète. Elle scruta la commandante de la tête aux pieds. Même si celle-ci se tenait droite et paraissait énergique, la noiraude n'était pas dupe. Le teint de Claire était plus pâle. Ses yeux étaient fatigués. Et seul un œil expert pouvait remarquer que les mouvements de la soldate étaient moins fluides que de coutume. Elle était épuisée même si elle le dissimulait parfaitement.

- Partir demain est bien trop précipité, reprit Lebreau d'un ton calme. Vous devriez prendre du repos. Vous en avez besoin.  
- Je pense être en meilleure position pour juger de ce dont j'ai besoin, rétorqua Claire en secouant la tête. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais repartie de ce pas. Mais il faut bien qu'Odin prenne un peu de repos.  
- Vous vous inquiétez plus de la santé de votre étalon que de la vôtre. Y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous.  
- Tiens ? Ce ne serait pas des tours de terrain qui vous appellent ?  
- Tyran...

Elles rirent à nouveau ensemble. C'était peine perdue, Lebreau le savait. Mais en tant que soldate et surtout amie, elle se devait de tenter à chaque fois. Si même la commandante ne s'occupait de sa santé, qui le fera ? Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Bien qu'intérieurement, elle savait pertinemment que dans ce château, seules trois personnes étaient presque capables de raisonner la blonde. Presque, se répéta la noiraude, exaspérée.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille rendre visite à Serah, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, railla Claire en tapotant l'épaule de sa camarade. Bel essaie, soldat, mais tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.  
- La prochaine fois, je vous enchaînerai à votre lit, rétorqua Lebreau avec arrogance et moquerie.  
- Serait-ce une proposition ? ricana la commandante en arquant un sourcil. Tu sais parfaitement que je préfère le traditionnel. Alors tes petits plaisirs secrets, tu peux les gardes pour toi.

Devant s'avouer vaincue, la noiraude éclata de rire tandis que sa supérieure s'éloignait et se dirigeait vers le château. Une fois au loin, Lebreau lâcha un long soupir avant de décider de se remettre à ses occupations. Elle fit volte-face et fut surprise de croiser une certaine personne.

* * *

Fang ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter les tourments qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Elle avait une crampe à l'estomac alors que son cœur la pinçait, comme en manque de son apport d'oxygène. Se trouvant dans l'écurie – plus précisément dans le box de Bahamut – elle avait pu entendre toute la conversation de Claire et Lebreau grâce à son ouïe fine. Tout comme la pulsienne l'avait songé, ces deux-là étaient proches l'une de l'autre. La commandante avait même ri à plusieurs reprises. Et dans l'intonation, c'était chaleureux et sincère.  
Les dernières répliques que s'étaient échangées les soldates, résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de la métamorphe. Quel genre de relation entretenaient-elles ensemble ? Étaient-elles des amantes ?

Secouant la tête, Fang évapora ses idées saugrenues qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle ? Claire avait sa vie après tout et elle n' avait pas à s'en mêler. De toute manière, pourquoi s'y intéresserait-elle ?  
N'entendant plus la commandante, la pulsienne avait songé que celle-ci était partie. Silencieusement, elle se faufila hors de sa cachette et décida de sortir des écuries. Tout semblait vide dans sa tête. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Si ce n'était de se retrouver seule quelque part, loin d'autrui. Lorsque soudain, son regard croisa deux orbes noisette.

- Encore en train de s'occuper de Bahamut, Princesse ? déclara Lebreau en souriant. Vous pouvez toujours demander à la commandante de vous l'offrir. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle cède facilement.  
- Elle céderait facilement si Bahamut décidait de me suivre, rétorqua Fang d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait être méchante ou quoi que ce soit, simplement, la pulsienne désirait ne parler à personne. Et encore moins à cette femme en ce moment même. Ce n'était pas particulièrement contre elle, non, la soldate semblait sympathique. Mais par sa simple présence, elle irritait Fang qui n'arrivait pas à saisir l'origine de son rejet.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, la commandante est toujours prête à se sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres, soupira Lebreau qui étira ses bras en gémissant de fatigue. Elle est peut-être capable de travailler comme un zombie, mais moi, j'ai besoin de repos.  
- Tu m'as l'air bien proche de la commandante, commenta Fang qui se rendit compte que trop tard que cette remarque s'était échappée de ses pensées.  
- Après tout, je suis tout de même son bras droit. Mais j'avoue que je suis complètement sous le charme. Qui pourrait résister à ses viles séductions ? Une vraie Casanova. Hommes et femmes tombent comme des mouches sur son passage.

Sur ce dernier commentaire, Lebreau gloussa avant de poliment se courber devant la princesse Yun, puis elle s'en alla gentiment. Fang regarda la soldate s'éloigner en songeant à la dernière remarque. Sans grande surprise, il était évidement que le charisme de la commandante lui attise l'intérêt et l'affection des autres. Mais est-ce qu'elle jouissait de son privilège ou est-ce qu'elle rejetait systématiquement ses prétendants ?

.

Reprenant son souffle, le visage de Fang était complètement en sueur. Appuyée sur la table, elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits alors que sa forte respiration lui donnait des migraines. Totalement éreintée, elle avait l'impression que des insectes se promenaient dans son cerveau tant les bourdonnements ne voulaient cesser.

- Je pense que cela suffira pour ce soir, déclara la vieille cuisinière en posant un verre d'eau devant son élève. Repose-toi maintenant.

Sans plus attendre, la noiraude engloutit une longue gorgée de son rafraîchissement. Ce soir, elle avait réussi après un effort titanesque à faire dissoudre plus du quart des papillons magiques. C'était un immense progrès depuis le début de son entraînement et pourtant, Fang était loin de s'en sentir satisfaite. Pire encore, elle rageait de ne pouvoir s'améliorer plus vite que cela.  
Passant ses mains sur son visage, la jeune femme lâcha un souffle proche d'un râle de frustration. Cela fit sourire la vieille dame qui lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule, un soutien évident pour la pulsienne. Elle pouvait comprendre que cette demoiselle énergétique et impétueuse était désireuse d'apprendre vite.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, déclara la cuisinière qui retourna près de ses fourneaux. Patience, mon enfant, cela viendra avec le temps. Bodum n'a pas été bâti en un jour.  
- Tu as certainement raison... grommela Fang en s'affalant sur la table, épuisée.  
- Voilà du riz au curry pour te consoler.

Une belle assiette atterrit devant la noiraude. La délicate odeur du mets mit immédiatement cette dernière en appétit. Se redressant gentiment sur son siège, elle toisa ce plat magnifique présenter devant ses yeux. Après l'effort, le réconfort comme dirait-on. Ne pouvant plus patienter, Fang entama ce petit festin avec enthousiasme.  
La vieille dame regarda son invitée manger avec plaisir. Lorsque tout d'un coup, son attention fut attirée vers la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Son sourire s'élargit en reconnaissant l'arrivante qu'elle accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Il était temps, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir, rouspéta la cuisinière en posant ses mains sur les hanches. Assieds-toi.  
- Je passais juste pour... Claire s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de la pulsienne. Altesse ? Mais que faites-vous...  
- J'ai dit : assis !

Immédiatement, la soldate s'exécuta sans broncher. S'asseyant en face de Fang, elle semblait toujours interloquée par sa présence ici. De son côté, la noiraude avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel de la part de l'arrivante. Cette dernière avait obéi si facilement sous l'autorité de la maîtresse des lieux. On pourrait même presque croire qu'elle en avait peur.  
La vieille femme s'approcha de Claire avant de lui pincer le bras à plusieurs reprises. Bien évidemment, la blonde ne se laissa pas faire et protesta face aux petites douleurs causées.

- Tu as maigri et regardes ton visage, il est tout pâle, remarqua la cuisinière sur un ton sévère. T'es-tu correctement nourri durant ton voyage ? Tu vas me manger une assiette de curry.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, rétorqua doucement la commandante en grimaçant.  
- Demoiselle, tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce sans avoir terminé ton assiette !

Roulant des yeux, la blonde posa sa joue contre son poing qui était accoudée à la table. C'était bien la première fois que Fang voyait la soldate rendre aussi rapidement les armes. Mais la surprise était de concert pour la vieille femme qui, jusque-là, s'était toujours montrée douce et gentille. À présent, elle exprimait une autorité maternelle stricte.  
La cuisinière revint avec un plat bien garni. Elle le déposa devant la dernière arrivante qui bondit en voyant la quantité astronomique qu'on venait de lui servir.

- Mais tu comptes m'engrosser comme une oie ?! s'écria la soldate en dévisageant son hôte. Il y en au moins pour trois hommes !  
- Cesse de te plaindre et mange, répliqua la dame âgée avant de désigner Fang de la tête. Prends exemple sur cette demoiselle dont l'appétit correspond parfaitement à sa jeunesse.

Grommelant des mots incompréhensibles, Claire entama son repas. Alors que la noiraude avait fini le sien, elle scruta discrètement sa voisine d'en face. Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été faussées à cause de la cécité qui l'avait frappée. Malgré sa pâleur et qu'elle ait un peu maigri, la blonde était toujours aussi belle. La pulsienne ne saurait se l'expliquer, mais la soldate paraissait encore plus splendide que dans ses souvenirs.  
Sa fine chevelure ondulait délicatement le long de son épaule gauche. Ses traits, bien que témoignant légèrement de sa fatigue, étaient toujours dessinés de manière sublime. Cette fois-ci, la commandante portait une chemise légère de couleur blanche et un pantalon de toile marron. Des vêtements décontractés et agréables à vêtir. L'ouverture du col dévoila un joli petit collier avec un pendentif en argent. Un bijou que Fang n'avait jamais remarqué. Et ainsi penchée en avant, la soldate dévoilait également et inconsciemment, la naissance de sa poitrine.

Soudain, le regard azur se leva et croisa les orbes couleur forêt. Malgré le fait qu'elle fut surprise et prise en plein flagrant délit, la noiraude ne détourna pas le regard. Heureusement pour elle, sa peau hâlée lui permettait aisément de dissimuler ses rougeurs. Et la pulsienne décida d'aller plus loin même, elle rendit un sourire charmeur à la blonde qui, comme attendu, détourna immédiatement le regard. Ça, c'était pour le sauvetage dans la serre ! nargua intérieurement Fang.  
Se posant à côté de la commandante, la vieille femme humait le doux parfum de son thé au jasmin. Elle posa sa tasse encore chaude sur la table avant d'y jeter une cuillère de sucre. Puis, tout en touillant son breuvage, elle déclara :

- Fang vient souvent me rendre visite le soir, tu sais ? Elle est désireuse d'apprendre à ériger des barrières mentales.  
- Tu ne peux pas te permettre autant de familiarité avec elle, voyons, rectifia Claire en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublie pas qui elle est.  
- Parfaitement, elle est comme toi et moi. Une simple personne avant d'être une princesse et tout le tralala que la société lui accorde. Je fais exactement de même avec toi.  
- Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes.  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es également une princesse.  
- Non, je ne le suis pas !

La vieille femme ne broncha pas face au regard menaçant de la blonde. Prenant une gorgée de son thé, elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par la commandante. Pourtant, cette dernière était capable de faire plier la volonté des plus braves guerriers. Et c'était une cuisinière à la retraite qui arrivait à lui tenir tête ?

- Il faut toujours que tu mêles ton grain de sel, se moqua Fang. Nous sommes entre amies ici, pourquoi s'encombrer de formalité. Et en quoi ton cas n'est pas le même que le mien.  
- En premier lieu, tu es une invitée du roi et l'héritière de Gran Pulse, énuméra lentement la soldate d'un ton ferme. Et deuxièmement, elle n'est pas autorisée à...  
- Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir éduquée à être aussi rabat-joie, ricana la vieille femme qui fut fusillée du regard par la blonde. Excuse son comportement un peu bourru, Fang. Claire a toujours eu un sale caractère. Je me demande d'ailleurs de qui elle le tient. Peut-être bien de son père, c'est une sacrée tête de cochon lui aussi.  
- Surveille tes paroles ! s'outra Claire en se tournant vers la commère.

Cette dernière éclata de rire alors que ses deux interlocutrices la dévisageaient. La noiraude restait bouche-bée face à l'impertinence de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou avoir peur face à la liberté qu'osait prendre celle-ci. Après tout, certaines personnes ne se faisaient-elles pas enfermer pour avoir dit moins que cela ? Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Fang se conforta dans son mutisme.

- Ne sois pas choquée, mon enfant, rassura la vieille dame en souriant. J'ai moi-même élevé le roi John avant de m'occuper de cette teigne de commandante.  
- Cela n'a pas dû être de tout repos, rit la pulsienne en croisant les bras. Était-elle turbulente ?  
- Une vraie petite chipie. Elle ne tenait pas plus d'une minute en place. Toujours à faire les quatre cents coups. Les fessées, elle connaissait !

Les joues de Claire s'empourprèrent. Détournant le regard, elle fit mine de continuer à manger tout en ignorant les deux autres femmes dans la pièce. Ses gestes brusques démontraient sa désapprobation, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.  
De son côté, Fang ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réalité. Elle avait plutôt imaginé la commandante en digne petite fillette sage et studieuse qui aurait fait la fierté de tout le monde. Un peu près la Claire d'aujourd'hui en somme. Mais la vérité était tout autre apparemment. Après tout, la blonde avait été une enfant comme une autre, indisciplinée comme tous les gamins.

- Se promener la nuit dans le château ou encore grimper tout en haut d'un arbre gigantesque ne l'effrayait pas, reprit la conteuse avec amusement et qui bénéficiait de toute l'attention de la pulsienne. Mais quand l'heure de dormir arrivait, Claire était incapable de passer la nuit toute seule. Et ce, jusqu'à l'âge de six ans !  
- Grand-mère ! gronda la commandante en tapant sur la table, ne pouvant emmagasiner plus de honte.

Fang éclata de rire même si la soldate la menaçait silencieusement des yeux. Mais l'occasion était bien trop belle pour ne pas se moquer de la super commandante. Et malgré son hilarité, un détail n'échappa pas à la pulsienne qui une fois remise, enchaîna immédiatement :

- Je m'en doutais ! Vous savez beaucoup trop de choses sur Claire. Et vous avez exactement les mêmes tics qu'elle avec vos sourcils.  
- Toujours aussi perspicace, concéda la grand-mère en caressant ses sourcils, surprise par la remarque. Claire est ma petite-fille, on ne peut rien te cacher. Sa mère, Elisabeth, était ma fille.

.

La soirée se profila tranquillement. Avec tous les efforts du monde, Claire fut incapable de terminer le repas de sa grand-mère. Bien que celle-ci l'ait réprimandé pour son manque d'appétit, la blonde tenta tout de même de défendre sa cause. De son côté, Fang récoltait toutes les petites anecdotes de l'enfance de la commandante sous la désapprobation de cette dernière.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi mouvementée, commenta la grand-mère qui avait chaud au cœur. Il faudrait que vous veniez plus souvent me voir ensemble.  
- Cela aurait été possible si votre butée de petite-fille ne s'obstinait pas à repartir en mission dès demain, rétorqua Fang en haussant des épaules.  
- Pardon ?

Derrière la vieille femme, Claire faisait signe à la pulsienne de se taire. Avec sa main, elle tranchait sa gorge à l'horizontale, mais lorsque son ascendante se tourna vers elle, la soldate se figea littéralement. Voir la colère et la tristesse dans les yeux de sa grand-mère, lui faisait mal. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le devoir l'appelait.  
Se rendant compte de son erreur, Fang se redressa de son siège. Elle n'était également pas en accord avec les décisions de la commandante, mais elle appréciait assez son hôte pour ne pas désirer la faire souffrir. La prochaine fois, elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de révéler les plans de la blonde. Afin de changer de sujets, elle reprit :

- Votre petite-fille est une menteuse de surcroît. J'ai tenu ma part du marché alors qu'elle n'accomplit pas la sienne.

Tournant son regard vers la pulsienne, Claire parut surprise par cette intervention. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Elle était surtout stupéfaite par le fait que Fang avait tenu la sienne. Posant la main sur le cœur, la soldate déclara :

- Mais la nuit n'est pas terminée. Pas tant que le soleil ne se sera pas levé. Donc, si je puis me le permettre, je pense encore avoir ma chance pour accomplir ma part du marché.

Alors que les deux jeunes saluèrent gentiment leur hôte de la soirée, elles quittèrent les lieux. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Fang jeta un dernier regard à la vieille femme. Elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant et impuissant. La cuisinière lui rendit l'affection, ne pouvant rien faire face à la détermination de sa petite-fille.

Suivant son guide, la pulsienne se rendit compte qu'elles ne s'y dirigeaient pas du tout en direction de la ville, mais totalement à l'opposée. Au lieu de passer par l'entrée de la forteresse, Claire les avait emmenées derrière le jardin royal. Face à la muraille de pierre, elle ouvrit une petite trappe qui était parfaitement dissimulée derrière le lierre qui s'était formé sur la roche.  
Galamment, la commandante laissa la noiraude passer la première. Puis, refermant le passage secret derrière elles, Claire tâtonna les parois à la recherche des torches. Elles se trouvaient dans un long tunnel sombre et humide.  
Contre toute attente, Fang attrapa la main de la blonde qui ne sursauta pas face à ce contact. La métamorphe pouvait voir l'interrogation sur le visage de sa guide désormais aveugle. Amusée, elle déclara :

- Cette fois-ci, c'est à ton tour d'être aveugle et de me faire confiance.  
- Vous pouvez voir dans le noir ? Intéressant, répondit Claire qui se laissa guider sans la moindre hésitation. Si je me prends un mur, cela va barder pour votre derrière.

La pulsienne rit sans cacher que l'idée lui avait déjà frôlé l'esprit.  
Le chemin se fit en silence, seuls leurs pas résonnaient contre la roche. De temps à autre, la noiraude apercevait de petits rongeurs qui passaient sans se faire remarquer. Et rapidement, le son distinct des vagues au loin lui chatouilla les oreilles. Puis, ce fut la lumière du croissant de lune au bout du tunnel qui les accueillit généreusement.  
Fang ne revenait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. L'océan infini s'étendait devant ses yeux sous l'éclairage lunaire et stellaire. Les eaux chantonnaient son chant apaisant et puissant, écrasant littéralement le silence de la nuit. Sur les côtés, des roches semblaient délimiter cette plage privée comme offrant sa protection. L'endroit était loin d'être immense, mais était assez large pour amarrer un navire. Et lorsque la noiraude leva son regard, elle se rendit compte que le château se trouvait à une hauteur vertigineuse au-dessus de leur tête.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, émerveillée par le paysage nocturne.  
- Très peu de personnes connaissaient cet accès, répondit Claire qui se permit également de contempler cet environnement digne d'être immortalisé dans un tableau. En cas d'urgence, cet endroit permet d'évacuer la famille royale.  
- En somme, personne ne viendra nous déranger dans ce petit paradis. C'est parfait !

Impatiente, Fang retira ses sandales qu'elle jeta à terre sans plus de cérémonie. Tout en marchant vers la mer, elle se déshabilla petit à petit. Jetant tout d'abord ses manches, puis son débardeur noir avant de terminer par le bas. Le sable encore tiède après la journée ensoleillé de la journée, caressait les pieds nus de la pulsienne. Une douce sensation qui ravit cette dernière qui marcha lentement afin de savourer le moment.

- Mais... Que faites-vous ? questionna qui, par respect pour l'intimité de la princesse, détourna la tête sur le côté.  
- Tout ceci est bien trop beau pour ne pas profiter d'une baignade à la belle étoile, expliqua Fang qui frissonna lorsque l'eau toucha le bout de ses orteils.

L'eau était à la parfaite température, se disait-elle avant de se jeter entièrement dans l'océan. Lorsque Claire entendit le plongeon, elle se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Éberluée, elle regardait la pulsienne nager comme un poisson dans la mer sombre, illuminée par les simples rayons de la lune.  
Se rapprochant doucement, la soldate prit la peine d'éviter les vêtements de sa camarade. À un mètre de l'eau, elle déclara :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.  
- Allez, viens me rejoindre ! répondit la noiraude qui plongea durant quelques secondes avant de remonter à la surface. Elle est délicieuse. Tu devrais en profiter.  
- Je vous demanderais de sortir et de vous rhabiller, Altesse. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se trouver dans l'eau. On n'en voit même pas le fond.

Comme toujours, la métamorphe ignora ses avertissements. Claire passa la main dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant que faire. Nerveusement, elle frottait le pommeau de son épée. S'il arrivait quelque chose, parviendra-t-elle à se déplacer assez rapidement pour secourir la princesse ? Elle était plutôt une bonne nageuse, mais dans ces eaux obscures, impossible d'identifier quoi que ce soit.  
Soudain, la soldate se rendit compte que la noiraude ne se trouvait plus à la surface de l'eau. Fronçant des sourcils, elle chercha la jeune femme du regard. Mais rien, elle ne la voyait nulle part.

- Altesse ? appela-t-elle, inquiète. Altesse ? Si c'est une blague, sachez que ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Alors je vous prierais d'arrêter ce petit jeu puéril.

Aucune réaction. Aucune réponse.  
Rapidement, le cœur de la commandante se mit à battre aussi vite que des tambours. Mentalement, elle tenta de calculer depuis combien de temps Fang était passée sous l'eau. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions, il fallait agir !  
Décrochant son épée de sa ceinture, Claire la jeta dans le sable sans la moindre précaution. Hâtivement, elle courut en direction de la mer sans se donner la peine de retirer le moindre vêtement. Elle plongea dans l'eau et nagea le plus vite qu'elle put à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu la noiraude pour la dernière fois. Mais l'obscurité rendait sa recherche extrêmement difficile. Et s'enfoncer à l'aveuglette dans les eaux profondes n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Sans plus attendre, la commandante concentra sa magie qu'elle dirigea vers le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Ces dernières s'illuminèrent comme de minuscules petites lucioles. Et comme une petite pluie de lumière, les petites lueurs jaunes glissèrent dans l'eau, attirées par le fond. Au passage, elles éclairaient ce qui les entourait. En quelques secondes, une vingtaine de ces éclats magiques s'étendait dans une circonférence de trois mètres autour de la jeune femme.  
Mais avant que Claire ne puisse inspecter les lieux après son œuvre, quelque chose surgit dans son dos et lui attrapa les épaules. Très vite, des éclats de rire chantonnèrent dans les oreilles de la soldate qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Se retournant, elle découvrit la pulsienne aussi souriante qu'une enfant qui venait de jouer un mauvais tour.  
Cette dernière regarda tout autour d'elle avant de commenter :

- Oh, c'est chouette ça ! On dirait plein de petites lucioles marines.

Sachant parfaitement que ceci était l'œuvre de la soldate, une question s'illumina dans l'esprit de la farceuse : Pourquoi Claire n'avait-elle pas usé d'un tel pouvoir plus tôt dans le tunnel ? Celle-ci n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une vision nocturne si elle était capable d'émettre de telles lumières.

- Bon sang, Fang ! s'insurgea Claire, ce qui extirpa la noiraude de ses questions. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ?!

Un sourire bête se forma sur les lèvres de la pulsienne, ce qui attisa encore plus la colère de la commandante. Sur le moment, Claire était tentée de noyer sa camarade de ses propres mains. Elle devait user de tout son calme et de toute sa patience pour se contenir.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous...  
- T'as dit mon prénom ? s'émerveilla Fang qui rit doucement. J'y crois pas, c'est un miracle !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, reprit la soldate dont la colère avait laissé place à l'incompréhension.  
- Si, si, j'ai bien entendu. Tu as dit mon prénom. Tu as dit : Fang !

Les sourcils froncés, la commandante était complètement perdue. Sous la colère, elle avait crié sans réfléchir à ses propres paroles. Il était donc possible qu'un mot lui ait échappé sans qu'elle ne le veuille.  
Soudain, l'esprit de la blonde percuta subitement face à ce qu'elle voyait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Fang était complètement nue devant elle, éclairée par les petites boules de lumière. Celle-ci ne semblait guère pudique et sa nudité de ne la dérangeait en rien. Mais instinctivement, Claire remit ses idées en place et fit disparaître sa magie en un claquement de doigts.

En une fraction de seconde, tout redevint sombre dans cet océan nocturne. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la noiraude parut déçue par les événements. Elle avait trouvé ces lucioles magnifiques, donnant à cette baignade un côté féérique. Faisant la moue, elle dévisagea la magicienne sans cacher sa déception. Lorsque cette dernière leva le regard dans les siens, Fang se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour du cou de la soldate. Et les vagues avaient rapproché leur corps sans qu'elles n'y soient pour quelque chose.  
Tout parut subitement se figer tout autour d'elles. La mer s'était tue. Le vent s'était arrêté de souffler. La lune et les étoiles avaient même cessé de scintiller. Le temps semblait s'être gelé pour ce moment inattendu. Les yeux dans les yeux, même le souffle des deux femmes était inexistant. Impossible de briser le contact visuel. Impossible d'esquisser le moindre geste. À quel moment leur visage s'était-il autant rapproché l'un de l'autre ? Encore quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres se frôleraient...

- Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer, déclara Claire en se retirant gentiment. N'allez pas attraper froid.

Doucement, la commandante s'éloigna de la pulsienne avant de nager vers la rive. Complètement chamboulée, Fang tenta de remettre les choses en place dans son esprit. Petit à petit, elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé entre la soldate et elle. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade comme un petit fou. Mais ce que la noiraude ne manqua pas de remarquer, était l'immense déception qui la ravageait. Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir désormais. Elle avait désiré hardiment que ce baiser ait lieu. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

.

Le lendemain matin, Fang était affalée dans son lit, ne désirant pas en sortir. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était bien trop tourmenté par sa dernière découverte. Elle avait une indéniable attirance pour la commandante de la garde royale et princesse de Cocoon. Par Fenrir, comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Jamais la pulsienne ne s'était sentie attirée par qui que ce soit. En quoi cette soldate sévère et butée était différente des autres ? Ses manières et ses réactions, pour la plupart du temps, tapaient sur les nerfs de la métamorphe qui n'avait qu'un désir : agacer cette dernière. Quand est-ce que la rivalité avait-elle cédé sa place à... une attraction ?  
Avec un effort titanesque, Fang réussit à ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord. L'air frais matinal lui fit le plus grand bien. Mais immédiatement, son attention fut attirée par le remue-ménage qui se déroulait plus bas. Des soldats se préparaient à partir, la commandante à leur tête.

Chevauchant son fidèle destrier, Claire aboyait ses ordres avec calme et autorité. À peine revenue de mission qu'elle avait déjà trouvé la force de repartir à une autre. D'où puisait-elle autant d'énergie ? Si elle ne prenait pas garde, un jour, cela lui jouerait un mauvais tour. Elle avait beau être compétente et intelligente, elle restait tout de même humaine. La fatigue finira un jour par la terrasser à ce rythme.  
Lorsque leur regard se croisa, Claire détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce geste interloqua Fang dont l'attention fut immédiatement attirée par la venue de Lebreau auprès de sa commandante. Celle-ci, toujours souriante, échangeait quelques mots et encouragements à sa supérieure qui rit gentiment.  
Sentant son sang bouillir par un sentiment que Fang savait désormais être de la jalousie, celle-ci se détourna et quitta son perchoir. Elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

.

- En es-tu vraiment certaine ? demanda Shella avec inquiétude, caressant le bras de sa fille. Je croyais que tu ne te plaisais pas ici.  
- J'en suis certaine, Mère, répondit doucement Fang en hochant la tête, posant sa main sur celle de sa génitrice. Ici, j'apprends beaucoup à connaître les humains. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner tout de suite Noel.

En restant ici, à Cocoon, la noiraude allait pouvoir perfectionner ses barrières mentales. Et la grand-mère de Claire lui faisait toujours des cours très intéressants sur les arcanes. Un savoir qui, dans le futur, pourrait s'avérer très utile. Et d'une certaine manière, la pulsienne n'était pas non plus très rassurée de laisser son jeune frère dans ce château, loin de sa famille. La dernière chose qui la retenait également et dont elle veillerait à ne pas le révéler à sa mère, était qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour la commandante. D'ici là, elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter le seul lieu qui pouvait la rapprocher de la blonde.

- On m'arrache mon petit garçon et maintenant, ma fille veut également s'envoler de ses propres ailes ? soupira Shella avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Ça va aller, ma douce, ils sont grands désormais, rassura Fargas en serrant son épouse dans ses bras avant de toiser tour à tour ses deux enfants. Soyez prudents tous les deux. Votre mère et moi reviendrons quand nous le pourrons. D'ici là, continuez à me rendre fier de vous.

Fang et Noel hochèrent la tête avant que leur mère ne vienne les étreindre affectueusement. Puis, après les avoir embrassés, les parents Yun grimpèrent sur leur chocobo. Afin d'assurer la sécurité de ses enfants, Fargas avait toutefois décidé de laisser trois de ses meilleurs combattants à Bodum : Nolan, Chross et Kirla. Les sachant auprès des héritiers, permettait au père de les quitter plus facilement.  
Alors que les plumes des chocobos n'étaient plus qu'un point jaune à l'horizon, Noel se tourna doucement vers son aînée. Cette dernière scrutait encore au loin, comme si elle pouvait encore apercevoir les voyageurs qui venaient de partir.

- Tu en es vraiment certaine ? demanda le garçon.  
- Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit Fang d'un faible sourire. De toute manière, faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour te surveiller. Sans moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendrais.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela changerait quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes rirent afin de mieux digérer le déchirement qu'était leur séparation avec leurs parents. Pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes, loin de la protection de leurs géniteurs. Cela leur fit un drôle d'effet. Impossible de savoir si c'était quelque chose de positif ou non.

.

Voyant arriver sa nouvelle amie, Bahamut s'agita joyeusement. Ravie d'un tel accueil, Fang bondit par-dessus la barrière et le rejoignit dans l'air de détente pour les chevaux. L'étalon noir s'empressa d'engouffrer son museau dans le cou de sa visiteuse, la chatouillant de son souffle puissant. Cette dernière rit en le repoussant afin de le taquiner. Mais Bahamut repartait immédiatement à l'assaut.  
Puis, tellement content qu'une amie se joigne à sa promenade, le cheval se mit à tournoyer autour de la jeune femme. Le laissant faire, Fang suivait son compagnon du regard en laissant la gaieté du moment dissiper toutes ses tourmentes. De temps à autre, Bahamut donnait des coups de tête vers l'arrière, tentant de faire comprendre ses intentions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? questionna la pulsienne en penchant la tête sur le côté, une main sur la hanche.

Doucement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Tu en es vraiment certain ?

Bahamut hennit afin de prouver son assentiment et son impatience. Partant comme une flèche au bout du parc et revint au triple galop. Fang se tint prête, en position d'attaque. Lorsque le cheval couleur encre la frôle, elle s'agrippa à sa crinière avant de se hisser sur son dos. Sans cesser sa course, la bête ne chercha pas à faire tomber sa cavalière.  
Le vent fouettant son visage, la noiraude savourait le plaisir de la vitesse. Un chocobo était plus gracieux et délicat qu'un cheval. En chevaucher un était bien plus aisé, plus facile. Tandis qu'un équidé était plus brutal, plus puissant, ce qui rendait la chose plus complexe, mais aussi plus excitante. Fang se laissait porter par l'énergie incroyable de Bahamut qui ne faisait qu'accélérer la cadence seconde après seconde. L'adrénaline les enivrait comme l'alcool soûlait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le canasson sauvage décida de ralentir sa course. Une fois qu'il fut à petits pas, la pulsienne se laissa glisser de son dos. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, elle tapota son ami afin de le remercier de cette merveilleuse balade sportive. Elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle et pour cela, elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.  
Mais le sourire de Fang s'évapora lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

- Wouah ! siffla Lebreau en s'appuyant sur la barrière. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Vous l'avez vraiment montée ? Et bien, Altesse, vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir été la première.  
- Claire n'a jamais monté Bahamut ? s'étonna Fang en scrutant l'étalon en question. Pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que celui-ci ne l'a jamais réellement désiré. À présent, je me demande de plus en plus s'il ne vous préfère pas à la commandante.

Comme pour confirmer les suppositions, Bahamut vint se lover dans le cou de la pulsienne. Celle-ci lui gratta l'arrière de l'oreille en retour, sourire aux lèvres. Puis, le regard de Fang se posa sur la soldate aux cheveux corbeaux et au regard noisette. Lebreau était une belle femme. Petite et avec un sacré caractère. Cette dernière avait plus d'un atout pour s'attirer les faveurs de Claire, se rendit compte la métamorphe qui se remit à broyer du noir.

Se secouant mentalement, Fang se gifla l'esprit. Ce n'était pas son genre de se morfondre pour si peu. Et ce n'était que des présomptions. Il n'y avait eu aucune confirmation qui révélerait une relation entre Claire et Lebreau. Il n'y avait pas non plus de revendications pour contredire cette théorie.  
Agacée de se retrouver torturer dans l'ignorance, la pulsienne se tourna vers la soldate et lui demanda de but en blanc :

- Est-ce qu'entre la commandante et toi, il y a quelque chose ?  
- Plaît-il ? rétorqua Lebreau, prise de court.  
- As-tu une relation avec ta supérieure ? Tu sais, genre... comme des amantes.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, la soldate finit par éclater de rire. Les mains sur le ventre, elle n'arrivait plus à cesser son hilarité. Essuyant une petite larme, elle tenta toutefois de se contenir, cela n'était pas très respectueux. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle reprit :

- La commandante et moi ? C'est une blague ! Il y a erreur sur la personne.

Dissimulant sa décontenance, Fang scrutait les faits et gestes de son interlocutrice qui pourraient trahir le moindre mensonge. Mais face à une réaction aussi sincère, difficile de ne pas la croire.

- Vraiment ? continua la pulsienne, perplexe. Vous me paressez tout de même proche.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le bras droit de la commandante, répondit Lebreau qui avait reprit son calme. Pour tout vous dire, lorsque la commandante à ouvert le service militaire aux femmes, je fus l'une des premières à m'y enrôler. Étant les uniques femmes d'une armée entièrement masculine, il allait de soit que l'on devait se serrer les coudes.  
- Mais entre vous, il n'y a jamais eu de...  
- Non. Non ! rit Lebreau en brassant l'air de sa main. Je respecte bien trop la commandante pour pouvoir avoir des idées déplacées envers sa personne. Et elle est bien trop professionnelle pour suggérer quoi que ce soit avec moi. Imaginez le malaise que cela pourrait provoquer durant notre travail. La commandante ne se permettrait jamais qu'une telle chose arrive. Vous la connaissez, le devoir avant tout.

Cette nouvelle soulagea Fang bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et cela pouvait paraître puéril, mais soudainement, Lebreau lui semblait bien plus sympathique désormais. Intérieurement, la pulsienne se moquait d'elle-même et de ses réactions d'adolescentes pubères.  
Posant la main sur la hanche, la soldate scruta les alentours. Après tout, elle était en ronde avant d'avoir accosté la princesse de Gran Pulse. Elle avait tout de même un devoir à accomplir. Puis, voyant rien à signaler, elle reporta son attention vers son interlocutrice. Un sourire peu rassurant apparut sur son joli petit minois.

- Pourquoi ces questions, Altesse ? demanda Lebreau, l'air suspicieux et moqueur.  
- Pour simple information, répondit Fang avec désinvolture.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.

La femme de la garde royale n'était pas dupe. Même si la pulsienne ne révélait rien sur son visage, elle savait reconnaître une femme amoureuse et jalouse. Croisant les bras, elle haussa les épaules en songeant que sa supérieure avait encore fait des ravages.

- Entre nous, je vous conseillerais d'abandonner, suggéra Lebreau d'une voix sage.

Relevant le regard, Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice qui semblait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Cela dut se voir dans son expression, car immédiatement, la soldate reprit d'un air désolé :

- Vous êtes là pour information, non ? Et bien, sachez que la commandante ne s'attache jamais à personne. Il lui arrive certes de flirter et de passer de chaudes nuits. Mais ce n'est jamais quelque chose de concret. Rien de durable, vous voyez ?  
- Passer de chaudes nuits ? répéta la pulsienne qui eut du mal à avaler cette idée.

Choquée, elle ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé capable d'une telle... Elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier ses agissements. Fang n'était pas surprise que Claire ait du succès. Qu'elle flirte avec son entourage n'était pas non plus bien surprenant. La noiraude faisait de même avec les membres de son clan. C'était un petit jeu amusant et parfaitement innocent. Mais la blonde ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle allait même jusqu'au lit apparemment.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, reprit Lebreau en prenant un air coupable. La commandante est humaine. Elle a des besoins comme tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, la soldate salua la princesse avant de se remettre au travail. Certes, sa supérieure n'était pas là, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tirer au flanc.  
Bouche-bée, Fang regarda bêtement son interlocutrice s'éloignait pendant qu'elle percutait les dernières informations. Récapitulatif de la journée : une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles.

* * *

**C'est ici que prend fin la 2ème partie de cette histoire. À votre grande bonté de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, ok, j'arrête de faire ma méchante, je vous offre la 3ème partie de cette fiction. Mais avant, une petite séance de réponses de reviews. J'ai pas d'autres choix que de répondre ici ^^**

**talecticeadore: Toi, déjà, t'as un compte. Connecte-toi dessus, boulet! xD Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire et tu es une éternelle insatisfaite :p**

**Vega: Non, je ne suis pas daltonienne! xD Je pense que c'est un point de vue comme cette histoire de savoir si Vanille a les cheveux roux ou roses. M'enfin! Et je n'ai jamais dit que Fang était vierge. Hahaha. Ce sont des adultes, donc forcément, à un moment donné, elles ont... On va éviter les images. Pour ce qui est de l'âge des personnages, je me réfère souvent à leur âge d'origine. Sinon, je l'aurais précisé. En tout cas, tes commentaires sont toujours aussi grands, ça fait plaisir.**

**Zeldore: C'est étrange, car d'habitude, "gentiment" est à la 4ème place parmi mes synonymes du genre. Tranquillement, doucement et délicatement passent avant. Alors je sais pas ce qui s'est passé! xD Oui, les deux histoires sont totalement à l'opposée. En même temps, l'indomptable a été écrit i ans. Je pense qu'il y avait moins de maturité dans le récit. Et ravie que la grand-mère te plaise! Moi, ça m'a bien amusé d'écrire sur elle.**

**Drack: En moins de 24h? J'espère que tu as pensé à te nourrir! Hahaha. En tout cas, contente de savoir que tu as adoré ta lecture. J'espère que cette suite et mes écrits continueront de te plaire.**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie tous de vous être donné la peine de commenter ma fiction. Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant. Pas la peine de rouspéter ou sinon, je me lance dans un grand monologue. Oh oui, je suis douée en monologue... Hahaha. Bon, c'est bon...**

**Bonne lecture! :p**

* * *

**Le Crépuscule de l'Innocence**  
**Partie 3**

Dans sa chambre, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, à regarder le théâtre de la nuit, Fang était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Serrant un genou contre sa poitrine, elle paraissait absente et songeuse. Son esprit était tourmenté par les derniers événements. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'elle avalait une grande goulée d'air.  
Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, Claire était enfin rentrée de sa mission il y a trois jours de cela. Même si Fang avait du mal à l'admettre, la commandante l'avait manqué durant ces deux semaines d'absence. Mais alors qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver la soldate, quelque chose avait changé. Cette dernière était devenue distante telle une étrangère. N'échangeant que quelques formalités avec la pulsienne, elle semblait sinon l'éviter la plupart du temps. Le retour de la chevalière froide et stricte en somme. Un changement de situation que la noiraude avait beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre.  
Depuis son retour, Fang avait dû adresser deux ou trois fois la parole à la soldate. Et même si elle passait ses soirées en compagnie de la grand-mère en cuisine, elle ne croisait pas celle qui hantait son esprit désormais. La fuyait-elle ? Non, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Ne voulant pas broyer du noir, car la noiraude se disait que ce n'était pas son genre, elle décida de quitter ses quartiers. Quitte à devoir se triturer l'esprit, elle préférait le faire à un but lucratif. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas encore eu droit à son entraînement nocturne. Voilà quelque chose qui allait lui vider ses idées durant quelques heures, si elle avait de la chance. Et un petit plat ne pouvait que lui remonter le moral.  
À cette belle perspective, Fang s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans les méandres du château. À présent, elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et pouvait s'y promener les yeux fermés. Connaître cet immense labyrinthe était certes plus rassurant, mais la pulsienne n'était pas pour autant à l'aise entre ces murs en pierre. Au rythme où allaient les choses, elle en venait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû rentrer à Gran Pulse avec sa famille.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, gémit une petite voix fragile dont l'agitation pouvait s'entendre dans l'intonation.

Fang se figea littéralement, aux aguets. Les mots provenaient du couloir sur la droite après l'intersection. Qui était-ce ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. De ce fait, curieuse, la pulsienne décida de se rapprocher à pas de loup. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle longea le mur afin de se rapprocher de la discussion. Les lieux n'étaient illuminés que par quelques torches ci et là. Mais cela ne dérangeait bien évidemment pas la métamorphe.  
Soudain, une odeur familière chatouilla les narines de la pulsienne qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle se jeta immédiatement dans l'embranchement. Et face à ce qu'elle vit, son souffle se fit inexistant. Sa gorge se serrait tant qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle rapetissait petit à petit. Ses doigts tremblaient frénétiquement sans qu'elle ne puisse les maîtriser. Et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de ce qu'elle voyait.

Plaquée contre le mur, une jeune servante plongeait ses yeux pleins de fascination dans ceux de Claire. Se tenant contre elle, la commandante avait une main appuyée contre la pierre alors que son visage frôlait dangereusement celui de la demoiselle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de se lier. Prisonnière de la soldate, la domestique était loin de vouloir fuir, au contraire, elle frémissait d'impatience. Sa partenaire, quant à elle, était posée et maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Lorsque tout d'un coup, sans bouger d'un poil, son regard se tourna vers la voyeuse.  
À cet instant, Fang crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Au même moment, la jeune servante se rendit compte de la présence de la pulsienne. Honteuse, elle émit un petit hoquet qu'elle ne put empêcher de s'échapper de sa bouche. Mais Claire ne bougea pas de sa position, maintenant toujours cette dernière contre elle. Son regard était sans équivoque : « Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? »

- Je vais vous laisser, grommela maladroitement la noiraude qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui fit volte-face avant de partir.

Après quelques pas, Fang se mordit les lèvres, agacée. Passant la main dans les cheveux, la pulsienne devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre la soldate et elle. Claire faisait simplement son travail en la surveillant et en la protégeant. Et comme l'avait avoué Lebreau, la blonde aimait flirter. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Une parmi tant d'autres, Fang n'avait été qu'un divertissement dont la commandante s'était apparemment lassée. Comme un vulgaire objet que l'on jetait après utilisation.

* * *

Ce regard plein d'amertume restait imprimé dans son esprit. Claire fut incapable de supprimer la dernière expression de Fang de sa tête. Rageusement, elle frappa son poing contre le mur, faisant sursauter la domestique qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait. Mais même la douleur ne semblait pas apaiser la blonde qui se retira doucement.  
Tout allait pour le mieux pourtant. Une occasion en or venait de se présenter et la commandante l'avait saisie sans la moindre hésitation. Cela était en concordance avec ce qu'elle s'était décidée à exécuter. C'était le meilleur choix à prendre, elle le savait. Mais alors pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que cela la faisait tant souffrir ? Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? La plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?  
Se flagellant mentalement, la commandante se rappela ses objectifs. Le soir de la baignade de minuit, une limite avait failli être franchie. Cette nuit-là, l'attirance de Fang pour sa personne avait été aussi violente qu'une gifle pour la soldate. Ce n'était plus un jeu sans conséquence désormais. Il y avait réciprocité. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de courtiser la princesse de Gran Pulse, de la taquiner pour son plaisir personnel. Surtout une fois que la blonde avait appris que Lebreau avait inconsciemment détruit la barrière qu'elle s'était donnée du mal à créer entre Fang et elle. De lui faire croire à une relation fictive.

Tout avait été si simple au début. Claire s'était sentie attirée par cette étrangère d'une beauté arrogante. Même si elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne put s'empêcher de flirter avec la pulsienne. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une bêtise, mais cela soulageait son cœur qui ne semblait battre que pour cette femme. C'était stupide, avait-elle pensé, car elle ne la connaissait à peine. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà eu divers amants et amantes. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Fang si différente des autres ? Intérieurement, la blonde se moquait d'elle-même. Bien sûr qu'elle possédait la réponse...  
Mais maintenant que la soldate connaissait les sentiments de la noiraude, toute la donne changeait. C'était impossible. Et la chevalière devait réparer son erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Souffrance et colère bataillaient en son sein. Les tourmentes étaient telles que Claire fut même rebutée de toucher la ravissante demoiselle qui se tenait juste devant ses yeux. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas posé de problème au départ. Afin de compenser sa frustration, elle était partie trouver des partenaires qui pourraient éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Fang de ses pensées. Se voiler la face était terminé désormais. Son esprit et son corps ne désiraient qu'une seule et unique femme maintenant.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, déclara Claire en se courbant devant la domestique avant de faire volte-face.

À ce moment-là, la soldate croisa la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir assister à ce pitoyable spectacle. Se tenant juste devant la porte de sa cuisine, sa grand-mère la dévisageait sévèrement. Une honte sans nom attrapa la blonde dans ses filets. Elle – qui avait toujours voulu faire la fierté de la femme qui l'avait élevée et qui fut celle qui avait enfanté sa mère – venait de témoigner le pire des déshonneurs.  
Une gifle fit tourner le visage de la commandante qui n'osait pas regarder la vieille dame dans les yeux. La frappe n'était pas puissante, car malgré sa colère, la cuisinière aimait plus que tout sa petite-fille.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai éduquée, argua-t-elle sévèrement.

Attrapant le bras de la jeune fille, la mère d'Elisabeth la tira de force dans la cuisine. Après avoir poussé cette dernière à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Son regard témoignait de sa désapprobation ainsi que... sa déception. Ce constat brisa le cœur de Claire. Elle venait de décevoir la femme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde. Celle dont chaque compliment valait plus que des médailles d'honneur pour la soldate.

- Grand-mère...  
- Ma petite-fille serait donc une couarde ? gronda la vieille femme en soupirant, toute colère disparaissant de son visage, seule la fatigue y restait. Tu vaux tellement plus que ça, Claire.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers ses casseroles et fit bouillir de l'eau. Puis, elle prépara une théière où elle glissa le thé séché à l'intérieur. Durant toute l'opération, la soldate avait gardé le silence et n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, songea la cuisinière qui se rappelait le comportement de sa descendante quand elle avait commis une bêtise. Même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, reprit la grand-mère en retirant l'eau bouillante du feu. J'ai remarqué comment tu la regardais. Fang est une jeune femme parfaitement adorable. Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas, rétorqua faiblement Claire qui ne pouvait toujours pas fixer son interlocutrice dans les yeux.  
- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Quand cesseras-tu de te trouver une excuse pour ton caprice égoïste ?  
- Ce n'est pas égoïste...  
- Bien sûr que si, Claire.

Sentant son sang bouillir aussi brutalement que son cœur la faisait souffrir, la commandante abattit brutalement ses paumes contre la table. Le fracas résonna dans la pièce, mais la vieille femme ne fut en rien impressionnée. Depuis le début de leur conversion, la jeune femme osait enfin lever le regard vers son ancêtre.

- Tu sais ce qui serait égoïste ? s'écria Claire qui ne retenait plus toute sa rage et sa frustration. Ce serait de la laisser s'attacher à moi et de la laisser meurtrie le jour de ma mort !  
- La mort est le quotidien de chaque être vivant, rétorqua doucement la vieille dame d'une voix pleine de sagesse. Un jour où l'autre, elle arrivera. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que le monde cessera de tourner.  
- Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! Qui sait quand je succomberais sur le champ de bataille ? Qui sait quand la reine réussira enfin de m'écarter de sa route ?

Baissant la tête, la blonde fixa ses mains qu'elle serra. Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre de se lier avec une personne alors que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ? Pouvait-elle accepter de faire souffrir la personne qu'elle abandonnera derrière elle ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on ait à me pleurer comme mon père qui n'arrive pas à oublier ma mère, marmonna la chevalière, la mâchoire crispée. Son chagrin continue de le meurtrir à petit feu. Et jamais... Jamais il ne s'estompera.  
- Et te priver de bonheur serait la solution ? ajouta la cuisinière qui se servit une tasse de thé. Si cela était à refaire, le roi se jetterait à nouveau, sans la moindre hésitation, dans les bras de ta mère.

Face à ce commentaire, Claire ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Elle savait également que son père ne regrettait rien du passé. À chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Elisabeth, malgré la douleur du souvenir, il souriait toujours. Tout semblait si merveilleux pour lui et rien au monde ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.  
De vieilles mains chaudes se posèrent contre les joues de la soldate qui leva les yeux. Les orbes noisette de sa grand-mère la toisaient, pleins d'affection et de tristesse. Claire était née dans un monde dur et sans pitié. Chaque jour était un combat éternel pour sa survie. Chaque jour pouvait être le dernier de son existence. La dame âgée aurait souhaité tellement plus pour sa petite-fille qui méritait sa part de joie ici bas.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, murmura-t-elle doucement. Cesse de toujours trop réfléchir et accepte ce que le moment présent t'offre à chaque instant. Tu ne mourras pas demain, Claire. Ni même la semaine prochaine, le mois d'après ou encore les cinquante années à venir. Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi, tu m'entends ?  
- Grand-mère... marmonna la blonde qui se laissa étreindre par son ascendante. Je suis désolée...  
- Tu n'es qu'une idiote... chuchota affectueusement la cuisinière en serrant l'unique trésor qu'il lui restait sur cette Terre. Tout comme ta mère...

* * *

- Fang ? interpella Serah en passant la main devant les yeux de son amie.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, la concernée revint à ses esprits comme surprise. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle se tenait dans l'immense jardin royal. Comme presque tous les jours depuis son séjour à Bodum, la noiraude faisait sa promenade quotidienne en compagnie des jeunes fiancés. D'ailleurs, ces derniers la dévisageaient étrangement, interloqués par son comportement.

- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, frangine, commenta Noel en fronçant des sourcils, inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Parfaitement bien, j'ai juste eu du mal à fermer l'œil hier soir, répondit Fang en brassant l'air de sa main, désinvolte. Cela doit sûrement venir du fait que je ne me dépense pas assez durant la journée. Ça te dirait pas de reprendre nos entraînements, Noel ?

Bien évidemment, la pulsienne pouvait aller améliorer ses capacités de combat en compagnie des soldats. Après tout, ils avaient un terrain à cet effet. Mais moins elle croisait la commandante et mieux elle se portait. Depuis l'incident d'hier soir, la noiraude remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir croisé à nouveau le chemin de la soldate.

- Tu veux reprendre nos entraînements matinaux ? fit le fils de Fargas qui ne cacha pas son intérêt à une telle perspective. Je dois avouer que cela me manque.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais y assister ? demanda Serah dont le regard brillait d'admiration pour son fiancé. Je promets de me faire discrète.  
- Bien sûr, je ne peux rien vous refuser, Princesse.

Les deux futurs époux se contemplèrent durant un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. La gêne était au rendez-vous, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose au teint romantique qui planait autour d'eux.  
Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, Fang observa cet échange silencieux. Les choses allaient bon train pour les deux tourtereaux. Ils semblaient heureux que le destin les ait liés. Un bonheur consentit entre Yun et Farron. Une chose dont la pulsienne n'avait droit.  
Sans vouloir se laisser retomber dans les abîmes de sa relation amoureuse, la noiraude reprit d'un air narquois :

- Vous vous entendez bien, vous deux. Racontez-moi, vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?  
- Pa-Pardon ? hoqueta Serah devenue rouge pivoine.  
- Fang ! gronda Noel dont le teint était très proche de celui de son amie.

Face à de telles réactions, Fang ne put retenir un éclat de rire. À ce rythme, le royaume avait le temps de tomber en ruine avant que des héritiers voient le jour. Seule compensation à cela, la paix entre Cocoon et Gran Pulse.  
Noel décida de faire taire la moquerie de son aînée. Sans plus attendre, il lui donna quelques coups à l'épaule afin de la calmer. Mais l'effet escompté fut l'inverse, la noiraude riait des plus belles et ne semblait pas vouloir s'interrompre. Amusée, Serah se mit à son tour, à sévir contre sa future belle-sœur. Cette fois-ci, la rieuse fit mine d'avoir été douloureusement frappée. Et les chamailleries reprirent des plus belles.

Tout d'un coup, un sifflement dans l'air attira l'attention des deux métamorphes. Instinctivement, alors que son esprit analysait encore l'origine de ce son, le corps de Noel se jeta sur la princesse. Au même moment, une flèche le transperça le dos de son épaule gauche. Les dents serrées, il retint un cri de douleur afin de ne pas effrayer sa fiancée qui émit un hurlement de surprise.  
En même pas quelques secondes, les soldats s'agglutinèrent autour des héritiers. Les gardes personnels des pulsiens étaient également présents. Immédiatement, Nolan dégaina son arc et banda une flèche. Son œil avisé de l'homme-faucon avait déjà calculé l'origine du tir et sa vision lui permettait d'apercevoir le coupable.

- En haut de la muraille, dénonça-t-il alors qu'il allait abattre sa cible.

Fang eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le tueur lorsque son attention fut attirée vers l'un des chevaliers qui bousculait ses compères. Tout en dégainant son épée, il tenait un étrange objet dans son autre main. Mais avant que la pulsienne ne puisse avertir son entourage, l'individu avait déjà exécuté son infâme plan.  
Des créatures surgirent hors du cristal obscur. Ressemblant des limaces géantes aux étranges couleurs, les monstres étaient apparus comme par enchantement. Mais le traître ne s'arrêta pas là. Levant son épée, il se lança désespérément en direction de la princesse de Cocoon. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Nolan changea d'objectif et tira la flèche dans la gorge de l'assaillant. Ce dernier émit un grognement guttural avant de s'effondrer au sol, à un mètre de Serah.  
Sans plus attendre, l'archer décocha un nouveau projectile sur l'un des monstres qui s'était approché du prince de Gran Pulse.

- Faites attention à leur poison ! s'écria Nolan lorsqu'il vit sa cible se désintégrer en une vapeur verte peu rassurante.

Alors que les chevaliers de la garde royale furent décontenancés par ces ennemis inconnus, Kirla se jeta immédiatement sur les deux héritiers à terre. Faisant attention à ne pas aggraver la blessure du fils de son chef, elle l'aida à se relever avant d'intimer à Serah :

- Suivez-moi !

Esquivant la limace gluante de justesse, Fang donna un coup de pied à ce dernier afin de l'éloigner. Elle regretta d'avoir laissé sa lance dans sa chambre ce matin-là. Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez chaotique, parmi les chevaliers qui les entouraient, trois autres se révélèrent être du camp adversaire.

- À mort les sangs impurs ! crièrent-ils avant de se retourner contre les soldats de la garde royale.

Complètement désorganisés, ces derniers ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance. Afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur, Nolan décida de blesser les attaquants plutôt que de les tuer. Dans le pire des cas, si sa victime s'avérait être un allié, celui-ci n'aurait pas perdu la vie. De son côté, Kirla confia le prince à Serah avant d'empêcher qui que ce soit de s'approcher d'eux.  
D'un côté des soldats renégats et de l'autre, des monstres remplis de poison. Le regard de Fang se tourna vers la cachette de l'assassin à l'arc. Ce dernier était tranquillement en train de prendre la fuite. Sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, la noiraude s'élança à sa poursuite.

- Fang, non ! cria Noel qui comprit les intentions de son aînée.  
- Chross ! appela Kirla qui donna un puissant coup de talon dans la poitrine en métal d'un chevalier.

Comprenant ce que lui demandait sa camarade, l'homme capable de muter en gorille partit à la suite de Fang. Au passage, il piétina délibérément quelques monstres qui gémirent longuement avant de se désintégrer en poison.

Grâce à ses dons de métamorphe, Fang atteignit la muraille assez rapidement pour apercevoir la direction qu'avait prise le fugitif. Celui-ci, ayant tout prévu pour sa fuite, se servit d'une corde qui lui permit de descendre de l'autre côté du mur. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent terre, il courut à toute vitesse vers la ville. Il cherchait certainement à se fondre dans la foule.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, la pulsienne se jeta du haut de la forteresse. Lorsque son corps s'approcha du sol, elle fit une roulade qui encaissa parfaitement la chute avant de reprendre sa course. Avec sa vitesse, elle aura vite fait de rattraper le fuyard. Mais celui-ci n'était apparemment pas près de vouloir abandonner. Tout en courant, il se retourna et tira une flèche sur sa poursuivante. De justesse, la noiraude l'esquiva alors que le projectile siffla juste à côté de son oreille.

- Attends un peu, salopard, gronda-t-elle en accélérant la cadence.

Atteignant la cité, l'assassin bouscula tout le monde sur son passage. Malgré les protestations et les insultes, il ne se retourna pas. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha contre un tonneau en bois. Celui-ci tituba avant de tomber et de répandre les centaines de pommes qu'il contenait. Le marchand hurla des injures et s'élança à la récupération de sa marchandise perdue.  
Une idée vint donc au fugitif qui se mit à tout chambouler sur son passage. Lorsque Fang arriva dans la ruelle, tout était tellement sans dessus, sans dessous qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se mouvoir sans bousculer personne. Immédiatement, son regard se leva vers le ciel. Alors qu'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, elle bondit sur le toit d'une échoppe. Et agilement, elle sauta sur tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'avancer : muret, fenêtre, enseigne de magasin, toit.  
Remarquant que sa poursuivante n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'affaire, le brigand redoubla d'effort. Cette fois-ci, il s'élança dans les profondeurs des bas quartiers. Se faufilant dans de petits passages, il espérait semer la pulsienne. Mais celle-ci était bien trop rapide pour le perdre de vue.

Puis, finalement, l'assassin se jeta dans une vieille demeure en ruine. La souris était prise au piège, songea Fang qui s'élança à la suite de l'homme. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de le voir se tenir au centre de la pièce, essoufflé et épuisé.  
La pièce était poussiéreuse et vide. Plus personne n'habiter dans cette demeure depuis bien des lustres. Le fenêtre étant trop haute, le brigand n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. S'il voulait quitter cette maison, il devait passer devant Fang. Et malheureusement pour lui, durant sa course effrénée, il avait fait tomber toutes les flèches de son carquois.

- La partie est terminée, déclara Fang en croisant les bras.  
- Exact, sourit l'homme en dévoilant sa dentition à trou et sale. La partie est terminée... pour toi !

Soudain, des gloussements tonnèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Et avant même que Fang ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, cinq individus tombèrent du toit. Ces derniers s'étaient perchés dans les poutres de la bâtisse branlante. Désormais, ils l'encerclaient de toute part, l'empêchant même d'attendre la sortie.  
Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? ragea intérieurement la pulsienne. Avec l'odeur des égouts qui émanait un peu partout dans le quartier, elle n'avait pas senti la sueur écœurante de ces hommes mal habillé et crasseux. Parce que leurs parfums allaient de pair avec la puanteur ambiante, elle ne les avait pas détectés.  
Tous armés d'épée, de hache et de machette aux lames rouillées, ils sourirent tous face à celle qui croyait avoir gagné. Du côté de la prisonnière, l'enthousiasme n'était pas réciproque. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Fang se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa lance. Ce n'était pas le nombre d'adversaires qui l'inquiétait, mais ce dont ils étaient capables. À présent, elle n'était plus dupe. Elle faisait certes face à des guerriers, mais ils étaient des magiciens de surcroît.

- Et c'est là qu'est censée arriver ma grande sauveuse, rit doucement Fang dont le sourire se dissipa vite de son visage.

Non, elle n'avait pas à dépendre de cette femme. Elle pouvait parfaitement se tirer de ce pétrin sans que la Casanova de Bodum lui vienne en aide. Enfin... Après mûre réflexion, un peu d'aide n'était pas vraiment de refus.

Un homme lança la première attaque. Soulevant sa lourde hache, il l'abattit sur la jeune femme. Se jetant en arrière, Fang n'eut pas le temps de souffler que dans son dos, une épée pourfendait l'air à l'horizontale. Roulant sur le sol, quelques une de ses mèches de cheveux avaient payé pour son inattention. Puis, prenant appui sur ses mains, la noiraude tournoya sur elle-même avant d'envoyer valser son pied dans la figure d'un adversaire. Agile comme une acrobate, elle bondit ensuite sur le torse d'un brigand où elle y enfonça ses talons.  
À cet instant, elle remarqua que l'assassin qu'elle avait poursuivi, psalmodiait des mots incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle vit les mains de ce dernier s'illuminer d'une lueur peu amicale, rouge écarlate, Fang grimaça. Mais son intérêt se tourna vers la machette qui frôla sa joue, l'égratignant au passage. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit une chaleur dans son dos. En se retournant, elle vit avec effroi qu'une énorme boule de feu venait dans sa direction.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, bondissant d'une fenêtre, quelqu'un poussa violemment la pulsienne sur le côté, contre un mur. Alors que ses poumons se visaient, ses oreilles furent assourdies par les hurlements de l'arrivant. Surprise, elle leva le regard vers son sauveur.

La moitié du corps brûlé, Chross grogna furieusement vers ses opposants afin de les impressionner. Sa chair à vif était douloureuse à regarder même si ce dernier n'exprimait en rien la souffrance qu'il devait subir. Comme fou, il se jeta sur les deux hommes se trouvant bien trop près de la princesse à son goût. Attrapant le premier à l'épaule, il le jeta comme un vulgaire fétu de paille à travers la pièce. La pitoyable marionnette humaine s'écrasa contre un mur et s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Le second individu évita de justesse le métamorphe enragé et se recula vers ses compères.  
À présent, l'homme-gorille se tenait entre sa protégée et ses opposants. Que ses brûlures soient graves ou non, Chross tenait encore parfaitement sur ses jambes, ne vacillant même pas. Immédiatement, l'archer désarmé frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avant de se mettre à les frotter. Contre toute attente, un son strident résonna dans les oreilles de Fang qui dut se les boucher afin de les protéger comme elle le pouvait.  
Cette attaque auditive semblait toucher que les métamorphes, car les hommes semblèrent insensibles à cette torture. Ces derniers profitèrent même de la situation pour se lancer à l'attaque. Afin de les faire reculer, Chross émit un nouveau rugissement qui fit vibrer les os de ses adversaires. Puis, dans une fumée magique, il prit sa forme animale. Ses oreilles étaient en sang, mais il s'en fichait. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se jeta dans la bataille.

Fang aurait bien voulu aider son camarade, mais si elle retirait ses mains, elle allait subir l'assaut auditif. Son regard se tourna vers le magicien qui continuait de frotter ses paumes avec mesquinerie. C'était l'homme à abattre en priorité, se disait la noiraude.  
Un nouveau hurlement faillit décrocher le cœur de la pulsienne. C'était douloureux, agonisant. La pointe d'une épée venait de transpercer la poitrine du gorille qui, malgré la blessure évidente, attrapa l'un de ses opposants et lui brisa la nuque. Mais au même moment, une hache se planta dans son dos, lui arrachant un autre râle qui sonnait le glas de la mort. Se retournant brutalement, il jeta son assaillant d'un revers puissant de la main. Ce dernier s'exposa le dos contre le mur en pierre. La colonne vertébrale brisée, il gémit quelques secondes avant de se taire pour toujours.

Malgré ses rugissements vaillants, Chross posa un genou à terre. Puis, le deuxième. Son regard assassin était déterminé. Il dévisageait les deux uniques survivants à abattre. Mais alors qu'il voulait se relever, ce fut l'une de ses mains qui s'appuya sur le sol. La respiration difficile, il se rendit compte que c'était les lames logées dans son corps qui l'empêchaient d'accomplir sa tâche. Empoignant le pommeau de l'épée, il l'extirpa de sa poitrine sans la moindre hésitation. Et pour continuer dans sa lancée, il attrapa également le manche de la hache qu'il retira d'un coup sec.  
Le sang coula à flot sur la pierre froide. Beaucoup trop de sang... Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Chross s'écroula sur le sol, impuissant. Fang avait l'impression que la scène se jouait au ralenti. Elle voyait le corps de son protecteur tomber avec lenteur avant qu'un fracas de chair retentissant ne résonne. Même si elle ne pouvait l'entendre à cause de la magie de l'archer, elle avait ressenti l'onde provoquée par le choc d'un corps aussi corpulent.

- Non... gémit faiblement Fang dont la gorge était nouée par l'angoisse et le chagrin. Non...

L'ami du mage s'approcha du gorille qui se vidait sur le sol. Levant sa machette, il s'apprêtait à achever sa proie.

- Non ! hurla Fang de toutes ses forces, paralysée par ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Une flèche se logea subitement dans le front du bourreau. Le corps de ce dernier resta un instant figé. Puis, l'homme s'écroula à terre en lâchant son arme, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de rendre son dernier souffle.  
Passant par la porte d'entrée, un homme de peau noire s'avança dans la pièce. Le bras gauche tendu, il pointait une arbalète. Ce dernier étant habillé d'une étrange tenue vert foncée, il fut indéniable pour la noiraude que cet homme était un chasseur. Sa dégaine, son attitude et surtout, son arme en étaient les preuves. Le regard de l'arrivant balaya rapidement les lieux avant de s'arrêter sur le dernier brigand encore debout.  
Se retrouvant désormais à nouveau seul, la respiration du fugitif accéléra, ce qui témoignait de sa panique. Instinctivement, il cessa de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort contre l'étranger. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Levant sa main libre, il projeta une bourrasque de vent qui souffla son adversaire en l'air avant de le jeter contre le mur. Assommé, ce dernier embrassa le sol à pleines dents.

Ne subissant plus aucune attaque auditive, Fang put enfin libérer ses oreilles. Alors que des questions la submergeaient, elle les balaya immédiatement afin de se concentrer sur Chross. Rapidement, elle se tourna en direction du blessé. Mais elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous elle lorsqu'elle constat avec désarroi que le gorille avait repris forme humaine et qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place initiale.  
Lorsqu'un métamorphe reprenait son apparence humaine sans conscience, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda l'homme noir en s'approchant de la survivante.

Même si Fang voulait répondre, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa gorge était tellement nouée et ses yeux la brûlaient atrocement désormais. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à aligner de cohérence dans sa pensée. Elle était sous le choc. Désespérée, elle regardait l'étranger comme si celui-ci pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

- Non, non, non ! cria Kirla qui arriva en trombe dans la demeure et qui courut vers le corps encore chaud de son camarade.

Se jetant au sol, auprès de son ami, la femme-louve retourna doucement ce dernier. Ses vêtements s'imbibaient du sang d'un fidèle camarade, mais elle s'en fichait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage brûlé de Chross. Frénétiquement, elle caressa la chevelure humide de sueur et de sang du gorille. Les paupières fermées, on aurait pu croire que celui-ci savourait la douceur de la jeune femme. Mais plus jamais il ne rouvrira les yeux, jamais.  
Un cri déchirant s'extirpa de la bouche de Kirla, provenant de son cœur même. Tout en pleurant, elle continuait de serrer ce corps qui se refroidissait petit à petit contre elle. Comme si elle avait perdu la raison, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Sa main tripotait la poitrine du mort, cherchant en vain un battement de vie.

Toujours assise sur le sol froid, Fang était incapable de se relever. Elle était témoin de la souffrance de sa camarade. Dans ses pleurs et ses cris, la noiraude venait de percuter une chose dont elle ne s'était jamais doutée : Kirla et Chross étaient amants. Cette femme venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Et cela par sa faute... À cause de son impétuosité, de son caractère indiscipliné, Fang avait poussé Chross à la mort. Ce dernier avait donné sa vie pour la protéger, pour accomplir son devoir.  
Au moment où Kirla tourna son regard vers Fang, celle-ci détourna irrémédiablement les yeux, incapable de faire face à son crime. Tout était de sa faute. La femme-louve devait également le penser. Intérieurement, elle devait certainement la maudire. Souhaiter que son amant soit encore en vie et que ce soit plutôt la princesse écervelée qui fut brûlée, puis embrochée comme un vulgaire animal. Si la noiraude le pouvait, elle aurait bien échangé sa place avec Chross. Elle aimerait tant réparer ses erreurs, mais... il était trop tard.

_Votre témérité vous coûtera un jour la vie. La vôtre ou celle d'un autre._

Fang se rappelait parfaitement des paroles que Claire lui avait crachées dans la forêt. Une fois de plus, la soldate avait raison. Combien de fois avait-elle mis son entourage en danger pour un caprice ? Lors de l'attaque des Béhémoths durant son enfance, il n'y avait pas eu de morts. Mais cela n'était qu'une faveur de la part du destin. Ce dernier se lassait d'être trop indulgent envers la pulsienne. Elle devait désormais payer le prix de son inconscience. Combien de personnes allaient encore souffrir de ses stupidités ? Qui allait être la prochaine victime de ses impulsions ? Nolan ? Kirla ? Ou encore Claire ?!  
Horrifiée par elle-même et incapable d'en subir les responsabilités, Fang se leva hâtivement. Et sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle quitta la demeure. Elle prenait la fuite face à ses erreurs.

* * *

- Des traîtres parmi mes soldats ?! hurla Claire en fracassant la table en bois.

Plus trahie que jamais, elle ne savait pas comment pouvoir digérer une telle nouvelle. Ses soldats, ses camarades d'arme en qui elle avait confiance et en qui elle faisait tout pour eux. Comment est-ce que cela avait-il pu être possible ? Cette trahison lui donnait envie de hurler sa déception. De crier sa colère. De pleurer sa foi brisée.  
Passant ses mains dans les cheveux, Claire inspirait profondément. Elle devait garder sa rage pour la champ de bataille et non durant une réunion avec l'équipe Nora, les soldats en qui elle vouerait sa vie, ceux qu'elle pouvait considérer d'amis.  
Ces derniers étaient aussi désappointés qu'elle. Snow et Gadot se chargeaient de l'entraînement d'une bonne partie des soldats de la garde royale. Chacun d'entre eux était comme des frères ou des fils pour eux. Que l'un d'entre eux puisse se retourner contre leur enseignement les blessa au plus profond de leur âme. Lebreau, quant à elle, se chargeait de recruter les futurs combattants. Elle ne prenait pas sa tâche à la légère et scrutait toujours minutieusement chaque candidature. Allant parfois même jusqu'à s'entretenir avec chaque candidat. Sachant que de viles personnes avaient su passer entre les mails de son filet, était comme de lui jeter de la boue à la figure.

- Parmi les quatre traîtres, seuls deux ont survécu, déclara Yuj d'un ton morne où toute sa gaieté habituelle avait cédé la place à la déception.  
- Commandante, j'ai créé un sérum de vérité qui est opérationnel et non-nocif pour le consommateur, reprit Maqui qui tenta de redonner un peu d'espoir au groupe. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tous seront ravis face à cette nouvelle.  
- Ce sont tous de bons soldats, rétorqua froidement Claire qui n'était pas certaine de ses propres propos. Ils se plieront au test afin de prouver leur loyauté envers le royaume.

Cessant finalement de broyer du noir, Snow leva la tête et demanda :

- Et pour le fugitif ? J'ai entendu dire que la princesse de Gran Pulse et l'un de ses gardes s'étaient jetés à sa poursuite. A-t-on des nouvelles d'eux ?  
- Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu, déclara un intrus en poussant la porte de la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'arrivant qui leur fit une révérence. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se poster devant la table. Ses yeux scrutèrent la carte ainsi que les indications que l'ont y avait noté.  
Croisant les bras, Claire dévisagea l'homme noir un instant avant de reprendre :

- Sazh Katzroy, le grand chasseur de prime. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Et bien, tu as sacrément grandi, ma petite, déclara Sazh en souriant. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais pas encore cette commandante dont tout le monde parle à travers le pays. Et ce ne sont que des éloges pour la plupart !  
- Venez-en au fait, je vous prie.  
- Et bien soit, je suis venu me joindre à vous. Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce putain de pays qui ne tourne plus très rond.

Posant les mains sur la table, le chasseur de prime dévisagea chaque personne dans la pièce, un par un.

- Rébellion, acte terroriste, tentative d'assassinat de sang royal, énuméra-t-il doucement. Et une armée qui se prépare, non ?  
- Vous me semblez plutôt bien informé, concéda la commandante d'un air suspicieux. Et pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?  
- J'ai des informations qui pourraient fortement vous intéresser et qui expliqueraient amplement mes motivations à contrecarrer les plans des malfaiteurs, expliqua l'homme à la peau noire en haussant des épaules avant de poser ses yeux sur la blonde. Et le fait que j'ai sauvé la vie à la princesse de Gran Pulse, ne compte pas dans la balance ?

.

Quittant la tour de garde en trombe, Claire expira longuement. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus s'était finalement produit. L'impulsivité de Fang avait fini par causer la perte d'une personne. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette dernière avait pris la fuite. À présent, elle se trouvait nulle ne sait où et pouvait potentiellement se trouver en danger avec tous les assassins qui rôdaient à Cocoon.  
Les choses étaient en plus compliquées du fait que la commandante ne savait pas en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer des soldats à la recherche de la pulsienne sans être certaine que ces derniers n'en profiteraient pas pour la tuer.  
Tout en marchant vers l'écurie, elle aboya :

- Yuj, va avec Maqui et commencez immédiatement à inspecter nos soldats. Je veux savoir en qui je peux avoir confiance et ceux que je devrais envoyer sur l'échafaud.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et partirent rapidement en direction du laboratoire du petit blond. Lorsque Hope vit la commandante arriver au loin, l'air furieux. Il comprit qu'une urgence était de mise. Rapidement, il compta le nombre de personnes qui l'accompagnaient avant de courir sceller les montures. Il était peut-être jeune, mais il était talentueux. Et le palefrenier prouva sa valeur en préparant quatre montures en moins de six minutes.  
Faisant un signe de la tête à Hope, Claire grimpa immédiatement sur Odin. Puis, elle tourna le regard vers ses camarades qui étaient tous montés sur un destrier.

- Snow, toi, tu vas du côté du port. Fouille les hangars et les navires s'il le faut, débuta la blonde qui toisa le soldat suivant. Gadot, toi, je te laisse les bas quartiers. La dernière fois que l'on la vue, elle était dans cette zone. Et toi, Lebreau, tu prends les quartiers marchands. Moi, je vais regarder aux alentours de la ville. La place. La forêt.

Tout le monde hochèrent de la tête, chacun ayant parfaitement saisi ses ordres et ses objectifs. Claire donna un coup de talon à son étalon afin de le tourner vers la sortie de la forteresse royale.

- Celui ou celle qui la trouvent, propulsera trois boules de feu dans le ciel à un intervalle de trois secondes chacune, intima la commandante avec fermeté. À présent, ramenons cette chipie au bercail !

Les chevaux partirent en trombe, faisant voler de la poussière sur leur chemin.

.

Le soleil débutait sa descente derrière la ligne bleue de l'océan, constata Claire qui accéléra le rythme de son destrier. Odin ne rechigna pas et était loin d'être fatigué. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient de long en large la place. Et toujours aucun signe de la fuyarde. Cependant, l'effort n'effrayait en rien le cheval blanc qui avait été assidûment entraîné à parcourir de grande distance à pas de course.  
Sans relâcher sa concentration, la commandante se dirigea ensuite vers la forêt le plus vite qu'elle put. Aucun des Nora n'avait signalé de trouvailles. Si la nuit venait à tomber, la difficulté des recherches se multiplierait par dix. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Arrivée dans les bois, Claire scruta chaque recoin avec la plus grande minutie. Rien ne devait lui échapper. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude la prenait. Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester sur le comportement de Fang. Et malgré sa colère, c'était ses craintes qui primaient sur ses autres émotions.  
Soudain, la jeune femme entendit une branche craquer. Immédiatement, elle immobilisa Odin qui, surpris, se débattit légèrement. Tout en calmant la bête d'une caresse, la blonde analysa la source du bruit. Doucement, elle descendit du canasson, la main sur son épée. Lorsque soudain, une ombre sortit de derrière un arbre.

- Le petit oisillon est sorti bien loin de son nid, déclara l'inconnu qui était dissimulé sous une grande cape noire.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la commandante qui dégaina son épée avant de la pointer en direction de son interlocuteur.  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me menacer avec votre lame. Je ne suis qu'un simple passant.  
- Un passant qui, apparemment, a bien peur du soleil.

L'étranger rit d'une voix grasse et peu avenante. Imperceptiblement, la soldate serra plus fort le manche de son épée. Ses instincts la mettaient en alerte face à un danger imminent. Lentement, elle éloigna ses pieds l'un de l'autre avant de se dresser sur la pointe, prête à réagir au premier geste suspect.  
Cela n'échappa pas à l'individu qui leva sa main. Son doigt fripé s'échappa du lourd tissu sombre qu'il secoua à droite, à gauche, tout en faisant claquer doucement sa langue contre son palet. On aurait dit un vieil homme qui réprimandait une enfant. Puis, comme faisant un tour de magie, il fit apparaître un objet dans sa paume. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Claire pour reconnaître le cristal de l'Obsidian.

Dans sa main libre, la commandante chargea immédiatement une dose de magie et allait rapidement agir. Malheureusement, ce fut trop tard, l'homme avait déjà activé l'obscur sortilège. Et apparaissant dans une lueur ténébreuse quatre créatures apparurent. Quadrupèdes, ils ressemblaient à des félins en plus gros, plus musclés et surtout, en plus laids. Leur gueule allongée était plus proche de celui d'un crocodile que d'un fauve. Leur pelage était des variances de rouge et d'orange. Et la taille de leurs griffes n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Restreignant sa magie, Claire devait songer à une autre stratégie. Si tout comme le Zirnitra, ces bêtes-là pouvaient peut-être absorber les éléments. Si oui, lesquels ?  
L'un des fauves rugit, témoignant de sa dominance devant ses congénères. De la salive dégoulinait de sa gueule difforme et effrayante. De suite, la jeune femme donna une tape à Odin. Celui-ci, malgré ses réticentes, obéit à sa maîtresse et s'éloigna doucement avant de partir au galop. Claire ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fidèle étalon. Et celui-ci ne lui était d'aucune utilité face à des monstres pareils.

Deux des créatures ouvrirent le bal. Aussi rapidement que le vent, chacun s'élança sur un côté de leur proie. Tels des prédateurs, ils encerclèrent leur future victime et à chaque tour, ils resserraient de plus en plus la distance qui les séparait.  
À la dernière seconde, Claire esquiva les crocs de la bête et enfonça son épée dans sa chair épaisse. Mais l'épiderme de ce dernier était si résistant qu'elle ne fit que d'égratigner. Sans se laisser perturber par cette révélation, elle tourna sur elle-même avant d'abattre sa lame sur le second assaillant. Le coup ricocha comme si elle avait frappé dans du bois. Et comme si le combat n'était pas assez corsé, l'inconnu projeta des pics de glaces en direction de la jeune femme.  
Dans un réflexe qui lui sauva certainement la vie, la commandante tendit ses mains en avant et érigea un mur de feu afin de se protéger. La collision fut brutalement, mais les flammes avaient remporté cette manche. Les éclats effrayèrent des fauves qui se reculèrent prudemment. Un détail qui n'échappa pas à la combattante.

- On a peur du feu ? argua-t-elle avant de propulser un minuscule soleil sur l'un des monstres.

Celui-ci bondit rapidement en arrière afin d'éviter l'attaque magique. Manque de chance, sa patte arrière fut touchée et il gémit douloureusement comme un chiot. Ses congénères le regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la fautive, grognant de rage.  
Faisant tournoyer une fois son épée, Claire la positionna à la verticale devant elle. Puis, après avoir fait claquer ses doigts, elle caressa délicatement la lame de son index et majeur. Suite à son passage, le fer devint rouge avant de prendre feu. À présent, son arme ressemblait à une torche capable de fendre n'importe quel obstacle.  
Comme attendu, les fauves hésitèrent face à la chaleur qui émanait de l'épée. Se scrutant mutuellement, ils attendaient tous que l'un d'entre eux ose se lancer le premier. Mais aucun ne semblait vouloir se dévouer.

- Très astucieux, concéda l'homme à la capuche noire. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Attaquez, bande de vauriens !

La pierre que l'homme tenait dans sa main se mit à briller d'une lueur violette. Cette même couleur brilla dans les yeux de chacune des bêtes et aussitôt, ils se jetèrent tous sur la blonde, oubliant la menace de son épée en feu.  
Reculant de quelques pas, Claire s'empressa de propulser l'un de ses attaquants d'une puissante bourrasque de vent. Puis, elle réitéra sa technique en envoyant valser un autre contre un arbre. Lorsque le troisième assaillant se jeta sur elle, elle coinça sa lame dans la gueule de ce dernier afin de l'empêcher de fermer ses crocs sur elle. Les flammes le brûlèrent impitoyablement, mais la bête, complètement folle, continuait désespérément son attaque.  
Coincée face à ce lion enragé, la commandante ne put rien faire lorsque le dernier monstre s'élança dans son dos. Saisissant son occasion, il referma son immense mâchoire sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lâcha un hurlement de douleur et vit des étoiles scintiller dans ses yeux. Mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Sans plus attendre et maladroitement, elle glissa sa main libre jusqu'à sa ceinture. Attrapant sa petite dague en argent, elle la dégaina avant de l'enfoncer de toutes ses forces dans la gorge du dernier attaquant. Cette partie de l'anatomie devait être sa faiblesse, car la lame s'y enfonça sans difficulté, comme dans du beurre.  
Relâchant sa proie, le fauve tenta d'émettre un rugissement qui s'avéra n'être qu'un gargouillement de sang. Claire retira sa dague avant de l'enfoncer dans l'œil de celui qui tenait son épée. La souffrance fit gémir le monstre dont la prise s'était légèrement détendue. Donnant un coup de pied dans le poitrail de son ennemi, la soldate les sépara. Mais dans sa maladresse due à sa blessure, elle perdit également l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.  
Lorsqu'elle se rattrapa avec son bras blessé, un électrochoc de douleur le rappela à l'ordre en lui extirpant un gémissement. Sa vision commença à se troubler. Tout vacillait autour d'elle. Il lui fallait un effort titanesque pour maintenir des pensées cohérentes. Serrant les dents, elle inspira difficilement en ravalant les cris de douleur qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.  
Sortant enfin de derrière son arbre, l'inconnu à la capuche rit victorieusement. Pointant son doigt vers la jeune femme, il déclara :

- Sang impur ! Le trône ne vous appartient pas. Il n'a jamais été le vôtre. Il lui revenait de droit. Richard n'avait aucun droit de prendre sa place !  
- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna Claire qui ne suivait plus le cours de l'histoire.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait être joué, une ombre noire s'abattit sur l'étranger. Alors que ce dernier hurlait de peur et de douleur, sa voix fut rapidement remplacée par un son guttural. La chose qui venait de lui tomber dessus venait de lui arracher la gorge.  
La mort du mage noir provoqua un étrange comportement de la part des trois fauves restants. D'abord désappointés, ils s'ébrouèrent comme des chiens mouillés avant de se tourner vers l'assaillant de leur ancien maître. Désormais libres, leurs instincts reprirent rapidement le dessus et ils sentirent la faim les tirailler.  
Le sauveur de Claire émit un rugissement typiquement félin. La blonde ne revenait pas de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Une magnifique panthère noire s'était jetée dans la bataille et lui avait sauvé la vie. De taille légèrement plus grande que la moyenne, la créature était aussi puissante que gracieuse.

- J'y comprends plus rien... grommela la commandante qui fut incapable de se redresser.

* * *

Après avoir fui son crime, Fang était partie se réfugier dans la forêt, le seul lieu qui pouvait lui rappeler Gran Pulse. Dans sa fuite, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait changé de forme. L'animal avait délaissé la bêtise humaine afin de se protéger des conséquences. Sans même interrompre sa course, le corps de la noiraude s'était métamorphosé. Désormais, c'était une panthère qui s'élançait avec folie loin de ses responsabilités.  
Perchée en haut d'un arbre, parfaitement invisible à la vue de n'importe quel passant distrait, Fang s'était enfermée dans ses remords. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière. Si seulement elle avait écouté l'avertissement de son frère et ne s'était pas lancée après l'assassin. Mais ressasser les faits ne changerait rien, les conséquences étaient là. Chross était mort.

Une heure plus tard, une odeur parfaitement reconnaissable, qui avait été portée par le vent, avait frôlé les narines du félin. Comme toujours, Claire était partie à sa recherche, la maudissant certainement une fois de plus. Cette dernière devait en avoir plus qu'assez de son comportement et des problèmes qu'elle générait sans cesse. À ce moment précis, Fang aurait voulu disparaître à jamais.  
Ce fut alors que tout se chamboula. Un homme sorti de nulle part avait invoqué quatre fauves que Fang avait souvent aperçus dans les Steppes d'Archylte, à Gran Pulse. Ces créatures étaient aussi coriaces que féroces.

Voyant Claire descendre d'Odin et l'éloigner du champ de bataille, tous les instincts protecteurs de la pulsienne s'étaient éveillés. Se redressant discrètement de son perchoir, elle était prête à bondir sans plus attendre contre les ennemis de la soldate. Mais à la dernière minute, elle s'était ravisée. Ces monstres étaient certes très puissants, mais ils étaient craintifs à la moindre étincelle. Le plus dangereux parmi eux était bien l'étrange individu en capuche noire.  
Doucement, la panthère était descendue de son arbre sans se faire remarquer. Se mettant contre le sens du vent, elle faisait en sorte que les fauves ne puissent détecter son odeur. Très lentement, elle s'était approchée de sa cible alors que la bataille faisait rage. Il lui avait fallu toute sa détermination pour ne pas se jeter dans la mêlée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le hurlement de la blonde. Non, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Elle devait saisir son occasion. Occasion qui s'était présentée devant elle lorsque le mage s'était avancé vers la chevalière.  
Sans plus attendre, Fang s'était élancée sur sa proie. Pas de pitié. Pas d'hésitation. Elle lui arracha la gorge, libérant enfin toute la rage qui la tiraillait : sa bêtise, la mort de Chross et la souffrance de Claire. Mais elle n'était toujours pas soulagée, loin d'être apaisée. Et les grognements des autres fauves l'appelaient afin qu'elle puisse enfin détacher les chaînes de sa violence.

Les félins se toisèrent tous, aux aguets. Lorsque Fang faisait un pas, ses opposants l'imitaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut elle qui donna l'assaut. Bondissant agilement, elle chargea sur celui qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Mais d'un mouvement brusque, elle changea de direction et s'attaqua à celui qui se trouvait au centre, le dominant.  
Ne s'étant pas attendue à un tel revirement de situation, la créature ne put réagir à temps. L'immense chat noir lui tomba sur le dos, le lacérant de ses griffes aussi coupantes que des lames. Attrapant la nuque de sa proie dans la gueule, la pulsienne donna un coup puissant de la tête. Le son distinct d'une nuque qui se brise tonna, puis la victime s'écroula sur le sol. Et comme suspectée, la mort du dominant déstabilisa les derniers de la meute.

Grâce à ce chamboulement, la panthère n'eut aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du candidat suivant. Étant le plus faible de la bande, celui-ci n'offrit aucune résistance. Mais le dernier, étant plus malin, décida de s'attaquer à la femme blessée. Profitant que son ennemie soit occupée avec son congénère, il s'élança vers la blonde.  
Cependant, avant même que le fauve ne puisse atteindre sa cible, l'ombre noire s'interposa entre eux. Grognant sévèrement, le félin témoigna son mécontentement. À cet instant, le monstre comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur qui avait mis en colère son opposante, une erreur qui allait lui coûter la vie.  
Lorsque le dernier ennemi fut terrassé, Fang referma les paupières et avala une grande dose d'oxygène. Ce combat l'avait défoulée certes, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas apaisée. Sans jeter un regard pour la commandante, la panthère se détourna et reprit sa route. Elle ne voulait plus retourner au château. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec ceux de son entourage. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder en face...

- Non, attendez... gémit la soldate qui avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à un arbre afin de s'y adosser. Fuir ne changera rien, Fang...

Surprise, la panthère tourna son regard sauvage vers la jeune femme. Apparemment, sa véritable identité n'avait pas échappé à la logique et à la perspicacité de cette dernière. Et malgré son envie de prendre la fuite, quelque chose retenait Fang. Peut-être parce que la commandante le lui avait demandé ? Peut-être parce qu'elle la traitait de lâche ? Ou tout simplement, parce qu'elle avait dit son prénom ?

- Ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner, reprit Claire en souriant faiblement. Il n'y a que vous pour avoir des yeux pareils. Et je trouve que la panthère noire vous va à ravir.

Même si le ton de la soldate était amical, la pulsienne restait sur ses gardes. Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement avec quelle froideur la blonde s'était comportée avec elle ces derniers jours. Et la scène d'hier soir était encore parfaitement ancrée dans son esprit. Sans parler que maintenant, une chose venait de se rajouter à la donne : la mort de l'un de ses gardiens. Pourquoi chercherait-elle à rester près de cette femme qui devait la mépriser ?  
Reculant de quelques pas, même si son cœur la suppliait d'avancer, Fang s'éloigna petit à petit.

- Fuir ne vous servira à rien, soupira la commandante. Cela vous poursuivra certainement jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Au lieu de vous cacher derrière des œillères, faites donc face à votre erreur.

Se retournant brutalement, Fang se mit en position d'attaque. Ses grondements étaient peu avenants et témoignaient amplement de ses ressentiments. Mais apparemment, la blonde ne parut ni surprise, ni effrayée par cette réaction. Au contraire, un sourire plein de regret se forma sur ses lèvres. Le regard doux, la jeune femme reprit d'une voix blessée :

- Bien sûr que je comprends tout à fait ce que vous êtes en train de vivre en ce moment même. J'ai moi-même déjà envoyé des dizaines d'hommes à la mort. J'étais trop arrogante et impatiente pour me rendre compte de ma bêtise. Et j'ai envoyé cet escadron dans une auberge remplie d'explosifs, alors que j'avais cru attraper une bande de criminels. Aucun de mes soldats n'était revenu en vie. Aucun...

Levant le regard vers le ciel, la commandante fixait dans le vague. La douleur dans son expression donnait à croire qu'elle se remémorait un terrible passé. La main qui tenait son épaule blessée se serra faiblement. Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, les yeux azur croisèrent à nouveau celui du félin. Fang sentit son cœur bondir et se réchauffer par ce regard tendre et compatissant. La même tristesse avait transpercé leur âme, leur culpabilité.

- Mais pleurer mon erreur ne changera rien au passé, continua la soldate d'un ton morne. Je me devais de faire honneur à ces hommes qui avaient donné leur vie en accomplissant dignement leur devoir. Leur sacrifice ne devait en aucun cas être vain.

Fièrement, Claire caressa le sceau royal qui était brodé sur sa tunique, symbole de sa patrie. Chaque citoyen de Cocoon était prêt à tout pour son pays, pour son peuple. Elle devait porter cet emblème avec honneur et fierté.

- Ne rendez pas le sacrifice de Chross inutile. Il a accompli sa tâche en pensant qu'il faisait le meilleur choix. Ne le faites pas regretter sa décision. Prouvez à tous qu'il n'a pas eu tort de vous offrir sa vie.

Doucement, la panthère se rapprocha de la soldate d'un pas incertain. Intérieurement, elle ne savait pas si un jour, les gens pourraient la pardonner pour son erreur. Elle-même ne savait si elle était capable de s'accorder le pardon. Certainement jamais... Et pourtant, les mots de la blonde l'avaient touchée. Ces paroles lui avaient offert une nouvelle perspective, une nouvelle chance.  
Le chagrin et la culpabilité explosèrent dans le cœur de la pulsienne. Alors que les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, son corps s'effondra aussi abruptement que ses barrières émotionnelles. Qu'avait-elle fait, par Fenrir ? Comment pourra-t-elle se racheter de sa faute ? Comment pourra-t-elle à nouveau regarder les gens en face ?  
S'étant écroulée près de Claire, Fang sentit la main de celle-ci la tirer contre elle. Doucement, elle retrouva sa tête posée sur la cuisse de la soldate qui délicatement, se mit à caresser son pelage d'encre. La pulsienne était un magnifique félin aux formes et à la couleur plus que sublime. D'une beauté sauvage et insaisissable. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à l'image de son caractère humain.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à verser des larmes pour nos proches, murmura la commandante en continuant de câliner l'animal. Le chemin vers la rédemption sera long et plein d'embûches. Mais je sais que vous y parviendrez.

Se laissant emporter par la fatigue et par la tendresse, Fang referma lentement les paupières. Alors que la soldate projetait des boules de feu vers le ciel, la panthère s'endormit doucement avec une seule pensée à l'esprit : elle allait faire des cauchemars le restant de sa vie.

.

Fang s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rentrer au château. Parmi les siens, une étrange tension s'était levée entre eux. Nolan, dans son habituel mutisme, n'avait émis aucun commentaire et ne désirait pas confier ses ressentiments qui restaient un véritable mystère. Sans grande surprise, Kirla était froide et distante en proie à un immense chagrin inconsolable. Cette dernière n'avait pas adressé la parole à la fille de Fargas depuis le fameux incident. Et cela, la noiraude le comprenait et le respectait parfaitement.  
Quant à Noel, ce dernier s'était montré également très silencieux. La perte d'un fidèle compagnon était toujours une chose difficile à accepter. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il était venu retrouver son aînée qui était rentrée de sa fuite, ce dernier l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Une chose rare que le cadet ne faisait presque jamais. Ce simple geste témoignait son affection, son inquiétude et sa compassion. Même si son silence démontrait également sa tristesse et sa désapprobation.

Marchant dans les couloirs du château, les bras autour de sa taille, Fang était songeuse. Cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps avant que la glace ne se brise à nouveau. Un temps qu'elle était prête à endurer sans rechigner. Après tout, elle l'avait mérité. Elle était même prête à subir n'importe quel châtiment si cela pouvait apaiser les cœurs blessés de ses compagnons.  
Une servante passa en trombe juste à côté de la pulsienne, mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement ainsi que la suivante. Mais lorsqu'un troisième domestique parcourait les corridors avec empressement, cela interloqua la jeune femme qui leva les yeux du tapis rouge royal. Tout le monde semblait s'agiter de tous les côtés, sauf les gardes qui restaient strictement à leur position. C'était presque une panique générale, constata la noiraude qui vit arriver la plus jeune princesse de Cocoon dans sa direction.

- Ah, Fang ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Serah semblait tout aussi agitée que ses domestiques. Dans ses mains se tenait une trousse de premiers secours. Face à son visage sévère, Fang comprit immédiatement que celle-ci était contrariée.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Claire, par hasard ? reprit la cadette Farron en regardant partout autour d'elle.  
- Pas que je sache, pourquoi ? répondit la pulsienne, perplexe.  
- Elle s'est enfuie de l'infirmerie et refuse de recevoir des soins, comme toujours. Si tu la croises, attrape-la et ramène-la de force à l'infirmerie s'il le faut.  
- Message reçu !

Satisfaite, Serah reprit ses recherches. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice. L'air compatissant, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la pulsienne. Resserrant doucement l'étreinte, elle offrait tous ses encouragements à son amie. Un geste qui toucha la femme-panthère qui tenta d'offrir un faux sourire. Fronçant tristement des sourcils, la princesse de Cocoon relâcha sa prise et reprit sa route.

.

Tranquillement, Fang quitta le château pour rejoindre les écuries. Ici, elle était certaine de pouvoir jouir d'une tranquillité sans faille. Et même si Hope pouvait se trouver dans les parages, ce dernier étant si discret que cela ne la dérangeait. Sans parler qu'ici, elle pouvait retrouver l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Je l'aurais parié, déclara la pulsienne en appuyant ses coudes sur la portière du box de Bahamut. C'était trop prévisible.

Assise dans le foin, Claire leva la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Dissimulée dans l'enclos de l'étalon sauvage, elle n'avait pas songé que quelqu'un puisse découvrir sa cachette. Fronçant des sourcils, elle dévisagea celle qui l'avait dénichée un peu trop facilement à son goût.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? grommela-t-elle doucement.  
- Simple intuition et malgré la forte odeur de ces écuries, mon odorat m'a confirmé ta présence, expliqua Fang en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi fuir la super infirmière qu'est Serah ?

La commandante expira avec amusement. Inconsciemment, elle caressa sa blessure du bout des doigts. S'adossant contre la portière, elle ferma les paupières.

- Serah se fait du souci pour un rien, reprit la soldate avec exaspération. Mon épaule va parfaitement bien. J'ai eu droit à des soins mineurs. Pas besoin de tous ces bandages, pommades ou je ne sais quelle médecine en plus.  
- On a peur des piqûres ? ricana la noiraude.  
- Avez-vous déjà subi la torture de cette chose avant de vous moquer de moi ?

Fang émit un petit rire face à cette réplique. Penchée au-dessus de la tête de son interlocutrice, elle toisait cette dernière avec étrangeté. Au moins avec la blonde, il n'y avait pas de silence gênant. Si la chevalière avait un reproche ou une critique à formuler, elle ne s'en privait pas. Avec elle, la pulsienne se sentait apaisée, comprise. En réalité, elles étaient deux femmes qui avaient vécu le même drame, commis la même erreur irréparable.  
Bahamut, ayant senti ses angoisses, vint frotter son museau contre la joue de la noiraude. Un réconfort qu'elle ne refusa pas, bien au contraire. Au même moment, une petite princesse blonde débarqua comme une furie dans les écuries. Jetant son regard assassin dans chaque recoin de la pièce, elle continuait à rechercher avec énergie son aînée.

- Je réitère ma question, déclara Serah qui paraissait être à bout. Aurais-tu vu mon idiote de sœur ?

Face à cette appellation, Claire ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une grimace. Mais elle ne sortit pas pour autant de sa cachette pour une si futile provocation. Tournant son regard vers l'arrivante, Fang fit mine de réfléchir. De temps à autre, elle jetait des œillades à la commandante qui secouait la tête afin d'influencer sa future réponse.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas, mentit-elle finalement, l'air désolé.

Serah lâcha un long râle de fatigue. Frappant l'air avec sa trousse de soins, elle se défoula contre un ennemi invisible. Puis, elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter l'écurie.

- Oh, au fait, Serah ! reprit soudainement la noiraude, ce qui interrompit le départ de la princesse.

Les muscles de Claire se tendirent à cette intervention. Immédiatement, elle jeta un regard menaçant et inquiet à la pulsienne. Cette dernière savoura sa position de force en arquant un sourcil. Discrètement, elle fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle attendait une proposition en échange de son silence.  
Outrée du vil chantage, la commandante se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pester. Puis, devant s'avouer vaincue, elle retint un soupir d'agacement. Puis, elle murmura tout doucement afin que Fang soit la seule à l'entendre :

- Tout ce que vous voudrez dans la mesure du possible. Vous avez ma parole.  
- Fang ? reprit Serah, interloquée.  
- Je me disais juste, répondit rapidement la pulsienne avec neutralité. As-tu pensé à regarder du côté de la tour de garde ?  
- Tu as raison, elle ne peut que se trouver là-bas. Merci !

Attendant quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que Serah était bel et bien partie, Claire bondit hors de sa cachette. Même si une petite portière les séparait, cela ne l'empêchera pas de passer les bras par-dessus et d'étriper le maître chanteur. Et le visage moqueur de la pulsienne n'arrangea pas les choses.  
Posant les mains sur la portière, la commandante gronda :

- Ce n'était pas vraiment fair-play de votre part.  
- Ne t'attends pas ce que ton adversaire respecte quoi que ce soit, c'est ça ? nargua Fang en croisant les bras. Avoue que je suis une bonne élève.

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de la soldate qui jeta un regard assassin à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci s'appuya également sur la barrière en bois et se pencha en avant, face à la blonde. À présent, elle n'avait plus peur des menaces de la soldate. Elle pouvait y faire face avec effrontément et arrogance.

- Tu n'as qu'une parole, Commandante, reprit-elle langoureusement.  
- Exactement, rétorqua avec défi la chevalière qui ne se recula pas malgré la proximité, ne voulant pas offrir une seconde victoire à son adversaire. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez et je le ferais. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu.  
- Embrasse-moi.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Claire parut totalement surprise et choquée par la demande. Devant elle, Fang arborait une expression sérieuse et déterminée. La moquerie n'était plus de rigueur, à présent, tout prenait une autre tournure. Une tournure que la commandante aurait tout fait pour éviter.  
Fang pouvait entendre les grattements nerveux du pouce de la blonde contre le bois de la portière. Elle apercevait également le fait que la soldate se retenait de dérober son regard du sien.

- J'avais dit dans la mesure du raisonnable, marmonna Claire en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Tu n'as qu'une parole, répéta Fang dont une pointe de détresse pouvait se faire sentir dans sa voix.

Cette journée était certainement la pire de toute son existence. Jamais la noiraude ne s'était autant sentie mal dans sa peau. L'idée de fuir ce monde comme une lâche la tentait encore, bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant, Claire avait su la convaincre de rester et de faire face à la dure réalité de la vie. Mais à ce moment précis, la pulsienne ne désirait qu'une seule chose : du bien-être.  
Rien que de se trouver en compagnie de la soldate la soulageait bien plus que n'importe qui. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela. Son cœur, son esprit et son corps désiraient bien plus. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, mais elle en avait tant besoin. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. Elle avait besoin de sentir les battements de vie dans son être meurtri.

Le regard inquisiteur, Claire semblait pouvoir percer les sentiments de Fang à jour. Scrutant la noiraude avec intensité, ses yeux bougèrent rapidement de droite à gauche, signe que tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. Et lentement, avec une hésitation palpable, elle leva sa main qui, après quelques secondes d'attente, se posa contre la joue au teint hâlé.  
Le contact était doux et chaud. Encore plus agréable que lorsque Fang avait été câlinée sous sa forme de panthère. Elle se retenait avec peine de ne pas se frotter contre cette délicate paume et de s'enivrer de son exquise senteur. Puis, lentement, Claire rapprocha son visage du sien. Plus la distance se réduisait, plus ses paupières se baissaient. Et ce qu'elles avaient secrètement désiré de tout leur être, se réalisa.

Le baiser était tendre, gracieux. Sans grande surprise, les lèvres de la soldate étaient délicieuses, savoureuses à souhait. Alors que la raison s'effondrait dans sa tête, le cœur de Fang devint si fou qu'une explosion était inévitable. Son corps devint si chaud qu'elle crut se trouver dans un four tant son sang bouillonnait de passion. Un feu d'artifice s'agitait dans son bas-ventre. Mais toute cette magie prit fin lorsque Claire décida de briser le contact.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, les deux femmes se toisèrent silencieusement. Se remettant de leur émotion, aucune d'elles n'avait songé un seul instant que ce simple baiser pouvait être aussi renversant.  
Alors que la commandante se reculait gentiment, Fang grogna furieusement :

- Je ne suis pas satisfaite !

Sans crier gare, la femme-panthère glissa avec possessivité sa main derrière la nuque de sa proie. Empoignant la chevelure de la Farron, elle fit d'elle sa prisonnière avant de dérober à nouveau les lèvres de cette dernière. Au diable la douceur ! Au diable la délicatesse ! Tous les sentiments qui étaient restés enfouis au fond de son cœur, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé à l'égard de cette soldate... Tout ce miasme d'émotions étouffées par la raison venait d'exploser.  
S'emparant avidement de ces lèvres, Fang exprimait ses envies et ses frustrations. Trop longtemps muselée, sa passion devait se libérer. Complètement affamée, elle embrassait cette bouche qui l'avait tant narguée.  
Surprise, Claire gémit en guise de protestation. Mais même elle n'était pas convaincue par sa piètre tentative pour repousser la noiraude. Toute logique se dissipa de son esprit. Son corps avait piégé sa raison et prenait désormais le contrôle. Sans plus attendre, la commandante rendit le baiser avec autant d'ardeur que celle qui en avait pris l'initiative.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Tout paraissait complètement fou. Elles n'arrivèrent plus à restreindre leur effervescence. De temps à autre, elles se séparaient afin de reprendre un soupçon d'oxygène. Mais dès que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus en contact, le manque était tel qu'elles devaient irrémédiablement combler la distance qui les séparait.  
Finalement, ce fut Fang qui décida de mettre un terme à toute cette folie passionnelle. Se reculant doucement, haletante, elle observa la blonde. Cette dernière était complètement perdue. Alors que la raison lui revenait petit à petit, elle devait certainement déjà être en train de mesurer les conséquences de cet événement. Cela fit légèrement sourire la pulsienne qui inspira longuement. Un bref moment de répit certes court, mais durant quelques instants, elle s'était sentie si bien.  
Extirpant la blonde de la torpeur de sa raison, Fang appuya son index contre l'épaule blessée de la guerrière. Celle-ci grimaça avant de dévisager sa tortionnaire.

- Va faire soigner ta blessure maintenant, déclara simplement la pulsienne avant de quitter les écuries.

Sans se retourner, Fang scruta l'horizon. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et les étoiles venaient répandre son règne. Demain allait être un autre jour. Et elle allait devoir tout faire pour qu'il soit meilleur que celui-ci. Le moral en hausse, la pulsienne s'éloigna du dortoir des chevaux.

.

Des jours passèrent depuis la mort de Chross. Aucun incident ne s'était déroulé depuis et Fang avait entendu dire que les enquêtes avançaient à grands pas depuis l'arrivée d'un certain Sazh. Et toujours fidèle à elle-même, Claire avait évité de faire la moindre allusion à ce qui s'était produit dans les écuries. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne s'était pas montrée froide ou distante. Toutes conversations entre la soldate et la pulsienne restèrent purement amicales. Parfois, la noiraude ne savait pas réellement comment interpréter les agissements de la commandante.  
Cet après-midi, les quatre héritiers avaient décidé de profiter du soleil. Tranquillement, ils quittaient l'enceinte du château afin de se diriger vers leur habituel lieu de promenade, le jardin royal. Mais au même moment, ils se rendirent compte qu'une petite troupe d'individus se trouvant à dos de chocobos, passait sous la muraille.  
Immédiatement, Fang et Noel sentirent que c'était leurs camarades qui s'approchaient de la grande cour. De son côté, Claire se mit sur ses gardes et ne relâchera son attention que lorsque l'identité et les raisons des visiteurs seront révélées.

- J'y crois pas, rit le fils de Fargas en souriant à pleine dents.  
- Vanille ! appela Fang avec enthousiasme et joie.

Avant même que les Farron ne puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit, les deux Yun dévalèrent les marches comme des flèches, allant à la rencontre des arrivants. Au loin, au centre des voyageurs, une petite rouquine s'émerveilla en voyant ses vieux amis. Sans plus attendre, elle fit accélérer le pas de son destrier. Et lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de ces derniers, elle bondit de son chocobo et tomba dans les bras de son comité d'accueil. Éclatant de joie, les trois pulsiens se serrèrent mutuellement, ravis de ces retrouvailles.  
Encore en haut des escaliers, les deux princesses de Cocoon assistaient à la scène avec étonnement. En bonne commandante, Claire fit signe à ses soldats d'accueillir leurs nouveaux invités. Puis, son regard se tourna à nouveau vers les trois amis d'enfance. La petite rousse était pendue au cou de Noel et riait aux éclats.

- Serah, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, railla la soldate en scrutant sa cadette du coin de l'œil.  
- Je ne suis pas jalouse, rétorqua froidement la jeune princesse en croisant les bras.  
- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton regard pourrait tuer n'importe qui sur ton passage ?

En guise de réponse, Serah donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son aînée. Celle-ci grimaça face à la douleur, mais cela n'effaça pas son sourire moqueur pour autant.

- Ils ont l'air plutôt proches, tu ne trouves pas ? reprit la petite furie blonde.

Tournant à nouveau les yeux sur les personnes en question, Claire analysa la situation. À cet instant précis, la dénommée Vanille s'était jetée sur Fang, lui couvrant les joues de baisers. Serrant le poing, la blonde le desserra immédiatement une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de sa réaction.

- Vraiment très proche, commenta-t-elle avant d'aller accueillir les arrivants afin de découvrir la raison de leur venue.

.

- Vanille Dia, c'est cela ? fit Yuj en écarquillant les yeux. Si je m'attendais à ça!  
- Tu la connais ? questionna Claire sans cacher son désappointement.  
- Dans l'univers des espions, cette fille est une légende ! Aucun secret ne lui résiste.  
- Aucun secret, tu dis ? répéta la commandante en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
- Aucun secret, ajouta Vanille qui dévisagea malicieusement la blonde.

L'air méfiant, la soldate se demandait bien ce que ce dernier commentaire pouvait bien sous-entendre. Comment une jeune fille pouvait-elle faire partie des meilleurs espions du continent ? Si cette dernière était digne de sa réputation, son visage d'ange n'en témoignait en rien de son talent.

Après l'arrivée des pulsiens, Vanille avait appris à la commandante de la garde royale qu'elle était envoyée par Fargas. Détenant des informations importantes, elle avait demandé à ce que la blonde lance une réunion militaire. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit.  
Comme toujours, l'équipe Nora était présente dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que trois nouveaux éléments : Vanille, Fang et Sazh. Le chasseur de prime avait accepté de passer sous le test de vérité afin de prouver sa loyauté. Et Claire devait l'avouer, cet homme avait un tas d'informations très intéressantes qu'il avait généreusement partagées. Dans le cas de Fang, sa présence à cette réunion était apparemment une demande de la part de Fargas. Étant à présent la future dirigeante de Gran Pulse, son père avait émis le souhait qu'elle apprenne enfin les fils du métier sur le terrain.

Se tenant juste à côté de la rousse, la jeune héritière des pulsiens scrutait la carte qui se trouvait sur la table. Les mains appuyées dessus, elle se tourna vers son amie d'enfance avant de déclarer :

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal que tu saches autant de choses. Et dire qu'en réalité, tu travailles pour mon père. J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
- Mon implication doit rester secrète, reprit Vanille en souriant. Officiellement, je suis venue à Bodum pour rendre visite à deux vieux amis.

Les deux pulsiennes rirent, plus qu'heureuses de se retrouver depuis tant de temps. Revoir un visage familier fit un grand bien à la noiraude qui avait bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. Et même si elle faisait tout pour dissimuler la peine qui la tiraillait, la rouquine arrivait toujours à lire à travers sa carapace. Avec compassion, elle posa sa main sur celle de Fang, lui donnant silencieusement du courage.

- Et quelles sont donc ces informations ? reprit abruptement Claire en croisant les bras, gardant un ton professionnel.

Retirant gentiment sa main, Vanille sourit délibérément à la blonde qui ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Puis, l'espionne de Gran Pulse annonça :

- À son retour, notre grand Chef a lancé des recherches afin de découvrir qui des nôtres avaient révélé l'existence des cristaux de l'Obsidian. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour dénicher le coupable qui a assez vite craché le morceau. Pour quelques pièces d'or, il avait vendu le secret de son clan.  
- Des pièces d'or ? répéta Fang sans retenir son outrage et son dégoût. Depuis quand un pulsien se soucie de ce genre de chose ?  
- Apparemment, quand certains gouttent au luxe, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qu'il a pu nous dévoiler, était que celui qui se tenait derrière tout cela était un vieil homme très fortuné.

Détachant une sacoche qui était accrochée autour de sa taille, Vanille la jeta sur la table. Le choc ouvrit le petit sac et des pièces en or s'éparpillèrent. Tout le monde se pencha au-dessus, scrutant cet argent avec curiosité. Irrémédiablement, Claire attrapa l'une d'entre elles entre ses doigts et scruta les dessins gravés dessus.

- C'est l'ancienne monnaie, remarqua Maqui avec effarement avant de se tourner vers sa supérieure. Je croyais que votre grand-père l'avait fait fondre afin d'en créer une nouvelle.  
- Comment expliquer que notre malfaiteur en possède encore dans ce cas ? rajouta Sazh qui scrutait également l'une de ces pièces avec suspicion.

Soudain, tout devint évident dans l'esprit de la commandante. Tels des morceaux de puzzle, chaque indice et chaque élément se recollaient petit à petit dans sa tête, dévoilant finalement le plan qui se tramait derrière toute cette mascarade.

- Le trône ne vous appartient pas. Richard n'avait aucun droit de prendre sa place... murmura Claire en se souvenant des paroles de vieillard dans la forêt. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
- Pardon ? demanda Snow qui ne saisissait pas. Richard ? Genre Richard, votre grand-père ? L'ancien roi ?

Tout le monde parut perplexe dans la pièce. Tous sauf Claire qui jouait distraitement avec l'une des pièces d'or dans sa main. Sa réflexion allait à plus de cent à l'heure. Tournant et retournant toutes les combinaisons possibles de scénarios et d'explications à tout ce grabuge. Ils touchaient au but. Il n'y avait plus d'erreur possible.  
Sans crier gare, Claire balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la carte, la rendant vierge à nouveau. Puis, les mains sur la table, elle toisa chaque personne dans la pièce avant de prendre un pic et de le planter sur la ville de Nautilus. Puis, elle en planta un autre non loin du premier, dans un lieu perdu dans la montagne.

- C'est ici que Sazh a découvert qu'un trafic de cristaux de l'Obsidian s'opérait, débuta la commandante en déplaçant son doigt sur Nautilus. Et ici, nous avons perdu plusieurs de nos meilleurs espions sans raison apparente.  
- Mais lors de notre précédente expédition, nous n'avions rien trouvé, intervint Lebreau qui tentait de suivre le raisonnement de sa supérieure.  
- Parce que nous n'avions pas regardé au bon endroit, rétorqua la chevalière en souriant avant de planter un nouveau pic sur la carte. Et ici, nous avons le manoir Disley.

Alors que le message commençait à passer parmi ses soldats, la blonde se tourna vers les deux pulsiennes avant de leur expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'histoire de Cocoon. Mais par le passé, le pays fut dirigé par un roi fou, Barthandelus Disley. Ce dernier croyait voir des traîtres en chacun de ses citoyens et dépensait des fortunes en alcools et en femmes qu'il exécutait toujours le lendemain. Afin de mettre un terme à cette folie, deux personnes décidèrent de monter une rébellion. Son fils, Galenth Disley et son neveu, Richard Farron qui est mon grand-père. Après de multiples batailles qui mirent Cocoon à feu et à sang, le roi fou succomba finalement. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le prince qui lui succéda au trône. Ce dernier ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes durant un affrontement, n'avait pu participer qu'à la moitié de cette guerre. Ce fut Richard Farron qui avait guidé ses compatriotes à la victoire et qui avait gagné le respect de ces derniers. Face aux revendications de tous, Galenth n'eut pas d'autres choix que de céder sa place à son cousin. Se retirant dans l'une de ses résidences secondaires, il ne refit plus jamais apparition devant la cour.

Claire se tut un instant, laissant le temps à son auditoire de bien assimiler l'histoire qu'elle venait de conter. Puis, elle reprit :

- Les assassins ne cessent de revendiquer notre sang « impur ». Que le trône n'est pas le nôtre. Que Richard Farron n'aurait jamais dû y accéder. Beaucoup de coïncidences convergent autour du prince déchu. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce dernier ait profité de la confusion qu'à provoquer l'arrivée des pulsiens. On a peut-être même joué là-dessus pour enrôler des disciples.  
- Donc, selon vous, celui qui se cache derrière tout ça est Galenth Disley ? interrogea Sazh qui ne put dissimuler son scepticisme.  
- Lui ou l'un de ses descendants, cela reste vague. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper que nous avons trouvé notre coupable. Yuj, dès que possible, je veux confirmation. Envoie tes meilleurs espions dans les plus brefs délais.  
- À vos ordres, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Muette, Fang avait suivi tout le raisonnement de la commandante. Elle restait admirative devant les sens de la déduction de cette dernière. Et son charisme et sa prise d'initiative étaient impeccables. On pouvait mieux comprendre comment cette femme arrivait à se faire respecter dans un milieu presque entièrement masculin. Elle savait se faire obéir par la peur, mais aussi par estime. Tous pouvaient compter sur les compétences de leur supérieure. La blonde dirigeait ses troupes d'une main de fer, ne négligeant jamais aucun détail.  
La noiraude vint même à se demander si un jour, autant de ferveur émanerait de sa personne. Si un jour, elle pourrait diriger à bon escient les siens et si ces derniers lui voueront une confiance aveugle, une loyauté sans faille. Elle avait certes encore beaucoup de route à faire avant de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Mais pourra-t-elle atteindre le même niveau que la commandante ? Était-elle faite pour être une leadeuse ?  
Une chose était sûre, Fang devait se montrer à la hauteur de sa tâche. Son père lui confiait des responsabilités désormais. Elle devait prendre exemple sur Claire. Devenir forte était une chose, mais devenir forte et sage était une autre.

.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la commandante Farron, commenta Vanille qui étira ses bras, profitant de l'air libre. C'est la première fois que je la vois en vrai. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir été déçue. D'habitude, les gens exagèrent toujours quand ils font des éloges.  
- Tu ne l'as pas vu si longtemps que ça, rétorqua Fang en riant. Si tu continues de la côtoyer, tu verrais qu'au fond, c'est une femme parfaitement exécrable qui frime à longueur de journée.  
- Et c'est pour cela qu'elle t'attire ?

La noiraude faillit s'étouffer à cette dernière remarque. Elle dévisagea son amie avec surprise, légèrement affolée. Certes, c'était le métier de cette dernière de toujours être au courant de tout. Après tout, c'était une espionne. Mais comment pouvait-elle connaître des choses à propos de sa vie privée ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.

- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, chuchota malicieusement la femme-renarde qui sautilla joyeusement, les mains croisées dans le dos. Tu as toujours eu un penchant pour ce que tu ne pouvais maîtriser.  
- Est-ce que mes parents sont également au courant ? reprit Fang avec horreur.  
- Je ne donne à ton père que les informations dont il a besoin. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui révéler certaines choses comme... ceci.

Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, Fang se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de soucis sur ses épaules. Mais toujours restait-il que Vanille en savait bien trop. Peut-être devrait-elle la tuer pour détenir des secrets qu'elle-même avait du mal à connaître ?  
Comme ayant lu ses intentions dans son regard, son amie d'enfance lui tira la langue, loin d'être effrayée par la menace. Cela fit rire la noiraude qui de toute manière, serait incapable de faire du mal à cette fillette. Rejoignant cette dernière, elle profita également du magnifique soleil de cet après-midi.  
Leurs pas les menèrent irrémédiablement dans le grand jardin du château. Étant des filles qui avaient grandi dans l'immensité de la nature, cet endroit les mettait indéniablement plus à l'aise. Comme une enfant, Vanille gambadait joyeusement entre les arbres et les fleurs. Passant sa main dans l'eau fraîche de la fontaine, on aurait dit une véritable gamine.  
Puis, continuant leur petit tour, elles arrivèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement. Bien évidemment, des soldats combattaient avec des armes en bois. Peut-être que la noiraude devrait demander la permission de participer également. Cela lui changerait ses idées, surtout quand ses démons venaient la rattraper comme à chaque fois.  
Voulant se changer les idées, Fang demanda d'un air narquois :

- Et qu'est-ce que notre grande espionne sait d'autre ? Un secret bien gardé dont personne ne pourrait s'en douter.  
- Si je sais beaucoup de choses, c'est aussi parce que je suis très observatrice, ricana Vanille en bombant le torse. Rien ne m'échappe.  
- Quelle arrogance ! Je demande vérification.

Sans crier gare, la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de son amie. L'étreinte était loin d'être amicale, on aurait pu croire à celui d'une amante. Mais la fille de Fargas ne s'offusqua pas de ce geste. Elles avaient l'habitude d'être très proches, Vanille et elle. Parfois même par jeu, elles avaient fait semblant d'avoir une relation amoureuse afin d'éloigner certains prétendants bien trop collants. Cependant, jamais aucune d'elles n'avait eu de sentiments pour l'autre. Elles étaient comme sœurs.  
Lentement, la rousse glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de sa camarade.

- Rien ne m'échappe, murmura-t-elle après avoir remonté sa bouche vers l'oreille de son interlocutrice. Pas même la jalousie de ta chère commandante.

Interloquée par cette révélation, Fang leva discrètement le regard vers le terrain d'entraînement. À ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte que Claire regardait dans leur direction. Puis, brutalement, elle se tourna vers ses soldats à qui elle aboya ses reproches. Tout aurait pu paraître normal. Mais après les paroles de Vanille, la noiraude s'apercevait que la soldate semblait plus sévère que de coutume. Ses épaules étaient plus tendues que d'habitude.  
Fang n'en revenait pas. Claire serait-elle réellement jalouse ?

- Tu veux t'amuser à la titiller un peu ? railla Vanille d'une voix diabolique. Il faut bien qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle manque, non ?  
- Tu es mauvaise... susurra la noiraude d'un ton aussi démoniaque que sa complice.  
- Et pourquoi ? Cela ne te dérangeait pas quand on était plus jeunes.

Tournoyant sur elle-même, la rouquine obligea sa partenaire à changer de position, ainsi c'était à son tour de pouvoir scruter la victime de leur mascarade. Et comme si Claire voulait inconsciemment participer à la supercherie, son regard croisa celui de la femme-renarde au même instant. Saisissant cette occasion unique, Vanille ne décrocha pas ses yeux de la soldate et lentement, avec une arrogance incroyable, elle se mit à baiser l'épaule et le cou de son amie d'enfance.  
Même si Fang repoussait sa camarade, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Avec cette dernière, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à l'époque où elles vivaient en toute insouciance à Gran Pulse. Que leurs seuls soucis étaient de se demander quelle allait être leur prochaine destination ou encore, si la chasse allait être bonne ce jour-là. C'était un bol d'air frais qui réchauffait le cœur de la noiraude, mais qui la plongeait également dans la mélancolie.

- Arrêtons ça ici, rit Fang en grimaçant légèrement. C'est déjà assez compliqué avec Claire. Je n'ai pas envie d'envenimer les choses.

Se retournant, elle vit que la soldate se dirigeait furieusement dans l'entrepôt d'arme. La raideur de sa démarche témoignait amplement de ce qu'elle avait à savoir.

- Et voilà, elle est en colère, soupira la femme-panthère, exaspérée.  
- Va donc la retrouver, suggéra Vanille, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Non merci. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je tiens à la vie.  
- Fais-moi un peu confiance et vas-y !

Malgré ses réticences, la rouquine poussa son amie dans la direction qu'avait prise la commandante. Traînant des pieds, la fille de Fargas fit tout pour empêcher les agissements de la petite espionne. Puis, lâchant un râle las, elle céda au caprice de celle-ci et partit vers l'entrepôt d'armes.

Lorsque Fang arriva devant la porte du bâtiment, elle entendit un drôle de son. Immédiatement, elle se rappela que l'entrepôt faisait également office de salle d'entraînement. À l'intérieur, des armes y étaient déposées, mais il y avait également des mannequins en bois et des sacs de sable pour se défouler. Et en ce moment même, la noiraude savait que l'un de ses sacs passait un sale quart d'heure. Claire était vraiment, mais vraiment jalouse, ricana-t-elle intérieurement ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.  
Pénétrant dans la pièce, la métamorphe descendit trois marches. Sur sa droite se tenaient divers équipements militaires et sur sa gauche, une blonde fracassait impitoyablement son adversaire de sable. À une cadence effrénée, la commandante enchaînait les coups. Poings, coudes, pieds, genoux. Aucune pitié n'était de mise.  
À y regarder de plus près, Fang sentit que l'atmosphère était électrique dans la salle. La magie émanait du corps de la soldate. Parfois même, on pouvait voir de minuscules éclairs se promener autour des membres de la blonde, comme des serpents qui resserraient leur proie.

- Vanille, tu repasseras avec tes idées... marmonna la noiraude qui se demandait de plus en plus si c'était une bonne chose de se trouver ici.

Puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre de toute manière ? Elles s'étaient embrassées avec fougue dans les écuries. Et depuis, Claire faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était trop facile ! Non, Fang se devait de lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce. Si Madame croyait que les choses allaient se passer exactement comme elle le souhaitait, et bien, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, grommela la noiraude dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre sac t'a fait pour mériter un tel sort ? se moqua-t-elle en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Arrêtant tout mouvement, Claire stoppa les balancements de son adversaire de sable avec ses mains. Posant le front contre le cuir du sac, elle ferma les paupières en grognant :

- Pas maintenant, Altesse. Allez-vous-en...  
- Et pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Fang en s'avança comme un félin vers la soldate.

Attrapant la pulsienne par ses vêtements, la commandante la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. La respiration forte due à sa séance de défoulement, elle plongea ses orbes couleur océan dans ceux de Fang. La fatigue et la colère déformaient ce visage qui restait toujours aussi fascinant et magnifique aux yeux de la noiraude.

- Je t'ai dit de partir ! gronda la soldate avec autorité. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher des noises, Fang.  
- Tu as remarqué que quand tu sors de tes gonds, tu te rappelles de mon prénom ? ironisa la femme-panthère d'un sourire narquois. Il y a même eu une évolution, tu m'as tutoyée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Savoir pourquoi tu es d'une humeur aussi massacrante.  
- Cela ne te.. Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Face à tant de sévérité, Fang ne put s'empêcher de lentement lever sa main. Délicatement, elle la posa contre la joue de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce contact. Se faisant violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, elle écarta ces doigts de son visage. Mais la pulsienne finit par les glisser derrière sa nuque.

- Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas... jalouse ? demanda la noiraude dont l'amusement avait quitté sa voix, laissant place à la tendresse. Jalouse de Vanille ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi, vous...  
- J'ai été jalouse de Lebreau, moi.

Cette confession stupéfia Claire qui leva son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Puis, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres rien qu'à cette idée saugrenue. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de remettre ses esprits sur ses réels objectifs. Mais les doigts qui caressaient sa nuque, ne l'y aidèrent pas vraiment.

- C'est une idée stupide, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Fang en souriant. Tout aussi stupide que de croire qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre Vanille et moi.

Doucement, la soldate posa son front contre l'épaule de la noiraude, relâchant par la même occasion ses prises sur les vêtements de cette dernière. Les paupières closes, elle inspira profondément, savourant contre son gré la chaleur de la pulsienne. La respiration de celle-ci lui chatouillait l'oreille, lui donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.  
De son côté, Fang se délectait de cette proximité. Son cœur battait si fort, comme s'il réclamait sa liberté. L'odeur des cheveux de la blonde enivrait ses narines alors que ses doigts s'abreuvaient de la douce sensation de toucher cette peau d'albâtre. Des bouffées de chaleur l'attaquaient par vague. Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal qu'elle se retenait de ne pas bondir sur la commandante, de la serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Ce n'est pas possible entre nous, marmonna faiblement Claire sans se déloger de sa place. On ne peut pas...  
- Et pourquoi ? murmura Fang qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait entraver leurs sentiments si évidents. Explique-moi...  
- Je ne veux pas que vous ailliez à pleurer ma mort, gémit doucement la chevalière, témoignant de son impuissance. Je vais mourir jeune. Depuis mon enfance, je l'ai toujours su. Pourquoi vous infligerais-je un tel chagrin ?

La pulsienne éloigna légèrement la commandante d'elle afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Cette femme était parfaitement comme l'avait décrite Serah. Généreuse et dévouée. Toujours prête à aider son prochain, à faire le bien autour d'elle. Et ce, en dépit de son propre bonheur. Cette femme était une idiote, songea Fang avec amusement.

- Je pense qu'il est tout de même de mon ressort de vouloir ou non prendre ce risque, reprit-elle d'un air malicieux. Tu n'as pas à prendre de décisions à ma place. Lorsqu'il s'agit de stratégies militaires, ta logique est sans failles. Mais quand il s'agit de ta propre personne, ma grande, tu as encore des progrès à faire.

Sur ces mots, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la pulsienne se recula et lâcha sa prise de son interlocutrice. La main dans le dos, elle fit marche arrière tout en scrutant narquoisement la blonde. Celle-ci rit chaleureusement, prise de court par la réaction de Fang. Cette femme allait la rendre dingue, se disait-elle.

- J'aime quand tu ris, commenta la noiraude qui monta les premières marches vers la sortie.

Cette remarque amusa encore plus Claire qui pouffa gentiment. Sans dire un mot, elle regarda Fang s'éloigner, mais juste avant que celle-ci ne quitte la pièce, la blonde avoua :

- Oui, j'ai été jalouse. Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, car la prochaine fois, il y aura des victimes.

Riant à cœur joie, la femme-panthère partit des lieux. L'esprit léger et en paix, elle se sentait heureuse.

.

Une grimace légèrement amusée sur le visage, Fang observait la scène qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Un homme à la forte corpulence riait à cœur joie. Un rire gras et si chaleureux. Il n'était pas très grand et portait une coiffure typiquement militaire. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et parfaitement rasés. Son visage était des plus avenants, lui offrant un air offensif à première vue.  
Dans son euphorie, l'homme donna une grande tape dans le dos de Claire qui fit un pas vers l'avant tout en toussant. Un rictus sur les lèvres, cette dernière le dévisagea avec lassitude, comme si elle avait l'habitude de subir ce genre de sévices affectifs.

- Je suis également ravie de vous revoir, Amodar, déclara-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée. Contente de constater que votre poigne coupe toujours autant le souffle.  
- Cela fait plaisir de te voir en forme, répondit joyeusement Amodar en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. T'es encore un peu maigre, je trouve. Comment se fait-il que ta grand-mère n'y ait pas encore remédié ?

La commandante émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers la pulsienne qui s'était tenue sagement de côté. Lui faisant signe d'approcher, elle lui expliqua :

- Altesse, je vous présente l'homme qui m'a tout enseigné, Amodar, ancien commandant de la garde royale. Un fidèle ami de mon père et un persécuteur diplômé.  
- Enchantée, répondit poliment Fang qui laissa son interlocuteur prendre sa main afin de la baiser.  
- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, fit l'ex-soldat en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Alors que le maître discutait avec son ancienne élève, la pulsienne en profita pour analyser l'individu. Si cet homme avait été le commandant de la garde, il devait parfaitement bien cacher son jeu. Et Claire l'avait désigné comme étant celui qui lui avait tout appris. Une déclaration que celle-ci ne ferait jamais à la légère. La noiraude supposait donc que c'était Amodar qui avait dû lui enseigner le maniement d'armes ainsi que les stratégies militaires. Une personne qui avait beaucoup participé à faire de la soldate ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.  
Les saluant gentiment, Amodar prit congé et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son vieil ami, le roi. Le laissant s'éloigner, Claire se tourna vers la noiraude, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

- Je vous ai trouvée plutôt calme, commenta-t-elle d'un air suspicieux et amusé. Je m'attendais à ce que vous lui posiez des questions gênantes.  
- Tu sais, depuis quelque temps, j'ai pris la résolution de devenir sage, ricana Fang d'un ton charmeur. Et je sais parfaitement que tu n'étais docile que durant tes entraînements. C'est ta grand-mère qui me l'a dit.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, la noiraude reprit tranquillement sa marche vers les écuries. Aujourd'hui, en compagnie de la chevalière, elles avaient décidé de s'occuper et de choyer les étalons.  
Rattrapant rapidement son amie, Claire lui saisit la main afin de l'arrêter. La retournant à moitié, elle pencha sa bouche vers son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

- Peut-être bien que j'ai un penchant pour les vilaines filles.

La soldate frôla délibérément ses lèvres contre la peau de la pulsienne avant de se retirer et de pénétrer dans l'abri des chevaux. Fang sourit avant de lui emboîter le pas, pas plus perturbée que cela. Voilà quelques jours que Claire et elle flirtaient ouvertement ensemble. Les approches et les mots étaient plus osés qu'avant. Toutefois, elles ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassées à nouveau depuis. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elles préféraient que les choses n'aillent pas trop vite. Peut-être parce qu'il fallait laisser le temps à la blonde de s'adapter petit à petit à la situation.

Ces derniers temps, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent beaucoup de moments ensemble. Attendant les nouvelles des espions qui avaient été envoyés au manoir Disley, toute la garde royale stagnait dans l'enquête. Les préparations pour une future guerre avaient déjà été mises au point. Et même si tout le monde était anxieux et sur leurs gardes, tous profitaient de cet instant de répit. Peut-être leur dernier, peut-être pas... La tranquillité régnait au château depuis les précédentes attaques. Le calme avant la tempête, se disaient-ils tous.  
Intérieurement, Fang se demandait si Claire lui offrait souvent sa présence uniquement parce que celle-ci songeait peut-être vivre ses derniers instants de paix avant la guerre. Une intuition ? Un mauvais pressentiment ? Quoi que cela puisse être, la noiraude savourait chaque moment en sa compagnie. Qui savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

Entrant dans l'écurie, le regard de la pulsienne tomba sur celle que son cœur convoitait ardemment. Tout en caressant Odin, la commandante tourna ses yeux azur dans la direction de Fang. Le simple sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelles paroles. Sentant une bouffée de chaleur la prendre, la métamorphe était certaine d'une chose. Jamais elle ne regrettera son choix de prendre le risque d'aimer cette femme.

.

Comme tous les soirs, une visite chez la grand-mère s'imposait. Assises à la table, Fang et Claire savouraient un magnifique gâteau à la fraise fait par les soins de leur hôte. D'ailleurs, la femme-panthère fut abasourdie d'apprendre que la blonde aimait certaines sucreries. Qui y aurait cru ? Bien évidemment, elle ne manqua pas de la charrier dessus. Jamais elle ne ratait de telles occasions. Et comme seule défense, la soldate préféra l'ignorer.

- Donc, la guerre à Fuuka est finalement terminée ? questionna la vielle femme en essuyant ses mains dans une serviette après avoir fait une petite vaisselle.  
- Tout à fait, répondit Claire en prenant une cuillère de son gâteau. Contre toute attente, il semblerait qu'une horde de démons s'est incrustée à la bataille. Ils durent rallier leurs forces pour les terrasser.

À peine la commandante avait-elle terminé son explication qu'elle découvrit avec outrance que Fang venait de lui voler une fraise. Afin d'effacer toutes preuves de son crime, cette dernière s'était empressée de dévorer son butin. Puis, d'un air innocent, elle sourit à la blonde qui la scrutait suspicieusement.

- Et les Dieux nous ont quittés... murmura la cuisinière en prenant une gorgée de son thé. J'ai senti la chaleur et la bénédiction d'Ashara m'abandonner.  
- J'ai également senti la protection de Fenrir me quitter, concéda Fang en posant la main sur sa poitrine, se rappelant parfaitement du vide que cela avait provoqué dans son être.

Claire profita de cet instant pour dérober un morceau de fruit chez sa rivale. Mordant tranquillement dans son butin, elle reprit avec désinvolture :

- Des rumeurs racontent que les Dieux, déçus par le comportement de leurs « enfants », décidèrent de les abandonner à leur folie meurtrière. Chaque être vivant a ressenti cet abandon. Mais juste avant que la guerre de Fuuka ne se termine, une nouvelle foi est née. Certains pensent que les Dieux sont revenus sur leur décision, d'autres pensent que cela est l'œuvre de deux nouvelles divinités. L'un comme l'autre, ça m'est totalement indifférent. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces Dieux.

La blonde émit un grognement lorsque sa grand-mère lui pinça sévèrement le bras. Frottant la partie douloureuse, elle fit la moue. Son ascendante secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

- Je te prierais de rester respectueuse. Au fond de toi, tu peux sentir la présence de la Déesse. Tout comme Fang peut sentir les flammes de Fenrir. Mais je sais qu'à présent, ce sentiment a changé. Ce n'est plus Ashara qui veille sur nous.  
- Laisse tomber, Claire est une vraie tête de mule, grommela Fang qui grogna en voyant son amie éloigner son assiette, l'empêchant ainsi de renouveler son vol. Même en lui mettant le nez devant l'évidence, elle continuera de nier.

Les deux femmes lâchèrent un long soupir tout en dévisageant la soldate. Celle-ci détourna la tête, ignorant délibérément les accusations de ses interlocutrices. Intérieurement, elle se disait que cela n'était pas très malin de sa part de se retrouver dans la même pièce que ces deux-là. Si l'une d'elles ne ratait l'occasion de lui faire une remarque, l'autre le ferait. Et malheureusement pour elle, cela durera jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

.

Un peu plus tard, Claire se leva de table. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle découvrit à la lueur du ciel qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Lentement, elle se pencha vers Fang avant de lui tendre galamment la main.

- Désirez-vous une promenade sous ce magnifique ciel étoilé, Altesse ? demanda-t-elle d'un air charmeur.

Acceptant l'offre, la noiraude se laissa tirer par la force de la soldate. Lorsque son corps fut debout, face à celle-ci, elle dut restreindre un impérieux désir de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur, quant à lui, bataillait frénétiquement afin de hurler sa désapprobation. Sa main, de son côté, savourait la douceur de celle de la commandante. Si raison ne lui intimait pas de se contrôler pour ne pas risquer leur relation, Fang aurait déjà bondi sur la blonde. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Par la Déesse, Claire, quand te décideras-tu enfin à la tutoyer ? soupira la grand-mère avec exaspération.  
- Quand j'aurais perdu mes bonnes manières, rétorqua la soldate en roulant des yeux. Et dire que tu me réprimandes pour la bonne éducation que tu m'as offerte.

Rapidement, alors que Fang salua la vieille dame, la soldate s'empressa de la pousser vers l'extérieure. Plus vite elles quitteront les lieux, moins de temps son ascendante pourra la blâmer pour sa politesse.

* * *

Après l'annonce de l'arrivée des espions qui étaient partis pour le manoir Disley, une réunion dans la salle du trône avait été donnée. Les disciples de Yuj avaient confirmé par une missive secrète qu'ils avaient enfin découvert la vérité. Afin qu'ils puissent déclarer à vive voix leur trouvaille, le roi avait convoqué ses fidèles soldats et conseillers.  
Assis sur son trône, aux côtés de sa femme, John surplombait la salle du haut d'une dizaine de marches. La pièce était plus grande en longueur qu'en largeur. Un tapis rouge aux rayures dorées se traçait au centre des lieux, de l'entrée jusqu'au monarque. Sur la gauche, se tinrent des nobles de hauts prestiges ainsi que les conseillers. Sur la droite, des soldats aguerris et dont la loyauté était des plus fiables. Où s'y trouvaient également Fang et l'équipe Nora. Auprès du roi et de la reine, Serah et Noel s'y dressaient dignement. Et tout en bas de l'escalier se tenait la commandante de la garde royale.

Dans l'attente, les convives discutaient, rendant des échos dans tous les côtés de la pièce. Restant sur ses positions, car elle était le dernier obstacle avant la famille royale, Claire scrutait attentivement chaque personne dans la pièce. Elle ne désirait pas voir un traître, brandissant son arme, bondir hors de la foule. La main sur la garde de son épée, elle était prête à sévir au moindre écart. De temps à autre, la soldate tournait son regard vers Fang qui à chaque fois, lui rendait un sourire charmeur. Mais à chaque fois, la blonde devait rapidement détourner la tête afin de ne pas se faire distraire.  
Alors que la foule commençait à s'impatienter, la femme-panthère sentit ses poils se hérisser soudainement. Signe avant-coureur qu'une magie était à l'œuvre. De suite, Fang dévisagea la commandante qui l'avait également senti. Mais alors que cette dernière se demandait si elle devait ou non dégainer son épée et faire paniquer l'assemblé, une ombre noire jaillit au centre de la pièce. Telle une brume obscure, elle ondulait et s'avançait lentement vers le trône. Puis, une forme émana de ces ténèbres, révélant la présence d'un homme.

Toute la salle se tut lorsqu'un individu à carrure athlétique apparut devant ses yeux. De longs cheveux noirs aux étranges reflets violets bataillaient au-delà de ses épaules. Un bandana maintenait vainement cette chevelure rebelle. L'homme portait une sombre tunique qui semblait littéralement se marier aux formes de son corps. Ses yeux étaient si clairs que l'on croirait faire face à un aveugle, mais ce n'était pas le cas, car l'intrus leva le regard vers le roi.  
Lentement, il dégaina son immense épée dont la fantaisie dépassait l'entendement. Son arme était large et possédait une forme inédite. On aurait dit des ailerons difformes de poissons. Mais le plus étrange restait toutefois la paupière fermée qui se tenait après la garde de cette épée.  
Immédiatement, face à un danger imminent, Claire sortit également sa lame, ce qui eut pour effet que tous les soldats dans la pièce, se mirent en position de combat. Cette réaction fit sourire l'arrivant. Un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. De son côté, Fang caressait nerveusement le manche de sa lance, attendant le moment propice pour savoir si oui ou non, elle devait sortir les crocs.

- N'ayez crainte, citoyens de Cocoon, je ne suis ici qu'en simple messager, déclara l'étranger d'une voix grave et impériale. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'arracherais vos vies.  
- Comment osez-vous sortir une arme dans ma demeure ? répondit froidement John d'un ton autoritaire. Ayez au moins l'obligeance de décliner votre identité !  
- Je me nomme Caius Ballad. Et veuillez me pardonner si je ne m'incline pas devant un faux roi.

Cette déclaration fit agir la garde, mais Claire leva la main, ce qui les arrêta net. De son côté, le roi serrait fortement les accoudoirs de son trône. Voilà donc le véritable visage de leur ennemi. Il ne fallait pas entrer dans le jeu provocateur de l'arrivant. Il fallait plutôt réussir à lui soutirer des informations. Prenant une grande inspiration, le monarque reprit :

- Comment osez-vous proclamer une telle ineptie, Caius Ballad ?  
- Ce trône revenait de droit à Galenth Disley, répondit impertinemment Caius dont l'amusement avait laissé la place à une colère froide. Et l'unique princesse digne de ce nom n'est autre que sa petite-fille, Yeul Disley. Ceci ne sera qu'un simple avertissement.

Levant son épée devant lui, la lame vers le bas, l'homme mystérieux libéra une puissante onde magique. Brutalement, chaque personne dans la pièce sentit le poids de la gravité s'alourdir sur leurs épaules. Très vite, les plus faibles tombèrent à genoux, puis les suivants cédèrent sans grande résistance. Les soldats les plus entraînés flanchèrent petit à petit, tentant avec beaucoup d'efforts de rester debout. Fang se retrouva un genou et une main à terre alors que la commandante était à peine recourbée. Celle-ci fut toutefois paralysée par l'assaut.

- Le seigneur Disley vous invite à vous joindre à lui dans les gorges d'Euride, dans les jours qui suivent, reprit Caius en se délectant de la position de faiblesse de ses ennemis. Venez avec vos armées et subissez la fin de votre règne, roi usurpateur. Si dans dix jours, vous et vos hommes n'êtes pas au rendez-vous... Vous devrez assumer seul la mort de milliers d'innocents, votre peuple.

Tout d'un coup, après avoir rassemblé assez de magie pour contrecarrer celle de son opposant, Claire se redressa. Et aussitôt, elle se jeta sur son ennemi avec une vitesse qui coupa le souffle aux spectateurs. Levant sa lame, elle l'abattit furieusement sur son adversaire qui, malheureusement pour elle, para l'attaque de son arme démoniaque. Un combat de force débuta donc entre les deux guerriers.

- Impressionnant, concéda Caius qui ne délaissait toujours pas son sourire arrogant. Malgré mon impatience, il est encore trop tôt pour nous affronter. Je vous attendrais sur le champ de bataille, Princesse Guerrière.

Soudain, l'œil se trouvant sur l'épée de Caius s'ouvrit brutalement. Interloquée, la commandante n'eut même pas une seconde pour réagir qu'une onde puissante la projeta en arrière avec violence. À cet instant, les instincts de Fang bondirent de rage. Érigeant ses barrières mentales aux maximums qu'elle pouvait, la pulsienne se jeta en avant. Rattrapant de justesse la soldate, son corps amortit la chute de cette dernière lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent contre les marches menant au trône.  
Immédiatement, Claire se redressa et analysa l'état de son amie. En dehors de son dos qui était douloureux, Fang ne semblait pas avoir été blessée par l'attaque. Rassurée, la blonde se tourna finalement vers son adversaire, contenant toute sa rage et sa colère.  
Tranquillement, Caius dévisagea tour à tour le roi et sa fille aînée. Leur regard était le même. Glacial et implacable. Tous deux démontraient à l'intrus qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour protéger leur peuple et qu'ils étaient déterminés à réduire sa vie en cendre.

- Vous avez dix jours, reprit Caius avant de disparaître dans une brume obscure.

Un lourd silence retomba sur la salle alors que tous furent libérés du poids titanesque de leurs épaules. Claire s'avança rapidement en centre de la pièce avant de se tourner vers la famille royale. L'air grave, elle plongea son regard dans l'inquiétude de son paternel.

- Mon roi, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre, déclara-t-elle solennellement avant de faire volte-face et de quitter les lieux. Équipe Nora !

Rapidement, les concernés se démarquèrent de la foule et s'empressèrent de suivre leur commandante. Laissant derrière eux planer l'inquiétude et l'horreur des événements à venir.

La guerre était déclarée... Bientôt, elle invitera la mort à se joindre à son futur banquet.

.

- Où en sont les préparatifs ? demanda John, assis à son bureau, peiné par les dernières nouvelles.  
- J'avais déjà organisé notre armée dans ce cas éventuel, répondit Claire en regardant par la fenêtre, là où le monde s'agitait de tous les côtés. Demain, à l'aube, ils seront prêts à partir. Il ne faut pas moins sept jours de marche pour atteindre les gorges d'Euride. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard.

Lissant ses cheveux, le roi soupira longuement, dépassé par les événements. Lentement, il leva son regard vers son enfant qui restait impassible. Gardant parfaitement son calme, celle-ci avait la tête froide, les idées claires. En parfaite commandante, elle avait déjà tout prévu et organisé afin que l'armée ne soit pas prise de court. Claire avait grandi si vite... Trop vite au goût de son père.

- Claire, je te destitue de ton rang de commandante, déclara-t-il finalement.  
- Pardon ? rétorqua la blonde avec outrance en frappant son poing dans le mur. Vous laisserez notre armée se désorganiser et aller à sa perte par simple caprice égoïste ? Vous ne pouvez pas !  
- Bien sûr que je le peux ! gronda John en fracassant ses mains sur la table, haussant le ton. Je suis encore ton roi, mais encore plus, ton père ! Et je ne veux pas que tu ailles sur le champ de bataille. Ma fille de vingt-et-un ans ne partira pas à la guerre !  
- Ma vie n'égalera jamais les millions de soldats qui se sacrifieront pour leur patrie !

La tension monta dans la pièce alors que le silence s'écroulait sur le père et la fille. Les poings serrés, Claire n'était pas prête à abandonner, quitte à devoir manquer de respect à son géniteur, à son monarque. Mais la question n'était plus de vouloir ou non qu'elle mette sa vie en danger. Les conséquences étaient bien trop grandes. Des milliers de citoyens innocents risquaient de mourir, sans parler de tous ces hommes et femmes qui étaient prêts à se battre pour leur pays. Non, elle n'avait pas droit d'être la lâche de cette histoire. Elle sera à la tête de cette armée et elle fera tout pour les mener à la victoire quoiqu'il lui en coûte.  
Doucement, la commandante se rapprocha du bureau où elle déposa gentiment ses mains dessus. Puis, elle plongea son regard déterminé dans l'obstination de celui de son père. Une minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste. Puis, la jeune femme décida de briser la glace et déclara :

- Père, je sais ce que je dois faire. Et quoi que vous diriez, je le ferais. Jamais je ne vous laisserais partir seul en guerre. Je suis devenue votre bras de justice, mais également votre bouclier. Laissez-moi combattre à vos côtés et vous aider à mener nos soldats à la victoire.  
- Quel genre de père serais-je si j'envoyais ma propre fille côtoyer de si près la mort ? murmura faiblement John lorsque son enfant lui prit la main.  
- Un père sage qui saura qu'il a pris la meilleure décision. Et dont sa fille lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante.

Attristé, le roi embrassa les doigts de son enfant d'un amour pur et blessé. Posant son front contre cette main, il était accablé de ne rien avoir pu faire pour rendre la vie de cette femme plus facile. Claire aurait dû avoir une existence insouciante où son unique occupation serait se demander ce que la magnifique journée du lendemain lui réserverait et non, de s'interroger sur le jour où la faux de la mort s'abattra sur sa tête.  
Au même moment, Serah pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux qui d'habitude pétillaient toujours de joie, étaient mornes et rouges. Claire devina que celle-ci avait pleuré et que même encore les larmes continuaient de la guetter. Immédiatement, John se leva de son siège et contourna le bureau. À la seconde suivante, la cadette Farron serra les deux membres de sa famille avec désespoir. Ses épaules tremblèrent alors que ses sanglots reprenaient le dessus. Elle avait si peur pour eux. Si peur pour son père et sa sœur. Si peur pour ces êtres chers qui comptaient tant à son cœur.  
De ses grands bras, le roi étreignit ses deux princesses avec douleur. Il était prêt à tout pour ces deux filles, les prunelles de ses yeux. Intérieurement, il maudissait sa faiblesse et son impuissance. Il aurait dû tout faire pour les protéger. Il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de père. Quel goût amer !

* * *

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Fang était assise sur son lit, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Son regard fusillait un point invisible dans la pièce, une ombre parmi les ombres. Dans son esprit, rien ne paraissait aussi calme qu'à l'extérieur. Le tumulte de ses pensées se percuta au miasme de ses émotions. L'explosion était des plus déconcertantes. La noiraude n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation. La guerre venait à grande vitesse. Et même si depuis l'arrivée de cet étrange messager, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Claire, elle savait que celle-ci partait dans quelques heures, quand le soleil pointera ses premières lueurs.  
Intérieurement, la pulsienne avait toujours vu la commandante comme étant une puissante combattante. Forte, intelligente et invincible... Et pourtant, ce Caius était d'une puissance inouïe. En levant à peine le petit doigt, il avait fait valser la soldate sans la moindre peine. Et dans quelques jours à peine, Claire se retrouvera à nouveau face à cet homme tout droit sorti de l'Enfer. Arrivera-t-elle à vaincre son adversaire ? Malgré toutes ses résolutions, le doute et la crainte persistaient dans le cœur de la métamorphe. Elle avait peur... Elle avait si peur pour la commandante.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Fang bondit hors de son lit. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre avant de se lancer sans la moindre hésitation dans une escalade vers le quatrième étage. Tant son empressement était grand, elle atteignit sa destination en même pas une minute. De suite, elle pénétra dans la chambre de Claire, puis elle se figea brutalement.  
Assise au fond de la pièce, en face de la fenêtre, Claire la fixait intensément. Les coudes sur les jambes, le menton sur ses mains croisées, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion sur son visage. Seule une petite bougie éclairait la grande pièce, illuminant que la moitié du visage de la blonde. Glissant doucement du rebord de la fenêtre, Fang s'y assit en silence.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, déclara froidement la soldate sans émettre le moindre mouvement. Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous trouver ici. Repartez, je vous prie...

La froideur dans la voix de la jeune femme blessa la pulsienne qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle remettait ça... Claire recommençait à la repousser et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Mais une chose n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de la femme-panthère. La respiration de la chevalière était irrégulière, comme douloureuse. Qu'était-ce ? De la peine ? De la peur ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré son apparence calme et posée, la soldate était chamboulée. Les événements ne la laissèrent pas de marbre. Tout comme chaque être vivant, elle avait ses craintes. Tout comme chaque être vivant, elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver. Et même si elle avait toujours tenté de prouver le contraire, comme tout le monde, Claire Farron craignait la mort. Non... Fang secoua lentement la tête. La commandante n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle était prête à tout pour sa patrie. Elle possédait un courage et une dignité sans faille. Ce qui l'effrayait en réalité, c'était d'abandonner ses proches, de les faire souffrir de sa perte.  
Immédiatement, une évidence frappa la noiraude : si Claire venait à mourir, elle n'y survivrait certainement pas. Était-elle vraiment prête à se risquer d'offrir son cœur à une femme qui peut-être allait mourir dans les prochains jours à venir ? Dans la salle d'entraînement, elle ne lui avait pas encore donné sa réponse. Une réponse qui, selon elle, avait paru évidemment. Mais maintenant...

- Claire... murmura faiblement la pulsienne.  
- Allez-vous-en, répondit doucement la soldate, toujours impassible. Rentrez à Gran Pulse avec votre amie Vanille, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle partait prochainement.  
- Ne recommence pas avec ça, tu sais que...  
- Oubliez-moi.

Cette dernière parole fut comme un poignard dans le cœur de Fang. Grimaçant légèrement, elle se redressa. Mais au lieu de repartir d'où elle était venue, elle fonça directement sur son interlocutrice. Avant même que Claire ne puisse réagir, des bras aimants entourèrent ses épaules. Mais alors qu'elle allait tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte, la métamorphe resserra sa prise.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? chuchota-t-elle avec colère et tristesse. Tu es gravée dans mon corps, dans mon esprit.

À ce moment-là, tout devint évident pour Fang. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se reculer et de s'agenouiller à terre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa l'océan froid des iris de la blonde. Celle-ci voulait paraître distante. Mais cela ne marchait pas, cela ne marchait plus pour la pulsienne. Dans ce regard, elle pouvait y lire une souffrance.  
Délicatement, la femme-panthère glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la soldate. Puis, elle caressa la joue de cette dernière avec une tendresse qui témoignait de tout son amour. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, elle reprit :

- Claire... Laisse-moi prendre ce risque. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Et... laisse-moi devenir l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu te battras pour rester en vie. Qui te permettra de puiser assez de force pour revenir ici, auprès de ta famille... Auprès de moi.

Passant ses mains derrière la nuque de la blonde, Fang posa son front contre celle-ci. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle voulait lui prouver sa détermination, sa résolution. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la chevelure de la chevalière.

- Ne me repousse pas... marmonna Fang dont le souffle s'évanouissait dans le dernier mot.

Elle crut revivre lorsqu'elle sentit de chaudes lèvres contre les siennes. Comme leur première fois, le baiser était doux et délicat. Comme toujours, Claire se montrait courtoise, car elle ne se permettrait jamais de brusquer sa Dame. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait du mal à retenir : Fang était de loin d'être fragile.  
Se relevant lentement, la noiraude obligea sa partenaire à faire de même. Sans briser leur baiser, elle glissa ses doigts sur le corps athlétique de la soldate. Ses formes et ses courbes étaient sublimes pour les yeux et exquises pour les mains. Dans son bas-ventre, elle pouvait sentir une flamme ardente naître et se répandre dans tout son être. Comme si la fièvre l'attrapait, sa tête commençait à tourner.  
Adolescente, Fang n'avait jamais été attirée par le sexe. Mais comme toute personne curieuse, elle avait tenté l'expérience. Et pourtant, cela ne s'était jamais conclu comme tout ce que les gens racontaient. Elle n'avait pas senti cette extase dévorante. Ce besoin impérieux de posséder l'autre et de s'offrir en toute confiance. Mais comme toujours, Claire brisait toutes les règles que la pulsienne s'était créées. Elle chamboulait sa vie, comme si la noiraude ne vivait réellement que maintenant. Comme si elle ouvrait finalement les yeux sur ce qu'était vraiment l'existence. Ses rêves, ses désirs et ses responsabilités. Tous ces idéaux à réfuter afin de les rénover à l'ordre du jour.

Tombant sur le lit, Claire observa la femme aux aspects sauvages et indomptables. Telle une prédatrice, cette dernière s'avançait à quatre pattes au-dessus de sa proie. Puis, se penchant en avant, ses lèvres baisèrent les parcelles de peau dénudée. Ses mains, ses poignets, la naissance de sa poitrine, son cou, son menton, sa bouche... Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir et à goûter. Mais la femme-panthère prit tout son temps pour savourer l'instant, priant pour que cet instant se fige à tout jamais.  
Docilement, la soldate se laissa emporter par la ferveur de son amante. Petit à petit, le désir dévorait sa raison, mais son esprit resta concentré comme il put. Elle devait laisser faire Fang. Laisser cette dernière lui prouver la détermination de son choix, de son amour. La blonde n'allait pas faire la promesse de rester entièrement sage. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à un moment donné, elle s'échapperait des entraves mentales qu'elle s'était imposées. Après cela, adieu la galanterie. Adieu la courtoisie. Seule la passion sera présente et reprendra ses droits.  
Embrassant hardiment sa partenaire, Fang glissa avec effronterie sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Tant son cœur criait son émotion, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement avide. Alors qu'elle explorait cette bouche, ses mains se lancèrent dans l'expédition de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce tissu en toile. Avec beaucoup de mal, la pulsienne déboutonnait la chemise au lieu de tout bonnement l'arracher.

Mais à peine fut-elle ouverte que le règne de la métamorphe prit fin. Retournant son amante sur le lit et prenant la position dominante, Claire glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de celle-ci. Ses caresses étaient douces, mais possessives. Elle ne s'encombra pas de délicatement retirer les habits lentement. En même pas quelques secondes, la poitrine de Fang se retrouva sans défense. Ses pointes durcirent face à la fraîcheur de la chambre. La soldate s'empressa donc de les réchauffer de sa bouche, arrachant des grognements approbateurs à la féline.  
Attrapant le col de la chemise ouverte, la noiraude ramena la commandante à l'ordre. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec fougue, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Tout leur corps et leur être étaient comme aimantés. Jamais elles n'avaient autant désiré une personne. Jamais elles ne s'étaient senties brûler dans ce brasier de convoitise charnelle.

Cette nuit, plus rien n'existait autour d'elles. Cette nuit-là, le monde aurait pu s'effondre, elles n'en auraient cure. Seule l'autre comptait. Seul le contact de l'autre leur permettait faire battre leur cœur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance mis à part la femme qu'elles désiraient.

.

Sentent du mouvement autour d'elle, Fang gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir un œil encore endormi. Très vite, l'événement d'hier soir lui revint à l'esprit. Puis, l'extase de la nuit lui rappela où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle était nue dans un lit. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa, l'emportant dans une torpeur d'émotions. À ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte que le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

- Claire ? appela doucement la noiraude, à peine éveillée.

Rapidement, un corps chaud vint se placer dans son dos, seulement séparé par la fine couverture. Délicatement, la soldate posa un baisé sur l'épaule nue de son amante. Doux, tendre... déchirant.  
Très vite, la pulsienne comprit ce qui se tramait. C'était l'heure !

Alors que Fang voulait se retourner afin de faire face à celle qui n'allait peut-être jamais revenir, une main se posa sur son visage. Puis, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle se débattit avec toute sa détermination. Mais en vain. Elle avait été prise par surprise. Alors que ses paupières se refermaient lourdement, la femme-panthère eut à peine le temps de regarder pour la dernière fois, le visage de sa bien-aimée. Claire lui souriait sincèrement.  
Caressant les cheveux de son amante, la commandante susurra :

- Pardonnez-moi, mon amour...

Se penchant délicatement, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la femme endormie. Puis, brisant douloureusement le contact. La blonde observa encore une fois le magnifique visage de la pulsienne, prenant une capture mentale de cet instant.

- Je vous aime, ma Dame, murmura Claire avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

* * *

**Hé oui, vous avez tous deviné l'animal de Fang. En même temps, je trouve que cela lui va tellement bien :p**  
**C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent d'ici la prochaine parution. J'espère que cette partie vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, cela prends deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la 4ème et dernière partie du Crépuscule de l'Innocence! La guerre est déclarée! Alors, je peux vous promettre de l'action ^^**

**Vega: Hé, si on t'arrête pour dépendance FLight, je décline toutes responsabilités! :p Hahaha. Apparemment, Claire t'agace bien. Moi au contraire, elle m'amuse beaucoup avec ses comportements contradictoires. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que la suite continuera de t'envoûter!**

**kalimero: Je suis une personne douillette, donc pourrais-tu éviter de me tuer? xD Je suis encore trop jeune pour passer à trépas. Mais je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise au point de te donner des envies de meurtre. Maintenant que tu as mariné sur les fins éventuelles, je te laisse la découvrir ;)**

**Drack: Ne dis pas qu'Esther est un dragon, ça serait trop l'honorer! Hahaha. Et oui, la relation a bondi d'un coup. À force de tout retenir, ça finit par exploser. Et à présent, nous voilà au dénouement de l'histoire qui, je l espère, te plaira.**

**talectriceadore: Tu devrais te tatouer ton mpd, vu le nombre de fois que tu l'oublies! Je vois même pas pourquoi je me donne la peine de te répondre! xD Pour une fois que tu attends... Y a anguille sous roche, moi je dis!**

**Merci, merci et merci pour les commentaires! Je vous laisse donc savourer la suite et la fin de cette grande fiction!**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Le Crépuscule de l'Innocence**  
**Partie 4**

Sur le dos de son fidèle Odin, Claire leva les yeux sur le paysage. Ils y étaient désormais. Les gorges d'Euride. Après sept jours de voyage épuisants, l'armée du roi avait enfin atteint le lieu de rendez-vous. L'endroit était un désert où la végétation n'y avait pas sa place. La roche régnait en maître dans ce lieu mort et abandonné. La commandante était surprise que ses ennemis aient choisi un endroit reculé pour s'affronter. Cherchaient-ils à éviter les pertes innocentes ?  
Afin de ne pas tomber dans une embuscade, les troupes avaient judicieusement choisi de traverser le ravin par le haut. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas d'être pris au piège entre deux feux. Malgré la fatigue, tout le monde resta sur ses gardes et continua la marche sans rechigner.  
Soudain, le roi leva la main, ce qui arrêta abruptement toute son armée en pleine avancée. Devant eux, une brume noire ondulait et s'élargissait. Et comme présumé, Caius sortit de cet étrange sortilège. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. À ses côtés se tenait une frêle jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés. Le visage morne de toute expression, elle scrutait l'immense troupe de soldats qui se tenait face à elle. Un vieil homme sur une chaise roulante s'y tenait également. Et derrière lui, une femme blonde à lunette se chargeait de mouvoir l'infirme.

- Galenth Disley, déclara John en s'avançant légèrement en avant de son armée, en compagnie de Claire.  
- John Farron, répondit le vieillard d'une voix malade avant de se mettre à tousser.

Immédiatement, la fillette et la femme vinrent s'assurer de son état. Mais celui-ci les repoussa sévèrement et leur intima de s'éloigner, ce qu'elles firent. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

- Tu es le portrait craché de Richard, ton père. Et je suppose que la demoiselle à tes côtés n'est autre que ta fille aînée, Claire Farron.  
- Fille et commandante de la garde royale, corrigea froidement le roi en dévisageant son interlocuteur.  
- Laisse-moi te présenter ma petite-fille Yeul et ma conseillère Jihl Nabaat. Ce n'est pas la peine que je te présente le général de mes armées, je suppose.

Le père de Claire se contenta d'émettre un grognement dédaigneux. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir que ses soldats étaient nerveux et impatients d'en finir avec ce vieux fou. À côté de lui, sa fille restait parfaitement calme, analysant minutieusement ses adversaires, tout particulièrement Caius. Elle s'était certes laissée surprendre la première fois, mais cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Arrêtons toute cette folie avant que cela n'aille trop loin, avertit John avec autorité. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire couler le sang.  
- Et bien, tu déciderais de dresser le drapeau blanc ? ricana Galenth d'un sourire écœurant.  
- Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ce pays à un vieux fou !  
- Tu as donc pris ta décision. Eh bien, soit ! La tête des Farron se dressera sur le bout d'une pique !

Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les visiteurs disparurent dans une brume obscure. Quelques secondes après, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur présence.  
Entendant d'étranges bruits, Claire intima à Odin de s'approcher du ravin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se tramait en bas.

- Père... appela-t-elle doucement.

Interloqué, John s'empressa de rejoindre sa fille. Lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus du vide, il crut que son cœur allait rater un battement. Quelques mètres en dessous d'eux se tenait une marée de monstres, tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient si nombreux dans cette gorge de roche étroite qu'on aurait pu croire regarder une gerbe de l'Enfer. Tous grouillaient et grognaient d'impatience, affamés et assoiffés de chair et de sang humain.

- Que la Déesse nous protège, murmura John en embrassant la croix à son cou.  
- Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes, rétorqua sévèrement Claire en fronçant les sourcils. Les pulsiens ne peuvent venir nous prêter main-forte, car à la frontière, une horde de monstres leur rendait également la vie dure. Disley avait tout prévu depuis le début...

Se rapprochant gentiment de son enfant, John posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Celle-ci le dévisagea et reprit :

- Nous pouvons les vaincre. J'ai entraîné ces hommes. Et je sais qu'ils ne me décevront pas et qu'ils se battront avec honneur.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit le roi avant de sourire chaleureusement. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais pu avoir.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde qui secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment, railla-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Le rire de John s'étouffa également dans les gorges d'Euride. Le regard vers l'ennemi, il soupira longuement. Puis, il fit signe à son armée qui se remit en mouvement.

* * *

Fang était tellement furieuse envers la commandante. Cette dernière était partie sans lui laisser la chance de faire ses adieux. Pire encore, elle avait encore usé de son sortilège de sommeil afin de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour la noiraude, cela était presque considéré comme de la trahison. Mais sa colère n'était rien comparée à son angoisse.  
Voilà plus de quinze jours que l'armée était partie. Le temps imposé avait été dépassé, la guerre devait avoir débuté. Néanmoins, la pulsienne n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du champ de bataille. Tout cela parce que cette harpie de reine gardait scrupuleusement les informations des messagers pour elle. Même Serah et Noel furent écartés de la confidence. D'ailleurs, la princesse de Cocoon se faisait tant de soucis, qu'elle avait cessé de manger. Et sans grande surprise, elle en était même tombée malade.  
Si seulement Vanille était encore là, songea Fang, désespérée. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait dû repartir en urgence à Gran Pulse. Elle lui avait proposé de rentrer avec elle, mais la femme-panthère ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Car elle voulait être là lorsque Claire rentrera saine et sauve de cette stupide guerre. Oui, elle rentrera et comme toujours, elle abordera son air hautain et supérieur comme disant : « Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais y laisser ma peau ? ». Et s'ensuivront leurs éternelles chamailleries. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Fang enfouit sa tête contre ses jambes. L'attente était insoutenable. À ce rythme, elle allait devenir dingue. Le désir d'exprimer sa rage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait tout détruire autour d'elle, aller se jeter devant la reine et la menacer afin d'avoir des nouvelles du front. La métamorphe était même prête à supplier cette sorcière pour savoir si Claire était encore en vie. Elle était prête à tout pour avoir, ne serait-ce, juste un petit indice.  
Afin de la réconforter, Bahamut alla se frotter contre l'intruse de son box. La détresse de cette dernière le rendait rudement nerveux. S'il le pouvait, il détruirait tout ce qu'il pourrait afin de découvrir la source de la souffrance de son amie. Mais il ne pouvait rien, il était impuissant et incapable d'aider la pulsienne.

- Merci, Bahamut, murmura Fang en caressant son compagnon.

Ce mot apaisa la bête qui redoubla d'effort afin de témoigner son soutien. La jeune femme lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante.

.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Alors que le château avait perdu toute gaieté de vie, que la ville était devenue bien moins animée, Fang ne quittait plus la salle d'entraînement. Passant ses journées à se défouler contre des ennemis en bois ou en sable. Si elle s'arrêtait, même une minute, de déchaîner toute sa rage, elle se ferait rattraper par ses sombres pensées. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se vider l'esprit.  
La pulsienne aurait désiré la présence de son cadet pour ses séances d'entraînement. Mais ce dernier ne quittait plus le chevet de la princesse dont l'état s'aggravait de jour en jour. Il fallait que tout ceci prenne fin. Il fallait que la reine partage ses informations. Sa propre fille se mourrait, bon sang !  
Brisant en deux le mannequin en bois d'un coup de poing, Fang se précipita hors de la salle. Aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, elle traversa le château et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. En l'absence du roi, c'était son épouse qui avait le plein pouvoir sur le pays. Et à cette heure de la journée, elle offrait des réunions à ses citoyens afin d'écouter leurs plaintes et peut-être tenter de les aider.

Fang débarqua dans l'immense pièce bondée de monde. Toute la foule se tournait vers elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Marchant d'un pas furieux, elle s'avança jusqu'au centre de la place, face au trône. Esther, bien installée sur la place que d'ordinaire occupait son mari, leva lentement la tête avec dédain et méfiance. Tout le monde se tut à l'arrivée de la princesse de Gran Pulse. Quelques murmures pouvaient se faire entendre ci et là. Des remarques. Des commentaires désobligeants. Des interrogations.  
À ce moment précis, la noiraude sentit la présence de l'un de ses gardiens à l'entrée, Nolan. Ce dernier, accoudé à la porte, surveillait ses faits et gestes. Son expression était neutre, mais dans son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il appréhendait les futures actions de sa protégée. Son impétuosité risquait de compromettre la frêle alliance entre Cocoon et Gran Pulse.  
Alors que la reine attendait pertinemment la déclaration de l'arrivante, Fang resta mystérieusement silencieuse. Les poings serrés, elle dévisageait la femme au pouvoir durant quelques instants. Puis, contre toute attente, elle posa respectueusement un genou à terre avant de courber la tête.

- Reine, veuillez prendre part de ma requête, débuta Fang dans un effort considérable. Je vous quémande des nouvelles du front.  
- Ce sont des informations confidentielles, rétorqua hautainement Esther. Je ne puis les divulguer à la légère.

Réprimant toute sa rage, la noiraude n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses doigts de trembler frénétiquement. Elle désirait arracher le sourire satisfait de cette harpie. Mais elle devait se contenir, agir en adulte. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir par pulsion.

- Je fais appel à votre bonté, ma reine, reprit la pulsienne d'une voix vibrante qui dissimulait sa colère. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

Malicieusement, Esther fit mine de ne rien pouvoir faire pour cette requête. Même si sa main dissimulait une partie de son visage, on pouvait deviner qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Cette femme était infecte et elle profitait parfaitement de sa position de force.  
Ravalant ses injures, Fang se releva fièrement, la tête haute. Avec sévérité, elle toisa son interlocutrice royale sans dire mot. La colère froide dans son regard glaça le sang des convives de la pièce qui se turent tous, de peur de mourir à travers ces yeux. Même la reine eut du mal à ravaler sa salive, prête à jeter les gardes sur la femme sauvage devant ses yeux.

- Sachez, Reine, déclara durement la pulsienne avec fermeté. Gran Pulse se rappellera de votre courtoisie. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps.

La menace était bien claire, dissimulée sous une fausse politesse. Dignement, Fang fit volte-face et s'avança tranquillement vers la sortie. Elle avait su ravaler sa fierté, une chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable quelques mois plus tôt. Et même si au final, elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, l'approbation qu'elle vit dans le regard de Nolan balaya tous ces regrets.

- Attendez ! s'écria soudainement la reine en se levant de son trône.

Dissimulant sa surprise et gardant un visage neutre, Fang se tourna lentement vers la mère de Serah.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, reprit Esther comme si ses mots lui écorchaient la langue, l'armée fait face à une horde infinie de monstres, mais elle tient bon. Le roi et la commandante sont en vie.

Cette révélation soulagea tellement la noiraude que ses jambes faillirent flancher. Mais elle se reprit et garda sa posture désinvolte. Hochant la tête, elle remercia silencieusement son informatrice. À présent, elle devrait aller voir Serah afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Peut-être celle-ci sera enfin capable d'avaler, ne serait-ce, un petit bout de pain.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, un homme entra en trombe dans la salle. Dans sa précipitation, ce dernier faillit bousculer la pulsienne qui l'esquiva de justesse. Essoufflé et pâle comme un linge, l'individu s'écroula aux marches du trône. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit à donner la raison de sa venue.

- Le roi... hurla-t-il avec difficulté. Le roi est... revenu ! Il est... gravement blessé !

La foule lança des cris d'horreur et de stupeur. Esther devint livide face à cette annonce. Et Fang crut que son cœur allait la lâcher pour de bon.

.

- Quelle enfant inconsidérée ! s'écria Esther avec outrance et rage, tournant nerveusement dans la chambre, au chevet de son époux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorts de téléportation ont été banni de nos rites !

Couché dans son lit, le roi était terriblement pâle et respirait difficilement. Malgré sa fièvre grandissante, il restait conscient et subissait les humeurs de sa reine. Cette dernière était affligée par le spectacle horrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme qui était son époux et monarque n'avait jamais paru aussi faible que maintenant. Fort et charismatique, John semblait en ces quelques semaines, avoir été ravagé par un temps cruel. Il semblait avoir pris plusieurs années en si peu de temps. Mais le plus choquant pour la mère de Serah restait tout de même le fait qu'il manquait dorénavant le bras gauche du convalescent.

- Les sorts de téléportation ne sont utilisés que pour les choses sans vie, grommela la reine qui se mordait tant la lèvre inférieure que des gouttelettes de sang commencèrent à perler. Et encore, parfois, le transfert ne se fait pas correctement. Et... vous aurez pu perdre la vie !  
- Si Claire ne m'avait pas téléporté au château, je serais certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua calmement John, fatigué. Elle a pris la meilleure décision. Nous n'avions plus réellement le choix.

Esther ravala sa fierté et dut admettre cette réalité. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Assise sur une chaise roulante, Serah paraissait aussi faible que son propre père. Derrière elle, Noel la poussait gentiment, veillant à ce que cette dernière ne soit pas inconfortable. Et devant, Fang tenait à porte aux deux fiancés, un regard désolé sur ce qui était advenu de la famille Farron.

- Père... gémit la princesse de Cocoon lorsque son regard croisa ce qui restait du corps de son paternel.  
- Serah, mon petit ange, répondit en tendant sa dernière main vers son enfant.

Tous deux eurent le cœur brisé en découvrant l'état de l'autre. Une larme perla sur la joue de Serah qui serra fort la main de son père contre elle. Son père avait frôlé de près la mort, elle le savait. Il avait même pu sentir l'haleine de la faucheuse avant de s'éviter de justesse le baiser mortel.  
Aucun mot ne s'échangea durant les minutes qui suivirent. Il n'y en avait pas besoin pour décrire la situation. La guerre était aussi rude qu'ils l'avaient imaginée, si ce n'était plus. Les pertes étaient considérables. Et désormais, Claire était la dernière représentante de la famille royale sur le champ de bataille. Tout reposait sur les épaules à elle et à ses soldats.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Fang serra les poings, ravalant difficilement la rage qui la submergeait. Sa place n'était pas ici, en retrait et à attendre sagement que la tempête passe. Non, sa place aurait dû être aux côtés de la commandante, aux côtés des guerriers, aux côtés des gens qui étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour un monde meilleur. Le regard de la noiraude brillait d'une détermination nouvelle. Une lueur que Noel ne manqua pas de remarquer. Mais afin de ne pas briser le calme des lieux, il ne dit rien. Pour le moment...

.

Assise à la table, la grand-mère de Claire laissait refroidir sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de goûter. Son regard noisette était plongé dans la résolution des orbes aux couleurs forêt. Distraitement, la vieille femme frotta le bord de la soucoupe. Un signe de nervosité ?

- En es-tu vraiment certaine ? déclara-t-elle doucement, d'un ton neutre. Cela n'est plus un jeu et tu le sais. Nous parlons d'une guerre.  
- J'en suis parfaitement conscience, répondit Fang comme une enfant demandant à faire ses preuves. Je ne peux pas attendre à ne rien faire. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir là-bas.  
- C'est son devoir. Un devoir qu'elle a choisi.  
- Et bien, moi aussi, j'ai fait mon choix !

La cuisinière lâcha un long soupir alors que les yeux perçants de la femme-panthère continuaient de la dévisager. À travers cet entêtement, elle avait l'impression d'y voir sa petite-fille. Sa petite-fille qui lui manquait tant et pour qui chaque jour, elle allait prier pour son retour saine et sauve.

- Cela ne plaira guère à Claire, reprit la grand-mère en imaginant parfaitement la réaction de la blonde.  
- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pourrait penser, rétorqua la noiraude qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Rares sont les fois où j'ai suivi ses conseils.  
- Mais peut-être le devrais-tu...

Un silence tomba dans la cuisine. Derrière, on pouvait entendre une marmite bouillir. À l'extérieur, le soleil se dissimula derrière l'horizon, ne voulant pas être témoin et complice du plan de la pulsienne. Seule confidente à qui elle pouvait parler, Fang était venue donner part de ses projets. Non parce qu'elle cherchait à ce qu'on l'en dissuade, non parce qu'elle cherchait une approbation. Simplement, elle devait le dire.  
La vieille dame savait que son opinion n'avait guère d'importance aux yeux de la métamorphe. Au fond d'elle, son cœur était mitigé. D'une part, Fang était une brillante combattante et ses talents seraient un parfait atout pour la commandante de la garde royale. Et de l'autre, elle était une femme adorable et prometteuse qui ne devrait pas risquer sa fragile vie dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Malgré le peu de temps qu'elles se connaissaient, la grand-mère de Claire considérait la femme-panthère comme sa propre petite-fille. En perdre une était déjà inacceptable en soi, mais en perdre deux...

- Es-tu réellement déterminée à courir sur le champ de bataille, de vaincre et de revenir en vie ? questionna la cuisinière avec dureté.  
- Je suis prête à tout, répondit fermement Fang sans ciller une seule seconde, sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix.  
- Prouve-moi ta détermination.

Soudain, des milliers de papillons apparurent de la pièce, deux fois plus nombreuse que durant leur séance d'entraînement habituelle. Malgré sa surprise, la noiraude n'avait pas quitté son interlocutrice des yeux.

- Je ne laisserais pas quitter ce château si tu n'es pas capable de les faire disparaître, ajouta la vieille dame sur un ton proche de la menace.

.

Alors que le soleil s'attardait à se réveiller, Fang traversa à la hâte la grande cour. Tout autour d'elle, le monde était encore endormi. En ce temps de guerre, très peu de gardes se trouvaient au château. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'elle pouvait se déplacer sans attirer l'attention. De toute manière, si des soldats tentaient de lui barrer la route, elle ne se dérangerait pas de les écarter de là.  
Posant ses affaires devant l'écurie, la jeune femme vit qu'une silhouette se tenait non loin de là. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'odorat de la panthère reconnaisse l'individu. Et sachant parfaitement que l'individu était là pour elle, Fang décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Ce dernier, la voyant venir, s'immobilisa.

- Rien de ce que tu me diras, me fera changer d'avis, déclara directement la noiraude en croisant les bras, une fois en face de son interlocuteur. Retourne te coucher, Noel.  
- Alors j'avais vu juste, tu comptais réellement partir sur le champ de bataille, soupira le cadet Yun sur une pointe de déception. Quand cesseras-tu tes gamineries, Fang ? Tu n'es pas une héroïne ! Tu n'es pas infaillible !  
- Des gamineries ? Des gamineries, tu dis ? gronda la pulsienne qui était au bord des nerfs. C'est la guerre, Noel ! Et tu penses que vouloir aller se battre pour protéger des innocents est une gaminerie ?

Ayant déjà assez de la conversation, Fang tourna le dos à son frère et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'écurie. Mais apparemment, Noel n'allait pas en rester là. Immédiatement, il rétorqua sévèrement :

- Quand cesseras-tu de fuir tes responsabilités ? Quand comprendras-tu le rôle que tu as à jouer dans tout cela ? Ta place n'est pas sur le champ de bataille, Fang. Une chose que tu n'as jamais voulu admettre est que ta place se trouve à la tête d'Oerba.  
- Je ne suis pas faite pour ça !  
- Tu n'es pas faite pour ou as-tu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ta tâche ?

Se retournant brutalement, la femme-panthère dévisagea le membre de sa famille avec férocité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux réellement savoir de ce que je ressens, Noel ? cracha furieusement Fang qui pointa son index en direction de ce dernier. Pour toi, tout est simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester dans ce monde de nobles et d'hypocrisie. De rester bien en sécurité en compagnie de ta précieuse princesse. Tu es déjà parfaitement dans le moule, sale couard !

Un poing rencontra brutalement la joue de la noiraude qui recula de plusieurs pas. La respiration forte, Noel dévisageait son aînée avec fureur. Les poings serrés ainsi que sa mâchoire, il tentait de faire baisser sa tension, mais en vain.

- Tu crois que la situation me plaît ? Que Gran Pulse ne me manque pas ? grogna l'homme-ours avec fureur. Tu peux critiquer ma façon de faire, ma façon d'être et mes choix. Mais en aucun cas, tu m'entends, en aucun cas, je ne te permettrais d'émettre la moindre critique envers Serah. Elle est loin d'être aussi forte que sa sœur, mais cela n'est pas de sa faute !

La main sur sa joue, Fang percuta les paroles de son cadet. En une fraction de seconde, elle se tourna vers ce dernier avant de lui rendre la pareille. Le coup fut d'une puissance telle que Noel se renversa en arrière. À peine eut-il le temps de réaliser que sa sœur lui tombait dessus, l'attrapant par le col et lui hurlant :

- Justement, elle n'est pas une soldate comme Claire ! Elle n'est pas une commandante qui doit aller risquer sa vie chaque jour pour son roi et son peuple ! Elle ne doit pas être à la tête d'une armée et combattre des milliers de monstres !

Se dérobant de la prise de la noiraude, Noel repoussa cette dernière qui se redressa également. Des échanges de coups résonnèrent alors que l'aube pointait petit à petit le bout de son nez. Chacun des deux combattants évacuait son angoisse, sa haine et son désespoir. Où était donc l'époque pleine d'innocence ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réveillés avec insouciance ?  
Le talon dans l'estomac de son jeune frère, Fang agenouilla son adversaire à terre. La respiration rauque, elle reprit d'une voix fébrile :

- Tu as la chance que Serah ne soit pas Claire. Tu as la chance que ta bien-aimée reste en sécurité, à tes côtés. Une chance que je n'ai pas !

Cette déclaration frappa l'homme-ours de plein fouet et il réalisa enfin. Fang ne partait pas sur le champ de bataille pour jouer les grandes héroïnes. Elle n'allait pas là-bas avec l'arrogance qui lui était propre, d'être l'élément majeur qui apportera la victoire à Cocoon. Non et non... Sa sœur désirait se retrouver en plein milieu de cette guerre pour une seule et unique raison : protéger celle qu'elle aimait.  
Se redressant, légèrement recourbé, Noel ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemie d'anticiper sans prochain mouvement. Comme un buffle, il chargea contre cette dernière, la faisant tomber à terre. Malgré l'épuisement, la gorge sèche, il réussit toutefois à articuler :

- Et tu crois vraiment que Claire sera enchantée de te trouver au milieu de toute cette tuerie ?

Sans crier gare, Fang fit un croche-pied à son frère. Ce dernier s'écroula juste à côté d'elle. Tous deux essoufflés, ils restèrent allongés sur la terre alors que les premiers rayons du soleil offraient leurs caresses. Ils regardaient le ciel orangé se prolonger à l'horizon, le même ciel qu'à Gran Pulse, le même qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir après chaque entraînement matinal.  
Depuis quand s'étaient-ils tant éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Depuis quand avaient-ils cessé de se comprendre ? Fang et Noel avaient toujours été très proches et se partageaient les moindres secrets, craintes et joies. Mais depuis leur arrivée à Bodum, ils devenaient de plus en plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas observé un lever du soleil ensemble après quelques bleus, commenta Fang, révélant à son frère qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Ça m'a manqué...  
- Moi aussi, concéda Noel avec douceur et amertume. Notre vie d'avant me manque, mais...  
- Mais pour rien au monde, tu ne regretteras d'être venu ici. De l'avoir rencontrée...

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. À ce niveau-là, ils se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Extirpés de leur nid, de leur environnement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dépaysés dans ce pays étrange et inconnu. Coupés des leurs, loin de leurs habitudes, ils avaient dû s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Mais surtout, ils avaient rencontré chacun de leur côté, une femme exceptionnelle qui ne cessera jamais d'envoûter leurs rêves.

- Fang... gémit faiblement Noel, ne sachant pas comment retenir son aînée.  
- Si c'était Serah, tu aurais fait de même, interrompit Fang avec douceur. Je dois y aller.  
- Laisse-moi venir avec toi dans ce cas.

Lentement, la noiraude se redressa avant de tourner un regard désolé à son unique frère.

- Non, ta place est ici, auprès de Serah, rétorqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle a besoin de toi.

Se levant gentiment, Fang grimaça face à ce qui allait prochainement devenir des courbatures. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers les écuries. Mais avant cela, elle avait une dernière déclaration à faire. Son regard croisa les yeux azur de Noel, si ressemblant à ceux de Shella. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle annonça :

- Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités, Noel. Mais comment pourrais-je un jour diriger et protéger mon clan, si je ne suis même pas capable de protéger celle que j'aime ?

Fermant les yeux, l'homme-ours laissa sa sœur s'éloigner, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour la retenir. Et de toute manière, le voulait-il vraiment ? Fang avait choisi sa voie. Et comme elle le lui avait dit plus tôt : si c'était pour Serah, il aurait fait de même. Cela, le garçon ne la contredira jamais.  
Le cœur lourd, Noel se mit à prier silencieusement pour que Fang et Claire reviennent saines et sauves de cette guerre. Que la joie et le bonheur règnent à nouveau dans cette bâtisse en pierre qui était bien lugubre sans les rires.

Voyant arriver la visiteuse matinale, Bahamut allongea son cou au maximum pour venir à la rencontre de cette dernière. Fang sourit et laissa son ami frotter son gros museau contre sa joue. Délicatement, elle prit la tête de celui-ci dans ses mains avant de la serrer contre elle.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bahamut, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je dois aller la retrouver et pour cela, il faut que tu ne mènes à elle.

Comme s'il saisissait tout ce que lui communiquait la noiraude, le cheval donna un coup de tête avant de se mettre à gratter le sol avec impatience. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la soldate et désirait la retrouver comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Cette réaction réchauffa le cœur de la pulsienne qui ouvrit la portière du box. Alors que l'on aurait pu croire que l'étalon sauvage se serait élancé comme un fou vers la sortie, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Tranquillement, il se tint aux côtés de celle qui sera sa partenaire de route. Ayant remarqué les bagages de cette dernière, Bahamut désigna les affaires du museau. Comprenant le message, Fang passa les sacs par-dessus les puissantes épaules de la bête. Celui-ci ne broncha pas une seule seconde. Et lorsque la jeune femme sortit de l'écurie, il la suivit docilement.

Lorsque tout d'un coup, Fang s'immobilisa en voyant que Kirla se tenait juste en face d'elle. Le visage sévère et impassible, elle scrutait tour à tour le cheval et sa cavalière. Les bras croisés, elle ne semblait pas être venue pour empêcher le départ de celle qu'elle devait protéger de sa vie. Comme l'avait fait son ami, Chross.  
Mal à l'aise, parce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis la mort de l'homme-gorille, la noiraude ne savait pas comment réagir. Tapotant gentiment contre Bahamut, elle lui intima d'avancer et d'ignorer cette intruse. Et lorsque Fang passa devant sa congénère, elle lui murmura :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre.

À cet instant, le regard de la femme-louve se fit sauvage. Mais la fille de Fargas n'y prêta pas attention et grimpa sur le dos de son destrier.

- Je viens également, déclara la gardienne d'un ton sans appel. Nolan s'occupera de la protection du prince en mon absence.  
- Pourquoi... souffla la noiraude qui ne cachait pas son interrogation.  
- Car c'est mon devoir, répondit Kirla d'un ton solennel avant de prendre une voix plus hésitante. Et j'ai besoin de savoir... de savoir si le sacrifice de Chross en valait vraiment la peine.

En sommes, Kirla désirait voir si elle était digne pour que l'on risque sa vie pour elle, songea la noiraude.  
Hochant silencieusement de la tête, cette dernière donna la permission à Bahamut de se lancer à la poursuite de Claire. Sans plus attendre, le cheval s'élança au triple galop, énergique et déterminé. À côté de lui, une louve géante le suivait à la trace et avec tout autant de rapidité.

* * *

Les cris et les hurlements résonnaient de tous les côtés, dans la gorge serrée des roches. Des monstres impitoyables ne cessaient de donner encore et encore l'assaut. Les hommes, tous aussi vaillants les uns que les autres, tentaient désespérément de repousser leurs assaillants. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de combattre ces créatures comme les pulsiens. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu pour la plupart. Et pourtant, malgré leur peur de l'inconnu, ce fut avec bravoure qu'ils continuaient de défendre fièrement leur patrie.  
Traversant le front à pleine vitesse sur le dos d'Odin, Claire scrutait les alentours avec minutie. Les archers se trouvaient bel et bien en haut du ravin, faisant pleuvoir des flèches. En retrait, derrière les escadrons, des mages incantaient leurs sorts, sauvant parfois des vies et arrachant d'autre. Et le reste de la troupe se trouvait sur le front, s'attaquant surtout aux créatures terrestres afin de les empêcher d'atteindre les sorciers.  
C'était un bon début, les rangs tenaient bon, songea la commandante qui n'était toutefois pas dupe. Les choses n'allaient pas durer ainsi éternellement. Le nombre de leurs ennemis se tendait vers l'infini. Bientôt, la fatigue allait les prendre et donnera l'avantage aux pires créatures que le monde avait donné naissance.

Brandissant son épée, Claire continuait sa course folle à travers la bataille. Au passage, elle abattait tous ennemis qu'elle pouvait attendre. Concentrant sa magie de foudre, elle foudroyait chaque volatile qui se trouvait dans son périmètre. Néanmoins, la blonde faisait toujours attention de ne pas jeter sa magie électrique sur les créatures ressemblant de près ou de loin à un Zirnitra. Le seul monstre dont elle connaissait plus ou moins les caractéristiques.  
De justesse, Odin esquiva une limace géante qui lui cracha un acide peu rassurant. Se redressant sur ses deux pattes arrière, le cheval blanc protestait vigoureusement et risquait de faire tomber sa cavalière. Mais cette dernière tint bon et donnant un coup de talon, elle dévia son destrier dans une autre direction.

Autour d'elle, les soldats tombaient un à un dans d'atroces souffrances. Certains étaient littéralement dévorés par leur opposant, d'autres jonchaient le sol, se vidant de leur sang et de la vie. Ravalant sa rage, Claire aurait souhaité pouvoir mettre fin à ce carnage. Et l'occasion se présenta devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit au loin le général ennemi. Se tenant droit dans cette mêlée sanglante, il la fixait d'un air narquois.  
Claire serra son emprise sur son épée avant de jeter Odin à la rencontre de Caius. Si elle voulait mettre fin à cette folie, il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrache la vie à cet homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le croisait sur le champ de bataille depuis que cette guerre avait débuté. Mais à chaque fois, les deux combattants se sortaient avec frustration sur un match nul. Même si son opposant avait parfois l'avantage sur elle, la commandante savait se montrer persévérante.  
Voyant son adversaire arriver, Caius dégaina lentement son épée.

- Princesse Guerrière, murmura-t-il avant de trancher brutalement l'air de sa lame. Croisons le fer !

Sans la moindre hésitation, Claire bondit hors d'Odin. Avant même que ses pieds n'aient touché le sol, son arme s'entre choqua avec celle de son adversaire. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux guerriers se jaugeaient en silence. Puis, se repoussant mutuellement, chacun d'entre eux se recula. Mais immédiatement, la soldate repartit pour un second assaut. Malheureusement, Caius l'esquiva sans peine avant de tournoyer sur lui-même et de projeter une onde maléfique aux couleurs noires et mauves.  
De suite, la commandante créa des boucliers magiques qui absorbèrent le choc de l'attaque. Mais durant ce court laps de temps, le général ennemi s'était faufilé dans son dos. Le sourire sur les lèvres, il s'apprêtait à achever sa proie.

- Plonge-toi dans la bataille et réjouis-toi ! déclara-t-il fièrement avec amusement.

À la dernière seconde, Claire réussit à parer l'attaque et enchaîna immédiatement, faisant danser sa belle lame. Épée contre épée, les deux épéistes se dévisagèrent à nouveau, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Impressionnant, concéda Caius qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.  
- Économise ton souffle, rétorqua froidement Claire qui chargea de la magie dans ses mains.

Puis, projetant toute sa puissance arcanique, la blonde commit une explosion de lumière. Lorsque la lueur se retira, elle découvrit avec dépit que son adversaire ne se trouvait plus là. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle ne le vit nulle part. Puis, son instinct lui intima de lever la tête, ce fut ce qu'elle fit.  
Haut dans le ciel, Caius l'évitait étrangement. Un rictus au coin de lèvres, il leva sa main où une aura violette tournoyait autour comme une brume. Le cerveau de la soldate se mit en alerte alors que cette dernière se mit en position de combat, prête à recevoir la prochaine attaque. Mais quand elle découvrit qu'une énorme boule de feu se formait au-dessus du général ennemi, son sang se glaça.

Immédiatement, la chevalière aboya ses ordres à ses soldats, les demandant de fuir la zone le plus vite que possible. Mais elle savait pertinemment que tous ne pourraient pas s'éloigner à temps. Caius se fichait de tuer ses alliés sur le terrain, ce qui l'intéressait était d'anéantir ses adversaires quel qu'en soit le prix. Il ne reculera devant rien.  
Projetant la magie dans ses pieds, Claire se propulsa à une vitesse vertigineuse vers son opposant. Une aura bleue l'entourait alors qu'elle faisait son ascension. Ce bouclier magique empêchait que l'air la décapite en petits morceaux vu la vitesse qu'elle prenait. Mais malgré tout, Caius eut le temps de finir son incantation et lorsqu'il abaissa son épée démoniaque, la comète entama sa descende meurtrière. Et comme à son habitude, l'homme se volatilisa dans une brume noire.  
Et pourtant, Claire ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua de plonger vers cette énorme boule de feu de la taille d'une forteresse. Elle devait l'arrêter, quitte à y laisser la vie. Sinon, des centaines de soldats allaient mourir sans pouvoir fuir cette roche enflammée. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la comète grossissait à vue d'œil. Encore et encore...

Plus que quelques secondes avant l'impact. Trois secondes... Deux... Un... Et...

* * *

Voilà sept jours que Fang et Kirla traversaient les contrées de Cocoon. Plus elles avançaient dans leur périple, moins elles rencontraient de gens. Tous avaient plus ou moins fui vers la capitale. Se reposant que très peu, les deux pulsiennes avaient fait en sorte de se déplacer le plus vite et le plus efficacement. Quand le repos s'imposait, elles savaient qu'elles devaient le prendre. Des guerriers épuisés ne valaient rien sur un champ de bataille. Néanmoins, elles ne s'attardaient jamais bien longtemps.  
Bahamut se montrait également d'une endurance incroyable, ne rechignant jamais sous l'effort. Parfois, pour le soulager de son poids, Fang prenait sa forme de panthère pour parcourir des centaines de kilomètres. Plus le temps passait, plus la rage et l'angoisse devenaient son carburant pour accélérer la cadence. À ses côtés, Kirla était restée parfaitement silencieuse. Cette dernière n'avait pas repris une seule fois sa forme humaine depuis leur départ.

Lorsque le camp se dévoila à l'horizon, Fang se trouvait sur le dos de Bahamut. Restreignant son impatience, elle ne put se retenir que jusqu'à l'entrée du campement militaire qui s'étendait comme un immense village nomade. À peine eut-elle atteint la première tente que la noiraude se jeta à terre avant d'avancer rapidement parmi les soldats.  
Bien évidemment, l'arrivée de la princesse de Gran Pulse et de sa gardienne ne passa pas inaperçue. Certains curieux étaient sortis de leur tente afin de dévisager les arrivantes, d'autres se contentèrent simplement d'écouter le bruit qui court. Mais la pulsienne ne leur prêta guère d'attention. Une seule chose en ce moment précis la méritait.

- Altesse ?! hoqueta Lebreau qui rejoignit la femme-panthère, se retenant de dévisager l'immense louve à ses côtés et s'efforçant à prendre le rythme de marche de celle-ci. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Où est Claire ? se contenta de répondre Fang en scrutant tout autour d'elle. Je veux la voir.  
- Non, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici comme ça et... Je vous en prie, Altesse, écoutez-moi...

Voyant que Lebreau était plus apte à lui barrer le chemin que de l'aider à trouver la soldate, Fang comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cette femme. Accélérant le pas, elle décida de se fier à son odorat pour suivre l'odeur reconnaissable de la commandante. Bien évidemment, le sang et la mort étouffaient la senteur de la blonde et l'écœurait en lui donnant et haut-le-cœur, mais elle persista malgré tout.  
S'enfonçant plus profondément dans le campement. Fang remarqua qu'une tente était plus grande que les autres et que le drapeau de Cocoon planait fièrement au-dessus. Immédiatement, elle s'élança vers cette nouvelle destination tandis que Lebreau continuait de brailler dans ses oreilles.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, l'unique femme de l'équipe Nora décida finalement à faire obstacle à la pulsienne.

- Altesse, par pitié, écoutez-moi, supplia-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils tristes. Avant que vous ne tentiez quoi que ce soit, il faut que vous sachiez que la commandante est...

Ignorant totalement les avertissements, la pulsienne poussa son interlocutrice de côté avant de pénétrer dans la tente où elle était certaine d'avoir senti l'odeur de Claire. Puis, soudain, elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur.  
Tous les regards se levèrent vers l'arrivante. Des hommes se tenaient autour d'une table, l'air solennel et sérieux. Et au centre de cette troupe masculine, se trouvait la femme qu'était venue retrouver Fang. Un lourd silence régnait depuis l'entrée de l'intruse qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Doucement, les mains sur la table, Claire décrocha ses yeux de la carte et croisa les orbes émeraude. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement. Elle se redressa lentement avant de regarder tour à tour les hommes à ses côtés.  
Sur sa droite, Cid Raines, l'un de ses généraux, était un individu ténébreux, aux charmes indéniables. Ses cheveux sombres contrastaient avec la clarté de ses yeux clairs. Son second, Rygdea se tenait juste derrière lui. Jeune aux cheveux châtains, une certaine arrogance émanait de ce dernier qui retenait avec peine de sourire face à l'irruption de la pulsienne. De l'autre côté de la table, Rosch Yaag, capitaine de troisième escadron, paraissait bien moins amusé. Sa coiffure en épi argenté était en contradiction avec son visage ferme et impassible.  
Heureusement pour Fang, elle connaissait les deux derniers hommes dans la tente, Sazh et Amodar. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête, toujours d'un air chaleureux. De son côté, le chasseur de prime allait se permettre par un petit commentaire déplacé, mais Claire le fit immédiatement reprendre son idée en considération en lui jetant un regard noir. Puis, elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers l'impétueuse princesse.

- Ce sera tout pour cette réunion, déclara-t-elle autoritairement. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hochant tous respectueusement la tête, les soldats quittèrent la tente sans mimer un seul mot. Fang s'écarta de leur route afin de les laisser passer. Elle croisa le regard réprobateur de certains et l'air amusé d'autres. Puis, la noiraude se tourna vers la commandante qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

- Veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie, ordonna Claire en croisant les bras.

Lorsque la noiraude vit Kirla s'éloigner et Lebreau courber la nuque, elle comprit que la soldate désirait la réprimander en toute intimité. S'avançant doucement dans la pièce en tissu, Fang laissa la battante de la tente se refermer derrière elle. Elle s'attendait de toute manière au blâme de la blonde. Mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce que leurs retrouvailles la touchent autant.  
Malgré la fatigue sur son visage, Claire brillait toujours avec autant de charisme et de beauté. Peut-être même que maintenant, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il était encore plus dur qu'auparavant, mais pourtant, cela lui donnait encore plus de charme. Elle portait une armure légère de chevalier avec son éternelle petite cape rouge sur le côté. Le cœur de la noiraude battait à tout rompre tant elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de la soldate. Malheureusement pour elle, elle savait pertinemment que tout ce que Claire allait lui dire dans les minutes qui suivent, allait être tout sauf romantique.

Rapidement, la commandante alla à la rencontre de celle qui n'aurait jamais dû mettre un pied dans ce campement. De suite, Fang la laissa venir vers elle, prête à recevoir son sermon. Mais contre toute attente, de chaudes mains emprisonnèrent ses joues. Sans crier gare, Claire embrassa fougueusement son amante. Possessive. Désespérée.  
Mais avant que Fang ne puisse réagir, la soldate brisa le contact de leurs lèvres, mais pas de ses mains. Dévisageant l'arrivante dans les yeux, elle gronda :

- Bon sang, vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici !  
- Je suis désolée, maugréa la noiraude avant de dérober les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

Se laissant emporter par la vague de désir, Claire répondit au baiser avec passion. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle posa les mains sur les épaules de la pulsienne avant de la repousser soudainement.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas désolée, reprit-elle sévèrement en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.  
- Je serais bientôt frustrée si tu continues de me repousser de la sorte, grommela la femme-panthère en se collant contre sa partenaire, la bouche contre son cou. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas contente de me voir.  
- Je ne vous offrirais pas cette satisfaction.

Totalement en contradiction avec ses propres paroles, Claire serra la noiraude dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rendre l'embrassade qu'elle avait tant attendue. L'étreinte était douce, mais à la fois angoissée. Intérieurement, chacune ne croyait pas pouvoir revoir l'autre un jour, la sentir, la toucher. Cet instant était aussi incroyable qu'effrayant.  
Comme pour pouvoir être sûre qu'elle tenait bel et bien Fang dans ses bras, la commandante glissa ses doigts dans cette chevelure corbeau. Front contre front, la blonde plongea ses yeux cobalt dans ceux de son amante, incrédule et désireuse. Le souffle chaud de celle-ci se frottait malicieusement contre ses lèvres, rendant la tentation et la réalité encore plus grandes.

- Vous ne devez pas être ici, murmura la soldate qui continuait de dévorer la pulsienne du regard.  
- Ma place est à tes côtés, répondit Fang avant qu'un petit sourire narquois ne se dessine sur sa bouche. Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières qui, ceci dit en passant, sont à croquer.  
- Vous devez rentrer au château. Ici, c'est bien trop dangereux.  
- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Lâchant un long soupir, Claire ne contredit pas cette déclaration. Les paupières se refermant doucement, elle savourait ce bref instant de paix. Ce moment dans lequel elle pouvait oublier qu'elle se trouvait en pleine guerre. Un répit qui évaporait toute sa fatigue et ses craintes.

.

- Et là, sans la moindre hésitation, elle a foncé sur la comète, expliqua Yuj en faisant des grands gestes. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors qu'elle détruisait simplement une immense comète qui allait tout détruire sur son passage.

Tout le monde rit à cœur joie, ne songeant pas une seule seconde aux terribles conséquences qui auraient pu arriver si leur commandante avait échoué. Assise autour d'un feu, l'équipe Nora profitait d'un peu de repos. Parmi eux, Claire et Fang participaient à ce petit instant de convivialité.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lorsque la nuit tombait, les monstres se retiraient du champ de bataille. Certains disaient que ces bêtes, aussi terrifiants soient-ils, craignaient les ténèbres. Mais la soldate n'était pas convaincue par une si futile théorie. Elle était presque certaine que ce fait était un acte délibéré de la part de Caius. Ce dernier devait certainement trouver cela moins amusant que ses adversaires ne puissent combattre à armes égales dans le noir. Ou peut-être les voulait-il en meilleure forme le lendemain pour les massacrer. Cela restait un véritable mystère.

- Je vois que notre commandante ne peut pas s'empêcher de sublimer ses subalternes, ricana Fang en donnant un coup de coudes à sa voisine, Claire.

Grognant légèrement, cette dernière rétorqua :

- Vous exagérez, elle n'était pas si grosse que cela cette comète. N'importe qui aurait pu la réduire en poussière.  
- N'importe qui, qui s'appellerait Claire Farron, railla Snow qui ravala son rire lorsque les yeux assassins de sa supérieure le fusillèrent.

Riant à nouveau, la pulsienne savourait chaque anecdote en renforçant à chaque seconde son idée : Claire était vraiment une combattante hors pair, imbattable et imperturbable. Une chose qui rassurait grandement ses craintes. Si quelqu'un cherchait à abattre la chevalière, il allait en baver à coup sûr. Sans parler que maintenant, elle était prête à tout pour assurer les arrières de la blonde.  
Malgré ses ronchonnements, la commandante appréciait ce moment de tranquillité entre amis. Comme toujours, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant d'intervenir de temps à autre. Elle écoutait la conversation et imperceptiblement, parfois, elle souriait ou hochait la tête. Fang pouvait sentir que la soldate était détendue, mais toujours aux aguets. N'importe qui serait sur les nerfs en temps de guerre. Mais il fallait savoir lâcher la pression de temps à autre.

Penchant le haut de son corps vers l'arrière en s'appuyant sur ses mains, Fang leva les yeux vers le ciel. Comme pour rendre ces temps de guerre encore plus obscurs, aucune étoile ne brillait là-haut. La lune ne daignait même pas offrir la grâce de sa présence cette nuit-là. Seules les ténèbres qui essayaient de tout engloutir, se faisaient repousser par la lumière des feux de camp.  
Mais malgré la pénombre, avec sa vision nocturne, la pulsienne remarqua tout de même une vieille bâtisse en haut de la colline. Le temps semblait l'avoir ravagée et toutefois, elle tenait encore fièrement debout. La distance ne permettait pas à la noiraude de voir distinctement le bâtiment qui ressemblait à une petite chapelle. Très vite, la curiosité vint titiller la métamorphe.

- Désirez-vous faire une promenade nocturne, Altesse ? déclara soudainement Claire qui se leva avant de tendre la main vers son interlocutrice. Ne me regardez pas avec cet air ahuri. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se trame dans votre esprit. Et je préfère vous accompagner jusqu'à cette chapelle au lieu que vous ne vous lanciez dans je ne sais quel pétrin pour y accéder seule.

Acceptant l'offre de la soldate, Fang se redressa sans vraiment s'aider de cette dernière. Un petit sourire en coin, elle se pencha vers la chevalière et lui murmura :

- Suis-je si prévisible que cela ?  
- Votre visage est comme un livre ouvert, expliqua la commandante en haussant les sourcils, moqueuse.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dévoile en ce moment précis ?

L'air renfrogné, la blonde détourna son regard. Malgré la pénombre, Fang pouvait aisément imaginer les rougissements sur cette petite peau de porcelaine. Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé et attendri. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que les membres des Nora faisaient tous mine de regarder ailleurs alors que discrètement, ils scrutaient la scène avec intérêt et curiosité. Il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps avant que tout le campement ne se rende compte de leur relation, songea la noiraude qui se demandait bien ce que pouvait en penser sa soldate.

.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, avertit Claire en soupirant et en jetant des regards furtifs dans chaque recoin obscur de ce désert de roches.

L'unique réponse de Fang fut de totalement ignorer le conseil de son amie.

La femme-panthère n'avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Tel le félin qu'elle était, elle se promenait agilement entre les pierres de toutes tailles. Les contournant, les survolant ou en passant simplement dessus en faisant de petits bonds. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, gracieux. D'une beauté que Claire ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
Légèrement en arrière, la commandante marchait avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que sa camarade. Ayant formé une boule de feu dans sa main, celle-ci faisait office de torche improvisée dans les ténèbres des lieux. Contrairement à Fang, la blonde se contentait d'éviter les obstacles sans la moindre acrobatie. Et même si elle était aux aguets aux moindres bruits ou gestes suspects, ses yeux cobalt étaient rivés sur la femme se tenant devant elle.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche et d'escalade, les deux exploratrices arrivèrent finalement devant la chapelle en question. Même si la pierre commençait à s'effriter sous la force du vent et des précipitations peu abondantes de cette région, les murs restaient tout de même solides. La petite église possédait quelques fenêtres dont les vitraux avaient succombé aux attaques météorologiques. La porte en bois était assombrie par la moisissure.  
Sans plus attendre, Fang la poussa afin de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Cette dernière grinçait sévèrement, témoignant de la rouille de ses jointures. L'entrée dévoila une grande salle religieuse comme on pouvait en voir un peu partout à Cocoon. Des bancs en bois se dressaient à droite et à gauche du chemin principal qui menait à l'autel. Sur une petite estrade de pierre d'à peine quelques marches de hauteur, les restes d'un pentagramme y étaient à moitié effacés. Les chandelles détenaient toutes des bougies en fin de vie, bonnes à être changées. Et sur le mur central trônait fièrement une immense croix en bois. Cette dernière, comme témoignant une attache des divinités, semblait aussi neuve qu'à sa construction.

Lentement, Fang pénétra dans l'église. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la vieille pierre, comme si cette dernière lui renvoyait des remerciements pour fouler à nouveau ce lieu oublié. Le vent filtrait dans la chapelle, sifflotant un petit chant nocturne. Une fois au centre de la pièce, la noiraude se rendit compte que d'anciennes tapisseries longeaient certains murs. Certaines déteintes, d'autres à moitié déchirées. Et pourtant par sa couleur, on pouvait parfaitement imaginer les belles représentations qu'elles furent à l'époque. Tout comme les vitraux qui devaient eux aussi raconter un sublime récit.  
Gravissant les quelques marches en pierre, bien au centre de la plate-forme, la pulsienne se tourna face à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un auditoire, les croyants, les prieurs d'Ashara et de Fenrir.

- Je ne suis pas une fervente pratiquante, mais je trouve cela tout de même triste que cet endroit ait terminé de la sorte, commenta Fang qui ferma les paupières afin de visualiser mentalement ce qu'aurait pu être la beauté de ce lieu. Cet endroit devait rayonner par le passé.

Lorsque de chaudes mains prirent les siennes, la métamorphe ne sursauta pas. Elle avait senti que la soldate se rapprochait, son ouïe et son odorat l'en avaient avertie. La chaleur de la commandante semblait l'envelopper dans un voile de tendresse et de délicatesse. Alors que Fang aurait cru que son cœur se lancerait dans des battements effrénés, ce ne fut point le cas. Il frappait lentement, mais fort. Il s'était accoutumé à cette proximité désormais, à ce témoignage d'affection, à cette nouvelle relation. La panique et l'appréhension avaient laissé place à l'apaisement et la certitude.

- Mais cette chapelle peut continuer de rayonner, murmura doucement Claire.

Ouvrant les paupières, Fang retint son souffle, prise de court par la surprise et l'émerveillement. Tout comme durant la baignade nocturne, la chevalière avait usé de sa magie afin d'éclairer les lieux. Mais cette fois-ci, les lueurs ne ressemblaient plus à des lucioles. On aurait dit des flammes émanant de bougies imaginaires qui voltigeaient ci et là dans l'église. Loin de l'aspect féérique, cela avait un côté romantique. Cette idée fit rire la noiraude, mais celle-ci se retint, bien trop absorbée par le spectacle.

- Que faisait-on ici ? reprit-elle gentiment en se rendant compte que son amante la dévorait du regard depuis le début. Cela ne ressemble pas aux églises habituelles que j'ai coutume de visiter.  
- Cette chapelle est unique dans son genre, expliqua Claire qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser les mains de la pulsienne de ses doigts. Elle fait partie des rares maisons religieuses où on pouvait pratiquer la cérémonie qui relie un l'Cie à un fal'Cie. Dans ton cas, c'est ici que l'on lançait le sortilège de fidélité entre un humain et un métamorphe.  
- Mais... je croyais que cette pratique n'était qu'une légende. Et que même si c'était vrai, jamais personne n'avait voulu se lier jusqu'à la mort avec une autre personne.  
- C'est pour cela que toutes ces églises furent détruites ou laissées à l'abandon.

Sans crier gare, Fang déroba les lèvres de la blonde. Celle-ci ne chercha en aucun cas à s'en défaire, mais ne répondit pas au baiser pour autant.

- Dites-moi si ce que je vous dis, ne vous intéresse pas, grommela Claire qui malgré le ton de sa voix, arborait un air amusé.  
- Je suis désolée, gémit plaintivement la pulsienne qui embrassa une nouvelle fois sa partenaire.  
- Non, vous n'êtes jamais désolée, répondit la soldate en approfondissant leur embrassade.

Les mains de la noiraude caressèrent la peau du cou de son amante avant que ses bras ne s'y entourent. Serrant son étreinte, elle plaquait désespérément ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Plus aucune fuite n'était possible pour la commandante. Mais cette dernière était loin de vouloir fuir, bien au contraire. Elle colla son corps contre celui de son amante, avide de contacts.  
Les braises du désir s'enflammèrent rapidement. Fang pouvait sentir que tout son être s'embrasait, prêt à exploser de passion. De son côté, Claire brisa leur baiser, haletante. Les flammes magiques les entourant semblaient s'agiter tout autant que l'esprit de leur créatrice. Cette dernière semblait combattre intérieurement ses pires démons avant des marmonner :

- Altesse, je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable... Pas ici...  
- Oh, Sa Majesté a obligatoirement besoin de draps soyeux et d'oreillers moelleux ? se moqua la pulsienne en plaquant son front contre celui de la commandante.

Leur souffle chaud s'emmêla dans un échange torride qu'elles se retenaient d'imiter de leur corps. Avec possessivité et impatience, Fang empoigna la racine de la chevelure rose, légèrement au-dessus de la nuque. Les paupières closes, elle retenait périlleusement sa frustration. Restreindre son envie grandissante était de plus en plus difficile.

- Et arrête avec tes « Altesse », grogna-t-elle avec menace. J'ai tendance à croire que tu as du mal à retenir mon prénom.

Un petit rire fut la seule réponse de la part de la soldate. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait dû être en colère, le cœur de la pulsienne ne put s'empêcher de bondir dans sa poitrine face à ce son. À son grand dam, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de nourrir la moindre hostilité envers Claire. Elle l'avait complètement envoûtée et fait d'elle une frêle poupée de chiffon avec laquelle la chevalière pouvait jouer à sa guise. De toute manière, Fang vouait corps et âme à cette femme de la garde royale. Elle était prête à tout lui offrir, jusqu'à sa propre vie.

Soudain, une étrange lumière jaillit du sol. Comme un serpent, l'éclat se courbait sur le sol, redessinant les formes du pentagramme. Une immense source de magie alourdit l'atmosphère alors que derrière, la nature s'était tue. En quelques secondes à peine, le sceau de fidélité s'était entièrement reconstitué.  
S'éloignant brutalement l'une de l'autre, Claire et Fang observèrent cet étrange phénomène, abasourdies. Puis, rapidement, la blonde attrapa le poignet de son amie. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec incompréhension avant de comprendre ce qui se déroulait réellement. Était-ce bien possible ? Quels étaient les éléments requis pour jeter le sort de fidélité ? Les restes de cette ancienne magie n'avaient-ils pas terni avec l'église ?

- Il faut sortir du cercle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, déclara la commandante qui tira sur le bras de son amie afin de l'entraîner avec elle.

Les lumières ainsi que la magie s'intensifièrent lorsque la soldate se rendit compte que Fang ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Lentement, le regard émeraude toisa la blonde avec détermination. Une détermination que Claire saisit immédiatement et qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

- N'y pensez même pas... murmura-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision à la légère.  
- J'ai fait mon choix, déclara la noiraude en toute sérénité, ce qui décontenança son interlocutrice. À toi de faire le tien. Le temps est compté, Claire.

Jamais une certitude n'avait été aussi évidente pour Fang. Être liée jusqu'à la mort avec l'aînée des Farron ne lui faisait pas peur. Pire encore, elle le désirait hardiment au plus profond de ses souhaits. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une décision qu'elle pouvait imposer à la soldate. Cette dernière devait choisir de son propre chef.  
Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, la femme-panthère retenait sa respiration. Deux voix bataillaient dans son esprit. L'une lui disait que la commandante, bien trop réfléchie, ne se risquerait jamais dans une telle entreprise aussi risquée. Tandis que l'autre nourrissait l'espoir fou que la blonde se lancera également dans cette folie.

Doucement, les doigts de Claire glissèrent de la main de la pulsienne qui retomba le long de son corps. Serrant sa poigne contre la poitrine, la chevalière continuait de toiser son amante, perdue dans les tourments de ses pensées. Et lentement, son pied fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle secouait la tête.  
S'avouant vaincu, Fang sourit face à la défaite. Elle en demandait trop. Elle ne savait jamais situer ses propres limites et celles d'autrui. Encore une fois, son impétuosité l'avait jeté dans une nouvelle idée fantaisiste, immature. Cette déception, la pulsienne ne la devait qu'à elle-même.

- Fang... grogna Claire avant de prendre le visage de cette dernière entre ses mains. Jusqu'où m'entraînerez-vous dans cette démence ?

Alors que les douces lèvres de soldate étaient collées contre les siennes, Fang sentit un tourbillon d'émotions la submerger alors que son cœur se gonflait de fierté. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait songé au fait que cette femme lui avait fait bâtir à nouveau toutes ses règles de vie. Mais en retour, elle avait également brisé les codes de conduite de la commandante de la garde royale. Tout comme elle, Claire cédait aux caprices de son amante, mais aussi à ceux de ses sentiments, de ses désirs. Elle avait renié plus d'une loi qu'elle s'était imposée depuis son plus jeune âge, pour la noiraude. Et intérieurement, elle savait pertinemment que les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. La briseuse de règles allait encore lui faire perdre la tête et commettre encore bien d'autres actes inconsidérés.  
La magie les enveloppait alors qu'elles ne voyaient plus rien mis à part leur désir. Un vent semblait souffler dans leurs cheveux. Les mains mêlées l'une à l'autre, elles laissèrent une magnifique chaîne dorée les emprisonner, puis le relier. Les éclats de lumière en devinrent presque aveuglants alors que Claire et Fang avaient l'impression de se trouver dans un autre univers.  
Puis, tout s'interrompit brutalement. La chaînette en or se brisa en mille petites poussières. Le pentagramme disparut dans la froideur de la pierre. Et les flammes magiques de la commandante s'embrasèrent intensément avant de se faire absorber par le néant. La pénombre retomba sur les deux femmes qui étaient désormais liées au-delà de leurs sentiments, de leur corps.

- Claire... gémit Fang encore pendu au cou de son amante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baiser sa délicate bouche. Je suis d'accord de céder à ton côté maniaque qui veut absolument un lit. Mais tu as intérêt à courir vite parce que là... je serais capable de te prendre sur-le-champ !

Toujours aussi délicate, railla la commandante en déposant un chaste baiser à sa partenaire avant de s'éclipser en un éclair jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous puissiez suivre la cadence.  
Excitée face à ce nouveau défi, Fang se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, elle prit sa forme animale. Bondissant hors de la brume magique, elle s'élança à la chasse de sa proie qui ne tarda pas à prendre ses distances. Le jeu était lancé. Et gare à la perdante.

Manque de chance pour la métamorphe, la soldate arriva au campement juste quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper. Cette petite chasse l'avait plus que mis en appétit. Reprenant finalement sa forme humaine, Fang ravala son impatience et marcha fièrement entre les tentes. Alors que Claire la toisait victorieusement, la noiraude ne laissa nullement transparaître sa frustration sur son visage.  
Tranquillement, les deux coureuses se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement. De temps à autre, du coin de l'œil, elles se jaugeaient avec arrogance et amusement. Chacune dissimulait à la perfection son impatience. La soldate marchait comme si elle était revenue d'une ronde. Parfois, elle saluait même quelques guerriers au passage, arborant fièrement son image d'autorité. Une maîtrise quasiment parfaite de ses émotions.  
Fang de son côté, serrait et desserrait nerveusement ses poings. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas courir vers sa destination. Contrôlant sa respiration, elle essayait de penser à autre chose. Mais ses pensées revenaient systématiquement sur la magnifique femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'idée de son corps nu et chaud contre le sien. Et... Crispant la mâchoire jusqu'à la crampe, la pulsienne prit une grande inspiration.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement devant la tente de la commandante, une voix les interpella :

- Hé, déjà de retour ?

S'avançant tranquillement vers les deux arrivantes, Snow souriait à pleines dents. Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier semblait s'ennuyer et était parti se promener dans le campement afin de se divertir un peu.

- Alors, comment a été votre balade ? reprit-il d'un air penaud.  
- Très agréable, répondit Fang en souriant gentiment. Nous avons été à la vieille chapelle. Une magnifique bâtisse, malgré les ravages du temps.  
- Oh, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir de plus près.  
- Il faudrait que tu trouves un moment pour y aller. Cela vaut vraiment le coup d'œil.  
- Je suivrais votre conseil dans ce cas.

Les bras croisés, Claire écoutait la conversation sans désirer y participer. Ses yeux regardaient ci et là dans le campement, loin d'être intéressée par le sujet. Quant à Fang, elle commençait à pouvoir de mieux en mieux gérer ses impulsions. Par le passé, elle se serait certainement jetée à la figure de ce pauvre Snow. Mais désormais, elle savait se maîtriser. Et cet homme n'était pas un méchant bougre. Son côté fanfaron était peut-être l'un de ses charmes tout autant qu'un défaut.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à vous demander comment s'est déroulé votre voyage, continua le blondinet. Vous avez réussi à nous trouver plutôt facilement pour une personne qui ne connaît pas du tout les environs.  
- C'est grâce à Bahamut, concéda Fang en haussant des épaules. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il arrive toujours à trouver la commandante. Quelle que soit sa cachette.  
- Vous avez raison. Et...  
- Snow, et si tu allais voir là-bas si j'y suis ? interrompit soudainement Claire dont l'agacement s'entendait fortement dans sa voix.  
- Pa-Pardon ? reprit Snow, décontenancé.

Sans avertir, la commandante attrapa Fang par la main avant de la tirer contre elle. Surprise, mais surtout très amusée, cette dernière ne se débattit pas, ni ne protesta face à cette réaction. Rapidement, de sa main libre, la blonde ouvrit l'une des battantes de la tente. Mais alors qu'elle allait y pénétrer avec sa prisonnière, elle se rendit compte que Snow la dévisageait toujours étrangement, bouche-bée.

- Rompez soldat ! gronda Claire qui s'emporta face à l'inactivité de son subordonné. En bref, dégage de là, Snow !

Sans plus attendre, la soldate pénétra dans ses quartiers. La battante se rebaissa, laissant le blond complètement abasourdi qui tentait de comprendre la réaction extrême de sa supérieure.  
À l'intérieur, Fang éclata ouvertement de rire. Se laissant tirer par son amante, elle admirait la force de cette dernière alors qu'elles traversaient lentement l'espace où avait eu la réunion militaire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- On s'impatiente, Commandante ? ricana la noiraude d'une moquerie provocatrice. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Et maintenant, tu peux être certaine qu'à ses yeux, la nature de notre relation est claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Sans répondre, Claire passa sous une seconde porte en tissu, l'amenant cette fois-ci dans ses quartiers privés. La pièce n'était pas très grande. Elle ne contenait qu'un grand lit et de simples meubles comme une table et des chaises. Une ouverture sur le côté dévoilait une salle de bain improvisée.  
Étant littéralement jetée sur le lit, Fang n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la soldate s'était déjà plaquée au-dessus d'elle. Dans son mouvement furtif, cette dernière avait délaissé son épée au sol avec une désinvolture surprenante. Dévorant entièrement la pulsienne des yeux, Claire mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa victime.

- Une folie de plus, une folie de moins, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de baiser le cou à la peau mate. Avec vous, il est inutile de tenir des comptes.  
- On rend déjà les armes, Commandante ? railla Fang en frémissant sous les délicates attentions de la blonde.  
- À quoi bon continuer de résister alors que cette torpeur m'attire désespérément à vous ?

Remontant doucement ses lèvres le long du cou de la pulsienne, le souffle chaud de la soldate chatouilla l'oreille de cette dernière. Puis, sans crier gare, elle la mordit, faisant hoqueter de surprise Fang qui sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. Et comme pour empirer les choses, le doux rire de la commandante vibra jusqu'au profond de son être.

- J'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille, mais pas la guerre, susurra Claire d'une sensualité que la noiraude n'aurait jamais pu deviner. Vous devrez assumer entièrement la responsabilité de ma déchéance... Fang.

D'une lenteur calculée, la blonde fit glisser ses lèvres vers la naissance de la poitrine tandis que ses mains exploraient délicatement ce qui se cachait sous le débardeur noir de la pulsienne. Chaque baiser et chaque caresse étaient plus que divins. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus Fang avait l'impression de perdre pied, de s'envoler dans un autre monde. Un monde aveugle où seules les sensations étaient les yeux qui observaient, qui ressentaient. Un univers où l'oxygène devenait un luxe difficile à obtenir et où la chaleur submergeait son corps par de puissantes vagues.  
Emportée par les torrents de désirs et de frissons, Fang se rendit compte que la plupart de ses vêtements avaient été retirés ou défaits. À nue, sans défense, elle pouvait sentir son cœur palpiter. Ses battements résonnaient dans sa tête, dans tout son être. Un son assourdissant, un rythme étouffant. Comme si son corps devenait fou et perdait le contrôle de la logique, de la survie.

Puis, le regard azur entra dans son champ de vision. La toisant d'une tendresse sans égal, Claire lui sourit. La forme délicate de cette expression fit gonfler l'orgueil de la noiraude qui sourit en retour. Et délicatement, la soldate prit la main de sa partenaire avant de la plaquer contre sa poitrine, son cœur. L'une et l'autre ressentaient les battements affolés de leur être et de leur esprit.  
Ceci était son privilège, Fang le savait. Elle était l'unique personne qui avait droit à ces yeux ardents de passion. L'unique qui pouvait savourer la douceur de la commandante que jamais personne d'autre n'aurait pu imaginer. Et désormais, elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre jusqu'à la mort. Jamais la blonde n'aurait pu offrir de preuve plus flagrante de son amour et de sa folie.  
Un sourire narquois apparut soudainement sur la bouche de la commandante. Embrassant tendrement son amante, elle lui susurra d'un ton railleur :

- Évitez de faire trop de bruit, si vous ne voulez pas que tout le campement vous entende.

Clignant plusieurs fois de paupières, Fang prit quelques secondes avant de percuter face à l'arrogance de la chevalière. Mais alors qu'elle voulait rétorquer, cette dernière s'était agilement glissée jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son esprit s'embrouilla complètement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa partenaire sur une partie très intime de son corps.  
Et comme un innocent premier baiser, Claire déposa finement ses lèvres contre le bourgeon de plaisir. Un frisson nouveau terrassa Fang qui sentit son être se tendre d'impatience. Tirant la tête en arrière, elle se surprit à ravaler un gémissement inattendu. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin de se redonner un peu de contenance, mais lorsque la blonde réitéra son baiser interdit, toutes résistances s'écroulèrent.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette sensation nouvelle, la pulsienne aurait voulu bondir et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais à ce moment précis, ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir, bien trop envoûtés par les succulentes vagues de plaisir qui arrivèrent irrégulièrement. Alors que son corps était esclave de la passion, une angoisse imperceptible vint s'incruster dans son esprit. Mais avant même qu'elle ne comprenne son origine, la noiraude se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle fut brutalement frappée par la jouissance.  
L'extase avait un goût d'arc-en-ciel, irréel et magique. Comme si elle avait oublié de respirer durant tout ce laps de temps, Fang prit une grande inspiration. Difficile de se procurer de l'oxygène lorsque son souffle était si court, si rythmé. Mais une fois que toute la torpeur retomba, une peur incompréhensible persistait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'esprit encore embrumé dans le plaisir qui prenait peine à se dissiper, la pulsienne n'avait pas remarqué que sa partenaire s'était déplacée près d'elle. Couchée de côté, accoudée sur son bras gauche, Claire la scrutait avec inquiétude. Sa main droite caressait doucement les mèches noires, dégageant le visage de la femme-panthère.  
Ce contact doux et rassurant permit à Fang de remettre ses idées en place. Lentement, elle se blottit contre la blonde. À présent sereine et en sécurité, les choses semblaient plus évidentes à ses yeux désormais. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était offerte à Claire. Entièrement. Sans défense. Sans honte. Pour la première fois, la pulsienne avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre dominer la situation. La dominer. Et... cela ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Pourtant, ce sentiment inconnu restait tout de même étranger à la noiraude.

- Fang ?

La voix de la commandante était imprégnée de chaleur, de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Fermant les paupières, la métamorphe se délectait d'écouter son prénom de cette bouche. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que son cœur vibrerait autant à l'entente de ce simple nom dont elle avait si souvent coutume d'entendre.  
Intérieurement, Fang se rendait compte des cadeaux que lui offrait son amante. De toutes ses attentions, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Mais est-ce qu'en retour, Claire remarquait les témoignages d'amour de la noiraude ? Voyait-elle tout ce que la pulsienne lui léguait à elle seule et à personne d'autre ?

- Claire... murmura doucement la femme-panthère.

La blonde baissa le regard vers sa tendre. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle la laissa poser la main contre sa joue et la caresser. Une sensation de chaleur et de douceur que la soldate acceptait avec grâce. Tournant légèrement la tête de côté, elle embrassa cette paume chaude.

- Je t'aime, Claire, reprit Fang.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir de la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de la commandante, ce ne fut point le cas. Les yeux fermés, Claire frotta sa joue contre la main de la pulsienne. Puis, se penchant en avant, elle embrassa chastement son amante avant de la toiser d'un regard mi-clos. Le petit rire qui s'ensuivit, fit amplement comprendre à Fang que la soldate le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

- Je vous aime, déclara la commandante qui, face à l'expression de son interlocutrice, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ne faites pas cette tête d'ahuri. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis.  
- Si cela avait réellement été le cas, je m'en serais souvenue, assura Fang en fronçant des sourcils, la moue boudeuse.  
- Et bien... Peut-être bien que j'y suis pour quelque chose. J'ai dû omettre le détail que je venais de vous envoûter pour vous faire sombrer dans le monde des songes.

Ce souvenir percuta la noiraude comme une bombe. Elle se rappelait encore comment la soldate était partie comme une voleuse le jour de son départ. En digne fourbe, elle avait jeté un sort afin de l'en empêcher à tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais à quoi la commandante s'attendait-elle pour avoir commis un tel acte ? Croyait-elle que la pulsienne l'aurait menacée, ligotée et enfermée afin qu'elle ne parte pas en guerre ?

- Je craignais de ne pas pouvoir supporter notre séparation si vous me regardiez de vos beaux yeux, expliqua la blonde d'un air navré.  
- C'était injuste de ta part, grommela Fang qui joua distraitement avec un bouton de chemise de la soldate.  
- Je suis désolée...  
- Non, tu n'es pas désolée ! grogna la noiraude qui repoussa son amante avant de se positionner au-dessus de cette dernière. Et je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner pour ça !

Tout en déshabillant la commandante, Fang embrassa avidement cette dernière avec possessivité. L'échange affectif devint agressif, passionnel. Comme acceptant sa peine, Claire laissa docilement son amante sévir et la punir pour son mauvais comportement.

.

L'agitation se faisait déjà entendre alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient les tentes du campement militaire. S'éclipsant discrètement du lit, Claire étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme encore endormie dans le lit. Le dos tourné, seules les épaules dénudées de la pulsienne dépassaient de la fine couverture.  
Un sourire sur les lèvres, la commandante s'extirpa de cette contemplation et s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires. En même pas une minute, elle s'était entièrement vêtue. Boutonnant tranquillement sa chemise, elle entendit des mouvements de draps. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la cause de ce frottement de tissus, la blonde croisa la pire des tentations qui pouvait exister dans ce monde.  
S'étant retournée dans le lit, Fang dévorait littéralement la soldate des yeux. Sa chevelure rebelle coulait au-delà de ses épaules. Son sourire arrogant et satisfait était finement dessiné sur ses lèvres. Et ses belles courbes se formaient sous la couverture, tentatrice de n'importe quel saint d'esprit.

- Bien dormi ? demanda la pulsienne d'une voix féline, proche d'un ronronnement.  
- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Claire en souriant, s'attaquant désormais aux boutons de ses manches. Et vous ?  
- La nuit a été un peu trop courte à mon goût.

La commandante rit doucement en secouant la tête. Puis, haussant les sourcils, l'air charmeur, elle reprit :

- D'autres nuits nous attendent encore.

Cette réponse parut amplement satisfaire la femme-panthère qui se redressa gentiment dans le lit. Mais lorsque Claire la vit couvrir hâtivement sa poitrine, elle comprit quelqu'un s'approchait.

- Commandante ! s'écria un soldat en ouvrant la battante des quartiers privés de sa supérieure.

L'arrivant se tut un instant, surpris de découvrir une belle créature dans le lit de la commandante. La princesse de Gran Pulse qui plus est !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda calmement Claire qui attrapa son épée afin de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

Malgré la sérénité apparente de la chevalière, Fang avait appris à lire dans les gestes de cette dernière. Et la raideur avec laquelle cette dernière ficelait son arme à sa taille, témoignait de son agacement. Jubilant intérieurement, la pulsienne était satisfaite de constater que la jalousie de la blonde ne supportait pas que quiconque pose ses yeux sur elle. Un fait qui amusa beaucoup et qui la poussa à se redresser, dévoilant ainsi encore mieux ses courbes sous le drap.

- Et bien... déglutit le soldat qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la princesse sauvage. Le capitaine Rosch désirerait s'entretenir avec vous sur les stratégies en cours et...  
- C'est moi qu'il faut regarder quand tu as un message à m'annoncer ! aboya Claire en perdant patience.  
- Mes excuses, Commandante, répondit l'homme en baissant les yeux sans oser les levers vers sa supérieure. Et tout le monde attend vos instructions.  
- Dites-leur que j'arrive de suite.

Le soldat se courba avant de fuir la tente au plus vite. Les sourcils toujours froncés, la blonde termina de se préparer dans la mauvaise humeur. Lorsque soudain, des bras nus entourèrent sa taille et qu'un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos. À ses oreilles, le rire moqueur de Fang chantonnait délicatement. Lâchant un long soupir, Claire détendit ses muscles en grommelant :

- Ne me dites surtout pas que vous l'avez fait exprès.  
- Alors je ne le dirais pas, ricana Fang qui rit des plus belles lorsque son amante se retourna furieusement pour la dévisager.  
- Je vous ai déjà prévenu de ne pas recommencer, gronda-t-elle avant d'embrasser fanatiquement, puis tendrement sa partenaire. J'aurais été capable de lui crever les yeux sur le champ.

Un grand sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, Fang se recula doucement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avant de changer de pièce, elle scruta la soldate par-dessus l'épaule et commenta :

- Tant de violence !  
- C'est vous qui me rendez violente, renchérit Claire en arquant un sourcil avant de quitter les lieux.

.

- Par pitié, cette fois-ci, écoutez-moi et ne tentez rien d'inconsidéré, supplia la commandante en toisant la pulsienne avec inquiétude.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne combats malheureusement pas en première ligne à cause de tes ordres, rétorqua Fang avec désinvolture.  
- Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir acceptée sur le champ de bataille.

La noiraude sourit faiblement en croisant les bras. La commandante se tenait fièrement sur son fidèle destrier, Odin. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, elle allait devoir partir avec le premier escadron. Elle allait encore être à la tête des troupes pour une énième journée. Celle qui devrait être inquiète ici, c'était bien Fang et non Claire.  
La seule chose qui pouvait rassurer la femme-panthère était que désormais, au fond de son cœur, elle pouvait sentir en permanence la présence de sa partenaire. Le lien mystique qui les liait depuis lui permettait de savoir où se situait sa partenaire. Dans la matinée, la noiraude pouvait savoir dans quelle zone du campement se trouvait la soldate. Cela n'était pas extrêmement précis, mais suffisait amplement aux deux femmes pour se localiser.  
Comme ayant pensé à la même chose, la commandante posa sa main contre le cœur. Un geste que Fang imita afin de lui répondre silencieusement. Hochant la tête, Claire se tourna ensuite vers Kirla qui se tenait aux côtés de sa protégée.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, déclara solennellement la femme-louve.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit honnêtement la commandante avant de lever les yeux vers l'horizon.

Un étrange brouillon de bruits émanait au loin, dans les gorges profondes d'Euride. Les créatures s'étaient désormais éveillées et réclamaient avec impatience leurs pitances. Ce signal mit les troupes humaines en alerte. Les batailles allaient débuter.  
Hâtivement, Claire jeta un dernier regard à sa bien-aimée. Puis, elle ordonna à Odin de s'élancer à vive allure à travers l'armée afin d'atteindre l'avant où la première escouade l'attendait. Tout en regardant la commandante s'éloigner, Fang serra nerveusement le poing.

- Reviens-moi en vie... murmura-t-elle à elle-même lorsque toutes les troupes se mirent en mouvement.

.

La bataille fut plus rude que Fang ne l'aurait cru. Malgré l'organisation de l'armée, face à des monstres tout droit sortis de l'enfer, il était difficile de conserver les rangs. Contre de telles créatures, la survie surpassait la discipline. Chacun se battait pour sa vie, sa famille et sa patrie. Et pourtant, malgré ce chaos presque total, les soldats tenaient bon. Beaucoup rendaient leur dernier souffle dans d'atroces circonstances, mais le moral restait au beau fixe. L'espoir ne devait pas s'éteindre, car ce serait signait la perte de toutes les troupes.

Les jours passèrent sans que l'armée monstrueuse ne semble être en manque d'effectif. Elle semblait sans fin. Alors que dans l'autre camp, les pertes commençaient à se faire sentir. Ce fait obligea la commandante d'opter pour une stratégie défensive dans l'attente d'une occasion décisive pour mettre fin à cette guerre sanglant aux pertes incalculables.  
À la grande surprise de tous, la jeune princesse de Gran Pulse démontra un incroyable talent à diriger les troupes sur le champ de bataille. Dans le feu de l'action, la pulsienne parvenait à maintenir un calme déconcertant. Sa perspicacité et sa connaissance de la faune sauvage de son pays lui permettaient d'organiser des attaques précises et efficaces contre l'ennemi. Et son charisme grandissant poussait les soldats à lui faire petit à petit confiance. Désormais, ils étaient même presque prêts à la suivre aveuglément.  
Se rendant compte de l'avantage des connaissances des pulsiennes, Claire avait demandé à Fang et Kirla de tenir plusieurs conférences d'information auprès de l'armée. Ainsi, possédant un plus grand savoir sur leurs adversaires, les soldats parvenaient plus facilement à combattre les monstres. Une chose entraînant une autre, la commandante en vint même à inviter les pulsiennes aux réunions militaires, sachant pertinemment que leurs avis pouvaient s'avérer primordiaux.

Et pourtant, personne n'arrivait à percevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Jusqu'à quand durera cette guerre? Combien de soldats allaient encore succomber ? Combien de veuves et d'orphelins allaient encore apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles ?

.

Chargeant comme une flèche sur son adversaire, Claire trancha net une patte d'un fauve à la taille démesurée. Ce dernier se débattit frénétiquement en lâchant un cri d'agonie. Dans sa folie désespérée, il tenta toutefois d'emporter son assaillante avec lui dans la mort. S'élançant sur elle, il tendit ses crocs acérés et empoisonnés dans un râle de dernière force. Mais la soldate l'esquiva sur le côté. Dans le mouvement, elle avait saisi une dague accrochée à sa hanche qu'elle planta dans la gorge de sa victime. Et sans même attendre de s'assurer d'avoir achevé son ennemi, la blonde retira sa dague avant de s'élancer sur l'opposant suivant.  
Soudain, tombant du ciel, un monstre volant s'écrasa au sol, juste devant la commandante. La bête n'avait pas encore trépassé et tentait déjà de se redresser. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à quoi que ce soit, la pointe d'une lance se planta directement dans son crâne, le transperçant littéralement. Fang était tombée du ciel, tel un ange de la mort. Avec le temps, Claire n'avait plus cherché à comprendre les folles acrobaties de son amie. Mais elles étaient efficaces et arrivaient toujours à surprendre ses ennemis.  
Se jetant qu'un simple regard, les deux femmes retournèrent dans la rage même de la guerre. Hors du champ de bataille, elles étaient deux amantes, deux partenaires qui riaient avec insouciance et qui aimaient se défier. Mais ici, elles étaient deux guerrières, deux leadeuses qui avaient la lourde de tâche de mener à bien cette guerre. La moindre inattention pouvait être fatale.

Sans plus attendre, Fang s'élança contre une immense créature qu'elle savait être un Béhémoth. Le titan de muscles fonça dans sa direction. Faisant tournoyer sa lance, la pulsienne attendit la dernière minute pour utiliser son arme comme d'une perche afin de se propulser au-dessus de son adversaire. Elle atterrit sur le dos de ce dernier. Mais alors qu'elle allait transpercer la nuque de ce dernier, le monstre se débattit frénétiquement. Puis, sans crier gare, il se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière.  
Afin de ne pas tomber, Fang planta sa lame dans le muscle dur du Béhémoth avant de l'escalader jusqu'à l'épaule. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que la créature avait arraché sa corne qui, en réalité, se révélait être une étrange épée munie d'une scie circulaire à la pointe.  
Donnant un puissant coup d'épaule, le Béhémoth éjecta l'intruse. Et lorsque cette dernière se retrouva en l'air, il abattit son imposante arme sur elle.

- Fang ! cria Claire, le cœur en panique, trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir.

Soudain, un bouclier transparent entoura la pulsienne comme une bulle d'air. Ses parois fines encaissèrent l'attaque de l'épée-scie, volant en éclat de verre. Mais le coup n'atteignit pas la jeune femme qui, une fois à terre, fit une rapide roulade pour rétablir son équilibre. Puis, elle se lança à nouveau à l'assaut. Intérieurement, son esprit n'était plus du tout surpris par ces étranges interventions magiques. Claire et elle avaient eu l'occasion de constater à plusieurs reprises qu'en la présence de l'autre, certains phénomènes se produisaient.  
Tout d'abord, la commandante semblait possédait une plus grande puissance arcanique. Une force mystique qui ne faisait que s'accroître avec la proximité de la pulsienne. Et Fang, de son côté, pouvait avoir le soutien magique de sa partenaire en toute circonstance, quelle qu'en soit la distance, tant qu'elle restait dans son champ visuel. Parfois, la blonde usait même de sorts dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Finalement, les deux femmes conclurent que tous ces faits étaient dus au lien qui les unissait. Ce constat poussa Claire et Fang à combattre ensemble dès la première occasion venue. Intérieurement, la noiraude en était ravie, car désormais, elle pouvait se trouver en première ligne. Et donc, elle pouvait garder un œil sur sa soldate.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à rien comme ça, grogna Fang qui découpa une limace géante avant de se tourner vers la commandante. Il faut changer de stratégie !

Tournoyant sur elle-même, Claire décapita deux gnomes au passage. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle se tourna vers sa partenaire, l'air renfrogné.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna-t-elle en se mettant dos à dos avec la pulsienne.  
- Chaque jour, c'est la même chose, répondit la noiraude en secouant la tête. Ils ne cesseront jamais d'affluer et ils finiront par nous avoir à l'usure.  
- Si vous avez une meilleure solution, je suis preneuse.

Fang se tut un instant, songeuse. Elle releva subitement les yeux vers le ciel avant d'empoigner le bras de la blonde. La tirant brutalement sur le côté, elle leur fit éviter les serres meurtrières d'un gigantesque monstre à quatre ailes. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à un Zirnitra, songea la métamorphe avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

- Mais bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. Les pierres de l'Obsidian...  
- Plaît-il ? reprit Claire en dévisageant son interlocutrice.  
- Si on veut que tout s'arrête, il faut détruire les cristaux que nos ennemis utilisent pour invoquer les monstres.  
- Moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez pas une personne sensée.

Recevant un léger coup de coude, la commandante sourit en pensant l'avoir mérité. Puis, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la pulsienne, elle comprit que cette dernière avait une idée derrière la tête. Se reculant légèrement, elle décida de laisser le champ libre à son amie. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit Fang se jeter délibérément sous les serres d'un Zirnitra. Sauf que ce ne fut pas la bête qui s'était saisie de sa proie, mais le contraire.  
Accrochée à la fine queue du volatile, Fang y pendait fièrement alors que celui-ci était en train de prendre de l'altitude. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, elle déséquilibra son adversaire qui fut décontenancé. La noiraude saisit immédiatement cette occasion pour grimper sur le dos de son adversaire avant de planter sa lance dans sa nuque. Puis, l'utilisant comme un gouvernail, elle dirigea vers la soldate qui avait assisté à la scène avec stupéfaction.  
Lorsque le monstre volant passa près d'elle, Claire s'élança agilement et grimpa aux côtés de la pulsienne. Avec tous les membres désormais à bord, cette dernière fit prendre de la hauteur à son moyen de locomotion avant de l'obliger de s'orienter vers le nord, l'endroit d'où venaient tous les monstres.

- Je retire immédiatement ce que j'ai dit, grommela la blonde en s'accrochant aux écailles du monstre. Vous n'êtes pas du tout quelqu'un de sensé !  
- Noel et moi, on avait l'habitude de faire des courses à dos de Zirnitra, répondit Fang en riant à ce vieux souvenir. C'était peut-être même l'une de nos activités préférées.  
- Est-ce que vos occupations à Gran Pulse sont toutes aussi... inconsidérées ?

La pulsienne éclata de rire avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice :

- Tout aussi inconsidéré que le fait de se jeter à deux dans la gueule du loup ?  
- À ce propos... reprit doucement la commandante.  
- Il est hors de question que je te dépose là-bas et que je reparte, interrompit sèchement Fang en soupirant. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu tentes, ne serait-ce que d'y penser.

Alors que la blonde allait rétorquer quelque chose, son attention fut attirée vers le sol.  
Plus bas, un cristal noir d'une taille démesurée brillait à la lueur du jour. Non loin de là, Caius se tenait fièrement devant sa horde de monstres, attendant certainement son moment pour entrer en jeu. Derrière lui se tenait Galenth en compagnie de sa petite-fille et de sa conseillère. Intérieurement, Claire rageait de constater que ces odieuses personnes patientaient gentiment pour voir la chute de l'armée royale. Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait emmener une enfant comme Yeul dans un endroit où la mort régnait en maître.

- Avec un cristal pareil, nous pourrons encore combattre un millénaire avant d'en venir à bout, commenta Fang avec dégoût. Peut-être que si on le brisait vite fait, on...  
- Je ne pense pas que Caius nous laissera faire.

Avant même que Fang ne saisisse les paroles de sa partenaire, un immense dragon noir et violet apparut devant elles. La gueule ouverte, une boule d'énergie s'y formait dangereusement. Redressant la tête en arrière, la bête cracha son rayon dévastateur vers les deux intruses.  
Attrapant la main de la pulsienne, Claire se jeta dans le vide. Avant de tomber, la noiraude eut le temps retirer sa lance qu'elle rangea dans son dos. Puis, elle tourna le regard vers la soldate avant de fixer le sol qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Tendant la main vers le bas, la chevalière commença à concentrer sa magie, mais soudain, son amie l'interrompit avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de la métamorphe.  
Au moment de l'impact, Fang atterrit sur ses pieds, recourbant légèrement ses genoux. L'atterrissage projeta une petite vague de poussières. Mais tout s'était déroulé sans encombre à la stupéfaction de la commandante.

- Je suis une panthère, expliqua la pulsienne en souriant. Je retombe toujours sur mes pattes.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement lorsque Caius s'était avancé vers elles. De suite, les deux femmes se mirent sur leurs gardes, une main sur leur arme et prête à dégainer. Face à cette réaction, le général maléfique rit doucement sans pour autant sortir son épée.

- Vous avez l'insolence de venir me trouver sur mon territoire, déclara-t-il d'un air moqueur. Mais je ne saurais interpréter cela comme de la bravoure ou de la stupidité.  
- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, rétorqua Claire en sortant lentement son arme, faisant briller sa lame au soleil.

Le son strident d'une épée sortant de son fourreau sembla agiter les monstres aux alentours. Mais l'homme aux cheveux obscur les fit taire en levant la main. La situation semblait l'amuser et apparemment, il comptait bien la savourer à sa juste valeur. Tranquillement, il empoigna le long manche de son épée démesurée.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux princesses viennent me rendre visite, déclara Caius en posant sa lame juste devant lui. Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui vais me prosterner !

Tout d'un coup, l'œil maléfique de l'épée s'ouvrit. Et tout comme dans la salle du trône, la gravité s'alourdit, attirant fortement les deux femmes vers le sol. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas de la même façon que la dernière fois. Devant lui, ses opposantes se tenaient encore parfaitement droites, comme si elles étaient insensibles.  
Discrètement, Fang jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Bien évidemment, elle sentait le poids de cette magie peser sur ses épaules. Mais sans vraiment l'expliquer, elle arrivait avec une certaine facilité à repousser cette intrusion invisible. Peut-être que l'entraînement avec la grand-mère avait finalement porté ses fruits ? Ou bien, est-ce que le lien de fidélité lui offrait-il les mêmes barrières mentales que sa partenaire ?

- Je suis impressionné, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire à deux face à mon armée, reprit Caius avant de rire, certain de sa future victoire. Vous venez m'offrir vos têtes sur un plateau. Une fois la commandante terrassée, le reste des troupes ne tardera pas à suivre.  
- Mes soldats sont parfaitement entraînés et savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, assura la soldate avec froideur avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Même si je venais à succomber, ils continueront à vous mener la vie dure.  
- Vos paroles sont tout à votre honneur... Mais elles ne sont qu'illusions !

Sans crier gare, Caius se jeta vers ses interlocutrices. De son imposante épée, il balaya l'air à l'horizontale, manquant d'un cheveu la blonde qui s'était reculée. Immédiatement, Fang dégaina sa lance, mais elle n'eut rien le temps de faire lorsqu'une onde de force la projeta au loin, à une vitesse folle. Malgré le léger étourdissement, la pulsienne tourna sur elle-même et planta la pointe de son arme dans la terre afin de freiner sa célérité.  
De son côté, la commandante se lança à la rencontre de son adversaire. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises, rapides et puissantes. Le premier qui allait perdre le rythme se risquait à de terribles conséquences. La danse guerrière continua durant un instant, ne laissant même pas aux combattants de reprendre leur souffle. Mais sur la fin, Caius décida de changer les règles du jeu. Une aura mauve émana de son corps, comme une vapeur chaude. Et à ce moment-là, Claire constata que la force de son adversaire avait décuplé.  
Chaque assaut que la soldate parait, la faisait irrémédiablement reculer. Parfois, les attaques étaient si puissantes que ses bras étaient littéralement projetés sur le côté. Ses mains commençaient à lui picoter alors que son adversaire continuait de briser son rythme de mouvement, rendant ses parades plus maladroites et plus lentes à intervenir.

- Si c'est un combat de force que tu veux, tu vas être servi ! déclara Fang qui intervint subitement dans la mêlée.

Sa lance tournoyant de manière déconcertante, elle enchaîna si rapidement qu'elle prit la place de Claire sans même que Caius puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Faisant tourner son arme si habilement sur sa droite ou sur sa gauche, les coups de la pulsienne étaient imprévisibles et rapides. Mais cette dernière n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Augmentant sa fantaisie, elle asséna également des attaques qui provenaient également d'en haut ou d'en bas. Elle ne laissait pas une seule seconde de réflexion au général adverse.  
Les choses se corsèrent encore plus pour Caius lorsque Claire s'ajouta à l'équation. Sa lame était moins puissante que la force impressionnante de la pulsienne, mais sa rapidité était des plus redoutables. Face à ce double assaut, l'homme fut obligé de se reculer petit à petit. L'attaque de ses opposantes était quasi parfaite. D'une synchronisation incroyable, les deux femmes arrivaient à enchaîner sans jamais gêner les mouvements de sa partenaire.  
Le jeu n'ayant que trop duré, Caius ordonna mentalement à ses créatures – alors, inactives jusque-là – de se déchaîner. Rapidement, des fauves sortirent de la masse et coururent en direction de leurs proies. La commandante dut se détourner de son adversaire pour intercepter la bête qui lui bondissait dessus. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait voulu profiter de cet instant pour frapper, mais sa lame rencontra la lance de la pulsienne. Retenant un grognement pour cette occasion manquée, Caius se jeta en arrière. Maintenant à l'écart, ses subordonnés avaient toute la liberté de mouvement pour exprimer leur sauvagerie.

Dos à dos, les deux femmes repoussaient chaque assaillant qui osait s'approcher. Mais à peine abattaient-elles une créature qu'une autre revenait automatiquement prendre la relève. Ce cycle vicieux allait continuer éternellement jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'écroule d'épuisement.  
Lorsque tout semblait déjà joué d'avance, un étrange bruit bourdonna dans les gorges de la vallée. Plus le temps passait, plus le vacarme s'intensifiait. Interloquée, Fang détourna son attention de ses adversaires qui furent tout aussi stupéfaits qu'elle. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Soudain, haut dans le ciel, un étrange cube métallique aux ailes en toile planait au-dessus de la bataille. Une drôle d'hélice tournoyait à l'avant du mystérieux appareil. Et contre toute attente, une petite teigne blonde sortit la tête. Muni de ses grosses lunettes, Maqui fit des grands signes à sa supérieure. La commandante cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. Son petit ingénieur était en train de voler !

- Il est complètement fou ! s'écria Fang qui avait encore du mal à réaliser, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Un vrai petit génie, ajouta Claire avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Quand cessera-t-il de me surprendre à chaque invention ?

Survolant ses camarades, l'appareil volant perdit légèrement de l'altitude. Et alors qu'il rasait le haut des falaises, un petit compartiment s'ouvrit sous la machine et une dizaine de petites balles en métal chutèrent. Sifflant l'air dans leur descente mortelle, elles explosèrent dès qu'elles rentrèrent en contact avec quelque chose. Des explosions d'une grande puissance retentirent avec une violence inouïe. La déflagration désintégra littéralement les créatures se trouvant à quelques mètres aux alentours et fit voler d'immenses nuages de poussière.  
Instinctivement, Claire s'interposa entre Fang et les éclats qui arrivaient dans leur direction. D'un geste vif, elle fouetta l'air de sa main droite. Un bouclier invisible se forma juste devant elle, empêcha les bourrasques et les débris les atteindre. Tout autour d'elles, les monstres disparaissaient ou étaient propulsés au loin.  
Mais Maqui ne semblait pas encore vouloir retirer sa révérence. D'un sourire plein de fierté, il sortit deux petits objets de sa poche. Et sans la moindre hésitation, il les jeta par-dessus bord avant de changer de cap et se diriger à nouveau vers son campement militaire.

- Apparemment, il n'a pas encore fini de nous surprendre, commenta Fang qui observait les deux objets non-identifiées tomber près d'elle.

À peine avait-il atteint le sol, qu'il se déplièrent automatiquement, formant une espèce de cerceau métallique. Dressés à la verticale, à l'intérieur des cercles vibraient un champ magnétique. Des formes semblèrent vouloir s'échapper de ces machines qui envahirent la zone de magie pure. Puis, dans un éclair foudroyant, quelque chose en sortit, une personne. Cette dernière fut rapidement suivie par d'autres. Encore et encore.  
Le souffle coupé, Claire dévisageait la troupe qui se tenait devant elle, les Nora. Aussi improbable soit-il, son équipe était sortie de ce qui semblerait être un portail.

- Vous croyez pouvoir faire la fête sans nous, Commandante ? argua malicieusement Lebreau en fouettant l'air de sa fine épée.  
- Nous aussi on est venu prendre un peu de bon temps, ajouta Gadot en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, termina Snow en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre, avant de pointer son pouce par-dessus l'épaule, vers les portails. La cavalerie arrive !

Avant même que le blondinet n'ait terminé sa déclaration, une horde de soldats passa à travers l'ingénieuse invention de Maqui. En quelques minutes, une centaine d'hommes apparurent sur le terrain et sans même attendre le signal de leur commandante, ils se jetèrent tous dans la mêlée. Cette dernière, malgré sa surprise, resta objective face à cette nouvelle opportunité plus que miraculeuse. À ses côtés, Fang rit doucement avant de lui murmurer :

- On n'a vraiment droit à aucune intimité dans l'armée.  
- Non, aucune, répondit la blonde avec satisfaction avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses capitaines. Rosch, au rapport !

L'interpellé s'avança hâtivement vers sa supérieure. Offrant le salut militaire à cette dernière, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il fit dans le bref :

- L'armée se tient sur la défensive, comme vous l'aviez demandé, et elle repousse sans trop de peine les assaillants. Lorsque nous vous avons vu quitter la bataille, l'équipe Nora s'est mise en mouvement. Et nous voilà, Commandante.  
- Rosch, reprit Claire en croisant le regard de son soldat. Gagnons cette guerre !

Le capitaine du 3e escadron acquiesça fermement la tête. Puis, il s'élança avec ses troupes en plein cœur de la bataille. De leur côté, l'équipe des Nora avait déjà rejoint la fête sans même attendre leur supérieure. Alors que Fang allait également se joindre à la partie, un nouvel éclair émana de l'un des portails.

- Kirla... murmura la pulsienne en voyant la louve argentée.

Cette dernière jeta un regard à sa protégée avant de disparaître dans le torrent de la guerre. Déterminée, Fang serra le manche de sa lance. Il ne fallait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers désormais. La victoire était peut-être à portée de main. Encore fallait-il savoir la saisir !

Lentement, Fang et Claire tournèrent leur regard en direction du général du camp ennemi. Malgré la tournure que venait de prendre le cours de la guerre, Caius ne parut guère déstabilisé. D'un air hautain, il défiait les deux femmes d'une arrogance sans peur. Une invitation que ces deux dernières ne purent décliner. Elles s'élancèrent à la rencontre du dernier obstacle qui les mènerait au cristal géant.  
Bien évidemment, les créatures ne les laissèrent pas faire. Tentant de freiner leur course vers leur chef, des bêtes féroces leur barrèrent la route. Abattant sa lance sans la moindre pitié, Fang écarta un à un chaque obstacle qui se dressait devant elle. De son côté, Claire se mouvait avec une grâce et une agilité meurtrière, esquivant et achevant ses adversaires.

Finalement, ce fut Caius qui vint à la rencontre de la commandante. S'étant glissé dans la horde, il bondit face à elle. Sa lame difforme et dévastatrice arracha un cri au vent avant de fendre sur la blonde. Celle-ci para de justesse l'assaut, devant utiliser ses deux mains pour contrer la puissance de son ennemi. Mais comme à chaque fois, l'étrange œil se trouvant sur l'épée démoniaque s'ouvrit brutalement. Une onde de choc propulsa sauvagement la blonde à terre. La force de l'impact lui extirpa tout l'air des poumons.  
Immédiatement, son adversaire profita de cette ouverture pour s'élancer sur une attaque décisive. Mais à la dernière seconde, s'étant attendu à ce genre de réaction, il évita de justesse les griffes de la lance de la pulsienne. Générant une puissante magie dans sa main libre, il la propulsa vers Fang qui, trop près, ne put l'éviter. Se prenant la boule d'énergie en plein estomac, elle fut projetée en arrière. Cette dernière se rattrapa de justesse, mais ses genoux tombèrent à terre alors qu'elle crachait du sang.  
À nouveau, Caius concentra sa magie obscure à la couleur mauve. Incapable de se redresser, Fang leva le regard en direction de son opposant. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle fit une flamme violette se diriger dangereusement dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu bouger, ce fut une quinte de toux qui résulta de son effort.

- Non ! gronda la commandante en se relevant hâtivement avant de tendre une main vers sa partenaire.

Juste avant l'impact, un bouclier s'érigea devant la pulsienne, la protégeant de la déflagration. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa et que Fang semblait être saine et sauve, la chevalière lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle regretta immédiatement son inattention lorsqu'une ombre attira son attention. Face à elle, Caius planta son épée dans le sol qui se lézarda d'une onde de choc. L'éclair magique craquela la terre sans la moindre difficulté et pointa en direction de la commandante qui ne fut pas en état de l'éviter.  
Les yeux grands ouverts, Claire sentit son corps tomber à la renverse alors qu'une lumière aveuglante l'éblouissait. Retenant son souffle, elle avait l'impression que tout s'était figé autour d'elle. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent atrocement alors que son esprit était englouti dans un miasme de confusion et de peur. Les battements de son cœur semblaient ralentir, incapables de suivre la cadence des événements. Brutalement, la blonde percuta le sol d'un bruit sourd.

- Non... tenta-t-elle d'expirer dans un dernier élan de force.

D'un mouvement qu'il lui parut extrêmement lent, Claire cligna deux fois des paupières. Une voix dans sa tête criait son désarroi, lui intimant de se relever, de se battre. S'appuyant sur un coude, elle se leva doucement avant de laisser la dure réalité la mutiler ouvertement. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là, paraissait littéralement lui arracher son cœur en battant.  
Puis, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la chimère des événements, tout se bouscula dans la tête de la blonde.

- Fang ! hurla-t-elle désespérément avant de se jeter vers le corps devant elle.

Tout défila à nouveau dans l'esprit de la soldate. L'attaque de Caius. L'intervention de Fang qui l'avait jetée sur le côté. Et le puissant impacte qui avait frappé de plein fouet la pulsienne.  
Serrant les épaules de la noiraude contre elle, Claire reposa le dos de son amie sur ses jambes. Les mains tremblantes, elle scrutait cette dernière de la tête au pied. Il y avait tellement de sang. Tellement de sang qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à voir d'où pouvait provenir l'hémorragie. La bouche ouverte, la commandante tentait de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Sa voix s'était éteinte, oppressée par une angoisse grandissante et avide.  
Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Fang croisa le regard cobalt qui faisait battre son cœur. Alors qu'elle voulut reprendre son souffle, un terrible tiraillement la fit grimacer. La douleur semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Elle ne saurait dire exactement si elle avait mal ou non. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne pourrait dire où.

Face à l'inactivité de leurs adversaires, les monstres s'approchèrent des deux femmes, se jetant sur leurs pitances. Mais contre toute attente, la soldate émit un hurlement de rage enclin de tant de haine et de désespoir. Un champ électrique prit racine au cœur de cette détresse et s'agrandit abruptement, protégeant les deux femmes dans une bulle protectrice. Tout être qui oserait pénétrer dans cette zone était irrémédiablement réduit en état de cendre.

Quant à Fang, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de poser sa main contre la joue de la commandante. Celle-ci avait la respiration rapide, paniquée. C'était bien la première fois que la noiraude la voyait dans un tel état. Elle qui était toujours si sereine, si sûre d'elle. La soldate avait toujours la tête froide quelque soit les situations. Alors que là, on aurait dit une tout autre personne. Une femme... Une femme apeurée et en pleine crise d'angoisse. Même ses yeux étaient humides. Est-ce que Claire pleurait souvent ? se demanda la pulsienne en sachant parfaitement que ses pensées étaient déplacées.  
La main chaude de la blonde se posa contre son bassin. Puis, une lumière rassurante émana de cette paume. Un sort de soin. Et pourtant, la métamorphe ne ressentait pas le soulagement que cela engendrait habituellement sur ses muscles. Les minutes passaient et toujours aucun signe de guérison. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose et Fang le savait.

- Claire... murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement, se sentant si faible.  
- Non, non, ça va marcher ! gronda la commandante d'une voix blessée. Ça doit marcher !  
- Tu sais parfaitement que non... Tu te fatigues pour rien...  
- Je vous interdis de tenir de tel propos ! Vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire franc et résolu qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la noiraude. Tout ce qu'elle désirait désormais alors que son destin était scellé, était de pouvoir quitter celle qu'elle aimait la tête haute. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir les larmes de cette dernière comme dernier souvenir. Non, cette beauté ne devait pas être immortalisée ainsi dans son esprit. Cela serait bien trop injuste.

- Tout va bien se passer, reprit la pulsienne d'un ton rassurant, apaisé.  
- Ne m'abandonnez pas... supplia Claire qui serra la tête de son amante contre sa poitrine, baisant le front de cette dernière d'une tendresse douloureuse.  
- Je ne regrette rien... Si cela était à refaire, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation. Et peut-être que je te ferais même comprendre plus rapidement que tu es dingue de moi.

Alors que métamorphe tentait de rire, elle toussa douloureusement. Et pourtant, son sourire ne s'effaçait toujours pas de son visage. Afin de calmer sa toux, la soldate lui caressait délicatement sa chevelure corbeau, balançant leur corps d'avant en arrière, comme pour la bercer. Les lèvres contre le front de la condamnée, la commandante dissimulait son visage à cette dernière. Mais Fang savait pertinemment que des larmes coulaient de ces yeux aussi purs que le ciel. Ces perles salées naissaient pour elle et la pleuraient.

- J'aurais tant aimé t'emmener à Gran Pulse, gémit la pulsienne. C'est tellement beau là-bas.  
- Baissez vos barrières mentales, demanda doucement la commandante, surprenant son interlocutrice. Je vous en prie...

Se mettant en exécution, Fang ferma les yeux. Elle visualisa mentalement son esprit et les barrages qui l'entouraient. Un à un, elle les effondra en laissant le cœur même de son être libre. À ce moment-là, elle sentit une intrusion dans cet espace intime et personnel. Mais cela n'était pas désagréable, car elle reconnaissait la chaleur propre de la soldate. En toute confiance, la noiraude laissait carte blanche à cette dernière.

- Ouvrez les yeux maintenant, chuchota doucement Claire.

Suivant la demande, Fang ouvrit les paupières. Son cœur bondit en découvrant la dernière surprise que lui réservait son amante. Devant elle ne se tenait plus les gorges d'Euride où rodaient une centaine de créatures. Désormais, elle se trouvait dans une plaine sauvage où le zéphyr caressait les hautes herbes. Un soleil rayonnant réchauffait la nature alors que la faune s'agitait activement sous son regard. Ci et là se dressaient arrogamment plusieurs arbres qui tentaient d'atteindre le ciel bleu, sans nuages. La pulsienne n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, mais elle lui semblait si familière, comme si elle était à Gran Pulse.

- Comment ? souffla-t-elle, encore éblouie par le magnifique tableau que lui avait dressé la blonde.  
- Je me suis informée sur votre pays natal, concéda timidement Claire. Je voulais savoir dans quel monde vous êtes née et aviez grandi.

Le cœur apaisé, Fang se laissa submerger par la contemplation de l'image que la soldate se faisait de sa patrie. Il était très ressemblant. Et le fait que cette dernière se soit intéressée à elle et à son pays la toucha bien plus que tout. Vraiment, elle aurait tant voulu emmener Claire là-bas. Peut-être était-ce là son unique regret. Que le destin était injuste... Elle aurait tant souhaité avoir plus de temps aux côtés de la commandante.  
Malgré la peur qui la tiraillait face au dernier voyage qui l'attendait, Fang n'en montrait rien. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Ce sera la tête haute qu'elle quittera cette terre. Ce sera d'une voix sereine qu'elle offrira ses derniers mots. Ce sera la respiration tranquille qu'elle lâchera son dernier souffle.  
À nouveau, Fang posa son regard sur le beau paysage qui l'entourait. Elle avait même la sensation du vent contre sa joue, doux et chaud. Le chant de la nature semblait l'accueillir, ravi de retrouver l'enfant de Gran Pulse. Même le soleil semblait vouloir briller pour son grand retour. Ou peut-être son grand départ...

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la pulsienne avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

* * *

Levant lentement le regard, Claire scruta ce qui l'entourait. Autour d'elles, des cris et des hurlements retentissaient avec rage et agonie. La mort se délectait de chaque monstre ou soldat qui tombait à terre. L'odeur du sang régnait à travers cet immense couloir de roche. Des corps dessinaient de nouveaux sillons, immaculés d'écarlate de vie. Un chaos total. Une monstruosité sanguinaire et putride qui se mouvait sous les yeux de la commandante et qui s'appelait : La guerre.

- Oui, c'est magnifique, mentit la soldate en embrassant la chevelure noire.

Tous ses membres avaient cessé de trembler. Désormais, elle n'attendait plus que l'inéluctable que son esprit illogique tentait de repousser. La commandante n'avait pas le droit de céder à ses peurs, pas maintenant. Elle allait accompagner sa bien-aimée sur les dernières marches de la vie, main dans la main. Même si à la fin, les doigts de Fang la lâcheront et qu'elle continuera seule vers sa destination finale.  
Intérieurement, Claire avait l'impression de mourir. Comme si des lames acérées se plantaient une à une dans son cœur le saignant si fort qu'elle se noyait dans ce flux de désespoir. Les échafauds de son esprit s'effondreront irrémédiablement au dernier souffle de vie de la pulsienne. Tout sera perdu alors que rien n'avait encore été réellement créé.  
Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Une boule d'angoisse l'écorchait la gorge. Et son cœur... Seigneur, son cœur ne se remettrait jamais après une telle perte. Aura-t-il encore une raison de battre ? Pourquoi avait-elle combattu jusqu'ici ? Dans quel but ?

- J'ai une question, reprit soudainement Fang dont la respiration devenait laborieuse.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma Dame, répondit Claire qui se mordit la lèvre afin de s'empêcher de s'effondrer douloureusement dans sa peine.  
- Tu sais, dans la forêt où tu as été empoisonnée à cause de moi. Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas voulu que je te touche ?

La scène réapparut dans l'esprit de la soldate. Elle se voyait encore en face de la pulsienne qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Et dans un élan de sollicitude, elle avait voulu l'aider. À cet instant, Claire l'avait brutalement rejetée, ayant ses propres motivations en pensée. Mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, la commandante s'en voulut de ne pas avoir admis plus tôt ses sentiments. Sa stupidité l'accablait, la mutilait en la narguant.  
Doucement, la blonde reprit en toute sincérité, celle qu'elle aurait dû avoir à l'époque :

- Parce que je savais parfaitement que dans l'état où je me trouvais, loin de la lucidité, je n'aurais pas su entraver mes sentiments pour vous. Et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Fang rit délicatement à cette révélation. Un rire que Claire s'obligea à mémoriser à jamais dans son esprit.

- Idiote, murmura la noiraude avec amusement. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une idiote...

Petit à petit, Claire sentit les muscles de la pulsienne se détendre avant que le poids de son corps ne s'alourdisse. Crispant sa mâchoire, elle serra désespérément son amie contre elle dans une douleur et une rage sans précédent. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge qui s'était libérée de toute son angoisse, laissant place à la tristesse. Le lien qui les unissait, venait d'être sectionné dans la brutalité de l'injustice. La blonde avait l'impression que partie de son être venait d'être arrachée. Tout était fini...  
Doucement, la commandante osa enfin un regard vers Fang. Le visage en paix, celle-ci arborait un sourire plein de tendresse. Un amour qui lui était destiné. Voilà le dernier cadeau de la pulsienne lui léguait. L'âme en peine, la blonde déposa un ultime baiser à ce qui avait été la femme qu'elle avait aimée de tout son être.

Des pas se firent entendre, mais Claire ne leva pas son regard de sa bien-aimée. Le champ protecteur s'était effacé. Quand ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait le magnifique visage de la défunte, un dernier adieu. La dernière tendresse qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

- Je dois y aller, murmura la soldate avec peine. Tu le sais bien, le devoir m'appelle.

Déposant précautionneusement le corps de Fang sur le sol, la commandante se leva avant de tourner ses yeux d'un bleu assassin et déterminé vers la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette dernière se nommait Kirla et était l'une des gardiennes de Fang. Rapidement, celle-ci sous sa forme humaine courut vers le corps, le visage déconfit.  
Sans même offrir un mot à la métamorphe, Claire ramassa son épée d'une lenteur macabre. Elle devait encore accomplir son devoir. Mais plus encore, elle avait une vengeance à assouvir !

Lorsque le regard cobalt se posa sur Caius, la soldate sentit son sang bouillir de rage et d'impatience. Et comme si toute sa haine se déversait dans ses veines, la commandante chargea furieusement vers son opposant, vers le coupable de cette tragique fin. Hurlant comme une furie, elle courrait telle une forcenée. Son corps se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur bleue pale électrique. Des éclairs serpentaient son corps ci et là. Et ses yeux aussi froids que la glace se focalisa sur sa cible.

- Caius Ballad ! cria-t-elle avant de fendre son épée sur ce dernier.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, mais avant même que le général adverse ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, une puissante onde le repoussa. Ses pieds dérapèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, mais il ne perdit pas l'équilibre. À peine s'était-il rétabli qu'en un éclair, Claire se trouvait dans son dos. Elle abattit son arme avec la rage d'une lionne. Caius réussit malgré tout à riposter. Mais à chaque parade, une décharge électrique lui brûlait les bras.  
Par la faute de cet homme, plus jamais Fang ne pourra rire. Une nouvelle frappe éclair. Plus jamais elle ne lui sourira avec cette arrogance qui lui était propre. Le tintement des lames résonna cruellement. Plus jamais elle ne la taquinera. Des étincelles jaillirent à chaque impact. Plus jamais elle ne lui fera peur avec ses idées saugrenues et son impétuosité. Tout cela était terminé... Elle n'était plus...

Reprenant sa garde, Claire se recula soudainement. Puis, dans un mouvement circulaire, elle releva sa lame emplie de rage et de magie. L'attaque toucha le corps de Caius où une tranchée de lumière s'étira de son bassin à sa gorge. Projeté en arrière, ce dernier lâcha un dernier râle d'agonie et de frustration. Les yeux vitreux, il s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.  
Son ennemi venait d'être terrassé. La respiration encore forte, la commandante ne sentait pas pour autant la paix l'envahir. Non, la haine continuait de la ronger intérieurement. Sa vengeance avait encore faim, si faim de sang et de mort. Pourra-t-elle un jour l'assouvir ? Sans même réfléchir, la blonde chargea droit devant elle. Chaque obstacle qu'elle croisait, elle déchargeait une goutte de sa colère infinie. Telle la foudre, elle s'abattait et détruisait tout autour de son passage. Elle n'était pas faite pour protéger, simplement pour tout anéantir.

Le regard cobalt se posa sur l'immense pierre de l'Obsidian, l'origine même des maux de cette guerre. Faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main, les pieds de la soldate bondirent en avant. La poussière s'éleva derrière son passage. Rapide et silencieuse, tel le glas de la mort, Claire traversa la distance qui la séparait de son ultime objectif. Elle fit un saut titanesque en levant aux éclats du soleil sa lame justicière. Puis, elle l'abattit contre le cristal obscur.  
L'impact libéra une immense puissance magique. Tout semblait mourir dans les gorges d'Euride, comme si un silence de mort venait de s'imposer. Se craquelant petit à petit, la pierre noire tomba lentement en morceau. Des millions de particules qui semblaient s'envoler et se désintégrer. Il n'y avait plus aucune logique dans ce monde. Les monstres semblèrent continuer leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'en réalité, leur corps tombait en miette et finissait en cendre que le zéphyr balaya sans vergogne.  
Puis, une immense lumière aveuglante s'illumina. Et comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, le champ de bataille fut vierge de créatures. Même les dépouilles ne jonchaient plus le sol. Seul le sang témoignait de l'horreur qui avait réellement eu lieu ici.

L'épée le long du corps, le regard vide de toutes émotions, Claire marchait lentement comme une automate. À quelques mètres devant elle se tenait la famille Disley, ceux qui avaient provoqué et perdu cette guerre. Yeul s'accrocha nerveusement au bras de son grand-père, apeurée par ce qui allait s'en suivre. De son côté, Galenth gardait la tête haute, prêt à faire face aux châtiments qui l'attendaient. Intérieurement, il tentait d'oublier le goût amer de sa seconde défaite.  
La commandante de la garde royale continuait d'avancer vers le prince déchu dans un silence de mort. L'aura bleue électrique avait cédé, ne laissant qu'une femme épuisée, mais en colère. Même si la magie ne tournoyait plus autour de la soldate, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse et déterminée.

Dégainant son fleuret, la conseillère de Galenth s'élança vers la chevalière. Sans la moindre crainte, Jihl était prête à offrir sa vie pour son maître, pour son roi. Sa course désespérée témoignait de sa grande loyauté. Un acte louable et tout à son honneur. Mais Claire n'en avait plus rien à faire du respect, car aujourd'hui, on lui avait arraché ce qui lui avait été le plus cher.  
Du revers de sa main, la commandante frappa son assaillante au visage. Le coup fut si rapide, si inattendu que Jihl tomba violemment à terre. Serrant son arme, elle jeta un regard assassin à son opposante. Mais les yeux qui la toisèrent en retour lui glacèrent littéralement le sang. Il n'y avait plus aucune pitié, plus aucune humanité. Claire n'avait que faire des bonnes mesures. Elle avait perdu la raison. Seule la vengeance guidait ses pas.  
Ignorant délibérément la conseillère, la soldate continua son avancé jusqu'au monarque oublié. Doucement, elle leva son épée qu'elle pointa vers Galenth. Le visage impassible, elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

- Rendez-vous, Galenth Disley. Vous avez perdu.

Puis, relevant légèrement le menton, Claire toisa d'un air étrange son interlocuteur. Son regard meurtrier n'épargna même pas la frêle jeune fille qui se tenait près du vieillard.

- Faites-moi le plaisir de résister, reprit la commandante d'une voix neutre, que je puisse vous enfoncer ma lame dans le cœur !

Impassible, Galenth dévisagea son adversaire avec défi. Il n'était guère impressionné par les prouesses de la blonde. Il avait certes perdu la bataille, mais il savait rester raisonnable et admettre la réalité. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de sa petite-fille en danger. Car, intérieurement, il sentait que cette femme impitoyable n'épargnerait pas l'enfant. Non, la haine qui brillait dans son regard ne lui permettrait pas ce discernement.

- Je me rends, Commandante, répondit calmement l'infirme alors que Yeul pleurait contre son épaule. Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous faire du mal.

Serrant la garde de son épée, le bras de Claire tremblait de frustration. Son désir de justice était si intense qu'elle aurait même été capable d'oublier toutes règles de bienséance. Quitte à devoir subir la colère du Roi, de la noblesse ou encore celle des Dieux, elle était prête à soulager une parcelle de son être en tuant cet homme.  
Lorsque soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Tournant abruptement la tête vers la personne qui osait s'interposer, la commandante se retint de la frapper.

- C'est terminé, Commandante, déclara Lebreau d'une voix douce et triste. C'est terminé...

La noiraude fit un signe de tête à ses camarades. Gadot et Snow s'empressèrent de s'emparer de la famille Galenth. Ces derniers étaient désormais des prisonniers et seront jugés pour leur crime devant la cour du roi.  
Alors que tout se remuait autour d'elle, Claire parut comme déconnectée. Même les paroles de Lebreau qui se tenait face à elle, n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Elle était coupée du monde, lasse de ce que la réalité avait à lui offrir. Lentement, sans même prêter attention à sa collègue, la chevalière tourna son regard sur le champ de bataille, plus précisément là où elle avait laissé Fang.  
Son épée se fracassa bruyamment sur le sol. Son cri strident et métallique hurlait sa désapprobation. Puis, Claire se mit à courir comme une dératée, comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Tout était vide dans son esprit alors qu'une horde de questions aurait dû l'ensevelir. Une seule chose restait dans sa tête : Pourquoi Kirla se retrouvait sans le corps de sa protégée ?

- Où est-elle ? cria la commandante alors que sa voix se faisait enrouer.  
- Je... répondit la femme-louve, tout aussi perdue que son interlocutrice. Tout s'est déroulé si vite. Lorsque vous avez détruit le cristal... Tout s'est volatilisé... Les monstres... Les morts...  
- Vous mentez...

Claire ne voulait pas croire ce que la métamorphe lui disait. Non, c'était impossible. Son explication ne tenait pas debout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher son corps de se désintégrer, gémit Kirla alors que des larmes perlaient contre son gré sur ses joues.  
- Vous mentez ! hurla la blonde avant de s'effondrer à terre, le cœur mourant.

Cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi. C'était bien trop cruel ! Elle aurait voulu pouvoir admirer et caresser le visage de Fang une dernière fois. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir offrir des obsèques dignes de sa personne. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire correctement adieu. Le destin était trop injuste ! Pourquoi continuait-elle de s'acharner ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Quel péché avait-elle commis pour subir un tel châtiment ?  
Le cri déchirant de Claire résonna dans les gorges. Les bras autour de son corps, elle serrait une étreinte invisible, cherchant désespérément son être aimé. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se mourrait à petit feu. Désespérément, elle chercha dans son esprit, les restes de son lien avec Fang. Mais tout comme cette dernière, tout avait disparu. Le rêve s'était évaporé, ne laissant que le désarroi derrière lui.

- Commandante, j'ai une terrible nouvelle, s'écria un homme en s'avançant vers sa supérieure. Tous les corps de nos soldats ont disparu. Ils se sont...

Kirla toisa sévèrement le malotru qui faillit sursauter face à tant d'hostilité. Puis, il se rendit finalement compte de l'état de sa chef. Anéantie... Elle était complètement anéantie. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ce dernier ôta son casque qu'il serra contre son cœur. Fermant les yeux, il entama une prière pour les âmes défuntes qui ne pourront malheureusement pas être ramenées à leur famille. Ses pensées allèrent également pour la commandante, quémandant la Déesse de lui offrir la paix intérieure.

.

Assise sur le sol où Fang avait libéré son dernier souffle, Claire fixait un point invisible. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues. Sa respiration était faible. Levant ses yeux mornes vers le ciel, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Depuis combien d'heures se tenait-elle ici ? Incapable de faire son deuil.

- Vous déshonorez sa mémoire.

Surprise, la soldate tourna lentement le regard vers la voix. Assise sur le côté, Kirla la toisait d'un air réprobateur. Malgré la peine qui semblait également la tirailler, elle restait forte et implacable. Un exemple qu'elle tentait de montrer à la blonde. Mais celle-ci ne paraissait pas encline à suivre le conseil. Détournant les yeux, elle fixa à nouveau un point invisible dans la roche.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ? reprit la femme-louve, acerbe. Que vous vous apitoyez sur elle ?  
- Et dire que je lui ai fait moi-même ce sermon, il y a quelques mois de cela, répondit Claire d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
- Elle a fait son devoir.

Kirla détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Ses doigts se frottaient nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Un silence s'interposa entre les deux femmes qui ne mimèrent aucun mot durant quelques minutes. Puis, finalement, la pulsienne reprit :

- Elle était téméraire et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Devoir la protéger révélait de l'impossible tant elle causait des problèmes autour d'elle. J'avoue l'avoir haïe pour la mort de Chross...

Reprenant d'une voix plus douce, plus proche d'un murmure, elle continua :

- Mais Chross ne s'était pas sacrifié pour rien. La princesse était une bonne leadeuse, une combattante hors pair. Si elle était devenue la chef d'Oerba, je l'aurais servi avec la plus grande loyauté. Mais... je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire...  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on n'a pas pu lui dire... concéda Claire qui semblait reprendre un semblant de vie, comme si son âme venait de retrouver son corps. En même temps, elle ne nous laissait pas beaucoup d'occasions pour en placer une.

La pulsienne rit doucement, ne pouvant qu'approuver les paroles de son interlocutrice. Tranquillement, elle se redressa sur ses jambes avant d'épousseter ses vêtements. Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisa la commandante qui avait levé le regard dans sa direction. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, la métamorphe fit signe à cette dernière de se relever. Autant au sens propre que littéral.

- Vous regrettez ? demanda soudainement Kirla.

Sans même avoir besoin de l'exprimer, la soldate savait pertinemment à quoi faisait allusion son interlocutrice. Regrettait-elle d'être tombée amoureuse de Fang ? Regrettait-elle de s'être lancé dans la folle aventure que d'aimer cette femme rebelle ? Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Claire semblait comprendre son père. Que malgré la douleur, il ne pouvait se dépêtre de son attachement pour la défunte. Cela faisait mal, mais il était encore pire que d'oublier tous ces beaux souvenirs. La question n'était pas de tourner la page, mais simplement de ne pas oublier un être qui nous avait été si cher.  
Doucement, Claire se releva même si l'idée de s'éloigner de ce lieu lui fendait le cœur.

- Malheureusement, le monde va continuer de tourner, commenta Kirla avant de débuter la marche.  
- Le court du temps portera impact sur mon être, répondit Claire qui suivit sa camarde avant de se murmurer à soi-même. Mais pas sur mon cœur...

.

La guerre était enfin terminée. L'armée se dirigea tranquillement en direction de la capitale, répondant sur son chemin la bonne nouvelle. Malheureusement, le corps des défunts ne sera pas rendu aux familles. Néanmoins, Claire décida que dès son retour, elle organisera des obsèques pour ses héros tombés sur le champ de bataille. Un monument sera érigé pour ces braves guerriers. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait leur offrir.

Arrivée devant le château, la commandante sentir la chaleur l'entourer lorsqu'elle vit sa famille. Serah avait terriblement maigri et sa mine n'était pas très rassurante. Et pourtant, celle-ci était pétillante de vie dès qu'elle croisa le regard de son aînée. Quant à son père, malgré son bras en moins, il semblait être en parfaite forme. Ce dernier, du haut des marches, la salua d'un sourire tendre et rassuré. Non loin de là, la blonde découvrit que sa grand-mère était également présente. Un mouchoir à la main, celle-ci essuya une larme sous son œil avant de jeter un regard désapprobateur à sa petite-fille. Cette dernière roula des yeux en sachant parfaitement que la vieille femme devait la trouver trop maigre.

Rapidement, Noel dévala les marches du château et partit à la rencontre de la commande. L'air inquiet, il scrutait toute la troupe qui arrivait petit à petit dans la cour. Mais parmi tous ces visages, il ne croisait pas le sourire narquois qu'il s'attendait à entrevoir. Interloqué, le garçon lança une interrogation muette à la soldate. Celle-ci, incapable de parler, se contenta de détourner le regard, honteuse. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder le frère de Fang alors que celui-ci s'effondrait à genoux, désemparé et incrédule. Rapidement, Kirla et Nolan vinrent pour le soutenir, mais le fils de Fargas se débattit comme un fou en hurlant sa peine.  
Chaque cri de Noel résonnait en écho avec la douleur de Claire. Se détournant de ce spectacle, elle s'éloigna le plus calmement qu'elle put afin de ne pas non plus sombrer dans cette folie. Elle glissa gentiment du dos d'Odin. Ce dernier et Bahamut la suivirent docilement jusqu'à l'étable. Même le canasson sauvage semblait accablé par la perte de sa nouvelle amie. Il semblait moins énergique et fougueux que de coutume.

Tendrement, elle caressa ses chevaux en tentant de repousser l'inévitable. La commandante allait devoir faire son rapport à son roi, lui annoncer la perte de Fang. Puis, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de dévoiler cette terrible nouvelle aux parents de la défunte. Et s'ensuivraient les tonnes de formalités à accomplir. Le procès de Galenth. Le jugement sur l'implication de Yeul dans cette guerre. Renvoyer les effets personnels des soldats morts aux familles. Et tant d'autres responsabilités.  
Lâchant un soupir, Claire posa son front contre l'épaule de Bahamut. Un moment de répit, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Du calme. De la paix. De la sérénité... Elle allait rester encore un peu là avant de se décider à faire face à la vie. Là, devant les écuries, elle allait reprendre son souffle. Oublier durant quelques minutes tout ce qui l'attendait.  
Bahamut racla le sol de sa patte avant gauche. Lentement, Claire redressa la tête avant de se tourner vers l'horizon.

* * *

**Et nous y voilà enfin... Ici se termine notre grande aventure qui je l'espère, vous aura comblée. Je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer ou de me maudire, c'est pour ça que je suis en train de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais pourrais-je me faire pardonner en promettant un épilogue derrière? :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, tout le monde!  
**

**Hé oui, après toutes sortes de gentils noms que vous m'avez donnés (surtout toi, Meliann, merci xD), je me suis décidée à poster l'épilogue en avance. Ca évitera peut-être certaines personnes de mettre leur envie de mettre en action.  
**

**Vega: T'inquiètes pas, je cours très vite x) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une partisante des Light/Claire plus humaine! Ca change un peu et, je trouve, que cela lui offre plus de charme qu'un glaçon. M'enfin, voilà l'épilogue qui répondra à tes questions.  
**

**En tout cas, merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre immédiatement. J'ai répondu à Vega ici et maintenant parce qu'elle ne possédait pas de compte. Mais pas de soucis, je remplirai dignement mon devoir demain dès que l'occasion se présentera!  
**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Tout était sombre. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucune nuisance à cette plénitude hors norme. Comme si ce lieu était né de la paix elle-même, extirpé à la racine même de ce mot. Il n'y avait plus aucune douleur, la souffrance était bannie. Impossible de se réveiller dans ce rêve si doux, si apaisant. Et pourtant, quelque chose l'appelait, tentait de l'extraire de cette plénitude.

_Elles me font un peu penser à nous._

Quelle était donc cette voix ? D'une tendresse incomparable. D'une intonation divine. Si proche de l'irréel. Tout comme ce monde.  
Dans cette obscurité saisissante, une silhouette apparut. Une femme, peut-être. Impossible de réellement identifiée cette dernière, car une brume entourait son être. La seule distinction forte était son regard mémorable. Des yeux écarlates, aussi brillants que des rubis. Mais encore plus incroyable, un immense loup bleu se tenait près d'elle, protecteur et attentionné. Ses iris faisaient l'éloge de la forêt.  
Étaient-ce Fenrir et Ashara ?

_Nous avons été incroyablement touchées par votre histoire. Cela mérite amplement une seconde chance, tu ne penses pas ?_

Que signifiait réellement cette phrase ? Qu'est-ce que la Déesse tentait-elle de lui dire ? De lui faire comprendre ?  
Un léger rire résonna à travers cette paix rassurante. Chatoyant et merveilleux, ce rire provoqua un battement sourd. Puis, un second. Et encore jusqu'à ce que le rythme de la vie retentisse.

_L'heure d'un nouveau départ a sonné..._

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Fang sentit la douce caresse de l'air dans ses poumons. Sa poitrine montait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau se gorgeait des rayons chauds du soleil. Son nez découvrit à nouveau la sensation de sentir. Perdue, la noiraude scruta l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
Devant la pulsienne s'étendait une grande plaine aux herbes hautes et sauvages. Le ciel gorgeait de créatures qui nageait dans son océan d'air. Sur terre, d'immenses bêtes aussi grandes que des châteaux s'avançaient à pas lents. À travers ce paysage, une meute de fauves s'élança dans une partie de chasse.

- Les Steppes d'Archylte, murmura Fang en reconnaissant les lieux, son chez-elle.

Posant la main sur le cœur, elle sentit une sensation qui parut lui manquer depuis des millénaires : la présence de Claire. Elle pouvait ressentir son existence. Et plus incroyable encore, cette dernière ne se trouvait pas très loin de sa position. Comment ?

Complètement déboussolée, Fang ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout repassa à la vitesse grand V dans son esprit. La guerre. L'ultime combat. Sa mort. Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Au Diable toutes ces questions ! La noiraude n'avait qu'un seul désir en ce moment même.  
Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre au loin. Surprise, la pulsienne se retourna dans la direction du bruit. Allant de stupéfaction en stupéfaction, elle vit arriver Bahamut vers elle. Ce dernier regorgeait d'énergie et galopait comme un fou vers la revenante.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Fang se mit à courir. Lorsque le cheval arriva à son niveau, elle bondit sur le dos de ce dernier. Une fois sa cavalière installée, le destrier changea littéralement de cap et retourna de là où il venait. S'accrochant à la crinière de l'étalon noir, la jeune femme devinait déjà sa destination et laissa son ami la guider en toute confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fang fut surprise de découvrir le campement d'un clan nomade pulsien. Plus incroyablement, à en voir la couleur que portaient ces derniers, ces derniers étaient d'Oerba. Face à ce constat, la métamorphe sentit son cœur battre d'excitation. Elle était chez elle.  
Traversant les tentes à vive allure, son peuple se mit à siffler et applaudir derrière son passage. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur héritière perdue. Un accueil qui ravit la noiraude, se demandant pourquoi ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir attendue. Mais toute interrogation disparut de son esprit lorsqu'elle croisa le visage aimant de sa mère.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Fang bondit à terre avant de courir dans les bras de Shella. Cette dernière la serra dans une étreinte désespérée, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues halées. Ses mains caressaient frénétiquement la chevelure de son enfant qu'elle avait cru ne jamais plus revoir.  
Puis, soudain, une puissante embrassade étouffa la mère et la fille. Les paupières closes, Fang rit à cœur joie, ayant reconnu l'odeur de son père. Celui-ci lâcha un rire aux éclats emplis d'un bonheur sans nom.

- Bon retour parmi nous, déclara Fargas en se retirant gentiment. Tu en as mis du temps à retrouver les tiens.  
- Vous semblez peu surpris de me revoir, rétorqua Fang qui se trouvait encore dans les bras de sa mère. Je ne suis moi-même pas certaine de comprendre ce qui se passe. Après tout, je suis m...  
- Parlons de choses plus joyeuses, veux-tu ? interrompit Shella qui scruta sa fille de la tête aux pieds avant de lui caresser la joue.

La femme-panthère sourit gentiment face à la réaction de sa mère. Tout semblait si irréel que rechercher la vérité paraîtrait contre-nature. Se détachant de sa mère, elle allait réitérer sa question lorsque tout d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne qu'elle s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser ici, à Oerba.

- Grand-mère ?! s'écria Fang complètement éberluée et qui partit saluer son amie.

L'ascendante de Claire rit chaleureusement lorsque la pulsienne lui attrapa les mains. Celle-ci lui rendit un sourire sincère, ne cachant nullement sa stupéfaction. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent échanger le moindre mot, Fargas déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de lui expliquer :

- Fang, je te présente notre nouvelle cuisinière et professeur. Cette sage femme enseigne aux jeunes à ériger des barrières mentales après la démission de son prédécesseur. Après tout, désormais, nous allons souvent côtoyer le peuple de Cocoon.  
- Prédécesseur ? reprit Fang, perplexe.  
- Exactement, répondit la vieille dame avec fierté. Il se trouve que des papillons me semblent moins traumatisants que des monstres sanguinaires !

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la grand-mère, la noiraude émit une grimace. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'une voix s'imposa à nouveau :

- Tout simplement parce que ces jeunes doivent être préparés à la dureté de la vie et non s'illusionner dans un monde plein de gentils papillons.

Le cœur de Fang manqua à battement. Rapidement, elle se retourna dans la direction de la voix. Une main contre la battante, Claire se tenait sur le seuil d'une tente, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Penchant la tête sur le côté, la blonde reprit :

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Un peu plus et vous alliez me faire perdre toute crédibilité devant tout votre peuple.  
- C'est elle qui nous a prévenus de ton retour, expliqua Fargas en lâchant sa fille, lui ouvrant le passage. Aussi irrationnel qu'il soit, elle est venue me voir et me dire que tu allais revenir ici.

C'était grâce au lien qui les unissait, songea la femme-panthère. Sans même prêter attention aux paroles de son père, la noiraude s'élança à la rencontre de son amante. D'un geste tout à fait naturel, elle se jeta dans les bras de cette dernière avant de plaquer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Claire rendit le baiser alors que ses bras resserraient l'étreinte, comme si elle s'accrochait à ce qui lui était le plus précieux.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Fang qui glissa ses mains dans la chevelure rose.  
- Vous n'êtes jamais désolée, Fang, répondit la blonde en embrassant fougueusement sa partenaire.  
- On n'a plus honte de rien, Commandante ?  
- Je ne suis plus commandante.

Interloquée, la femme-panthère se recula doucement afin de pouvoir dévisager son interlocutrice. Cette dernière, face à sa réaction, sourit des plus belles. Délicatement, elle déposa divers baisers sur les joues de la noiraude, savourant le désemparement de celle-ci. Mais même si cela la séduisait de se noyer sous l'affection de l'ancienne commandante, son interrogation était bien trop forte.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Fang dévisagea sa partenaire qui éclata de rire.

- Prochainement, je vais devoir passer un test afin qu'on puisse définir mon rôle dans le clan, déclara gentiment Claire en haussant ensuite les épaules. Apparemment, je n'ai pas été retenue en tant qu'enseignante.  
- Tu... Tu restes ici ? À Oerba ? hoqueta Fang, complètement sans voix. Et Cocoon ? Et la garde royale ? Et...  
- Gardez votre énergie pour la prochaine chasse. Car je vais vous donner une sacrée déculottée.  
- Mais c'est que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités !

L'ex-commandante rit joyeusement, ravie de retrouver sa Fang. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devait savourer la décontenance de son amante. Car quand cette dernière aura digéré toutes ces informations, elle ne tarderait certainement pas à lui faire sa misère.  
Passant ses mains autour de la taille de la noiraude, Claire dévora celle-ci du regard avant de lui dérober ses lèvres.

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà finalement la vraie fin de cette fiction! Alors, content(e)? Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure jusqu'ici. Je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)**


End file.
